Naruto & Gohan: Legends Will Rise
by Kang of Dragons
Summary: An attack during Goten's birthday sends Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Kai 1000 years into the future, to the day after Naruto became a Genin. With a mysterious enemy in the shadows aiding Akatsuki what is in store for our heroes? AU, Gohan/Hinata, Naruto/Hanabi
1. Chapter 1

_So just before I start, this is a story that I had already started to write but I noticed a few plot holes and wanted to change some things around, so I made another version. The old one is still on my profile if you want to read it. Also to any of my returning readers I am DigimonNovelist I just changed my name to Kang of Dragons because I like it more. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Shocking Announcement!**

Gohan was sitting in his room, staring incoherently at a page of university level calculus. He couldn't focus on the work in front of him, his mind was on other, more important things. He stood up and pushed his desk against the wall, breaking the large oak desk and leaving a large hole in the wall. His pens scattered around the room, a few of them breaking and leaving blue ink splotches on the ground.

"DAMMIT!" Gohan screamed, thinking back to three months ago.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Gohan stood facing Cell, the tall green monster was powering up, causing the entire planet to shake._

 _When Cell was done, there was a golden aura around him, crackling with electricity. "So kid, are you impressed by what you see?" Cell asked._

" _Is that all you got?" Gohan responded, not even slightly fazed by the impressive show of power that the bio-android had displayed, he stared down Cell, looking right into the eyes of the monster._

 _Gohan's cockiness caused Cell to lose his cool and rush towards the boy, landing a punch and causing Gohan's head to turn to the side. Gohan looked up at Cell, unimpressed by the hit, the demi-Saiyan turned his body and threw his left fist into Cell's stomach._

 _Cell took a few steps back ,choking. Out of anger Cell attempted to strike Gohan once again, but the demi-Saiyan landed a strong uppercut to the android's chin, sending him wheeling backwards. Cell struggled to stand up, getting up twice but falling down each time. Finally he managed to get up, spitting up green bile as he did, "Th… this can't be!" Cell exclaimed, looking at Gohan, who was standing there, "H… he only had two punches that made contact, so why am I so… so damaged?" Cell asked himself. Cell struggled towards Gohan, "You're as foolish as your father." He growled, "It's time for you to learn some respect!" Cell growled once again, but Gohan wasn't paying attention, causing Cell's anger to rise even more, causing the android to attempt to kick Gohan, but the boy merely raised his arm and blocked it, effortlessly._

 _Again and again, Cell tried the same kick over and over again, "NOW FIGHT ME!" Cell roared, once again kicking at Gohan, who grabbed his leg._

" _HAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled, powering up his own kick, "Hu-ah!" He yelled as he jumped and kicked Cell in the face, sending the android flying._

" _I will not be humiliated by a child." Cell said, standing up, "This has gone far enough, I am tired of playing these games!" Cell said, 'This can't be happening, I am complete, it is impossible for a Saiyan child to defeat me, I am the ultimate fighter, I have no equal, but, somehow this one is different. Very well, if I must prove myself once again then so be it but this will be the last time!' Cell thought as Gohan calmly walked towards him. "Hrrrrr, hrrr, hrr-AGHHHHHH!" Cell Screamed, forming a large, rotating disc of yellow energy in either hand, Gohan kept walking towards him, "Destructooo DISC!" Cell screamed, throwing both of the discs at Gohan, who merely pushed his fists into them, stopping them dead in their tracks. He powered up and the discs shattered._

" _You little fool, I will show you what true power is!" Cell yelled, flying upwards, he put two fingers to his head and then flung them at Gohan, Special Beam Cannon!" He yelled, shooting a purple beam at Gohan, "Now what will you do?" Cell laughed at the beam flew at Gohan._

" _Watch and learn." Gohan responded, backhanding the beam away, causing an explosion in the atmosphere that lit up the planet._

" _Curse you, Rapid Fire!" Cell yelled, shooting hundreds of small Ki blasts at Gohan, who merely stood there as they bounced off of him, "What, he's still standing." Cell exclaimed, 'But, those blasts went right through him, it's impossible!'_

" _What are you so afraid of Cell, isn't this what you wanted?" Gohan asked, slowly walking towards the bio-android, who was visibly shaking, "I warned you, I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far." Gohan growled, "But you didn't listen, you forced me to awaken my hidden power and now that you've seen it, you are afraid, because you know that I'm going to destroy you!" Gohan's voice was still calm._

 _Cell took off, flying into the air, "Kaaa-meeee" Cell chanted, cupping his hands at his side, "Haaa-meee" A huge blue orb of Ki formed at his side, filling the horizon, "Hrahaha, let's see you stop this!" Cell laughed, "I'm going to blow up the Earth and there's nothing you can do!"_

" _Gohan get outta there, he's gonna do it!" Krillin yelled from the sideline, but Gohan just looked at the blue sky._

" _HAAA!" Cell screamed, shooting the Kamehameha towards the ground._

" _NOOOOOO!" Goku shouted._

" _Kaaa-mee-haa-mee!" Gohan chanted, cupping his hands at his side, "HAAA!" He screamed, firing his own Kamehameha at Cell's blast, pushing the larger blast back up towards Cell._

" _NO!" Cell shouted as he saw his own attack fly back at him, he attempted to stop it, but Gohan then pushed a bit more Ki into it, "I can't stop it!" Cell shouted as the blast overtook him._

 _When the dust had cleared, Cell's body was nearly destroyed, he was bleeding purple blood from all over, and his left arm and leg were missing, Gohan smirked._

" _GOHAN!" Goku yelled, "you've got to take Cell out now before he can regenerate!"_

" _Take him down now?" Gohan asked, looking at his father, he sighed, "No I think I'll wait. I'm going to let him suffer for a little while." Gohan looked back at Cell, smiling._

 _Goku was shocked, "Wait? No Gohan." He said._

" _He's running out of time Goku." Piccolo said._

" _Yea." Goku looked up at Cell, who was trying to regenerate, "Gohan listen to me, you've got to get him, do it now!" Goku yelled. Gohan looked at Goku with a cocky smirk on his face, "We all know you've got the power! It's time to use it!" Goku yelled, trying to reason with his son._

 _Cell regenerated an arm, the new limb popping out of the stump of his left arm in a spray of green liquid, Cell's horns regenerated at the same time, and with a shout his leg also regenerated, "I am whole!" Cell said, panting, "You wretched child, how dare you." Cell looked at Gohan, "HOW DARE YOU!" The bio-android shouted at the top of his lungs, he then screamed once again, bulking up to nearly twice his original size, he landed in front of Gohan, "Boy you won't defeat me, a worthless Saiyan like you can't compete with me I am invincible, and now I will MAKE YOU PAY!" Cell shouted, slamming his arm into the space where Gohan was moments ago, shattering the ground._

 _Gohan landed a few feet away, Cell charged him with a few punches, which Gohan easily evaded, Gohan flew at Cell and smashed him in the face with a powerful kick._

 _When the two landed, Cell said, "You're not a boy, you're a monster." Gohan flew at Cell and landed another powerful kick, this time right in his stomach, leaving Cell with white liquid seeping from his mouth, the bio-android fell over and Gohan landed in front of hi, "What have you d… done to me?" Cell asked, looking at Gohan's smirking face._

 _Gohan then watched as something began coming up Cell's throat, with the android desperately trying to keep it in, but he couldn't, he threw up a huge glob of white liquid and inside of it was #18, unconscious inside of the goop, "I'll get you for this!" Cell managed to refrain from throwing up enough to say. He then fell to the floor and grabbed #18, but screamed in agony as he began changing back into his Second Form._

" _BOYYY!" Cell shouted, stepping towards Gohan, "You little insect, you made a fool of me!" He shouted at Gohan, Cell screamed and attempted to hit Gohan, but the demi-Saiyan moved out of the way and rushed, tackling Cell to the ground._

" _Gohan finish him off now!" Piccolo shouted. Gohan began walking slowly towards Cell._

" _Stay away from me you monster!" Cell shouted, stepping back and falling into a large hole, grabbing onto the edge, Gohan stepped on his hand._

" _Give up, or fall." He warned._

" _Noo!" Cell shouted as Gohan stomped on his hand, causing him to fall. Gohan turned around and began to walk away when Cell jumped from the bottom, but was met with a powerful knee to the face from Gohan. "I'll get you for this boy, I swear I will."_

" _Cell give up, you aren't going to beat me." Gohan said._

" _NOW GOHAN!" Goku shouted, "END IT RIGHT NOW, THERE'S NO TIME!"_

 _Gohan ignored his father and continued his slow pace towards Cell, "NO!" Cell shouted, "Stay back!" He began yelling and slammed his arms into the ground his whole body expanding._

" _RUN GOHAN!" Goku screamed._

 _Cell started to laugh, "Boy this is the end for you, you thought you could beat me but you can't, I'm going to blow myself up now, and I'm going to take you with me!" Cell laughed, "Say goodbye to your precious planet!"_

" _No don't!" Gohan yelled._

" _What!" Vegeta exclaimed, "Blow up the Earth?"_

" _That's right, Cell's not bluffing this time, I know he'll do it." Piccolo said._

 _Cell laughed, "You lose little one, I'm going to destroy this planet!"_

" _No you won't!" Gohan yelled, about to go for a punch._

 _Cell put up one hand, "Watch out, you might make me explode. You don't wanna make me upset, one little shock could set me off and then it's bye-bye Gohan, bye-bye Goku, and so long Earth!" Cell laughed, "One minute Boy, and then it'll all be over."_

" _Forty more seconds left!" Cell laughed._

' _Dad was right, I shoulda destroyed Cell when I had the chance. I let my powers go to my head' Gohan thought to himself, "I could have destroyed Cell, now there's nothing I can do, I failed." Gohan fell to his knees, "What have I done?" He slammed his hands into the ground, "I've been a fool, I've let Cell win again!"_

 _Cell laughed, "Ten more seconds and the Earth will be gone!" Cell said, "I guess we'll call the game a draw."_

 _Goku appeared in front of Cell, placing a hand on the bio-android's bloated stomach, "Hey you put up a good fight Gohan, I'm proud of you."_

" _What Daddy?" Gohan asked, wondering if he was hallucinating._

" _Take care of your mother for me, she needs you, tell her that I had to do this Gohan." Goku said, then smiled at his son, "Goodbye, my son." He said, then disappeared, with Cell in tow._

" _NO COME BACK!" Gohan shouted._

" _GOKUUUU!" Krillin shouted._

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts at that moment by his mother's scream. He rushed towards her and found her standing there, her breathing was shallow and her face was pale.

"What's wrong mom?" He asked.

"Nothing Gohan, why don't you go play with Icarus for a bit, I'll call you for supper." She said.

"Sure." Gohan said, but he wasn't going to play with his dragon friend, no he would be going to fight Vegeta. Since that day three months ago, Vegeta and Gohan would regularly meet for a spar so that they could both stay in shape.

Gohan left his house and flew up, leaving the mountain area that he lived in and going towards the rocky area that the Cell Games had taken place in. He powered up to Super Saiyan and flared his energy three times, a signal that he and Vegeta had made for whenever the other wanted to fight. This was the first time that Gohan had called the older Saiyan, and it would also be the first time that Gohan would go to the second level against him, hopefully Vegeta wouldn't disappoint him.

He waited a few minutes and Vegeta finally showed up, "You called brat?" He asked.

"Yea, let's do this. Gohan said.

"Will you finally try against me?" Vegeta asked, the last few times Gohan hadn't put his all into the fight and had left all eat up.

"This time, yea, I hope you can keep up." Gohan smirked and transformed into Super Saiyan 2 as Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan.

The two flew at each other and met in a clash of foot against arm, Gohan kick sending Vegeta flying, Gohan appeared behind Vegeta and kicked him upwards, then smashed him downwards, causing the Saiyan-prince to smash into the ground hard.

Gohan waited for the dust to clear, and when it did, Vegeta was standing there, one arm outstretched towards the demi-Saiyan, "Big Bang... ATTACK!" He shouted, firing a large ball of Ki at Gohan.

"Kaa-mee-haa-mee!" Gohan quickly chanted, "HAA!" He yelled, quickly cupping his hands at his side then firing a Kamehameha at Vegeta's attack, the two smashed into each other, resulting in a dust cloud, Vegeta used the dust to his advantage and phased behind Gohan, slamming him downwards, then phased in front of him and kicked him upwards and waited for him to land.

"Nice move Vegeta, too bad it didn't hurt." Gohan smirked.

"Don't mock me brat!" Vegeta screamed, rushing Gohan, who merely moved out of the way and brought his knee up into Vegeta's gut.

Gohan powered down, "I thought this would be more fun." He said as he flew away from Vegeta's near unconscious form.

Gohan landed at his house and heard his mother crying, but that wasn't something new, for the past three months she was almost always in tears, but there was something different about these tears, something about these particular tears caused a strange smell in the air, was smell the right word though? He wasn't sure. He shrugged the thought off and walked into his house and heard his mother on the phone.

"... and Goku isn't coming back, and I don't know what to do!" Chichi cried to her friend. After a few seconds Chichi screamed, "I REFUSE!" She screamed, "HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT?" She asked, "No I haven't told him yet." She said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Told me what?" Gohan feigned innocence.

"I gotta go Bulma, he's home." Chichi said quickly, hanging up the phone and turning to Gohan, "Gohan sweety, I have a surprise for you." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You are going to be a big brother soon." She said, a smile on her crying face.

Gohan was speechless, he had always wanted a younger sibling, and now his wish was coming true, but at the same time, his younger brother/sister wouldn't have a father to raise them, and that caused Gohan to anguish, it was his fault that his dad was gone and his younger sibling would have to pay the price for it.

"Gohan?" Chichi said, "Sweety are you okay?"

"Mom." He said, looking her in the eyes, his eyes were full of anguish and determination, "I'm going to New Namek." He said, then turned and walked out of the house.

"Gohan, I forbid you from going, it's too dangerous."

"You don't get a choice, I have to rectify my mistake, it's my fault that Dad is gone, and now I have to get him back before my sibling grows up without him!" Gohan yelled, letting some of his pent up emotion stress out, shocking Chichi. He turned back around and kept walking, flying towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

 _I hope you liked the first chapter of this story, I think that the next one will be New Namek, then the accident will take place in the third Chapter, anyways thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Revenge of An Enemy Past!**

Gohan arrived at Capsule Corporation quickly, not even bothering to answer the door lady he walked into Bulma's lab.

"Bulma, can I borrow a ship?" He asked.

"Your mother called me Gohan, I can't let you go to New Namek alone." She said.

"I have to." He argued.

"No you don't, at least yet Vegeta go with you, he'll make sure you come back." She said.

"I just beat the crap outta him, he's probably still sleeping in the rocky plains." Gohan said, "No one can touch me if I go to level two and you know that." He said.

"Brat, I'm going with you." Vegeta walked into the lab, still beat up.

"I'm going too." Tien walked into the room, "I thought that you would be going, and when I sensed you and Vegeta fighting I sorta guessed that you would end up here." He said.

"Fine, do you have a ship for us?" Gohan asked Bulma once again.

"I do, just because I knew this would happen, it's built for seven so you guys should be roomy enough." She said.

Bulma led the three towards a large ship that reminded Gohan of the first one that they took to Namek, except twice the size. The door opened and a ramp came down.

"The co-ordinates are already in place, and there's a gravity chamber in there if you guys wanna train a bit, but I doubt it could handle Super Saiyan two so don't over do it." She glared at Gohan.

"Thanks Bulma! We'll be back soon." Gohan said, "Tell my mom I say sorry."

"Good luck." Bulma responded as the three stepped into the ship and took off immediately.

"Brat, Gravity Room, now!" Vegeta ordered.

"I'm going to take a nap." Gohan rebutted.

"I would train with you, but I'm no match." Tien said, "do you mind if I go in alone?"

"I will accompany you, and it will be put to my settings, if you die it's your fault." Vegeta said.

"Of course." Tien sighed and walked in behind the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta turned the panel on the room up to 50gs, or 50X Earth's gravity, Tien sunk to the floor immediately, struggling to get up. Vegeta began to do one handed push ups.

Ten minutes later Tien had finally gotten semi-used to the Gravity, he was able to fly and was currently shadow-fighting while Vegeta continued his push-ups, then Tien was pushed down once more as the gravity doubled to 100gs, needless to say, Tien couldn't move. Even Vegeta was having issues as the gravity change had surprised him.

The door opened and Gohan walked in, yawning, "Hey guys, sorry I didn't think that the change would affect you that much." He said as he calmly walked towards one side and began shadow-fighting, working on his Demon-style techniques as he was getting rusty, he had been relying mainly on the Turtle-Kami-Kai style his dad was teaching him in the Time Chamber.

Tien was having similar thoughts, 'How powerful is he that 100gs is nothing to him?'

* * *

After two days of training, Tien could handle 50gs easily, and could shadow-box in 100gs, Vegeta hadn't made much progress, and Gohan hadn't seemed phased by the the Gravity Room whatsoever. The ship was nearing New Namek, they would be there within minutes.

 **ARRIVING AT DESTINATION** the ship beeped.

"Let's go guys." Gohan got up as the ship landed, waiting by the door, "We'll meet here as soon as we have all seven, split up." He said, taking off.

"Let's go." Tien said, flying in a different direction.

"I'll stand guard." Vegeta muttered after Tien left, if his instincts were right, then someone would be after the balls. He took out the radar that Bulma had left him with, there were three blips all in the same place, and one blip coming towards him.

A few minutes later, Tien landed next to him, "The village was really close, and they remembered what Goku and the others did, as soon as I told them that it was to revive Goku they were all for it." He explained.

"The brat's in trouble." Vegeta said, "Bulma installed a new function that works almost like a scouter, except it scans a much larger area, the bigger the blip the stronger." He explained, pointing at the blips, the blue one represented Gohan, it was the largest on the map by far, except for one, a dark red blip that was larger than Gohan's, and was surrounded by five blips around the same size of Tien's.

"Should we go help?" Tien asked, he could see that Gohan was heading right towards the six blips and was worried.

"Only if he needs it, besides one of us has to stay here, you can go if you want." Vegeta said, surprising Tien, Vegeta never passed up a fight.

"I'm going then." Tien said, taking off towards Gohan.

* * *

Gohan flew off towards the highest power that he felt on the planet, a power that rivaled his own. It was probably one of Frieza's old men that decided to take revenge on the Namekians for their master's death.

As he neared the power, he felt five others that were around Tien's level, above average for one of Frieza's men, but nothing that would pose any threat to Gohan whatsoever.

He felt another power approach him from behind, it was Tien. Gohan slowed down to allow the Triclops to catch up.

"Gohan, it's not safe, they're six guys over there, and one of them is just as powerful as you are." Tien said.

"I'm going, there's also three dragonballs over there." Gohan said.

"I know, I'm going to help you." Tien said, "I know the Kaioken so I should be able to take some of 'em out for you."

"Let's go then." Gohan said, doubling his speed towards the group.

The two arrived within minutes, landing and seeing a familiar sight, it was… Goku?

The Saiyan stood there in a blue and black saiyan battle suit. His skin was slightly darker than Goku's and he had a red-scouter on the side of his face. His tail was wrapped around his waist. Beside him there was a large man with a slight red tint to his skin and red hair that was styled in a braided tail and hung over his left shoulder, he wore typical Saiyan battle armor as his top, but his legs were covered by a pair of red martial-art pants.

Tien recognised the two immediately, "Gohan, that's Turles and his lieutenant Amond!" He said.

"Who are they?" Gohan asked.

"Who are we?" Turles, the Saiyan asked as he stalked towards them, "We are the Turles Crusher Corps, and I think I remember you, I turned you into an Oozaru." He said to Gohan. Beside Turles landed four others, a man with punk-rock styled ponytail with armor like Turles, except for the pink leg-warmers he wore. There was also a man who looked to be made of magma with silver armor on. Finally there was a set of short, purple twins who wore the same tops as Turles and blue pants.

"Meet my crew, the big one is Amond, the twins are Lakasei and Rasin, the pink one is Cacao, and the punk is Daiz." Turles said.

"And none of you are a threat, so give me the Dragonballs and move." Gohan said.

"You're acting a bit cocky brat, you and I are equal in power you know." Turles said.

Gohan just powered up to Super Saiyan, sending the men flying away, "No we aren't." The demi-Saiyan said, he wasn't in the mood for Turles.

""GET 'EM!" Turles shouted, charging Gohan and attempting a punch, but Gohan moved and brought his knee up to Turles' gut, causing him to fly upwards, "You think you're strong, I can do that too!" Turles shouted, charging up his energy until he too went Super Saiyan, "Kill Driver!" He shouted, forming a ring of sparking energy and throwing it at Gohan.

"Masenkoooo…" Gohan chanted, putting his hands over his head, "HAA!" He screamed, putting his hands in front of him and shooting a yellow blast of Ki at Turles' attack, countering it and leaving a large dust cloud.

Turles, being more experienced than Gohan, used the dust to his advantage, rushing behind Gohan and kneeing the demi-Saiyan in the back, "You're strong, but not too skilled brat." He said as he held his hand out towards Gohan's head, a ball of Ki forming.

* * *

Tien blocked an attack from Cacao with his forearm and an attack from Daiz with his other arm, the two kicks driving him into the ground, "KAIOKEN!" He screamed, a red aura over taking him as he pushed the two back and drove a fist into Cacao's chest, breaking the armor and revealing circuitry, "Dodon-ray!" He said quickly, taking his free hand and forming it into a finger-gun, then blasting a yellow ray threw Cacao's head, killing the cyborg. Tien then dodged a blast from Daiz and turned towards the man, charging and slamming his elbow into his head and sending him flying.

"DIE!" Amond yelled, blasting a large pink burst of Ki at Tien.

'Damn!' Tien thought as he narrowly evaded the attack and flew towards the man as his Kaioken disappeared, "KAIOKEN X3!" He yelled, the red aura returning as his speed tripled, shocking Amond as he felt a powerful fist slam into his gut and at the same time a second fist land on his chin, sending him flying away. Tien's aura faded again as one of the twins fired a yellow beam of Ki at him, piercing his shoulder, "AGH!" Tien bit back a shout as he turned and charged his assailant, performing a roundhouse kick to the strange purple being's head, sending him flying away.

"Lakasei!" The other twin, Rasin, shouted.

"KAIOKEN X3!" Tien shouted, appearing behind Lakasei and driving his heel into the purple alien's head, then forming a finger gun again and shouting "DODON-RAY!" as a yellow beam of Ki pierced Lakasei's head. Tien didn't enjoy the killing, but it had to be done.

"LAKASEI!" Rasin shouted, "You'll pay for that!" He pointed to Tien and fired hundred of little teal beams from his finger.

Tien dodged the attacks easily as the spread on them caused many to miss him completely, but he was soon hit by a large pink ball of energy, sending him towards the ground.

"Got you know." Amond said, landing near him, Rasin on his shoulder. Beside Amond was Daiz.

"Meteor Ball!" Daiz yelled, forming a large purple ball of Ki in his left hand.

"Planet Crusher!" Amond yelled, forming a large pink ball that seemed to release pulses of energy.

"Gemini Ball!" Rasin yelled, forming a teal ball of energy.

"KAIOKEN X5!" Tien yelled as the three balls of Ki flew at him, he jumped up to evade them, then he put his hands over his third eye in the shape of a triangle, "Tri-Beam…" He chanted, gathering Ki in his hands, "HAA!" He shouted, blasting a triangular beam of Ki at the three, completely engulfing them and leaving a large square shaped crater in the ground. Tien smiled as he fell to the ground, slamming down hard as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Turles was about to fire his blast when Gohan screamed, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!", Ki rolling off the nine year old that sent Turles flying, "I NEED THE DRAGONBALLS, AND I WILL GET THEM, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" He yelled, standing up as the ground around him cracked, "SO GET THEM, AND GIVE THEM TO ME, NOW!" He screamed at Turles, he had reached his breaking point, and had snapped. He was now a being of pure rage, rage that had been building for the past three months, and had grown exponentially each day.

Turles pulled out a fruit, it was a light-orange color and was spiked, "This is a fruit of the tree of might, it multiplies my power by ten." Turles said, taking a bite and throwing the fruit to the ground, "So now you can't do anything to me." He laughed as his aura grew.

"HRRAAAAA!" Gohan screamed, ascending to the second level of Super Saiyan, causing his aura to disappear and lightning to spark around him, "Wanna bet?" He asked smugly, his anger was still there, but he was going to use it to his advantage, Vegeta had once told him that when a Saiyan experienced true anger, their power could multiply itself by over ten times, but the anger that Gohan felt was a much greater multiplier than that, Gohan's power was growing at such an exponential rate that it caused Turles' scouter to shatter, Gohan disappeared, shocking Turles as he couldn't keep up with the boy's movements.

"Where did you go?" Turles shouted.

"Behind you." Gohan muttered, jumping up and kicking Turles in the face as the Saiyan turned to look, sending him flying, "Still behind you." Gohan said again, once again behind Turles, this time flying as the older Saiyan flew from his attack, Gohan lifted his legs and planted both of his feet into Turles' back hard, sending the man flying upwards, "Kaa-mee-haaa-mee-HAAA!" Gohan shouted, bringing his cupped hands to his side then quickly releasing the blast, obliterating Turles.

Gohan heard clapping and turned his head towards the noise, revealing an alien that looked like Frieza, but was much taller and more masculine looking. He had deep purple skin with white armor-like carapaces on his arms, legs, and head, as well as a blew jewel-like object on his head, "You managed to defeat Turles, but how will you fare against me?" The alien asked.

"Quite well." Gohan said, appearing in front of the alien and throwing a punch towards his gut, but it was stopped by the alien's tail wrapping around his wrist.

"You are Son Goku's child correct, Son Gohan I believe." The alien said, "I am Cooler, the elder brother of Frieza. I fought your father once, he nearly killed me. Now I can exact my revenge on you." Cooler smiled sadistically as he raised Gohan up and threw him.

"You'll need to try harder than that." Gohan said from behind Cooler, jumping up and kicking him in the head, sending the Frost-Demon flying.

Cooler stopped himself by digging his tail into the ground, "Seems I will have to try against you." Cooler began to transform, his muscle mass grew exponentially, and his head carapace formed a mask with large spikes coming off the back. The carapaces on his legs grew the blue jewels that his head had, as did his arms, which also grew a large spike. His eyes became red, "Are you ready to fight a true warrior?" Cooler asked, his voice had deepened.

"I don't see one." Gohan smirked as he noticed Cooler's ire growing, Cooler wouldn't be a problem for him.

"Cocky little brat eh?" Cooler said, taking a familiar fruit from the ground, Gohan hadn't noticed, but all around them there were fruits from a Tree of Might. Cooler took a bite of the fruit, immediately a large purple aura overtook him, crackling with electricity, "This feels great." Cooler said, "Now, let's dance."

"Let's." Gohan smirked, Cooler was now a little stronger than resurrected Cell.

* * *

Vegeta stood guard of the single Dragonball they had. He looked at the radar and saw that Tien's power was extremely weak, meaning he was unconscious, and he could feel two large powers, one was Gohan, and the other was reminiscent of Frieza, 'Is Cooler here?' Vegeta asked himself, but Cooler wasn't anywhere near Gohan's level when he had last seen the Frost-Demon, and the opponent Gohan was facing was above even Cell. He looked at the radar and saw that the three Dragonballs were still in the same place as before, and noticed three energy signatures converging on his position, 'It is Cooler.' He said as he felt the energies, he could instantly tell that Salza was coming, and that meant that Neiz and Dore were also coming.

Just as Vegeta predicted, three warriors landed in front of him, the one in the middle was blue skinned and had blond hair that swept to the left, the one on the right was a green-skinned hulk of a being that had black hair and a helmet, and the final was a brown-skinned amphibian-like creature.

"Cooler's Armored Squadron." Vegeta noted, "The slightly less flamboyant Ginyu Force." He mocked.

"You take that back!" Salza yelled.

"Make me." Vegeta smirked, powering up to Super Saiyan. The blue-skinned alien charged him and formed a purple Ki-blade on each of his hands, as Salza attempted to slash Vegeta, the Saiyan grabbed each arm and shoved them into Salza's chest, killing the blue-skinned alien instantly, he dropped Salza and pointed one hand at the remaining two members of Cooler's attack force, "BIG BANG…!" He shouted, forming a large ball of molten Ki, "ATTACK!" He screamed, shooting the ball along the ground towards the two petrified warriors, vaporizing them, "Che," He spat as he powered down, "That was boring."

* * *

Gohan charged at Cooler, jumping and attempting a kick to Cooler's temple. Cooler's tail shot up and grabbed Gohan's leg, slamming the demi-Saiyan to the ground then throwing him away.

"Death Beam." Cooler said, shooting a pink beam of concentrated Ki at Gohan, piercing the boy's shoulder.

'That hurt.' Gohan thought, though externally he showed no signs that the blast had affected him, "That all you got?" He asked cockily, flying at Cooler in a burst of speed that surprised the tyrant and slamming his knee into his gut, causing Cooler to reel forwards. Gohan shot his foot up to meet Cooler's chin, sending him flying backwards, "I thought you would be hard." Gohan mocked, he knew that his blows didn't do much to Cooler, but hoped that Cooler was like Frieza in the respect that his power was the same from birth and hadn't trained to obtain it.

"YOU BRAT!" Cooler shouted, his aura growing with his anger, "I'll destroy you and this entire planet!" Cooler had become desperate, this boy was more powerful than his fifth form times ten! "Eat this, Supernova!" He shouted, quickly forming a ball of molten Ki over a single outstretched finger, he flung his hand towards the ground and the ball flew towards the planet at an incredible speed.

Gohan instantly got into a Kamehameha stance, "KAA-MEE!" He chanted, "HAA-MEE!" HE continued as a blue orb of Ki appeared, he held his chant until the ball was larger than him, "HAAAAAAAA!" He shouted, pushing the attack forwards, the Super Kamehameha meeting the Supernova head-on.

The two trump cards met in the middle of their users, both warriors pushing with all their might to overcome the other.

"GOHAN, YOU'VE GOTTA WIN!" Tien shouted, he had woken up and seen Gohan fighting, but had stayed silent until this moment.

"Brat, show me your power." Vegeta had shown up as well, after ensuring that there was no one else who would steal their Dragonball or their ship.

Gohan pushed harder than he ever had before, even against Cell, he used all of his anger and let it loose in a single burst, causing his already large Kamehameha to double in size and completely overcome Cooler's blast, and Cooler himself. The blast continued on to pierce the atmosphere and eradicate Cooler.

Gohan let go of the blast and fell out of his transformed state, landing on his knees.

"Good going Brat, I'll collect the Dragonballs, Three-eye's bring you back to the ship." Vegeta said, flying off. Tien grabbed Gohan and brought him back to the ship.

* * *

Vegeta returned with the last three Dragonballs half an hour later and placed them all on a circle, "BRAT!" He yelled, "Come get your stupid father back."

"I'm here Vegeta." Gohan walked over, he saw that Vegeta had Moori with him. Moori was a large Namekian who had taken over as elder after Guru's death.

"Gohan, it is nice to see you again, how is Dende doing?" Moori smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Elder-Moori." Gohan smiled back, "Dende is great, he remade our Dragonballs and they are stronger now than they have ever been."

"That's great." Moori's smile grew, "I hear you want to wish your father back to life." Moori said sadly, "I will help you with this."

"I have three wishes right?" Gohan asked.

"Correct." Moori responded.

"Could you also wish him here please." He asked.

"And for the third wish?" Moori asked.

"Vegeta, it's all yours." Gohan said.

"Yea, I'm happy with Goku coming back." Tien said.

'I can wish for immortality and they won't stop me.' Vegeta then thought about Trunks and Bulma, 'But then I'd live on, without them.' He realised, "For my wish," He started, then thought about something that he wanted, "I want my tail back." He said finally.

"Very well." Moori said, raising his hands, "Takkaraput pop porunga pupiritt paro!" He chanted, causing the sky to turn black and a large, muscular dragon to appear, "Porunga-sama!" Moori said, "I beg of you to grant our three wishes."

"As long as it is within my power." Porunga said, his deep voice booming.

"Firstly I wish for the Saiyan by the name of Son Goku to be revived!" Moori said.

Porunga's eyes flashed, "It has been done. State your second wish."

"Please bring Son Goku to our planet of New Namek." Moori asked.

Porunga's eyes flashed yet again, "Your wish has been granted, state your third and final wish."

"For our final wish, please give the Saiyan warrior Vegeta his tail back." Moori said.

Porunga's eyes flashed as Vegeta's brown tail ripped through his blue leggings and wrapped around his waist, "Your wish has been granted." Porunga stated as he receded into the Dragonballs, which turned to stone and flew back to their villages.

"Thank you elder-Moori." Gohan bowed.

"Thank you sir." Tien also bowed.

"Thanks." Vegeta muttered, crossing his arms.

"It is I who should thank you, if it wasn't for your father and your friends, we wouldn't be alive." Moori said, "But I must return to my post, I bid you farewell." Moori said as he flew away.

"Gohan?" A voice came from behind them.

The trio turned around and saw Goku.

"DAD!" Gohan shouted, rushing at Goku and punching him hard in the stomach, "You left us and refused to come back!"

"It was to protect you Gohan." Goku said as he held Gohan's wrists, "You, your mother, and the entire planet."

Tears streamed down Gohan's face, "How are you protecting us by leaving us alone? If there's a threat to Earth I'll just destroy them!" Gohan yelled, "I don't want to, but I'm the strongest, I have the most potential, I'll train and defeat anyone who threatens Earth!" Gohan cried.

Goku pulled his son into a hug, "I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't know, please forgive me, I'll come back with you." Goku said, carrying Gohan into the ship as Tien started it and Vegeta went to the Gravity Room.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it, next chapter will be the last one in the DBZ Universe, then we'll move onto Naruto's childhood for a bit, then have the two meet finally. Leave a review or PM me if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions. And yes I know that Frieza's race isn't called Frost-Demons, but I wanted to give it a name and that's my favorite for them. Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Just a quick thing, I had Gohan as a twelve year old in the last chapter, I got that wrong he was only 9. It's fixed now I just didn't want any confusion._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: An unfortunate Accident at the Party!**

Gohan felt something heavy dig into his stomach, snapping him awake, on his stomach was his little brother Goten and Goten's best friend, Vegeta's son Trunks. Trunks had spent the night last night and the two decided to wake Gohan up, even though the seventeen year old had to attend school today the two always like to wake him up and convince him to train them in the morning. Over the past eight years, Gohan had kept up his training and his studying, eventually his mother had convinced him to attend Orange Star High, where he had met his friends Videl Satan -The daughter of Hercule Satan, the man who took the credit for defeating Cell- and Kai Tokuma.

Videl was a normal human who Gohan had trained to use Ki, while Kai was the last member of a race known as the God-Runners, a sub-race of humans that each hosted a powerful entity inside of themselves. Kai was unique in the fact that he hosted two deities, but because of who they were, Kai was thrown out of his home and because of that he evaded the genocide that had occurred.

"Gohan, guess what day it is?" Goten bounced up and down on the demi-Saiyan's stomach. It amazed Gohan how much the Demi-Saiyan looked like their father, he was an exact replica, except about three feet shorter. Even their personalities were the same.

"Today, let me think, it's Friday so I know that I've got tomorrow off, it's March, so that means I'm getting a week-long break soon, and the date is the 13th, that means my break is next week, but why is that so important?" Gohan asked Goten with a slightly amused tone as he looked at his younger brother's face follow what he said.

"Today is a really important day though Gohan, how could you forget?" Goten pouted, causing Gohan and Trunks to both laugh.

"Gohan didn't forget you twit, he's messing with you." Trunks said.

Goten turned around and looked Trunks in the eyes, "How do you know?" He asked.

"Look at him!" Trunks did a presentation gesture towards Gohan, who was still laughing.

"I didn't forget your birthday Goten, now let's go train for a bit before I need to get ready." Gohan said, picking each boy up with one arm and placing them out in the hall so he could get his gi on. A few seconds later he walked out in his purple gi that had a blue sash. He led the two outside to the area that him and his father had dedicated to training.

Goten and Trunks took their positions on one side, "We're ready Gohan!" They said in unison, ever since the first time they had fused into Gotenks they had the strange ability to talk at the same time.

"Bring it on then, and if you wanna fuse do it now because I'm not holding back." Gohan warned them.

"We don't need to fuse to beat you anymore, we can go level two!" Trunks yelled, powering up to Super Saiyan Two, it was true that together they could defeat base Gohan if he chose not to tap into his Mystic powers, but he could transform as well, and while he would have to go level two to defeat them, it wasn't hard for him as he had mastered the form, unlike the boys. Gohan merely went into Super Saiyan, while Goten also powered up to level two.

"Get 'im Trunks!" Goten shouted, rushing forwards and attempting to punch Gohan, but the elder demi-Saiyan grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the ground, then grabbed Trunks by the ankle as the Saiyan prince tried to ax-kick him from above, he slammed Trunks into the ground as well, then threw the two boys away from him, each of them landing hard in the dirt.

"No more going easy!" Trunks said as the two attacked in unison, Goten attempted to sweep Gohan's feet from under him as Trunks kicked him in the face, causing Gohan to flip backwards to avoid falling on the ground.

"You guys are getting really good at that." Gohan said as he rubbed his face, "Time for level two I guess." Gohan said as he powered up, sending a shockwave along the ground that pushed both boys back a little.

"You're so strong Gohan!" Goten said, unable to believe that Gohan was so powerful.

"You ain't seen nothin yet!" Gohan said, appearing behind his brother and shouting, "BIRTHDAY BEATS!" punching him seven times extremely fast then appearing behind Trunks and sweeping his feet out from under him, causing him to land on his face. He reappeared in his initial position, and all of that had happened in less than a second.

"GOHAN!" Goten shouted, rushing his brother, slamming his head hard into Gohan's gut, sending him to the ground.

"I see you've mastered the Son-Headbutt technique." Gohan joked with his younger brother.

"That hurt bozo!" Trunks yelled, kicking Gohan in the stomach as the older half-Saiyan was standing up, sending him flying away.

"Nice kick Trunks." Gohan said, getting up and looking directly into the eyes of Trunks and releasing a wave of killing intent that caused the boy to power down to his base form.

"What did you do?" Goten asked, watching as Trunks fell unconscious.

"I scared him." Gohan said, doing the same thing to Goten, with the same results. He picked up both boys and carried them to Goten's room, placing them in their beds and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. He walked into the bathroom and quickly showered and got his school clothes on, a white dress shirt with a black , sleeveless vest and a pair of black slacks as well as an orange button on the vest. He stepped outside, leaving a note for his mother that he left for school early as he had to meet Kai and Videl for a project. He flew off towards Satan City.

* * *

"Are you sure Master, why not now?" A deep voice asked.

"Because, all of them are not together, no I want you to attack tomorrow, while all of them are there." A less deep, more powerful sounding voice responded.

"Very well." The first voice said.

* * *

Gohan landed and saw Kai and Videl waiting impatiently. The demi-Saiyan scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Sorry I forgot and was sparring with Goten and Trunks." He said.

"Whatever, let's go." Videl sighed, walking towards the school.

"How'd you get out of it?" Kai asked, last time he had sparred with the two, he had to keep going until they knocked him out, he mighta been powerful, but he couldn't keep up with two Super Saiyans easily.

The three walked into the school and into an empty classroom.

"So Gohan, what are you getting Goten for his birthday?" Videl asked, that was why they were all here, none of them had any idea what to get Goten, Chichi wouldn't allow video games, the kid would accidentally destroy any toy they got him, and he hated reading, plus the only thing he wore was his orange gi.

"I got him a miniature version of my Piccolo gi." He said, Gohan's 'Piccolo gi' as Goten called it was a purple gi that had a red sash and Gohan wore a white cape that had shoulder pads with the gi, which reminded Goten of Piccolo, hence the name, "How about you?"

"I got him a bo-staff." Kai said, ever since Goten had seen Goku practicing with the power-pole, the young demi-Saiyan had asked for his own 'stick-staff' as he called them.

"I got him a plane." Videl said, holding up a capsule, she wasn't joking either, since her dad was Hercule, a man whose riches were only beat by the Briefs family, she could afford anything she wanted.

"So, this meeting was for nothing then?" Kai asked.

"Let's get breakfast." Gohan said, patting his stomach, "I skipped it so I'm hungry."

Kai and Videl laughed as they got up and walked over to the local McHercule's, a restaurant that wasn't exactly good, but it was cheap and everywhere.

* * *

The next day, Gohan woke up early and got his gift for Goten ready, today was the party and Gohan had to make sure that the grounds were safe for the non Z-Fighters who would arrive today.

The demi-Saiyan quickly zoomed around and picked up the large rocks and such that filled the property and moved them to a better place where they wouldn't be in the way, he also picked up the broken swords that littered the ground -Goten had wanted to be a swordsman for a bit last week and so he used his allowance to go and buy a bunch and tried to practice on Gohan, who merely broke each one with a burst of invisible Ki as they hit him- Gohan also filled all of the holes that were results of teaching Goten the Dragon Strike -Gohan's newest original technique.

After the property was cleaned, Gohan hung all of the decorations and got himself ready, he was glad that he was able to where his gi, but Goten had insisted that he wear the one he wore against Buu, so Gohan had gotten Piccolo to make him a new one with the Clothes Beam technique.

By the time Gohan was done, Chichi had woken up and started to cook for the day. Gohan decided to go pick up his friends, so he flew to Satan City.

He landed in front of Kai's house and opened the door, since the God-Runner was an orphan, he lived alone. Gohan walked up to Kai's room and opened the door, throwing a rock at his friend to wake him up.

"Ai!" Kai shouted, rubbing his arm where the rock had hit him, "That hurt." Kai had extremely pale skin and black hair that covered his face, except for one of his pale blue eyes. He also had a rather pointed nose.

"Get ready, we're going to my place." Gohan said, throwing a set of clothes to his best friend, "I'll wait outside."

It took Kai about half an hour to shower and get ready, when he stepped out of his room he was wearing a black hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of black jeans with a chain attached to the belt hoops.

The two flew to Videl's house, knocking loudly, "Mr. Satan, it's Gohan!" Gohan yelled, knowing that the man would tell Videl to open the door.

Sure enough, Videl opened the door, revealing her in a pair of skin tight bike shorts and a white t-shirt that had pink shoulders, "Ready guys?" She asked.

"We were waiting for you." Kai joked, earning himself a punch on the shoulder.

Together the three flew back to Gohan's house. By the time they arrived, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, #18, Marron, Tien, and Chiaotzu had already shown up.

"You guys are here early." Gohan said as he walked up to them.

"Hey, it's Goten's party, how could we miss it?" Krillin said, "Who's your buddy?" He pointed his chin at Kai.

"Oh, you guys havn't met yet!" Gohan realised that only Vegeta and Bulma had met Kai, "This is my friend Kai Tokuma." Gohan introduced him.

"Hey, I'm Kai, nice to meet you." Kai said, waving slightly.

"GOHAN! KAI! VIDEL!" Goten shouted, rushing the three and wrapping each of them in a powerful hug.

"Hey buddy." Kai said.

"Happy birthday Goten." Videl returned the hug.

Gohan just returned the hug silently.

"Did you get me presents?" Goten asked, hopping up and down.

"Yup." Gohan said as each of them took out a capsule and gave it to Goten, "Now put it with the rest of your gifts." Gohan said, Goten rushed to do as his brother had asked.

The party progressed and everyone had fun, finally it was time for Goten's favourite part, presents.

Trunks' family gave Goten 10,000 Zeni so he could get whatever he wanted, Chichi gave him clothes, Goku promised to teach him the Kaioken, Kai got him a bo-staff, Videl got him his own jet-plane, Gohan gave him a 'Piccolo gi', #18 and Krillin gave Goten a video game console and got scolded by Chichi. And finally Tien and Chiaotzu gave Goten a game for the console, but Chichi let it slide as she had already scolded Krillin and there was nothing she could do now.

"How come I get scolded and Tien doesn't?" Krillin groaned jokingly.

"Because mom is scared of Tien's eyes." Goten said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Goten, that is not polite, and I am not afraid of Tien, if anything he should be afraid of me." She growled the last part at Tien, causing him to raise his hands in defeat.

Goten's final gift was from Roshi and Oolong, the boy opened it and before anyone could see it, Chichi had grabbed the gift and locked it in a closet, "ROSHI!" She growled, sending a death glare towards the turtle hermit, who hid behind Oolong.

"Take the pig!" Roshi shouted, cowering.

Goku put his hand on Chichi's shoulder, "Calm down Honey, it was a harmless joke." Goku said, calming Chichi down.

 _BOOM BOOM BOOM_

Three explosions shook the house, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta rushed outside without a second thought, and saw five figures, the first was a lithe woman with long, scarlet-red hair and red eyes with golden irises. She was wearing a simple red gi that had a black sash, on her left shoulder was a kanji that read _Suzaku_ in black, she also had a red katana scabbard at he side that was tied to her sash by a black cord.

Beside her was an old man who wore a black gi with a red sash. His face was wrinkled and his eyes were shut. He had black hair still despite his age, and it was cut short and proper as to not cover his eyes or allow an opponent to grab it. On his shoulder was the kanji for _Genbu_ in red. He also had a black katana scabbard at his side, the cord that tied it to his sash was red.

The third member was a man who wore a white cloak that had black stripes on it, underneath the cloak he had a white gi with a blue sash. His face was hidden by the fanged hood from his cloak so that you couldn't see anything except for his toothy grin. His hands were covered by large claw-like gauntlets that had long silver blades on them. He also had a white katana scabbard that was attached by blue cord. On the chest of his cloak was the kanji for _Byakko_.

The fourth man had a youthful face with blue eyes and golden pupils, he had spiky blue hair that was reminiscent of Goku's own hair. His gi was blue and he had a white sash. On his chest there was the kanji for _Seiryu_ in white. His blue katana scabbard was attached by a white cord.

The final man wore a gi that was entirely gold and decorated with green dragon-like markings. His sash was green and he had a green cord attaching a golden katana scabbard to it. On his shoulder was the kanji for _Koryuu_ in green. His face was flawless, and his eyes were green with golden pupils.

"So we finally meet, Gohan." The man in white stepped forwards, power radiated off him naturally.

"Do I know you?" Gohan too stepped forwards, the pressure from his power equal to his opponent's.

"You don't know me, but I do know you, halfling." The man in white said.

"Gohan, this guy is dangerous." Goku said, also stepping forwards and releasing pressure equal to the others.

"Kakarot, don't worry the boy will be fine." Vegeta crossed his arms and released pressure as well, he knew a fight when he saw one.

"Unfortunately for you, the boy will not be fine." The red-headed girl said from behind Vegeta, "Byakko here is the second strongest of us, and is by far stronger than any Saiyans." Vegeta turned to backhand the woman, but she was already gone by the time he swung his fist, returned to her original position.

"Your name is Byakko?" Gohan asked, he knew the story of the Four Symbols and the Golden Dragon of the Center that led them, if the one in white was Byakko -The White Tiger of the West- then the one in red was Suzaku -The Vermillion Bird of the South- the one in black was Genbu -The black Tortoise of the North- and the one in blue was Seiryu -The Azure Dragon of the East. And the one in gold was the most dangerous, he was Koryuu, the Golden Dragon of the Center.

"That is correct, I suppose you have figured out the identity of my allies then?" Byakko asked.

"Yea, I know who they are." Gohan replied, "What do you want?"

"Actually I need you to get Trunks, Videl, Goten, and Kai." Byakko said, "And Goku, you can leave."

"Not a chance." Goku stepped forwards, Genbu was in front of him immediately, striking the Saiyan in the chest with an open-palm strike, sending him flying away.

"You were asked to do something." Genbu said.

"DAD!" Gohan shouted, appearing in front of Genbu and kicking the man, but his leg was grabbed and the demi-Saiyan and threw him towards Goku.

Vegeta charged at Genbu, but was stopped as he fell to the ground, Suzaku had appeared behind him and delivered a chop to the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Seiryu, go get the ones we need." Koryu said, "Genbu, Suzaku, kill the others."

"Sure." Seiryu walked calmly inside, releasing his pressure as Krillin and Tien popped out at him from the other side of the door, the two humans falling to the ground, unable to move. The man walked calmly through the door and grabbed Goten and Trunks, throwing them outside, then grabbing Videl and Kai and tossing them out as well. He walked back outside and threw Gohan and Vegeta into the pile as well.

"Kuro-hanma! (Black Hammer)" Genbu yelled, bringing his interlocked hands above his head and then jumping above the house and bringing his hands downwards, creating a large black energy hammer that crushed the house.

"Aka-ken! (Red Blade)" Suzaku screamed, slicing her left hand threw the air and creating a red blade of energy that cut Goku in half.

"DAD!" Gohan shouted.

"DADDY!" Goten screamed, powering up to Super Saiyan.

"Shiroi-senkou. (White Flash)" Byakko raised a hand at Goten and fired a large white beam of energy at the boy, knocking him out. He then looked at Gohan, who was shaking with rage, "Toratsume. (Tiger Claw)" He said, appearing in front of Gohan with a white aura around his hand, slamming his fist into Gohan's stomach, knocking him out. "It's time Koryu." Byakko said, walking away.

"Kinmon!" Koryu yelled, moving his hands in a circular motion, creating a large, golden gate under the group of fallen warriors.

'Perfect, now Gohan will learn to control Chakra, I hope.' Byakko thought as the group fell into the gate, Vegeta and Trunks falling in a different place than the others. Byakko smiled, 'Zodyak, you truly are an idiot.' Byakko looked up at the sky.

* * *

 _That's that for this chapter. Hope you liked it, if you didn't tell me why. Anyways thanks for reading. Also, there are two pairings decided for sure and that is Gohan and Hinata and Shikamaru and Temari, if you would like to suggest one for any other main character then I'd love to hear it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Uzumaki Naruto.**

Naruto ran through the streets, he was late for class at the academy. It was his third and final year of ninja academy and he had to pass this year. His first year he could barely do anything and had failed the genin test, and last year he had perfected the Henge jutsu, and learned the Kawarimi (Substitution) Jutsu, but he still couldn't make a simple bunshin (Clone).

The blond ran through the city, ignoring stares from the villagers, who looked upon him with disdain. The eleven year old didn't know what he had done that everyone hated him, he thought maybe it was something his parents had done but he couldn't confirm this as he didn't know who they were, and neither did anyone else, except for the Hokage, who refused to tell him.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Eight year old Naruto walked up to the Hokage Tower, ignoring the lady at the desk who scowled at him. He walked right up to the Hokage's room and opened the door. The Hokage was in the middle of a conversation with a silver-haired man. The man was wearing a Jonin vest and a mask, with his hitai-ate on diagonally so the you couldn't see his left eye._

" _I think you should tell him Hokage-sama." The mask wearing Jonin said._

" _He's not ready yet Kakashi." The old man responded, puffing on his pipe, "Hello Naruto, are you going to come in?" The leader looked towards the blond._

" _Hey Jiji, I have a question." Naruto walked in and closed the door. He stood next to Kakashi._

" _What is your question Naruto?" The Hokage asked._

" _Why do all the villagers hate me?" Naruto asked, tears forming in his eyes._

" _Naruto, what gives you the impression that they hate you?" The Hokage asked, though he already knew that the villagers hated Naruto._

" _I always get mean looks from them, and today at the park I was playing with Sakura-chan, Ino, and Shikamaru. Then Yamanaka-san and Haruno-san came to pick Sakura-chan and Ino up, and then Haruno-san yelled at me, telling me to stay away from her daughter. Inoichi-san didn't say anything to Ino though. And Nara-san even said hello to me with a smile." Naruto said, "But I think that the villagers who aren't ninja, and even some of the ninja hate me and I don't know why."_

" _Hokage-sama, I truly believe that you should tell him." Kakashi was appalled at the treatment of treatment of his former sensei's son._

" _Kakashi, while I understand where your anger is coming from, I cannot tell Naruto of his parentage, it is the wish of his late father." Hiruzen said._

" _May I suggest something then?" Kakashi asked._

" _You may." Hiruzen smiled, he had a feeling that Kakashi would do something for Naruto._

" _May I adopt the boy, I don't want to change his name, but I do wish to ensure that he is looked after, I feel it is my responsibility." Kakashi said._

" _Naruto, will you allow Kakashi to adopt you?" The Hokage turned to the blond._

 _Naruto looked at Kakashi, "Do you know who my parents are?"_

" _I do, but I can't tell you yet." Kakashi said, "I'm Kakashi Hatake." He put his hand out._

 _Naruto took his hand and smiled, "Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage." Naruto shook Kakashi's hand as the Jonin smiled._

" _I will arrange the papers for his adoption." Hiruzen smiled, Naruto wouldn't be alone anymore._

" _Well Hatake-san, where are we going?" Naruto asked as Kakashi led him out of the office._

" _To your old house to get some things, I'll see you later Hokage-sama, and Naruto, it's Kakashi-san." Kakashi waved to the old man, who waved back as the two left._

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Naruto arrived at the academy just as the bell rang, he rushed to his classroom and slammed the door open.

"I will be doing roll call now." Iruka said, "Naruto find your seat." The scarred-Chunin said without looking at the boy.

"Yes Iruka-sensei." Naruto said, looking around the class. He saw Inuzuka Kiba, but the two seats next to him were taken, one by Aburame Shino and one by a girl who Naruto didn't know.

He saw Shikamaru, but Choji was beside him on one side and an unknown guy.

He looked around and saw Hanabi and Hinata, in between them there was an open chair, he walked up to them, "Hey Hanabi, is that seat taken?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto, you can sit there." She said, standing up so that Naruto could sit in between them.

'Naruto-kun is sitting next to me!' Hinata was frozen in shock.

"Tenten." Iruka called.

"Present Iruka-sensei." The girl called, she wore a chinese battle dress that was white with red trim, her brown hair was done in buns.

"Neji Hyuuga." Iruka called.

"Present." The Hyuuga branch member said coldly, his pupil-less eyes looked coldly at the front, his forehead was bandaged and he was wearing a khaki shirt and brown shorts. His long black hair was done in a ponytail.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm here Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Hanabi Hyuuga."

"Present Iruka-sensei." The Hyuuga said, she had the same eyes as Neji, except Hanabi's held no anger. Her posture was perfect and her black hair framed her face and went to her mid-back. She wore a thin black coat the was unbuttoned to reveal her lavender armor underneath. She had lavender pants that matched her shirt.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"P… present Iruka-sensei." Hinata stuttered, She was wearing a large, fluffy tan coat that had a cloud symbol on either shoulder. She was slouched and her blue hair was cut short. For twins, her and Hanabi couldn't be more different.

"Shikamaru Nara." Iruka waited a minute, "Shikamaru?" He asked, looking around the room, "SHIKAMARU WAKE UP NOW!" He screamed as he looked upon Shikamaru's sleeping form.

"Huh?" Shikamaru sat up, "Oh troublesome. Hey Iruka-sensei, I'm here." The Nara said, he had black hair that was held in a high ponytail. He wore an open grey vest with a mesh armor underneath and had black shorts on.

"Choji Akimichi."

"Present." Choji said, he was a plump boy who had spiky brown hair and circle markings on his cheeks. He wore a green short-sleeved haori with a light green shirt that read _Food_. He also had a long white scarf. He had brown shorts on.

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Present." Ino said, she had blonde hair that was held in a high ponytail with bangs framing the right side of her face. She wore a high collared purple blouse and a matching apron skirt with bandages covering her legs.

"Rock Lee"

"Present." Lee had bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut, with a ponytail at the back that went down to his waist. He wore a light green haori and a pair of matching pants.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Present Sensei." Sakura called. She had long pink hair, a large forehead and green eyes. She wore a red battle dress with pink trimmings.

"Shino Aburame."

"Present." Shino replied, He wore a large grey coat that had a high collar, covering most of his face. He also wore sunglasses that covered his eyes. He had black pants under his coat.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Here." Kiba said, he had a large grey jacket with fur on the hood. He also wore brown pants. In his jacket was a little white dog named Akamaru.

"Tempest Yamikaze"

"Present." Replied a girl in a blue dress with a full black spandex suit under it. She had blue eyes and hair.

"Teren Yamikaze."

"Present" Teren replied, he had black hair and blue eyes and wore a black long-sleeved, high-collared shirt and a pair of baggy black pants. His hair covered his right eye.

"Arthur Yamikaze."

"The Golden Knight is here!" Arthur yelled, standing up, he was wearing golden armor and had an english longsword strapped to his waist. His blond hair was spiked like Naruto's.

"Arthur, could you stop trying to be a knight?" Iruka groaned.

"NO!" Arthur shouted, his blue eyes drilling into Iruka.

"Fine, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Great, we're all here." Iruka clapped, "Let's get started with history."

The lesson passed slowly, Naruto tried to answer a few questions which had surprised everyone, especially when he got them right.

"Alright, time for shurikenjutsu training." Iruka clapped, leading the class outside, "Line up in two lines, on male one female."

The class did as Iruka said, Naruto was at the front.

"Naruto, you get five shuriken, to earn a perfect score you must hit the bullseye with every shuriken." Iruka explained.

"Got it!" Naruto shouted, he threw his shuriken and to everyone's surprise, all of them hit, two bullseye, two in the middle ring, and one on the outskirts.

"Very good Naruto," Iruka said, looking at the Shuriken he judged Naruto's score, "out of fifty points, you have 32 points." Iruka said, Naruto had improved a lot over the break between years, and the Chunin believed that Kakashi had been teaching the boy.

Sasuke went next, and scored 45 out of fifty. Kiba scored 32 also, Shikamaru scored 25, Choji got 27, Shino got 40, Arthur got 26, Teren got 40, Lee got 10, and Neji got 45.

"Alright, girls are up." Iruka said.

Sakura went first, scoring 40, Ino tied with Sakura, Tenten got 50, Hanabi got 40, Hinata got 32, and Tempest got 32 as well.

"Alright, time for lunch, be back at class in an hour." Iruka said as the students all rushed away, except for a few, Sasuke and Neji stared each other down before both calmly walking away, and Shino didn't run. Shikamaru and Choji slowly walked away.

"Hey Shikamaru, can I eat with you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Shikamaru said.

"Course Naruto, we're friends right?" Choji said.

'Friends!' Naruto thought in shock, "Yeah of course!" Naruto stuck his thumb up and smiled. The three ate lunch together, talking and laughing.

"Hey guys." Hanabi had come towards the group, with Hinata behind her, "Can we eat with you?" She asked.

"More the merrier!" Choji said. The two girls sat down and the conversation continued.

A few months had passed and they were now focussing solely on the ninja arts in the academy. Naruto had managed to pass the academics, barely. His Shurikenjutsu marks were in the top five as well. Today was their first Taijutsu exam.

The class was gathered outside. Iruka and his assistant, Mizuki, a Chunin with blue hair who was Iruka's height and was a bit more muscular, stood facing the class.

"Today is the first of three Taijutsu exams, we will have one-on-one spars until everyone in the class is done. The use of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu is not allowed." Iruka said.

"Who even knows a Ninjutsu other than Kawarimi, Bunshin and Henge?" Ino asked.

"I do." Naruto said.

"Stop lying, you're just trying to be cool like Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled at him.

"I am not, I don't know any Katon jutsu!" Naruto yelled, Kakashi had taught him that all Uchiha learned the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu as a rite of passage, "I know the Ressenpu technique!" Naruto finished.

'Naruto knows the Ressenpu!' Iruka was shocked.

"Alright, first match, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee." Iruka said, he felt bad for Lee, the boy desperately wanted to be a ninja, but had underdeveloped chakra coils and could only use Taijutsu.

The two stood opposite each other, "Begin."

Lee rushed at Sasuke, feigning a punch but sliding down and sweeping Sasuke' feet from under him, the Uchiha put his hand down and pushed off of it, delivering a powerful kick to Lee's neck in the process.

'Hm, that Rock Lee child, I heard he has no ability to use Chakra, yet he fights to be a ninja.' A ninja in green with large eyebrows and a green tracksuit thought as he watched the fight, he had originally wanted to watch Kakashi's 'younger brother' fight, but Lee intrigued him.

Lee recovered quickly and tried to kick Sasuke with a roundhouse, but it was stopped when Sasuke slid down and swept Lee's foot up, sending the boy sprawling to the ground, where Sasuke put a knee on his chest, "I win." Sasuke said, getting up and walking away.

Iruka wrote on his board, "Next match, Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga."

The two went to the ring, Naruto was a little nervous, Neji was a Hyuuga and was known as a prodigy.

"Begin!"

Naruto ran at Neji, who side stepped his strike and jabbed the boy hard in the gut, sending him to the floor, "Fate has decreed this match over." Neji walked away.

"I'm not done yet." Naruto stood up, Neji had hit a soft spot and caused Naruto to cough blood, "I'll be the Hokage one day, I can't lose to you!" Naruto yelled, running at Neji and punching the Hyuuga in the face.

"You don't learn do you?" Neji asked, grabbing Naruto's wrist as the blond went for another punch, Neji flipped Naruto onto his stomach and put his knee on Naruto's back.

"Neji wins." Iruka continued to write on his board, he was surprised that Naruto's Taijutsu hadn't improved, unless the boy was hiding something, "Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

The two went to the rings and stared each other down. "Begin."

Kiba rushed Shino, punching the boy in the gut and then landing a powerful uppercut. Shino responded by taking his hands out of his coat pockets and walking slowly towards Kiba, who charged. Kiba's blows were redirected by Shino's arms, eventually Shino grew tired of Kiba's easily predicted attacks and ducked under a full-on punch, bringing his knee up at the same time and sending Kiba flying away.

"Shino wins." Iruka called, "Next match is Choji Akimichi and Arthur Yamikaze."

The two went to the ring, "Begin." Arthur started the fight by rushing at Choji and slamming his armored fist into the big-boned boy's gut. Arthur then brought his knee up to Choji's head, but it was blocked by the clan heir's forearm. Choji, still on Arthur's fist, grabbed his opponent's wrist and stepped to the side, pulling Arthur and bringing his knee up, slamming it into Arthur's gut, causing Choji immense pain.

'OW, metal armor!' Choji thought as he clutched his knee, Arthur took advantage of Choji's pain and punched the boy in the face.

"The winner shall be the Golden Knight Arthur!" Arthur yelled, picking Choji up and dropping him out of the ring.

"Arthur wins. Next is Teren Yamikaze and Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru walked slowly to the ring, "Troublesome." He muttered.

Teren was silent on his way to the ring.

"Begin!"

Teren rushed at Shikamaru, who allowed the black-haired boy to jab him a few times. Shikamaru replied by bringing his leg up and kicking Teren in the ribs.

Teren took the kick and grabbed Shikamaru's leg, twisting it and causing the Nara heir to fall on the ground, "Checkmate." Teren said.

"Teren wins." Iruka said, writing once more on his board, "Girls are up."

Hinata fought against Tempest. Tempest emerged the winner, but Hinata put up a good fight. Hanabi fought Ino and destroyed the blonde easily with her jyuuken style. The final match was Sakura and Tenten, and Tenten won easily.

After class that day, Naruto invited his friends to train with him. Choji and Shikamaru were starting to learn clan jutsu so they couldn't, and Hinata -being the elder sibling- was being taught clan techniques as well as was getting scolded for her meek attitude. Hanabi agreed as did Arthur.

The three walked towards Naruto's house together, "Kakashi-nii-chan, I'm home!" Naruto yelled, opening the door, "I brought some friends to train!"

"You don't need to yell." Kakashi said from the couch, he was reading his favourite book, it had an orange cover and was named _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Let's go." Naruto was excited.

Kakashi got up and led the three to the backyard, the Jonin had already met all of Naruto's classmates in the past and so he purposely didn't introduce himself.

"So, Arthur, I need you to take your armor off and get into typical ninja garbs firstly." Kakashi said.

"I refuse, a knight without his armor is not a knight." Arthur said.

"Fine, your loss." Kakashi said, then turned to Hanabi, "You have your Byakugan yet?"

"I can use it for a short period of time." She replied, forming a hand seal and yelling, "BYAKUGAN!" Her eyes changed slightly, her pupils -though still white- became more distinct, and the veins near her temple bulged.

"Good, Hanabi, Arthur, I want you two to practice Taijutsu." KAkashi said, Naruto, it's time that you learned a Bunshin jutsu, though this is a dangerous variation of it." Kakashi said.

Hanabi and Arthur started to spar, Arthur's strikes were hard and powerful, while Hanabi's were graceful and accurate. Currently no one had an advantage as Hanabi couldn't get through Arthur's armor, and Arthur couldn't hit Hanabi without the use of his sword.

Kakashi walked back from the far end of the yard and watched the two academy students fight. "Arthur, Hanabi, enough." Kakashi said.

"What is it Sir Hatake?" Arthur asked.

"You are too slow." Kakashi said, "And Hanabi, your hits are too shallow against him, this isn't a good match for either of you." Kakashi noted.

"But Hatake-sensei, I can't hit him in the head, that could kill him." Hanabi said.

"Use your Byakugan and look for weak points in his armor." Kakashi said, Hanabi did as the silver-haired Jonin said and saw that his armor was multiple pieces, and that there were small points where, if she hit, it would cause damage. "Arthur, you need to focus on hitting Hanabi before her attacks make contact, focus on where she is going to be and attack."

Kakashi stepped back and the two continued. Arthur managed to hit Hanabi clean in the stomach with his knee as she was stepping in for a jab towards his cuirass. He then grabbed Hanabi's fallen form and lifted her up, stepping back and waiting for her to attack. Hanabi ran at him and feigned a chest attack again, weaving around his knee and getting behind him, she saw a small spot she could attack on his neck and jabbed her hand forwards, knocking Arthur to the ground, he somersaulted and stood up, turning to face Hanabi, "Let's go." He said, his eyes sparkling. He ran at her and slammed his fist into her stomach, bringing his knee up to hit her in the face.

Kakashi stopped Arthur's knee, realising that the blond was angry at being knocked down and with the added weight of his armor, he could crush her skull.

"Let's work on this some more next time, Naruto has some special training to do, so I'll show you out." Kakashi said, leading the two to the front door and waving them off. He returned to the yard and saw three Naruto running at him, "Good." Kakashi smiled as he jumped over Naruto, completely avoiding his attack, throwing a kunai at the two other Naruto, who both exploded into a cloud.

"Did I do good Kakashi-nii-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Very good Naruto." Kakashi smiled, Naruto reminded the one-eyed Jonin of his sensei a lot.

* * *

 _That's all for this chapter, I hope you lied it. I decided to make everyone the same age for this story just so the teams work the way I want them to. Now to answer some guest reviews;_

 _Q: Is gohan going to wake up with his powers supressed and not able to remember his past?_

 _A: Just wait and see, it won't be long before you find out._

 _Q: Ki and chakra are Completly different things.._

 _It bugs that people can't or refuse to accept that truth_

 _But Hopefully No Shitty Nerfing will Happen._

 _A: I can guarantee that the nerfing will be kept to a minimum._

 _Q:_ _Great chap is Gohan using ki keeping ki this time or having chakra again?_

 _A: Thanks I'm glad you liked it. Gohan will be using both of them this time around, but Ki will be the most important to him._

 _I would like to thank all the reviewers and readers for reading and taking the time to leave a review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Genin Test!**

It had been six months since the first Taijutsu exam and everyone had improved quite a bit. Today was the third last day of class, and it was the first day of the Genin exams. The class was outside waiting for Iruka to explain what they were to do.

Iruka walked out with Mizuki beside him, "Alright class, today is the first day of the Genin exams, I hope all of you are ready for it. Today we will be taking your final scores for both academics and Shurikenjutsu, I hope all of you are prepared." He smiled. The class lined up, guys in one line and girls in the other like normal, "Before we begin, I will tell you your current score." Iruka said.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: 45_

 _Neji Hyuuga: 45_

 _Teren Yamikaze: 45_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: 42_

 _Shino Aburame: 40_

 _Kiba Inuzuka: 37_

 _Choji Akimichi: 34_

 _Rock Lee: 29_

 _Arthur Yamikaze: 27_

 _Shikamaru Nara: 25_

 _Tenten: 50_

 _Sakura Haruno: 45_

 _Hanabi Hyuuga: 42_

 _Ino Yamanaka: 40_

 _Tempest Yamikaze: 37_

 _Hinata Hyuuga: 32_

"Alright, to pass you must have at least a 32 average between the score I just read and the score on this test." Iruka knew that only a few would have troubles, but this was only one part of the test.

Shikamaru went first, scoring 40 with three bullseye and two in the middle ring. Arthur got the same as Shikamaru. Lee got a surprising 50 points, Choji scored a 34 again. Kiba got a 37, Shino got a 45, Naruto earned a 50, Teren got 50 as well, Neji and Sasuke also got 50s.

Hinata managed to get a 40, Tempest also got a 40. Ino only managed to get a 37, Hanabi got 40, Sakura got 45, and Tenten of course got 50.

"Alright, I will read off your new scores." Iruka said as Mizuki handed him a scroll.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: 47.5_

 _Neji Hyuuga: 47.5_

 _Teren Yamikaze: 47.5_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: 46_

 _Shino Aburame: 42.5_

 _Rock Lee: 39.5_

 _Kiba Inuzuka: 37_

 _Choji Akimichi: 34_

 _Arthur Yamikaze: 33.5_

 _Shikamaru Nara: 32.5_

 _Tenten: 50_

 _Sakura Haruno: 45_

 _Hanabi Hyuuga: 41_

 _Ino Yamanaka: 38.5_

 _Tempest Yamikaze: 38.5_

 _Hinata Hyuuga: 36_

"Congratulations." Iruka said, "Now please follow me to the test room." He walked inside and led the students to their classroom, they all took their seats and a test was handed out. After an hour and a half, the test was over, everyone handed it in and left.

"So Naruto, tomorrow is the Ninjutsu part, have you learnt the Bunshin yet?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope." Naruto smiled.

"Why are you so happy then, you know that the Bunshin is 50% of the Ninjutsu score." Shikamaru asked him.

"You'll see when I get my headband." Naruto said, "Anyone wanna come to Ichiraku's with me?"

"We'll go." Hanabi said, holding Hinata's wrist.

"I'll go." Shikamaru said.

"Me too." Choji said in between bites of his potato chips.

Together the group walked towards Ichiraku's ramen stand. Naruto ordered three bowls, Choji ordered five, the rest all got one.

"I'll pay old man." Naruto said, taking out his toad wallet.

"No need Naruto, as payment just pass your exam tomorrow." Teuchi said.

"Thanks old man." Naruto smiled, "I'll see you guys alter." Naruto ran home.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, leaving behind the blond.

The next day, Naruto was extremely excited. It was the final day of testing after all, and tomorrow would be even better because he would find out his Genin team, he just hoped that Sasuke-teme wasn't on his team and Sakura-chan was.

He walked to the academy field where he saw Iruka waiting with Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved.

She was too busy ogling over Sasuke to notice Naruto, 'Maybe Sakura-chan wouldn't be a good teammate after all, she's kind of mean. Hanabi or Hinata would be better, at least they're nice, Hinata is a little strange though.' He thought.

After fifteen minutes the rest of the students arrived, "Alright, today is the last day of your Genin exams, you will be tested upon the three mandatory Ninjutsu after your Taijutsu test, and remember, only Taijutsu is allowed. You do not need to win, but show that you will be able to engage an enemy ninja in battle to pass. First match will be Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto groaned and walked to the ring.

"Just give up Naruto-baka, you won't ever beat Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun is gonna destroy you!" Ino yelled.

"I'll beat him just you see!" Naruto yelled at the girls.

"BEGIN" Naruto turned around and barely dodged Sasuke's punch, but was hit by the Uchiha's knee that sent the blond to the ground. Sasuke jumped upwards and brought his foot down in an axe-kick, attempting to hit Naruto in the gut, but the blond rolled out of the way and stood up, waiting for Sasuke's attack, the Uchiha rushed towards Naruto and feigned a punch, instead sweeping Naruto's legs, Naruto used his hands to springboard upwards and come down with a hard punch to Sasuke's chest, then kneeing the Uchiha in the ribs. The two stared each other down, both running towards the other, both pulling their arms back, Naruto released his punch, but Sasuke used his free arm to grab Naruto's and pull the blond towards him, releasing his punch into Naruto's gut, causing the blond to fall, "Winner, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called.

"Nice fight, dobe." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Told you that Sasuke-kun would win Naruto-baka." Sakura yelled.

"Stop that, you couldn't even touch him." Sasuke said to her, effectively shutting her up.

'Wow, Sasuke's actually not too bad of a guy.' Naruto realised.

"Next match, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno." Iruka said. Sakura and Ino were about even in Taijutsu, but they were still lacking and so it was quite a boring match that ended up with Sakura barely coming out as the winner. The next match was between Hanabi and Hinata, Hinata was on top for the beginning, but Hanabi eventually outmaneuvered her elder sister and finished the fight. Tempest and Tenten fought and Tempest won by over powering Tenten. Shikamaru fought against Teren, and while the Nara held his own for a bit, he lost to a powerful kick to the temple. Choji fought against Arthur and managed to defeat the 'knight in training'. Kiba fought against Shino and demolished the Aburame heir.

"Finally we have Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee." Iruka said, the two going to the ring.

"I hope this is a most youthful battle Neji." Lee smiled, overnight his entire look had changed, his hair was now a full bowl-cut and he had donned a green tracksuit and orange shin guards, as well as wrappings around his wrists.

"Don't fool yourself Lee, fate has decreed that I am the victor of this battle." Neji said, activating his Byakugan silently.

"BEGIN" Lee rushed Neji with a burst of speed that caught the Hyuuga prodigy off-guard, landing a powerful punch to Neji's midsection and following up with a kick to the ribs, sending Neji flying.

'When did Bushy-brows get so tough?' Naruto thought, sure Lee was always exceptional at Taijutsu, he was never near Neji's level before, and now Lee was beating him.

Lee followed Neji and brought his leg up, swinging it down in a crescent-axe-kick, Neji gracefully maneuvered around the kick and placed a few jabs on Lee's arms, causing them to hang limp, Neji then struck Lee in the chest with a powerful open-palm strike, knocking Lee unconscious.

"Winner, Neji Hyuuga." Mizuki said as Iruka tended to Lee.

"Mizuki, take Lee to the infirmary." Iruka ordered.

"What about the Ninjutsu test?" Sakura asked.

"Lee is excused from it, he had already been guaranteed a spot on team 9." Iruka said, "Now if there are no more questions let's go." Iruka led the group to the classroom, he himself went into a small room on the side, "Shino Aburame." A minute later Shino walked out of the room with a blue Konoha Hitai-ate around his forehead. "Kiba Inuzuka." Another minute passed and Kiba exited the room with a hitai-ate as well. The list went on until Naruto's name was called, he walked in, "Naruto, please perform Kawarimi." Iruka said.

Naruto formed a hand sign and, in a puff of smoke, appeared behind Iruka, Naruto then used the same skill to reposition himself at the front of the room. Naruto then formed a different seal and changed into a perfect copy of the Yondaime, a tall man who had gravity defying blond hair. He wore a white cloak that had a red flame pattern on the bottom and a Jonin vest with a pair of blue pants and a long sleeved blue shirt.

"Very good Naruto, now Bunshin please." Iruka said, hoping that Naruto would be able to perform it.

"Can it be an elemental Bunshin?" Naruto asked.

"As long as it's a clone of you."

"Alright, Kage Bunshin!" Naruto shouted, creating eleven copies of himself.

"Kage Bunshin?" Iruka was shocked, "What does Kakashi teach you?"

"A lot, wanna see?" Naruto's eyes sparkled just like they did back when he was known as the King of Pranks, "Haremu no jutsu!" Naruto shouted, all of his clones becoming buxom blonde teenage girls, giving Iruka a nosebleed.

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted in anger as the blond ran away with a black headband.

* * *

 _So I know it was a short chapter, but next chapter will be the arrival of Gohan and company so look forward to that. So now to respond to a review._

 _R:_ _Nerfing will be kept to a Minimum.. In other words you still going to result to Nerfing..-_-_

 _A: Yes there will be slight nerfing, but not for long. You'll see what I mean next chapter when Gohan and them arrive._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Naruto Goes Full Power!**

As Naruto was headed towards Ichiraku's Ramen stand with Kakashi and Iruka, the sky above Konoha turned pure gold, and four bodies fell from the golden gate,.

"Naruto stay here!" Kakashi said, running towards the falling bodies in an attempt to catch them.

"No way!" Naruto shouted, "Kage Bunshin!" The blond yelled, forming two clones and running beside Kakashi.

"Young Naruto, allow your nii-chan to show his flames of youth in this moment!" A Jonin said, Naruto instantly recognised him as Might Gai, Konoha's Taijutsu expert, and the man who had taught Naruto the Goken style.

"Gai-sensei, I can't just sit by while people are in danger, I'm going to be Hokage one day, that means I have to protect everyone!" Naruto said.

"I see your flames of youth are inextinguishable, let's go Naruto!" Gai shouted, speeding up.

"See ya later Kakashi-nii-chan!" Naruto laughed, pushing chakra into his legs to keep up with Gai.

"Naruto slow down!" Kakashi yelled, quickly catching up with them.

The trio came upon the bodies as they were on a tall building's roof, they jumped to catch them, Naruto caught a kid about his age in an orange gi that had hair shaped like a palm tree. Gai caught a boy around Naruto's age who was wearing a purple gi and had gravity defying hair, though it was shorter than the other boy's. Kakashi caught a girl who had a short, black hair. Naruto's clone caught a boy who was wearing a black hoodie and jeans.

"We should bring them to the Hokage." Kakashi said, carrying the girl towards the tower. Gai and Naruto followed.

The trio walked up to the Hokage's office, Naruto's spare clone knocking.

"Enter." Hiruzen's voice came from the other side of the door. The clone opened the door and dispelled himself.

"Jiji, when the sky turned gold these four fell from it, we caught them and brought them here." Naruto said, placing Goten in a chair. Gai followed suit, placing Gohan in a chair. Naruto's clone put Kai in a chair and Kakashi put Videl down in the last remaining chair in the room.

"I see." Hiruzen chewed on his pipe, "Gai could you fetch Inoichi-san for me please." Hiruzen asked.

"Right away Hokage-sama." Gai saluted and took off.

"Hey Jiji, since I'm here could you tell me who my Jonin sensei is?" Naruto asked.

"You're standing next to him." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-nii is my sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, "Who are my teammates?"

"You won't like it." Kakashi said.

"Who are they?"

"Sasuke and Sakura." Hiruzen said.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted, waking up Gohan.

"Where am I?" Gohan asked.

"You are in my office, I am the Hokage." Hiruzen introduced himself, "May I ask your name and the name of your companions?" The Hokage asked.

"I'm Son Gohan, the one in orange is my brother, Son Goten." Gohan said, "The girl is named Videl Satan, and the boy in black is my friend Kai Tokuma."

"How did you end up falling from the sky?"

Gohan struggled to remember, he saw a glimpse of a man wearing white, then a sharp pain in his head, "I, I don't know. I'm sorry." Gohan said, "Where are we anyways?"

"You are in Konoha Gohan."

"And where is that?"

"In the land of fire."

"The land of what?" Gohan was confused, "I haven't heard of that place before."

"Impossible!" Naruto exclaimed, "How do you not know of Konohagakure, the strongest shinobi village?"

"Shinobi village, you mean you guys are ninja?" Gohan, was shocked, he always pictured ninja being a little different.

"Gohan, where are you from?" The Hokage asked.

"I'm from Earth, Mount Paozu to be exact." The demi-Saiyan revealed.

'Mount Paozu, that place was destroyed centuries ago!' Hiruzen thought, "Gohan, I hope you aren't lying to me."

"I am being one hundred percent honest right now." Gohan said.

"Then please tell me why you are saying that you are from nearly one thousand years ago?" Hiruzen asked.

Gohan was shocked, "Is that what the Kinmon did, sent me to the future?' Gohan thought, "Something is wrong, I need to get back home." Gohan stood up.

Hiruzen pulled out a red staff that looked strangely familiar to Gohan and jabbed the boy in the chest, knocking him back down, "Not until we're done questioning you." The old man said.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Gohan asked.

"Where are you from?" The old man asked.

"Mount Paozu." Gohan reiterated.

Hiruzen decided to let that one slip, "What are your intentions?"

"To return home and make sure my family and friends are okay."

"I'm going to have someone probe your mind, I hope that is fine by you, if not that I will have to ask you to leave." Hiruzen said.

"Fine, but only mine, leave my brother and friends alone." Gohan said.

"I don't think you're in any place to demand things of me." Hiruzen said.

"I don't think you're in any place to try and disagree with me." Gohan said from behind the old Hokage, shocking the man.

'He's almost as fast as the Yondaime!' Hiruzen thought himself.

'Sensei, this boy reminds me so much of you.' Kakashi thought, the way that Gohan talked, his mannerisms, and the boy's incredible pressure reminded Kakashi all too much of his late sensei.

"How are you so fast?" Naruto asked.

Gohan looked at the blond for the first time, taking in his features, focussing on his eyes, 'That blue, it reminds me of Trunks.' Gohan thought, "I'm a half Saiyan, and I'm also the strongest fighter in the universe, I was going slow." Gohan said.

"Ha, you're my age, you can't possibly be the strongest in the world." Naruto laughed.

'His age, I'm like five years older than this kid.' Gohan thought, then looked down, he was in his twelve year old body again, "If you choose not to believe me than that is up to you, I won't tell you what to think." Gohan said then turned to the Hokage, "If you want to scan my memories than do so, but don't touch them, understand."

"I am not threatened by you Gohan, but I will comply with your wishes, I believe you know the most anyways." Hiruzen said, "Naruto, Kakashi, you are dismissed."

"Jiji, are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, there's nothing you could do to him if you tried, just come home." Kakashi placed a hand on his charge's shoulder and led him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"I should apologise for my rudeness, I'm worried for my family and friends, we were attacked by five powerful enemies, and the four of us, along with two others, were sucked into a strange gold portal called the Kinmon." Gohan said.

"It's fine, I understand your worries, but if your family was on Mount Paozu then I don't think that you'll find them." The Hokage said.

"Why not?" Gohan remembered that the old man had told him that Mount Paozu had been gone for nearly a millennium.

"It was destroyed by a large gold explosion in the days before Chakra, decimating the mountain." Hiruzen said, "There is a book that has tales of all the ancient times, the Yondaime himself was the last known person who possessed it."

"Do you know the title?" Gohan asked.

"It is called, _The Age of Z_ , I heard that it was a good read." Hiruzen said.

"I have a question for you." Gohan said, "It involves the bo-staff you used against me."

"This old thing, it's an heirloom, it was found in the rubble of Mount Paozu, does it mean something to you?"

"It was my father's weapon when he was a child." Gohan said, looking down, he had lost his father again, and it was his fault, he hadn't trained enough.

"You can have it." Hiruzen unsealed the weapon and held it out for Gohan.

"No, it's yours." Gohan said, "Do you know how to use it?"

"I heard that it can extend itself, but I haven't figured that out yet." Hiruzen admitted.

Gohan took the pole and held it, "Nyoi-bo, extend!" He said, extending it three feet, "It can go further, actually I heard that it can touch the moon." Gohan said, giving the weapon back to Hiruzen.

"Thank you young Gohan, you have been quite helpful." Hiruzen smiled. There was a knock at the door, "Enter Inoichi." The Hokage said, the door opened to reveal Ino's father.

"You requested my presence Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes, would you please scan this boy's mind, he has told me his story and while I believe him, I would like to ensure that he is not lying." Hiruzen asked.

"Right away Hokage-same." Inoichi bowed, he then turned to Gohan, "You might wanna sit down." Gohan complied and sat down, Inoichi stood in front of him, "Saiko Denshin!" Inoichi yelled, placing his hand on Gohan's head and closing his eyes, then placing a hand on Hiruzen's head, the clan head saw Gohan's life, from his birth until now, it took almost an hour, but to Inoichi it felt as if he had lived three lives in the time, Hiruzen saw the events transpire as well.

"Thank you Inoichi, please leave us, I must discuss something with Gohan." Hiruzen said.

"Right away Hokage-sama." Inoichi bowed and left the office.

"You know Trunks Briefs?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yea, I know two of them actually, but I guess you knew that, why?" Gohan asked.

"Trunks Briefs, the one from your future, is the true identity of the Yondaime." Hiruzen said.

* * *

Kakashi was leading Naruto home when the duo heard a familiar voice, "Kakashi, Naruto!" It was Kurenai, the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. She was a Jonin and was one of Kakashi's close friends, she had taught Naruto to break Genjutsu, and had attempted to teach him a Genjutsu, but his chakra reserves were too large and his control was too poor.

"Kurenai-sensei." Naruto waved at the woman.

"Kurenai." Kakashi nodded.

"Did you guys see the golden gate in the sky?" She asked.

"Yea, there was four people who fell through it, they're with the Hokage now, the one named Gohan is really fast." Naruto said.

"How do you know?" She asked. Naruto told her what had happened.

"I see," She said, "I wonder what's going to happen to them?"

"Inoichi-san is scanning Gohan's memories,after that I suppose that Hokage-sama will invite them to live in Konoha and will try and get them to become shinobi." Kakashi said.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked, he knew that the old man was generous and would probably offer them a place to stay, but why would Kakashi think that he would try and get them to be shinobi?

"Because of the resemblance that Gohan has to the Yondaime." Kakashi answered, thinking about his sensei.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, but before Kakashi could answer the ground shook and they saw a large crab with a blue haired ninja atop.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, I'M HERE TO KILL YOU!" The ninja yelled, Naruto recognised the voice as Mizuki, Iruka's aid from the academy.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked, he knew that Mizuki didn't like him like many other villagers, but he didn't know that his hatred ran this deep, "What is he doing?" Naruto yelled as he saw Mizuki order the crab to attack one of the houses, but the claw was stopped by a familiar sight, it was Son Gohan, the kid that they had saved, "I'm going for Mizuki!" Naruto yelled, running from Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Let's go after him." Kakashi said, running after his sensei's son.

"Worried Kakashi?" Kurenai teased.

"I wanna see Naruto kick Mizuki's ass." Kakashi said, a smile visible under his mask.

Naruto arrived at the wall where the crab was attacking and saw Gohan holding both of it's pinsirs effortlessly, "I'll leave the guy on top to you Naruto, it seems that he has a grudge against you." Gohan said, "I'll make sure the village is safe, don't worry."

"Thanks Gohan, I owe ya one." Naruto smiled, jumping atop the crab and looking at Mizuki, "Bastard, why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

"Because I hate you," Mizuki said, "I was eleven years old, and that stupid Kyuubi that you hold killed everyone I cared about!" Mizuki yelled, "My sister, my mother, my father, my brother, all gone in less than the blink of an eye because of you!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Mizuki, shut up now." Iruka growled, He was standing with Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai, "Naruto is not the Kyuubi, he is a Konoha genin, and nothing can take that away from him."

"Except for death, and don't you hate him too, I mean he killed your parents as well." Mizuki said.

"NARUTO DIDN'T DO THAT YOU BASTARD!" Kakashi screamed, it was hard to make the masked Jonin lose his cool, but when he did, his anger left a noticeable aura around him, "Naruto, kill him." Kakashi said, his voice eerily devoid of emotion.

Naruto was frozen in place, he turned to his brother figure, "Is it true Kakashi-nii, am I the Kyuubi?" He asked, tears in his eyes, it explained why everyone hated him and why he was barely able to buy himself food, and when he did it costed double price.

"No, you are the container of the Kyuubi, the Yondaime had no choice, trust me." Kakashi said, when he saw that Naruto's facial expression hadn't changed he walked towards the boy and embraced him, "You are not the Kyuubi, you are my ototo (Younger brother), and a proud genin of Konoha's team 7!" Kakashi said with conviction, Naruto broke the embrace and looked at Mizuki.

"Thanks Nii-chan," He said, "Now Mizuki, I'll give you one chance to dispel the crab and leave, or else I'll have to take you down." Naruto warned.

Mizuki didn't say anything, instead he threw a dozen shuriken at Naruto, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin!" Mizuki yelled, creating a dozen kage bunshins of each shuriken.

Naruto quickly went through hand signs, bringing his right hand to his mouth he yelled "Ressenpu!" He blasted a whirlwind out of his mouth, deflecting all of the Shuriken, He formed another hand sign, "Kage Bunshin!" Naruto shouted, creating three clones, "Gai-sensei, may I?" Naruto asked.

"Just this once Naruto," Gai said, "ALLOW YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH TO BURN AT MAXIMUM BRIGHTNESS!" The Jonin shouted.

Naruto smiled, as did Kakashi, everyone else looked confused.

"Thanks sensei." Naruto said, his three clones each attack Mizuki while he stayed back, his eyes closed, "KAIMON!" Naruto shouted, a barely noticable blue aura surrounding him as he shot towards Mizuki, his speed now at unprecedented levels, he slammed a knee into the chunin's ribs, sending him flying, Naruto used his new speed to appear behind Mizuki and performed a crescent-axe-kick to the man's neck, sending him flying downwards, "NOW!" He shouted, his clones gathering under Mizuki.

"Uzumaki Grand Ressenpu!" The clones shouted, each putting all of their chakra into a Ressenpu and firing it at Mizuki, sending him back up towards the real Naruto.

"Konoha Gouriki Senpuu!" Naruto shouted, spinning himself and putting all of his weight on his right heel, slamming it into Mizuki's spine, shattering the vertebrae and sending the Chunin crashing into the crab, breaking its shell.

Naruto landed beside Mizuki and fell to his knees, the blue aura gone.

"Naruto, your flames of youth have been fanned today, I have never seen them burning so bright." Gai said.

"Naruto that was dangerous!" Kurenai and Iruka scolded him at the same time.

"Iruka is getting a little maternal with my ototo eh?" Kakashi joked with the chunin.

"Shut up Hatake." Iruka said with a laugh.

"You alright Naruto?" The masked Jonin asked, he knew that the Kyuubi would heal Naruto the same way that it healed Kushina, but the Hachimon was still a risky technique.

"I'm fine Kakashi-nii." Naruto waved him off, standing up, "We should get off the crab." He said, jumping to the building that it had almost crushed, they all saw Gohan flying there, still holding the crab by it's pinsirs.

"You done up there?" Gohan asked.

"Ya." Naruto responded, though Gohan hadn't made a good first impression, the stranger had saved civilians of Konoha, and had held the crab so that it wouldn't damage the village during the fight, Naruto was starting to like this guy.

"Good." Gohan said, throwing the crab up and flying up to meet it mid-air, "Dragon Fist!" He yelled, his right hand glowing blue as he slammed it into the Crab's head, causing blood to spurt out and the crab to disappear in a puff of smoke, "Gross." Gohan said as he powered up, the heat from his Ki evaporating the blood.

The demi-Saiyan landed in front of the group of shinobi and held his hand out to Naruto, "Naruto, I must apologise to you for the way I acted, I hope you can forgive me." Gohan said.

"Of course, you're a pretty cool guy Gohan." Naruto shook his hand.

Gohan then turned to Kakashi, "Hatake-san, I would like to extend my apologies to you as well."

"No need Gohan, and Kakashi is fine." The one-eyed Jonin said.

"Thank you Kakashi-san." Gohan bowed, he then turned to the others, "I am Son Gohan, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said.

"Kurenai Yuhi, you can call me Kurenai if you want." Kurenai introduced herself.

"Might Gai, Konoha's Green Beast of Prey!" Gai shouted, "I see your flames of youth burn most brightly young Gohan." He said.

"Yea, I guess they do…" Gohan scratched the back of his head, he was a little confused as to what the Jonin was saying.

"I'm Iruka Umino, you can call me Iruka though." Iruka introduced himself, "And what Gai is saying is that he thinks you are really strong and brave."

"I see, thank you Gai-san." Gohan bowed, "It is nice to meet you all." He added after his bow.

"So what is Jiji doing with you four?" Naruto asked.

"We are each going to take a special test and be placed on one of the genin teams for now, while getting trained in Chakra usage by a Jonin named Ebisu." Gohan said.

"Do you know what team you'll be on?" Kakashi asked, three of the five Jonin sensei were here, and not one of them had been notified.

"Not yet, we find out after the test, Hokage-sama said he'll talk to each of you later." Gohan said, "Now if you'll excuse me, Hokage-sama has given my friends and I a place to stay, I would enjoy if you and the other Genin came over tomorrow night Naruto, and the Jonin sensei are welcome as well of course." Gohan said, jumping to the pavement below and taking off towards Goten's energy signature.

"I will enjoy seeing his flames of youth grow to greater heights." Gai said.

"He's joining my team." Kakashi said.

"YES!" Naruto shouted, he would love to have Gohan on his team, maybe he would teach him that Dragon Fist jutsu.

"Don't be too sure, I mean you got Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura on your team already." Kurenai said.

"And your team is built for tracking, I doubt that a warrior like Gohan would be of much use to you." Kakashi retorted.

"He would fit perfectly on my team though Kakashi." Gai said, "After all I am training the Taijutsu specialists."

"But I'm training the assault squad, and Gohan's skills would be much better for my team." Kakashi said.

"What about his three companions?" Iruka asked.

"One is his younger brother, who looks the same age as him. His name is Son Goten, he was still unconscious when we left. There is also a female named Videl Satan, but none of her abilities are known. The last is a boy named Kai Tokuma, he was also unconscious when we left so I have no clue of his abilities, but if any of them are even half of Gohan, then Konoha will have a four man team that could win a war against all other nations combined." Kakashi said.

"Actually, I could probably do that alone." A high pitched voice came from behind them, there was a boy in an orange gi with hair that looked like a palm tree, "My name is Son Goten, Gohan's little brother." The boy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi." Kurenai smiled at the demi-Saiyan.

"I am Might Gai, Konoha's Green Beast of Prey!" Gai shouted.

"I'm Iruka Umino." Iruka said.

"Kakashi Hatake." The masked Jonin said.

"I hear that Naruto is the one who caught me, thank you." Goten said, turning around, "Hey Naruto, you like pranks?"

"Are you kidding, I was the prank king of Konoha before Kakashi-nii adopted me." Naruto said.

"We might get along." Goten said, "Well I've gotta go find Gohan, he ran off and now I can't sense him." Goten said, flyin away.

"How do they fly?" Iruka asked.

"Who knows." Kakashi said.

* * *

The next day, Naruto and the other Genin were at the academy, awaiting Iruka so that they could find out their Genin teams and Jonin sensei. Naruto was bored as he already knew the teams and knew that his nii-chan would be late.

Iruka walked into the room with a clipboard, "Alright, I just received the finalised teams from Hokage-sama, now listen up." Iruka said, "Team 6 is Arthur Yamikaze, Teren Yamikaze, and Tempest Yamikaze. Your sensei is Kazuma Himura. Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, your sensei is…" Iruka was cut off.

"In your face Ino-pig, I'm on Sasuke-kun's team and you aren't!" Sakura shouted, sticking her tongue out at Ino.

"Say that to my face you…" Ino was cut off by Iruka's shout.

"Quite!" He screamed, "As I was saying, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

"Don't worry Hinata, Akamaru and I'll protect ya." Kiba said.

"You'd better." Hanabi sent Kiba a glare as she threatened him.

"Team 9 will be Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten, your sensei is Might Gai." Iruka said, "And the final team is team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Hanabi Hyuuga, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka then dropped the clipboard, "I congratulate all of you in passing the academy, you are the strongest class that has ever graduated, I can tell you that as a fact, you are all destined for great things, remember one thing, as Konoha shinobi, teamwork is the most important thing. The reason that Konoha has never lost a war is because of all the great shinobi nations, none of them rely as heavily on teamwork as Konoha." Iruka smiled brightly, "Thank you for allowing me to teach you all, it has been an honor." Iruka wiped away a tear.

"Aww Iruka-sensei is crying." Naruto said mockingly, almost everyone laughed.

"Shut up Naruto." Iruka warned.

"Sorry sensei." Naruto laughed.

"I hope to see you all again soon." Iruka said, walking out of the room.

Soon Kurenai walked in, "Hello, I'm Kurenai Yuhi, team 8's Jonin sensei." She said, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino all stood up.

"Nice to meet you sensei, my name is Shino Aburame, heir to the Aburame clan." Shino said.

"Nice sensei's ababe." Kiba said, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, single if you were wondering." He said with a smirk, the smirk quickly disappeared when a kunai landed in between his feet, "Sorry, nice to meet you Sensei." He said quickly.

"I… I'm Hinata Hy… Hyuuga, nice to meet you." Hinata stuttered.

The group turned to walk out, "I'll see you at Gohan's place tonight Naruto?" She asked.

"Of course Kurenai-sensei, I wouldn't miss it." Naruto smiled

"Good. I'll be bringing my team too." She said.

Soon after two other Jonin walked in, one was smoking on a cigarette and dressed in a normal Jonin outfit while the other was wearing a black blazer on top of a black short-sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants.

The man with a smoke introduced himself first, "I'm Asuma Sarutobi, sensei of team 10." He said.

"Shikamaru Nara, nice to meet you." The lazy clan heir said, getting up and walking towards his sensei.

"Choji Akimichi, pleasure." Choji said, following Shikamaru.

"Hanabi Hyuuga, nice to meet you." Hanabi stood up and went to stand with her teammates, she sent a sad smile towards Naruto, knowing that he didn't like his teammates but would excel under Kakashi's training. Naruto returned her smile in full.

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino said, walking towards her sensei, the group left and the other man stepped forwards.

"I'm Kazuma Himura, team 6's sensei, I already know all three of you so let's go." He turned and walked out of the room, Arthur, Teren, and tempest followed.

Just as team 6 left, Might Gai himself burst through the doors, "Lee, I'm sorry I'm late, I will do 300 laps around Konoha to make up for my most unyouthful blunder!" Gai shouted.

"Gai-sensei I will join you!" Lee jumped upwards and landed beside his sensei, they were practically twins.

"I apologise Neji and Tenten, I am Might Gai, your Jonin sensei." He said.

"That explains how Lee got so strong, and how he passed." Neji said, "I am Neji Hyuuga."

"Tenten is my name, nice to meet you sensei." Tenten smiled.

"Naruto, will you be going over to young Gohan's place tonight?" Gai asked.

"Of course Gai-sensei, I gotta welcome my new friends after all." Naruto smiled, "I'll see you then, you should bring Lee and Tenten with you too."

"I believe you forgot me Uzumaki." Neji said, he wouldn't have gone anyways, but he didn't enjoy being left out.

"No, I don't like you much Neji, you're kind of an ass." Naruto said.

Sakura almost coked upon hearing this and even Sasuke laughed a little. Tenten burst out in laughter, as did Lee.

"Uzumaki, don't test me." Neji growled.

"Careful with this one Gai-sensei, I think he has rabies." Naruto said, ignoring the Hyuuga.

Neji jumped at Naruto, but Gai caught him by the collar, "Please try not to terrorise my student Naruto." Gai said, though Naruto could tell he was holding back his laughter.

"Sure thing Gai-sensei." Naruto waved at the man as he walked out with his team.

"Naruto, how do you know so many of the Jonin? first Kurenai-san and now Gai-san as well." Sakura asked him.

"Well, see I live with my brother, who is also our Jonin sensei, and he trained me a little, Gai-sensei and Kurenai-sensei are good friends of Kakashi-nii and so he asked them to help train me a little." Naruto said.

'That explains the dobe's rapid growth.' Sasuke thought, "If Kakashi is your brother then why is his name different than yours?" The Uchiha asked.

"He adopted me and treated me more like a younger brother than a son, so I started to call him nii-chan." Naruto said, "Then I dropped the chan, it made him sound like my sister." Naruto continued.

"Nice insight Naruto." Kakashi said, he was leaning in the doorway with his _Icha Icha Paradise_ novel, "Roof, five minutes." He said, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

The three Genin walked up to the roof. Kakashi was sitting there, "Sit." He nodded, each of them took a seat, Naruto sat down and Sasuke surprisingly sat beside, no surprise Sakura sat as close as possible to Sasuke.

"Alright, I want each of you to tell me your likes, dislikes, and dreams." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-nii, do I have to?" Naruto asked, "You already know me."

"Do your teammates know you?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Naruto pouted.

"Then you're still doing it." Kakashi said.

"You first then." Naruto said.

"Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like a few things, but I don't wanna tell you, I dislike lots of things, but they don't concern you, and my dreams are private." The Jonin said, sending a fake smile to his brother, "Pinky, you're next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like," She looked at Sasuke and giggled, "I dislike Naruto-baka and his smug attitude." She glared at Naruto, who went a glare right back at her that caused her spine to straighten, "A.. and my dream is to…" She looked at Sasuke then remembered what hanabi had said after a training session one time.

" _You have the potential to be a great kunoichi, but you're too obsessed with Sasuke, find yourself a dream that doesn't involve him and you'll survive way longer." The Hyuuga had said to her._

'I understand now Hanabi.' Sakura told herself, something about Naruto's glare had helped her realise that she needed to find her own reason to be a kunoichi of Konoha, and that reason couldn't be Sasuke, "I need to restart." She said.

"Go ahead." Kakashi said, secretly smiling as he knew that his younger brother had inadvertently helped her.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like sakura petals and sweet food. I dislike people who are loud and obnoxious and can't back it up as well as my own weakness. My dream for the future is to become a kunoichi better than Tsunade herself and prove to Ino-pig once and for all that I'm better than her." Sakura said with confidence, she then turned to Naruto, "Thanks, Naruto-baka." She said.

"Huh, what did I do?" Naruto was confused, Kakashi just sighed at his clueless brother.

"Brooder, you're next." Kakashi said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, the Uchiha might respect Naruto a bit, but this Jonin had been late on their first day and was treating this like a game instead of training him, "Sasuke Uchiha, I like to train, I dislike annoying people, especially fangirls, and my dream is to kill a certain person." Sasuke said.

'Sasuke's soooo cool!' sakura thought ' **CHAA! Take him right here!** ' Inner-Sakura said, "NONONONONONONONO! I CAN'T DO THAT!" Sakura cried out, causing all the men to stare at her, "Uhm, sorry." She said, her face was beat red.

"Anyways, Naruto you're up." Kakashi said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like my precious people, I dislike people who try to hurt those who I consider a friend, and my dream is to become Hokage so that I can protect all those who I hold dear." Naruto said.

'I believe you can do it Naruto.' Kakashi thought, "Alright, Sakura, Sasuke, your first mission is to come to this address tonight at 7pm." Kakashi handed each of them a card with an address on it, "If you don't show up then I'll take it as your resignation from the team." Kakashi added, "Let's go Naruto."

"Kakashi-nii, I'm going to see if they want to get lunch so we can work on being a team." Naruto said.

"Alright, go." Kakashi waved his brother off and headed home.

"Sakura, Sasuke-teme, you guys down for lunch?" He asked.

Sakura thought back to Iruka's words, " _The reason that Konoha has never lost a war is because of all the great shinobi nations, none of them rely as heavily on teamwork as Konoha."_ Those words made a lot of sense, "Sure Naruto-baka, I'm down for lunch."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

'Iruka is right about the fact that teamwork is important, but against Itachi I'm going to be alone, and I'll need to train to defeat my brother, but on the other hand I'll need to stay alive on missions as well.' Sasuke pondered his decision before finally saying,"'Fine, I'll eat with you."

"Great, where do you guys wanna go and eat?" Naruto asked, "My treat." He added.

"How about the new cake shop?" Sakura suggested.

"Let's get onigiri." Sasuke said.

"Sure." Naruto liked onigiri.

"Alright." Sakura said, though she was disappointed that she wouldn't be getting cake, she was excited to go out with Sasuke for lunch, even if Naruto was going to be there.

* * *

 _Alright so that's the end of that chapter, I hope you liked it. Did I do the Mizuki fight alright? I figured that Gohan would be a better match for the crab, so I had him just hold it in place while Naruto got to fight Mizuki. Also, what do you think of Naruto's skills so far? And what do you think about the reveal that Mirai Trunks is actually Minato? I hope all of you like that little twist I added in. I'm still taking suggestions for pairings, the ones I have decided on so far are Gohan and Hinata, Naruto and Hanabi, and Shikamaru and Temari. If you have any other pairings you would like to see then tell me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Gohan's Party, Love at First Sight?**

Gohan had finished putting all of the furniture that the Hokage had bought them in the house and was currently organising it while videl and Kai got used to using Ki in their new bodies, Gohan was still adapting to it and was not at full power yet but with a little bit of trained he would get there, he noticed that his Mystic powers weren't with him anymore and wondered why, 'Maybe it has to do with the Kinmon?' He thought, he pushed the couch against a wall with a television in front of it, though he wasn't sure if it would ever be used. He also had a large speaker set in the room so he could play music tonight. Upstairs there was seven bedrooms, on for each of them and three guest rooms, each room had one queen sized bed and a large wardrobe, as well as a mirror. There was three full sized bathrooms upstairs as well. On the main floor there was the living room, a full sized bathroom, a washroom (The difference is that a bathroom has a shower, a toilet, and a sink, a full sized bathroom has a shower, a bath, a toilet, and a sink, and a washroom just has a toilet and a sink.), a large kitchen with thirteen cupboards for food, on for cups, one for plates and bowls, a cupboard for pots and pans, a drawer for utensils, a dishwasher, a double basined sink, a stove and an enormous fridge. The dining room had a large table that could fit twelve comfortably and they had an extra two chairs just in case they needed them. There was also a porch that led to a large backyard filled with training dummies and a small area for gardening.

"Alright, all done, now to try on the shinobi gear that Hiruzen gave me." Gohan clapped and walked up to his room, he opened his wardrobe and took out a blue shirt much like Sasuke's except without the high collar. He was also given a pair of gi pants that matched the shirt. He tried it on, it was the perfect size, he also saw a black belt that had various compartments, he put that around his waist and attached a kunai holster to his right thigh, the final piece to his outfit was a white cloak that hung on the back like a cape, and could be pulled so that it covered the entire body, it also had a hidden hood and a quick-discard string that could cause it to fall off. He decided to leave the cloak in his

Gohan leaned out his window to the backyard, "Guys, get ready!" He yelled

"Alright!" Goten yelled, flying in through the window, "I still feel a little weird using Ki in this body Gohan." Goten said, walking out of his elder brother's room.

Videl walked through the backdoor and went to get her new shinobi clothes on, she hadn't met the genin or Jonin as Gohan and Goten had, so she wasn't sure what to expect.

"I'll be in in a minute." Kai yelled, there was something that he wanted to test. He held onto his pendant, it was shaped like a scythe with a skull in front of it and made out of a strange shimmering black metal. He closed his eyes and channeled ki into his hand. 'Thanatos, are you there?' He said in his mind.

" **Kai?"** The voice was deep and foreboding.

'Thanatos!' Kai said to the God of Death, 'It's I was wondering about you.'

" **I've been wondering about you too, I haven't felt your ki for nearly one thousand years!"** The god said, " **I knew you hadn't died, what happened?"**

'I wish I knew, I'll figure it out though.' Kai told him.

" **Alright, I'll ask around as well, for now go and enjoy your party."**

'Thanks Thanatos.' Kai said, letting go of the pendant and heading towards the house.

Gohan was in the kitchen, preparing food for the party, Videl was helping him. She was in a black shirt that ended right above her breasts and a pair of red pants with a kunai pouch on her right leg and a shuriken holster on the left side of her hips.

"When are you two getting together?" Kai asked as they hadn't noticed him.

"We aren't." Gohan said.

"Tried that already, didn't work, Gohan was always too busy doing intense training." Videl said.

"I see." Kai smiled, "But he's good now right?"

"Nope, I'm still going to train, and I don't have feelings for her anymore." Gohan said.

"Yea, I'm not into you anymore either jerk." Videl said, hitting Gohan on the shoulder.

"You two are so cute." Kai said, walking to go get changed. On his way upstairs he walked by Goten, who was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with an orange vest that ended mid-abdomen, his vest was left open. He was also wearing a pair of black pants with a kunai holster on his left leg and his shuriken pouch on the right side. Kai noticed the staff that he had given Goten on his back.

"I think you've got them on the wrong side buddy." Kai said, pointing to the kunai holster.

"NOPE!" Goten said, popping the 'P' sound, "I'm left handed." Goten said.

"I see." Kai smiled at the boy, while Goten and him were physically the same age, Kai still thought of Goten as his little brother.

"Is there any food out?" Goten asked.

"Gohan and Videl are making it, go and try to steal some." Kai said, grinning from ear to ear.

"He's with Videl!" Goten said, running downstairs.

Kai continued his trek up to his room when he heard Goten's voice.

"GOHAN! YOU AND VIDEL ARE DATING AGAIN?" Goten shouted.

"KAI!" Gohan shouted.

 **LINEBREAK**

Naruto was getting ready, he grabbed his black t-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol and threw it on, he also grabbed a pair of black pants on threw them on. "Kakashi-nii I'm ready!" He yelled, walking out of his room to see his brother dressed like he normally was, in his uniform.

"Go change into the new uniform I got you." Kakashi said, "Gohan asked us to wear our uniforms."

"Fine." Naruto walked back into his room and changed, he was now wearing a pair of black pants with a short-sleeved black shirt that had Uzumaki swirls on the shoulders in orange, he also had a pair of fingerless orange gloves on. He walked out of his room, tying his black hitai-ate to his forehead.

"Better." Kakashi said, "Now let's go." He walked out of the house, heading towards Gohan' place.

 **LINEBREAK**

 _Knock Knock Knock_

The knocking resonated through the house, Goten appeared at the door, opening it to reveal Kakashi and Naruto. He stepped back and let them in.

"Hey." Gohan said as he was placing bowls of food at the table, Naruto looked and saw nearly three hundred bowls of food.

"How many people are coming?" Naruto asked.

"Well there is me, Goten, Kai, Videl, you two, Sakura, Sasuke, Kurenai-san and her team, Gai-san and his team, Asuma-san and his team, and the Hokage, so that's 22 people." Gohan said.

"Why is there so much food?" Naruto asked.

"Goten and I eat a lot." Gohan scratched the back of his head.

"A lot is an understatement." Videl said, coming in with two more bowls, "Nice to meet you, I'm Videl Satan." She said, "And Kakashi-san, I must thank you for catching me, Gohan and Goten would have been fine, but I would've died if it wasn't for you." She said.

"No problem." Kakashi replied, "May I sit?" He gestured to the couch.

"Of course, make yourself at home." She smiled.

"Thanks." Kakashi took an orange book out of his shuriken pouch, Videl noticed that there was only one shuriken actually in there.

'I'll ask him another time.' She thought.

Soon Asuma and his team arrived.

"You must be Asuma-san." Gohan greeted the Jonin, "I'm Son Gohan, the one in black and orange is my brother Son Goten, that's Videl Satan, and my best friend Kai Takuma is somewhere." Gohan said.

"Asuma Sarutobi, nice to meet you." Asuma said.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru waved lazily.

"I'm Choji…" The large Genin ate a potato chip, "Akimichi, nice to meet you." Choji smiled.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." Ino said, 'That Gohan kid is almost as good looking as Sasuke-kun.' Ino thought to herself.

"Please make yourselves at home, if you'll excuse me I'm going to get Kai." Gohan said, walking up the stairs.

Shikamaru, and Choji went to talk to Naruto and Goten, who were engaged in a deep conversation about pranks, and Ino went to introduce herself to Videl.

"Hey, my name's Ino." Ino said as she walked up to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Videl." Videl smiled. The two were soon engaged in a conversation about things to do around the village.

Upstairs, Gohan was trying to get Kai to open his door, but the boy was using all of his strength to stop the demi-Saiyan.

"Kai, I'm stronger than you, don't make me break the door please, just come down." Gohan said.

"Fine." Kai surrendered as he knew that Gohan would make him fix the door. Kai opened his door and revealed himself in a white t-shirt that matched his hair color, he also had a black knee length coat that hung open and a pair of black pants with his kunai holder on his right thigh and had a shuriken pouch on either arm, near the shoulders.

"What's wrong with that outfit?" Gohan asked.

"The shirt and my hair are the same color." Kai said.

Gohan suddenly remembered that Kai always seemed to wear any color but white, orange, or yellow as they reminded him of his family with the God-Runners, "Sorry, I forgot about your little problem with that color." Gohan said.

"Don't worry, it doesn't bother me too much anymore, I just think it looks kinda stupid." Kai said.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked, "It looks badass."

"Really?"

"For sure." Gohan said, "Now let's go downstairs."

"Sure." Kai said, he followed his best friend downstairs and immediately his eyes locked onto Ino, he took in all of her features, her green, pupilless eyes, her long slender legs, her perfect blonde hair, 'She's beautiful.' Kai thought to himself.

Ino stopped mid-sentence when she heard a noise on the stairs, she instinctively looked over and saw Gohan coming down with Kai behind him, her eyes stopped on Kai, she took in his white hair and toned arms, his pale blue eyes that seemed like endless pools, his hawk-like nose gave his face an elegant look, 'Wow, this guy puts Sasuke-kun to shame.' Ino thought to herself.

"Hey Ino, you okay?" Videl asked.

"Huh?" Ino was startled out of her thoughts, "Yea sorry." Ino said.

"Looking at Kai?" Videl asked with a teasing tone.

"Why, is he your boyfriend?" Ino asked.

Videl burst into laughter at this, clutching her sides, "Ya right, me and him, never!" Videl had to lean forwards to lessen the pain on her abdomen from her laughter.

"So he's single then?" Ino said, not meaning to say it aloud and quickly covering her mouth.

"Talking about me?" Kai asked as he made his way over to the girls, he looked at Ino, making eye contact and giving the Yamanaka heiress butterflies, "Videl only laughs like this when someone asks about her and I dating, or when Goten and Trunks beat me up." Kai explained.

"Umm…" Ino was at a loss for words, luckily Videl saved her.

"Kai, at least introduce yourself." Videl scolded him as she stopped laughing.

"Sorry, Kai Tokuma." He held out his hand.

Ino took it quickly, his skin was rough, "Ino Yamanaka." She blushed, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He said, "Now I've gotta go introduce myself to the others before Videl kicks my ass, but I'll be back." Kai laughed.

Ino laughed too, 'He's hot, nice, and funny.' Ino's heart fluttered, "I'll look forward to it." She smiled.

Kai walked away and went to see the two Jonin on the couch.

"So Ino, got a crush on Kai?" Videl teased quietly.

"I think so." Ino admitted.

There was a knock at the door, Gohan opened it to reveal Sasuke, Sakura, and team 9, with the exception of Neji.

"Come one in." Gohan said, "I'm Son Gohan, nice to meet you all, and nice to see you again Gai-san." Gohan said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, beside me is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura introduced herself and her teammate. Sasuke grunted and sat on the couch.

"Nice to meet you Sakura." Gohan smiled.

"Gohan, it is good to see you." Gai said.

"Gohan, I hear your flames of youth are exceptionally, bright." Lee said.

"Nice to see you too Gai-san." Gohan said, "And nice to meet you…"

"I forgot to introduce myself, I am Rock Lee, Konoha's Green Beast." Lee said.

"Nice to meet you, please make yourselves at home." He said.

"Hi, I'm Tenten, nice to meet you." Tenten introduced herself.

'No last name, weird.' Gohan thought, "Likewise." Gohan smiled.

Everyone was talking when there was a knock at the door, revealing the final guests, Kurenai, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, and the Hokage himself Hiruzen Sarutobi, along with a young boy wearing a long scarf.

"Hello Gohan, I hope you don't mind but I brought my grandson Konohamaru." Hiruzen smiled.

"Not at all Hokage-sama." Gohan smiled, "Nice to meet you Konohamaru-kun." Gohan said, "I'm Son Gohan."

"I'm Konohamaru, the next Hokage!" Konohamaru shouted.

Naruto heard Konohamaru's shout and walked over, "What was that?" He asked, "Like hell, I, Naruto Uzumaki will be the next Hokage!" He yelled.

"Don't make me laugh, a wimp like you won't ever be Hokage!" Konohamaru yelled, neither of the two noticed Hiruzen moving them away from the door, smiling at Gohan in apology.

Gohan turned to the others, "Sorry about that, please come in." Gohan said.

"Thank you Gohan." Kurenai said.

"Kurenai-sensei, you know Gohan?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, we met earlier when he single handedly defeated a giant crab summon." Kurenai said.

"I see, nice to meet you Gohan, I am Neji Hyuuga." Neji introduced himself, he was interested in Gohan, a child his age that was strong enough to defeat a giant summons was almost unheard of, even the legendary Itachi Uchiha, the strongest of Konoha since Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, wouldn't have been capable of such a feat at such a young age.

"It's a pleasure Neji." Gohan smiled.

"I.. I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said, normally she didn't stutter much unless she was around Naruto, then Hanabi saw Naruto looking over directly at Hinata and understood the stutter.

"Nice to meet you Hinata." Gohan said.

"I'm Hanabi Hyuuga." Hanabi said, "Please excuse my sister, she's a little meek." Hanabi whispered to Gohan.

He nodded to acknowledge her statement and said, "Pleasure Hanabi, please come in." He led them in the house.

The party went on until midnight, when the Jonin sensei led their teams out as they had their final tests tomorrow. Hiruzen had left hours earlier than the others as Konohamaru had gotten tired. Overall, the party was a huge success.

 **LINEBREAK**

The next day it was time for the Genin team's tests, and it was also the day that the Hokage would test Gohan, Goten, Kai, and Videl and see if they were eligible to become Genin for Konoha.

Gohan and his friends walked towards the training field that Hiruzen had told them to go to. When they arrived they saw four masked ninja in sleeveless, high-necked black shirts, black pants and white vests. Each of the four wore a different animal mask, there was an Owl, a Wolf, a Rhino, and a Mouse.

"These four will spar with each of you, Gohan will go first." Hiruzen said.

"Sure Hokage-sama, I'll try not to hurt them too badly." Gohan sahing siid, walking forwards.

"Begin!" Hiruzen said. Gohan appeared behind the four in an instant, shocking all of them, even Minato hadn't been that fast, Gohan then released a burst of ki, sending the four ANBU flying away, they all flipped and landed on their feet.

"Hokage-sama." The Owl masked ANBU said, "We stand no chance against this boy." He admitted.

"I can see that, very well." Hiruzen said, "Gohan, you have earned yourself a placed on Konoha's Team 7."

'Yes, I'll be with Naruto.' Gohan thought, he had taken a liking to the blond ninja.

"Kai, would you mind going next?" Hiruzen asked.

"Not at all." The ANBU regrouped and Kai stepped forwards.

"Begin." The ANBU rushed at Kai, each pulling the sword off their backs and slashing simultaneously, Kai saw their attack in slow motion, he jumped over them and formed a purple ball of ki in his left hand.

"Reaper Bomb!" Kai yelled, throwing the ball behind the ANBU, it expanded and sent the ninja flying. "Sorry, they might need to go to the hospital." Kai said.

Hiruzen looked towards the ANBU, who were getting up slowly, they were all hurt, "Are Videl and Goten stronger than you Kai?" The old man asked.

"Videl isn't, but Goten is." Kai answered.

"I could kick your ass easily Kai." Videl said.

"Sure ya could sweets." Kai taunted, causing Videl to rush at him, he easily sidestepped her attack and grabbed her outstretched arm, throwing her to the ground nearly ten feet away, "What was that?" He asked.

"Videl don't be stupid." Gohan said.

"Fine, I'm not as strong as Kai is." She admitted.

"Owl, do you think you and Rhino could battle Videl?" He asked.

"Rhino, are you good to go?" Owl asked, Rhino nodded, "We are ready Hokage-sama."

"Very well." Hiruzen said.

"Wait, why do I only get to fight two?" Videl asked angrily, she was getting treated as if she was weak.

"From what I have seen, Kai was going easy on you and my ANBU, if you want all four will face you but if you lose then I will not allow you to become a Genin." Hiruzen warned.

Thinking about it for a moment Videl finally conceded, "Fine." She said, slipping into her stance.

"Begin." Owl charged at Videl, aiming a punch at her midsection, she dodged and brought her elbow down on his back, sending the ANBU into the ground, but she was too focussed on Owl to notice Rhino come from behind her and lift her up by the ankles, then slam her onto the ground, as he went for a second slam, Videl outstretched her arms and planted her hands on the ground, using her leg strength to lift Rhino and slam him head-first onto the grass below, she then bounced upwards, dodging a sweep-kick from Owl.

"Eagle Drop!" She shouted, her left foot developed a sea-green aura and she dropped directly towards Owl.

Owl quickly went through hand signs, "Ressenpu!" He shouted, sending a cyclone from his mouth at her, redirecting her attack to the ground beside him, Owl then went for an axe-kick, hoping to take her out, but Videl turned and brought her right hand up, it was glowing with a sea-green aura.

"Falcon PUNCH!" She shouted, slamming her fist into Owl's chin, sending the ANBU flying.

'Impressive, I'd say that from what I've seen Videl is on par with Gai.' Hiruzen thought, "Congratulations, all of you have become Genin of Konoha." He said, "Gohan will be on team 7, Kai on team 6, Videl on team 9, and Goten on team 8. Gohan I will have Owl appear at your house on your days off to train you in chakra usage, Videl you will be trained by Wolf on your days off, Kai you will be trained by Rhino and that leaves Goten with Mouse."

"Aww man, I'm getting trained by her?" Goten pointed to Mouse, who, after trying hard to get up, had succumbed to her weakness and had fallen unconscious.

"Yes, she is one of my most capable ANBU." He said.

"Doesn't look very capable to me." Goten muttered, causing him to get slapped across the head by Gohan, "HEY!" Goten said.

"Don't be rude." Gohan scolded his brother.

" _Don't be rude!_ " Goten mocked.

Gohan smacked his brother in the head again, sending the demi-Saiyan to the ground face first, "What was that?"

"Sorry Mouse." Goten said.

"Better." Gohan smiled.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Alright, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, your test is simple, track me within the hour. You can start in ten minutes." Kurani said, using shunshin to disappear in a swirl of leaves.

"It's a test of teamwork." Hinata said.

"Yea, I can see that." Kiba said, "Let's split up and find her, and we'll engage when we do, that may attract the other two to our location." Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Kiba, I think that the idea of splitting up is a good one, why you ask, because it will allow us to cover more ground." Shino said, "But you two should stay together and take one of my Kichiku insects, why? So that I may alert you if I locate her and you may alert me if you locate her." Shino sent an insect towards each of his teammates, though they didn't notice.

"Good idea Shino, if you're alone don't engage." Hinata said.

"Hinata, you'll be with me so I'm good to attack right?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, we can attack until Shino arrives, at which point we'll focus on trapping Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said.

"Alright, let's go!" Kiba roared, jumping into the forest, Hinata at his tail.

"Good luck Shino." She said.

"You too Hinata." Shino said, also taking off into the forest.

Hinata and Kiba came up upon Kurenai, she was using a basic Genjutsu but Hinata easily saw through it with her Byakugan and Kiba could smell his sensei with his heightened senses.

"She's right there." Hinata whispered as they went by her.

"Right." Kiba nodded, "Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Kiba shouted, his teeth grew sharper and his eyes narrowed, his nails also grew into claws, "Jujin Bunshin!" He yelled again, this time Akamaru became an exact replica of Kiba, "Ready Akamaru?" He asked, "Gatsuga!" He shouted as he and Akamaru began to spin at high speeds and flew at their hiding sensei.

Kurenai saw Kiba's attack and used Shunshin to dodge it, reappearing next to the Inuzuka as he stopped spinning and kicking him in the gut.

"Hijutsu: Kumonosu." Shino jumped out and called his Jutsu name as he thrust his left hand forwards and spider webs wrapped around his sensei's legs.

"Hakke: Juroku Shou!" Hinata shouted, striking her sensei twice, "Two!" Two more times, "Four!" Four more times, "Eight!" Then finally eight more strikes, "Sixteen!" Hinata finally shouted as she knocked her sensei down.

"Hijutsu: Kumonosu." Shino blasted Kurenai again with webs, causing her to pop in a puff of smoke.

"Well done, that was one of ten clones that I created, and you guys worked as a team to find and defeat it." Kurenai said, "I'm proud to be your sensei."

 **LINEBREAK**

"Alright, today is a test of your flames of youth." Gai said to his Genin team, "I will face you as a team, and if you manage to impress me, you pass." Gai said, slipping into his Goken style, "BEGIN!" He shouted, charging at his Genin, Lee met him head on as the two slammed their knees together.

Neji ran up to Gai and attempted to jab a few tenketsu points but the Jonin was too fast and had narrowly avoided the technique, but was stopped from kicking Neji in the gut by a flurry of kunai from Tenten.

'They are a good team.' Gai noted as he charged towards Tenten, he wanted to see Lee and Neji's reactions to his sudden change in targets.

Just as Gai had predicted, Lee had charged forwards, slamming his knee into Gai's gut while Neji was above their sensei and delivered a flying axe-kick to the man, but Gai grabbed Neji and tossed him to the ground. As Gai landed, Lee attempted to attack him again but he easily diverted his pupil's attack and slammed him onto the ground, appearing in front of Tenten and sweeping her to the floor.

"Very good, I see that you all have extremely bright flames of youth, I am glad that I will be your teacher." Gai said.

"Yosh!" Lee shouted, "For failing to protect Tenten I will do two hundred laps around the village on one hand before noon!" The budding Taijutsu master yelled.

"No need Lee, instead, let us get lunch." Gai smiled.

"YOSH!" Lee fist pumped.

 **LINEBREAK**

"So, I'm supposed to test you on your teamwork, but I think we should put teamwork training off and just say we did the test, maybe we can head out for lunch?" Asuma suggested.

"Sure." Shikamaru shrugged, he didn't wanna do a test right now anyways.

"Only if lunch is on you Asuma-sensei." Choji said.

"Yay!" Ino jumped up and down, "No test!"

'Am I the only one that wants to train on this team?' Hanabi asked herself as she followed her team towards the Barbeque place that Choji loved so much.

 **LINEBREAK**

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I realised that I made a mistake when I had first described Kai so I fixed it here, just so no one is confused. What do you guys think about the shinobi wear for the DBZ characters? I made them up and I'm not very good at clothes so I hope it's ok. And the reason that I didn't show the Bell tests with Team 7 is that it's the exact same as last time. Anyways, that's all from me for now. Thanks for reading!_

 _UPDATE NOTE: I forgot last time to give credits to Ryuujin96 and his story The Longer Road for inspiration on team 8's test. You guys should check it out it's pretty good. I made a mistake with Goten's team last time, he will be on Team 8. I fixed that up and changed the name of Hinata's attack after it was brought to my attention that I mhad messed it up so big thanks to Ryuujin96 for the idea and pointing out my mistake._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Meeting the New Teams pt 1!**

It had been three weeks since the tests and today was the day that the newcomers would join their Genin comrades.

Gohan walked to training field 7 and saw Kakashi training Sasuke in a Raiton Jutsu, while a second Kakashi was training Sakura in a Doton jutsu, and Naruto was practicing his Ressenpu against about 100 of his clones.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm here." Gohan yelled out, he hoped that he wasn't too late. Gohan kept walking and suddenly the ground underneath him collapsed, but Gohan just hovered over the large hole, "Sorry for being late, but I'm not getting in the hole."

"Fair enough." Kakashi was behind Gohan, the demi-Saiyan didn't like how the Jonin could hide himself like that.

"So, what will I be learning?" Gohan asked the Jonin who was going to instruct him for now.

"I think that we'll work on tree walking for now." Kakashi said, "Unless you would like to learn a jutsu."

"Could we try the Jutsu?" Gohan asked, "Owl-sensei has already taught me tree walking."

"Very well, come with me." Kakashi said, "Hey guys, come meet your new teammate." Kakashi yelled, Sakura and Naruto instantly came over to greet Gohan, and Sasuke kept training.

'Reminds me of Vegeta.' Gohan thought as he engaged in small talk with Sakura and Naruto until Kakashi returned with a piece of paper and five scrolls.

"Here, this is chakra paper, if you channel chakra into it then one of five reactions will happen." Kakashi handed the paper to Gohan, who channeled a bit of chakra into it, causing it to crumple, after it crumpled though, the paper also burnt to a crisp.

"Hm." Kakashi said.

"I'm guessing the burning was fire, but what was the other one?" Gohan asked.

"It seems that your main nature is lightning while your secondary nature is fire." Kakashi then pointed towards Sasuke, "Just like him."

"Great." Gohan sighed.

"Can I do that too Kakashi-nii?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, I'll let you two do it too." Kakashi revealed two more pieces of paper, "Just a second Gohan."

"I'm in no worry." Gohan assured.

Naruto took a piece and channeled chakra into it, it was first split in half and then both halves were soaked.

'Where does the water come from?' Kakashi thought, as far as he knew his sensei only had wind and Kushina only had fire.

Sakura took her piece and it got soaked, "I only have one." She said.

"Most people do, these three are just a little special." Kakashi said, "So Sakura has water and Naruto has wind as a primary and water as a secondary." Kakashi said, he handed Sakura a scroll with blue wrappings and Naruto a scroll with green wrappings, "Naruto go practice that for a while, Sakura, you can choose to practice your new jutsu or work on the Doton: Doryuheki." Kakashi said.

"I'm going to train with my Suiton technique." Sakura said.

"Sure thing Kakashi-nii!" Naruto shouted and rushed off.

"Well Gohan, do you want Raiton or Katon?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll go for Raiton." Gohan said, 'Maybe I'll be able to use the lightning from my super Saiyan 2 stage.' Gohan thought as he was handed a scroll with a yellow wrapping.

"That is called Raiton: Raikyu." Kakashi said, "It allows you to create a ball of lightning and throw it, it's not very strong but it'll stun an opponent, I doubt you'll need it."

"I may, I promised Hokage-sama that I wouldn't use my ki unless I need to." Gohan said.

'He must be thinking of Orochimaru or the Akatsuki getting their hands on him.' Kakashi thought, "That sounds like Hokage-sama, are you able to change your nature type yet?"

"Partially, Owl-sensei taught me a Katon jutsu, but I'm not the best at it yet." Gohan scratched the back of his head.

"Which one?" Naruto was back with the two.

"Katon: Endan." Gohan said, "I'm not the best at it yet."

"Can I see?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Gohan said, he went through a few hand seals, "Katon: Endan!" He shouted, spitting out a burst of flame that was about two feet in diameter.

"Please." Sasuke scoffed, the Uchiha went through his own hand signs, "Katon: Gōkakyū!" Sasuke shouted, bringing one hand up to his mouth and expelling a fireball that was nearly three times his height.

'Sasuke is really strong.' Naruto thought, "Please Sasuke, my Ressenpu is easily that size if not bigger." Naruto said.

"Ressenpu is a supplementary technique, it's supposed to cover a large range." Sasuke said.

"A what technique?"

"Supplementary means support basically, so your Ressenpu is meant to be used to help you or your allies." Gohan explained, "Right Kakashi?"

"Yup." Kakashi said, reading his orange porn book, "Gohan I want you to work on that for half an hour then we'll do a mission." Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission, beating up some bandits? Saving a foreign princess? Oh I know, saving an entire country?" Naruto bounced up and down in excitement.

"Our mission will be…" Kakashi started.

"Yesyesyesyes!" Naruto jammed in.

"You'll see." The Jonin smiled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"What!" Naruto shouted, "Kakashi-nii!"

Gohan laughed at the antics of the two and went to work on his jutsu.

Naruto decided to do as his brother had asked and started to work on his new Fuuton jutsu. He opened the scroll and read it.

 _Name: Fuuton: Kaiten Shuriken_

 _Rank: C-Rank_

 _Class: Offensive_

 _Range: Short-mid_

 _Hand Signs: N/A_

 _Usage: User applies wind-natured chakra to bladed weapons and throws them. The weapons can be manipulated by the user as long as they stay in range and the user has enough chakra. The wind gives the weapons more cutting power and allows them to be controlled better._

'Sounds pretty neat.' Naruto thought, "Kage Bunshin!" he shouted, making ten clones, "Alright, ten of you practice the Ressenpu, I want to be perfect at it." He said, ten clones then went to an open area and began practicing the Ressenpu technique. Naruto and his nine remaining clones went to work on the Kaiten Shuriken technique.

He started with a single shuriken, and tried to imbue it with wind-chakra, but only managed to reinforce it with regular chakra, 'How can I get the wind to merge with my normal chakra and put it onto a shuriken?' He thought, trying to figure it out, he was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a loud pop, he looked over and saw that one clone had disappeared. Suddenly the clone's memories hit him, it had tried to put too much chakra into the shuriken and the tool had exploded. "Note to self," Naruto said, "Careful. With. Chakra." He said slowly.

Sakura was starting to practice her new jutsu. She opened the scroll and look at it.

 _Name: Suiton: Mizurappa_

 _Rank: C-Rank_

 _Class: Offensive_

 _Range: Short-mid_

 _Hand Signs: Dragon Tiger Hare_

 _Usage: Water gushes from the user's mouth and washes away the enemy. The user can freely control the power of this technique by releasing more or less chakra._

'Sounds pretty easy.' She thought as she put the scroll down, she closed her eyes and gathered chakra, she formed the dragon seal, attempting to mold her chakra into water, then the tiger seal as she brought the chakra to her mouth, hare seal and she expelled her chakra, but not in the way she pictured, instead she went flying backwards and her back was slammed into a tree hard. She screamed in pain and both Naruto and Gohan were instantly at her side helping her up.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he helped her up.

"I think I'm good." She said as she tried to stand up, but her legs were too weak and she fell down.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he arrived.

"I tried the Suiton attack, and it didn't work." She said.

"I see, you didn't release soon enough, as soon as you do the hare seal release. Don't wait just go." He explained, "For now though, we'll put off the mission until tomorrow, and for today training is done, I have to bring Sakura to the hospital." The Jonin said, "Sasuke, Naruto." He glared at the two, "No Ninjutsu without me." He growled.

"Yes Kakashi-nii." Naruto said quickly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted,

Kakashi picked up Sakura and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Sakura disappeared with him.

* * *

Earlier that day Goten arrived at training ground 8.

"Hey guys!" Goten waved exuberantly.

"Goten, how are you?" Kurenai walked towards her newest student.

"I'm good Kurenai-sensei, how 'bout you?" Goten smiled as he saw Kiba, Shino, and Hinata.

"I'm good thanks." She smiled.

"H… hello Goten." Hinata stuttered.

"Mornin Hinata!" Goten smiled widely, "Mornin Shino, Hi Kiba, Hi Akamaru!"

"Goten" Shino nodded.

"Hey Goten." Kiba said, Akamaru yipped in greetings.

"So what are we doing?" Goten asked.

"We're going to work on tracking." Kurenai said, "How are you with that?"

"Tracking, like finding stuff? I've got a really strong nose and really good hearing. I can also sense ki pretty decently and I'm really fast." Goten said, trailing off.

"What?" Kiba asked, "What's ki?"

"Ummm…" Goten didn't know what to say, "You have to ask Gohan I don't really know."

"How can you sense it if you don't know what it is?" Kiba asked, "How dumb are you?"

"I'm not dumb!" Goten shouted, "And Daddy taught me how to feel ki but never told me what it was." He continued.

"Kiba, Goten, calm down." Kurenai said as she saw the tensions growing, "Goten what does it feel like when you sense ki?"

"It's like, I can feel them as long as they're either strong enough or close enough." Goten said, "Like I can feel Gohan and Kai right now and can tell you exactly where they are."

'That could be really helpful.' Kurenai thought.

"I can get Gohan to teach you guys if you want." Goten said.

"That's alright, for now I want you guys to work on tracking and capturing this rabbit." Kurenai said as she slammed her hand on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She yelled and a small white rabbit appeared, "Run." She ordered and the rabbit took off. As it reached the edge it exploded into thousands of rabbits.

"Woah, it turned into lots, and the ki is the same in all of them!" Goten exclaimed.

"It's called the Kage Bunshin, it allows someone to disperse their chakra equally amongst many copies that it creates of itself." Kurenai said.

Shino took the opportunity to check something he had been wondering, "Has their ki diminished?"

"Nope, it's the same." Goten said, "There's just lot's more of it."

'As I thought, ki and chakra are two different things.' Shino thought.

'So, ki isn't just another name for chakra. I wonder what it is.' Kurenai pondered, "You'd best get going." Kurenai told her team.

"Alright, Akamaru let's go!" Kiba ran off.

"Okay!" Goten said, "I just gotta find the rabbit!" Goten flew off and started flapping his arms, yelling "Wee I'm a birdy!"

"Hinata, can your Byakugan tell the difference between clones and the real thing yet?" Shino asked.

"Yes." Hinata nodded.

"Good. Why you ask, because we will use your Dojutsu to tell the real rabbit, now we should catch up with our teammates." The Aburame said as he took off, spreading his Kikaichu around.

Hinata took off behind him, "Byakugan!" She yelled, she then grabbed her radio and pressed a button, "Kiba, do you have visual on Goten?" She asked.

Quickly the Inuzuka responded, "Nah, I can't see him, why?"

"He doesn't have a radio. Why you ask, because he ran off after you before Kurenai-sensei could give him one." Shino responded.

"DAMMIT, I'll find him you two work on the mission." Kiba responded into the radio and took off towards Goten's scent.

Kiba found Goten trying to dive-bomb a rabbit and the Inuzuka quickly tackled his new teammate, "Goten, you don't have a radio!" He shouted as the rabbit ran away.

"That was the rabbit Kiba." Goten said.

"I don't care, you need a radio!" Kiba shouted, "And did Shino put a Kikaichu on you?" Kiba asked.

"A what?" Goten was confused.

"A bug." Kiba said, face palming, 'This is like dealing with a seven year old.' He thought. The Inuzuka took out his radio, "Got him Shino, are you in route?" He asked.

"I'm here Kiba." Shino said from a tree branch he had just landed on, the Aburame jumped down and gave Goten a radio and placed a Kikaichu on him.

"Hey buddy." Goten pet the bug gently.

"He likes you." Shino said, surprised. An Aburame's Kikaichu didn't usually get attached to others.

"He's cute." Goten said as the bug crawled onto his shoulder, "I'll protect him." Goten said adamantly.

"Thanks you." Shino said, "If you find a rabbit tell one of us with the radio, do you know how to use it?"

"Nope." Goten smiled.

"Kiba, you and Akamaru can continue your search." Shino said.

"Right." Kiba took off, Akamaru at his side.

"Now Goten, the radio is quite simple, press the red button on the side to talk, then take your finger off to listen to what we say." Shino explained.

"Red button to talk, no button to listen." Goten nodded, "Okay, I'm gonna go find the rabbit then." Goten said and flew off.

'How can he fly?' Shino asked himself, the Aburame was shocked that he hadn't asked himself that already.

Suddenly Shino's radio went off, it was Hinata, "I found the rabbit, but we have a slight issue, it's running from a pack of wolves!" The Hyuuga girl said over her radio.

"Kiba, Goten, follow her scent and converge on Hinata's position, we cannot allow our target to die." Shino said into his radio.

"Roger." Kiba replied.

"Shino what does converge mean?" Goten asked.

"Go to her." Kiba snapped over his radio.

"Oh, okay I'm going!" Goten said.

Hinata jumped down in front of the lead wolf and swept at it's front paws, causing the animal to step back and growl, more wolves circled around her.

"Akamaru, let's go!" She heard Kiba shout as he landed beside her.

"They're so cute!" Goten shouted as he landed and ran up to a wolf and tried to pet it, but it bit him in the hand, he screamed in pain, "Letgoletgoletgo!" He screamed, waving the wolf up and down effortlessly as he screamed.

The scene caused Hinata to giggle and the lead wolf jumped at her.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as the little white dog slammed its head into the wolf's ribs, sending it flying.

"Thanks Akamaru." Hinata said.

"Shikyaku!" Kiba shouted, going down on all fours as his canines and nails grew and his pupils became slits, "Now Akamaru, Jujin Bunshin!" Akamaru suddenly changed into a copy of Kiba. Both of them then began growling as the wolves closed in, tightening the circle.

"LET GO!" Goten shouted. Kiba and Hinata looked to see three wolves biting his arm, "I don't wanna hurt you guys!" Goten said as he walked towards another wolf and tried to pet it, but it latched onto his arm.

"We could always use Goten as a distraction." Shino suggested in a joking matter.

"Was that a joke Shino?" Hinata asked, she had only heard him joke around Naruto when the two would hang out together, but never around other people.

"Indeed it was." Shino said, "Now let's take the wolves out."

"Don't hurt them!" Goten shouted, "They're my friends." The demi-Saiyan had somehow managed to have two other wolves bite him and he now had three on either arm, "They don't like my clothes though." He added.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, charging at a wolf, "Gatenga!" He shouted, both him and his ninken began spinning like buzz saws and slammed through some wolves, sending them flying.

"Hijutsu: Mushidama." Shino said calmly as he raised a hand and a ball of Kikaichu formed, he pointed his hand towards a wolf and the ball flew at it, covering it with insects, within seconds the wolf was unconscious.

"STOP IT!" Goten yelled. He walked in between his teammates and the wolves, "I'll do this, you guys'll just hurt my friends if this keeps going, go get the rabbit." He said.

"Goten we cannot leave you here, why you ask, because you could get hurt." Shino said.

"Too bad, I'd rather get hurt then see an animal get hurt." Goten said.

"Fine." Shino said, "Kiba stay here and help."

"Fine by me, just get that rabbit." Kiba growled.

Shino nodded and he and Hinata took off.

"St… stay safe." Hinata stuttered.

"He reminds you of Naruto doesn't he." Shino asked her.

"A little yeah." She admitted, "But he's different, Naruto has a sadness that makes him more human, Goten is just a happy go lucky guy, it's almost inhuman." Hinata explained.

Goten was walking through the wolves, enduring the pain of the fangs that pierced his skin, if it would protect them then he would allow it, he hated seeing animals get hurt.

"Just knock 'em out Goten!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru each kicked a wolf in the snout.

"No, and stop hitting them." Goten pouted.

"No!" Kiba growled as he punched the wolf hard in the snout, then brought his foot up and kicked it in the chest.

"I SAID STOP!" Goten shouted at the top of his lungs, all the wolves let go of him and backed down, even Akamaru stopped moving at Goten's display of anger.

"Well tell them to stop trying to bite me." Kiba yelled back.

Goten just glared at the Inuzuka, "Sorry, I just don't like seeing animals hurt."

Kiba's anger faded at Goten's apology, "Ya know what, don't worry about it."

Hinata and Shino found the rabbit.

"Hinata, it's the real one, right?" Shino asked.

Hinata nodded, "It's faster than us though." She said.

"I will block the exits with my Kikaichu, why, because it will then have no possible escape." Shino said as bugs flew from his sleeves and covered the exits slowly, leaving one open. "And now for the trap." Shino said as he held up his hands, "Hijutsu: Kumonosu." He said and webs began flying from his sleeves and forming a net that covered the single exit left.

"Ready?" Hinata asked. Shino nodded and she jumped down, landing without a sound and running at the rabbit, she leapt at it but it ran towards one of the exits, where Kikaichu made themselves noticed, the rabbit repeated this until there was but one exit. The rabbit rushed, Hinata rushed, Hinata leapt at the rabbit, grabbing one of it's legs but losing her grip and the rabbit flew forwards, slamming into Shino's net and getting stuck. Shino jumped down and grabbed the net.

"Capture complete, you alright Hinata?" Shino asked his teammate, who had a few scrapes on her.

"Yea, just some scrapes I'm good." She smiled and stood up., "Now let's go show Kurenai-sensei." She said.

Shino took out his radio, "We have captured the target." He said.

It took a few minutes but Kiba responded with laughter, "You guys should come here, Goten is awesome."

Shino and Hinata looked at each other.

"May I come as well?" Kurenai asked, they had forgotten that she had a radio as well.

"Course Kurenai!" Goten responded, "Oops, Kurenai-sensei." He corrected.

Soon Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai met with Kiba, Akamaru, and Goten. The wolves were acting like puppies, licking the two boys and playing tackle with Akamaru, there were even wolf pups that had come to join in the fun.

Hinata and Kurenai jumped down and started playing with the pups immediately. Shino just watched as his friends had fun, he would never admit it to Kiba, but he was a bug-person, not a dog-person.

* * *

 _So that ends chapter 8. I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be Kai and Videl's new team and their introduction. Last chapter I said that the Bell Test for team 7 was the same, I should clarify. Though the personalities have changed, it hasn't been enough, so yes there were a few different techniques used by Naruto, but for the most part it happened the same, with Naruto getting hungry and trying to eat the food and getting caught. I'll do a flashback test later for you guys who really want to see it. Also, because there have been more requests for Gohan's pairing I made a poll and currently Gohan/Videl is winning by 1 vote and Gohan/Hinata is 2nd, so if you want a say then get to voting. Anyways, thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Powers of Gods!**

Kai walked to his new training ground and saw his new sensei, Kazuma. His spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes intimidated Kai. His black blazer didn't seem to give him much protection but Kai saw no holes in it, maybe he had some protection technique, or didn't wear it during fights.

"Nice to meet you Kazuma." Kai said.

"Kazuma-sensei to you." Kazuma replied, his voice was cold, "So you're a God-Runner too?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Kai was taken aback, he thought that the clan was dead! "And what do you mean too?"

"This whole team is made of God-Runners." Kazuma said, "I am a runner of Shu, Egyptian god of the wind." Kazuma showed Kai a golden chain that had an ostrich feather on it.

"I'm a runner of Thanatos." Kai said, showing his silver skull & scythe chain, Kazuma saw a golden chain as well, but decided not to pry.

"Arthur, Teren, Tempest." Kazuma called out, the three came immediately. Teren was the first one there, then Tempest, and finally Arthur, "This is Kai Tokuma, your newest teammate."

"Hello Kai, I am Arthur Yamikaze, a knight-in-training." Arthur said, "Are you a runner as well?"

"I'm Kai Tokuma, and yea I'm a runner." Kai said.

"I'm Teren Yamikaze." Teren said.

"I'm Tempest Yamikaze." Tempest added, "Runner of Suijin." She held up a golden pendant in the shape of a spear.

"I am a runner of Raijin!" Arthur shouted, he held up his gold chain, it had a pendant in the shape of a large sword.

"I'm a runner of Fujin." Teren held his pendant up, it was shaped liked a pair of crossed daggers.

"I'm a runner of Thanatos." Kai held his own silver pendant up.

"What about that gold one?" Arthur asked.

"I don't use that one." Kai said, his pale blue eyes darkened.

"Who is it?" Kazuma asked, his tone making it seem more like a demand to know.

"It's Hades." Kai said, he held up a gold pendant that had a helmet on it, with a three-headed dog behind said helm.

'A top three. Impressive' Kazuma thought, "Why don't you use it?"

"It's the reason that I was banished from my clan." Kazuma said, "Speaking of which, how are you four alive? I thought that there was a genocide a few years after I left." Kai asked.

"You don't know anything do you? There is a clan for every major civilization, the Japanese has one, Chinese, Egyptian, etcetera." Kazuma explained, "And while it's true that your clan was wiped out, our race still lives on, albeit we have way fewer members now."

"So I wasn't alone that whole time?" Kai wasn't speaking to his team.

"How is it that you have two contracts?" Teren asked.

"I was born with the Thanatos contract, but was tricked by Hades after my final job." Kai said, his face filled with hatred.

"What was the job?" Tempest asked.

"Assassination." Kai said coldly.

"Oh." Tempest held her head down.

"It was a family friend of Gohan actually, that's how we met." Kai said, looking towards the sky.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK (Kai's POV)**

" _Kai, you have a mission." My father said to me. I looked at him, he was a stern man with brown hair that went down to his mid-back and stern blue eyes with not even a hint of friendliness in them. His grey haori was closed and he had a pair of matching slacks under them. On his chest hung his pendant, a gold chain with a pendant shaped like a lightning bolt along with an eagle's head behind it -The symbol of our clan's strongest, my father was a runner of Zeus himself._

" _What is it?" I responded, my tone just as cold as his._

" _Assassination, you must kill Bulma Briefs." My father told me, "You will have your brother Isei and your sister Jun as your companions."_

" _I'll go alone." I said._

" _No you won't, I can't let my little brother die." Isei walked in, he had brown hair that was extremely short, his blue eyes were full of life. He wore a black robe that went to his mid-thighs, and he had black slacks under it, typical assassin wear for us. His gold pendant was shaped like a sun. He was fifteen years old now, only three years older than me._

" _If he wants to die I say let him." Jun said, walking in. Her brown hair was hidden by her robe's hood. She was dressed the same as Isei except for the pendant, hers was a moon. She was Isei's twin, just as Artemis was Apollo's._

" _Get going." My father said, my siblings bowed, I turned and walked away._

" _You should show father some respect Kai, he is the runner of Zeus." Isei said, I actually liked my brother's company, he was a thoughtful person._

" _For once Isei is right Kai." Jun said, "Father is the strongest runner in a long time." I couldn't stand her, she was so devoted to my father, it was insufferable._

" _I don't care if he's Ouranos for god's sake!" I shouted, "I'm leading this mission so let's get this over with." I shouted, activating Thanatos' power and becoming shrouded in a black cloak that hid my body._

" _Target is Bulma Briefs, her husband Vegeta is really powerful, and her family friend is Son Gohan, the one who defeated Cell three years ago." Jun read from a slip of paper, "Seems like it'll be a difficult mission."_

 _I ignored her and continued on my way. Opening the large steel gate that led to the mountain's exterior. The three of us walked outside and closed the gate, I sprouted a pair of white angel wings and flew off. Isei was beside me in the air, he had a golden chariot that was pulled by large white wolves who somehow ran on the air. Jun was on the other side, her silver chariot was pulled by half a dozen deer._

 _It only took a few minutes to reach West City, once there I deactivated Thantos' powers to blend in with the large crowd. I was in a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. I walked through the crowd easily,slipping into the Capsule Corporation block without notice._

 _I felt three strong powers, each of them easily dwarfing mine, I hid my presence, but I could feel a power greater than any of those three appear near me._

" _Kai." It whispered softly, "This is your test."_

" _What test?" I wondered if it was one of the clansmen pulling a prank on me, it wouldn't be something new._

 _I got no reply, "Fine." I continued towards the main building when the three powers I felt earlier lowered significantly and headed in my direction, could they tell I was there? I hid my presence as much as I could, the three walked by me, but one of them, the youngest, looked towards me with curiosity in his eyes, our eyes met, pale blue and onyx-black. The black-haired boy kept walking with his two companions.I waited until they were gone to signal my siblings._

" _It's time." I said._

" _Time for what?" It was the black-haired kid from a few minutes ago, "I'm Son Gohan by the way." He held out his hand._

" _Kai Tokuma." I said._

" _What is it time for?" He asked, though the glint in his eyes told me he probably knew the answer._

" _It's time…" I hesitated, I wasn't supposed to get caught, and it was protocol to eliminate anyone who got in my way, but this boy was different, "It's time that I stopped this, listen my siblings are going to attack and kill Bulma Briefs any moment now, I think you should stop them." I said._

" _And what was your job?" He asked, it didn't seem like Gohan would help Bulma._

" _They're on their way right now." I urged, but Gohan didn't budge._

" _What was your job?" Gohan repeated, his tone was demanding and his voice resonated power, even though he was still smiling._

' _This kid is scary.' I thought, "My job was to ensure the area was safe." I said, slowly forming a scythe from Thantos' power behind my back, I swung forward suddenly, stabbing the kid in the arm. He flinched, breaking the scythe blade with his uninjured arm._

" _You know, this arm just got healed fully, and now I'll need to bug Dende again." He said, "Stay here." He looked at me and I was petrified, the pure power that he sent through that stare made my father -the runner of Zeus- seem like a fly._

" _I… I can't let you kill them." I said._

" _I won't kill them, Vegeta and my dad might though." Gohan said, "I'll be back."_

" _Stop." I stood up, "Kill me, but let my brother and sister go." I walked towards him, forming a new scythe and covering myself in Thantos' robe, the wings sprouting from my back._

" _That's brave of you." Gohan looked me dead in the eyes, "I'll accept your challenge I guess." He slipped into a position I had seen before, the Kame-style._

" _To be honest, I don't really want to, it's more of an obligation, you know, family looks after family."_

" _Family is more than just blood, it's about the bonds you form with others." Gohan said. I charged at him, swinging my scythe leaving a trail of black energy in the air behind it as it sailed towards his head. Gohan's uninjured arm glowed with blue energy as he punched my scythe, shattering the blade, I pulled the shaft away and raised it over my head, forming a new blade as I brought it downwards in a powerful attack, Gohan backpedaled to avoid the hit, but I sent a shockwave after him. The wave struck Gohan and pushed him back a little, he then charged forwards, hitting me in the side with a strong roundhouse kick._

" _Can we stop now, I'll make sure your siblings stay alive if the three of you just leave." Ghan said._

 _I knew that I stood no chance against Gohan, I had felt his full power earlier and I was no match for it, "Fine." I powered down._

" _Let's go." Gohan led me to the place where my siblings lay unconscious._

" _You tried to assassinate my wife?" A short man with black hair that went way up. He was wearing a battle suit with blue spandex under it and had a tail wrapped around his waist._

" _It was our job sir." I said._

 _He grabbed me by the throat and held me up, I could feel his grip slowly causing me to suffocate._

" _Vegeta, put him down." Gohan said._

 _Vegeta looked at him, hatred filled Vegeta's onyx-eyes, "Why should I?"_

" _I told him they could go." Gohan replied._

 _Vegeta and Gohan had a stare off that lasted a few moments before Vegeta dropped me, "If I ever see you again, I'll kill you." He spat._

 _I shook my siblings awake and told them to follow me, they obeyed without question. MY brother summoned his chariot and him and my sister used that to get home._

" _Kai." I heard that strange voice from earlier, "You have passed your test, come to the temple atop the hill to receive your prize."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Any one wish."_

 _The promise of any wish wasn't something I could turn down, I could bring my mother back to life, I sprouted my wings and flew off, breaking the sound barrier and causing a sonic boom that shattered the windows of Capsule Corporation. I flew as fast as I could, surpassing my siblings easily and heading towards the temple._

 _I landed in front of it, my wings receding as I walked inside._

" _Hello?" I called out._

" _What is your wish?" It was the voice from earlier, it echoed around the temple._

 _I thought about it for a minute, "I wish for the ability to bring the dead back to life." I said. Suddenly there was a black aura that overtook the area. Thanatos' aura was black as well, but the aura here was deeper, darker, more powerful. "What is this!" I shouted into the darkness that had enveloped the area._

" _Your wish!" The voice said, it came from all over, like the darkness and the voice were one in the same, "How correct you are, I am the darkness, the bane of the gods."_

" _You can read my mind?" I asked, though I already knew the answer._

" _No, I am part of your mind, you and I are one, but I was sealed away from you." The voice said, "You are special, you are going to lead your clan into a new era."_

" _I don't want to lead my clan, I don't even really want to be part of them."_

" _I know." It laughed, "I should introduce myself, I am Hades." A figure formed in the darkness, he had white spiky hair, pale blue eyes, a black suit, a sword at his side, and a helmet under one arm._

 _If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that I was looking in a mirror, the only differences were that he had white hair while I had brown, he was way more fashionable, and he had the sword and helmet._

" _H… how do you look just like me?"_

" _Wrong, you look just like me." Hades corrected, "Except for that god-awful hair, let's fix that." Hades walked towards me with a grin and shoved his hand into my chest, it wasn't painful, just cold. I looked down and saw a golden chain form, the symbol of Hades -a helmet with Cerebus behind it- formed in pendant form on the chain. Hades held up a mirror, "How did I do?"_

 _I looked into it, my hair was now white instead of brown, nothing else had changed except for the pendant that was around my neck, "What did you do?"_

" _I granted your wish, as god of the underworld, I can allow people passage back to life, and so can you." He explained, "Though they must return from the underworld themselves."_

" _What else can I do?"_

" _You can traverse the realms, going to and from the underworld as you please, and you can summon undead soldiers to do your bidding."_

 _I looked around, "I grant my mother, Akio Takuma passage back to the world of the living." I said, my eyes glowed black, then went back to normal._

" _Have fun." Hades smirked and disappeared, taking the darkness with him._

" _Kai Tokuma, what have you done?" My father was in the doorway, standing in full Zeus mode. He had a white toga with golden armor that covered his shoulders, wrists, shins, and torso. He also had a large silver sword in his right hand and a shield with the face of Medusa carved into it in his left._

" _Father, I have formed a contract with Hades." I looked him in the eyes, "And given mother passage to return from the underworld."_

" _FOOL!" My father shouted, raising his sword, "I'm sorry, but you are no longer a member of the clan." He said, "And as such must die for trespassing." He charged at me, his sword sparking with electricity._

" _HADES!" I shouted, my hair grew down to my waist and lost it's spikiness. My clothes changed to a black robe that went onto the floor, the ends becoming blades of darkness that bent to my will. Purple spike exploded out of my robe, on my shoulders and on my forearms. A black sword with a purple handle appeared in my hand, it had a purple aura around it._

 _My father struck down with his sword, one of the tendrils of darkness that formed the bottom of my robe lept up in the shape of a scythe blade, stopping him easily, "Father, I have so much power in this form, even you are nothing for my natural talent and my new found power." I said, my voice scared me, it was so deep, it sounded evil. I raised my blade, three skeletal soldiers broke out from underground, "I have been able to use a silver class spirit to almost match you for about a year now, and I now have one of the main three spirits, do you think you can win?" I asked him, a tendril stabbed him through the stomach._

" _No, not win." He said, blood curtling out of his mouth, "But bring it to a draw." He said, raising his sword, a bolt of lightning hit it, again and again my father and I were blasted by lightning until he died, his armor disappearing and leaving him in his gray haori._

" _What have you done?" I saw my brother and sister, along with the elders of the clan._

" _He attacked me, I'm no longer a part of this clan, so unless you want to suffer to the same fate as him, I suggest you step aside." I said, walking past them. My tendrils became six black wings and I flew off._

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"And that's how Hades and I were bonded." Kai said.

"I don't see why awakening the power of one of the most powerful gods would get you banished." Teren stated.

"Hades, while one of the most powerful, isn't exactly revered, he is actually looked down upon since he is not an Olympian and tries to dethrone Zeus." Kai explained.

"Well, story time's over, time to train." Kazuma said, "Please activate your pendants." He said.

Kai was enveloped in Thanatos' cloak, with white wings and a scythe.

Arthur's armor was bulked up, and he held a golden greatsword in one hand, "The reincarnation of King Arthur himself, this is my blade, Excalibur!" He shouted, raising his sword into the air, it sparked with electricity. His blue eyes had changed to match his armor and were now a gold color.

Teren's high-collared long-sleeved shirt and his black pants were replaced for a green traditional ninja jumpsuit, mask included. His Konoha headband was still there. In either hand he had a green dagger. His blue eyes had changed as well, but unlike his brother, Teren's eyes had become green.

Tempest's dress was changed into a longer dress that's wave design flowed around. The dress reached her feet, and it's sleeves went to her wrists. She had a spear in her left hand. Her eyes hadn't changed at all.

"Good, your four against me." Kazuma smirked.

Arthur charged with his large sword, "Excalibur!" He shouted, slamming downwards towards Kazuma, who raised a hand and stopped the blade with a shield of wind, Teren appeared behind him with his daggers, slashing at him, but Kazuma kicked the boy in the chest, sending him flying into a tree hard. Kazuma then thrust his hand forwards and a burst of wind shattered Arthur's transformation and knocked him out.

"Arthur!" Tempest charged, Kai back her up. She jabbed with her spear, Kazuma formed a dagger out of wind and stopped it, he raised his hand with another dagger formed in the air and shot it at Kai, but the white haired boy dodged and kicked Kazuma in the chest.

"Good." Kazuma used his dagger to stop Teren and used his free hand to trap him in a tornado, knocking Teren out of the fight.

"Reaper Ball!" Kai shouted, shooting a purple ball towards Kazuma.

Kazemon." Kazuma raised one hand and a wall of wind blocked Kai's attack, "Kazekiri." He waved his hand and a blade of wind pierced Kai's shoulder, "I win." Kazuma turned around and stopped Tempest's spear, delivering a powerful kick to her abdomen that knocked her out, he turned quickly back to Kai, who was charging at him, "Taju Kazekiri." He waved his hand and hundreds of little blades of wind pierced Kai, putting the God-runner to his knees.

"I'm not done." Kai tried to stand up, but Kazuma kicked him.

"Yes you are." Kazuma said before he blasted Kai with wind.

* * *

"SHOW YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH LEE!" Videl heard Gai before she saw him.

She walked onto the training field, flipping to avoid a few shuriken, "HEY!"

"Sorry Videl, I was practicing something, I didn't know you were there." Tenten apologised.

"It's okay." Videl said.

"VIDEL!" Gai's voice resonated from the other side of the training field.

"Gai-sensei." Videl bowed.

"Are you ready to stoke your flames of youth?" The Jonin asked.

"Of course sensei." She replied.

"Very good." Gai smiled, "Are you proficient in any styles?"

"Yea, my father taught me the Satan style and I picked up some of the Kame style from Gohan and his dad." Videl answered.

"Let's see how good you are, Lee!" Gai called over his prized student, "Please spar with Videl."

"Of course Gai-sensei, I shall help you test Videl's flames of youth." Lee roared.

Both Videl and Lee slipped into their stance, Lee had his right leg and arm towards Videl while his left leg was pointed sideways and his left arm was behind his back. Videl had both hands up near her face and was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Begin."

Videl and Lee flew at each other, Videl's fist meeting Lee's shin in a clash, Lee then jumped up and performed a roundhouse kick towards her head, but Videl grabbed him and threw him away. Midair Lee contorted himself and performed a sweep-kick and slammed Videl in the ribs, sending her flying back, Lee landed safely while Videl landed with a thud, she stood up and glared at Lee, flinging herself at him in an impressive display of speed, and uppercutting his stomach, then using her right hand, hooked him in the face.

"Enough." Gai said, "Videl your flames of youth certainly are bright, but you allow your anger to get hold of you, making you stronger, but less valuable to a team, that is your main weakness."

"I know that already." Videl crossed her arms.

"Videl, you should show some respect to Gai-sensei, he is just trying to help." Lee said.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei, I know my weakness, I'm just a little touchy about it." Videl apologised.

"No worries Videl, we will soon have you as the perfect Kunoichi!" Gai shouted, "Now team, let's go, 30 laps around the training field we have ten minutes!" Gai said, and began running, Lee joined in.

"Is he always like this?" Videl asked Tenten.

"Yup." The weapons mistress replied with a sigh.

Neji calmly followed Lee and Gai, Videl and Tenten followed after the Hyuuga.

'I wonder how Gohan's sensei is, mine's crazy.' Videl thought to herself as she ran.

* * *

 _So that is chapter 9. I've given some history on the God-Runners, but there is much more lore behind them still to be revealed. Also, for the Gohan pairing poll, Gohan/Hinata is winning 6-4 over Gohan/Videl and the other two have no votes, so I'll do this, if there is a girl you would like paired with Gohan who is not on the list you can PM me or leave a review and I'll add it to the poll, which will close on the day that I release chapter 15. Anyways thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Free Weekend Part 1: Naruto and Hanabi!**

"Alright, tomorrow is your day off, use it well." Kakashi said, "And Naruto I'm not going to be home until Monday, so you're on you own this weekend." Kakashi said, "Gohan is it too much trouble for you to ask Owl to train you in the usage of turning you chakra into lightning, I see that your fire is good, but your lightning is lacking." Kakashi told the half-Saiyan.

"Yea I'll work on it." Gohan promised.

"Kakashi-nii, why aren't you home?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders at his brother's question and turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, I have a mission for you."

"What is it?" The Uchiha asked.

"I want you to make friends with at least one of the other members of your graduating class that isn't part of your team." Kakashi said.

"Absurd." Sasuke said, "How would they help me get stronger?"

Kakashi shrugged, "It's your mission, otherwise no new Jutsu for you for an entire month." Kakashi then looked at Sakura, "I have a mission for you as well Sakura."

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" The Pinkette asked.

"I want you to pick a specialisation, you are the best at controlling chakra on this team so I want you to start early on specialisation." Kakashi said.

"But, why so early?" She asked.

"Why does Sakura get to specialise?" Naruto asked.

"Because she is above the level of chakra control that is needed for specialisation and she is levels under you three strength and skill wise." The Jonin answered.

"HEY!" Sakura shouted.

"It's true Sakura, you can't deny it." Her sensei said.

Sakura looked down, "I know." She muttered.

"Good, so all of you have your missions, I'm off." Kakashi did a two finger salute and disappeared.

"I don't have a mission." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke walked away, going home to train.

"Sasuke-kun, where you going?" Sakura asked, but was ignored by the Uchiha causing her to groan.

"Well, I'm off to go see Owl-sensei." Gohan said, walking off.

"So Sakura, any idea about your specialisation?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all, I'm going to the library, so I'll see you later Naruto." She said as she walked off.

"Alright, Ichiraku here I come!" Naruto yelled, running off into the village.

* * *

Hanabi had just gotten off her team's training, if you could call it that, Asuma had them doing teamwork exercises for three hours, then had them do two D-ranked missions, one of which was catching Tora, the cat that belonged to the wife of the fire Daimyo, and the other which involved painting a fence white, which wouldn't have been too bad if it hadn't been the third time that her team had painted that fence, this week. The Hyuuga saw a black blur race in her direction, she was too distracted by trying to figure out what it was to move when it, or rather he, slammed into her, sending both of them to the ground, with her on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Uhm." Naruto blushed at his position, "Hey Hanabi."

"Sorry." Hanabi quickly got up when she noticed the position she was in.

Naruto stood up as well, "You wanna get some lunch?" He asked, "I was heading to Ichiraku's for a bite."

"Sure, but you're paying." Hanabi smiled and began walking towards her friends favourite restaurant.

"Course I am." Naruto groaned and followed.

The two walked into the ramen stand and saw Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were at the counter.

"Ah, Naruto, how's my favourite customer?" Teuchi asked.

"I'm pretty good old man, can I have three bowls of miso ramen please." Naruto answered.

"Coming right up, and for you Hanabi?" Teuchi asked the girl before he went to the back to make the ramen.

"I'll have one beef ramen please." She responded.

"For sure." Teuchi went to making the ramen.

"So Hanabi, how's training with team 10?"

"It's not too bad, but we don't do much, Ino refuses to train, Choji eats too much, and Shikamaru is too lazy." She said.

"Sounds pretty bad, we're learning a lot from Kakashi-nii." Naruto said, "We even got to test our natures." He bragged.

"I thought you had to prove trustworthy to do that?" Hanabi was shocked that Naruto's team had already learnt their natures.

"I'm got two, wind and water" He said, "And Kakashi-nii left me with an extra sheet of chakra paper." Naruto waved around a piece of ordinary looking paper in front of Hanabi's face.

"Letmeseeletmeseeletmeseeeee!" Hanbi whined as she tried to get the piece of paper.

"Heres your orders." Ayame placed four bowls in front of the two fresh Genin, "Enjoy." She smiled.

"Thanks Ayame!" Naruto said as he dug into the ramen, leaving the piece of paper on the floor beside him.

"Thanks." Hanabi smiled, she saw the paper flutter to the floor and grabbed it without Naruto noticing and pocketing it.

"So, you have the weekend off?" Hanabi said after she finished her bowl.

"Yea, but Kakashi-nii isn't here so I don't know what to do." Naruto groaned, "He left everyone else with a mission except for me."

"Well, I could use a training partner for tomorrow, training ground 12?" She suggested.

"12?" Naruto thought for a minute, that training ground was infamous for the large predators including wolves, lynx, and even a few pygmy lions, there was even a strange rumour of a unicorn that lived in the center, where a small lake sat, "Sure."

"Alright, I'm going home for some Juken training, meet me there at 8:30." Hanabi stood up and walked out, "Thanks for the food."

Naruto waved as s he left and ordered three more bowls before paying and going home.

* * *

Naruto met Hanabi the next morning at 8:30 at training ground 12, it was a fenced in area that had a small clearing and was surrounded by thick forest. The clearing was unlike other training grounds though in the fact that it had no training dummies or posts set up, instead this training ground was mainly used for Taijutsu training and practicing dangerous jutsu -which was evident from the large craters that filled the clearing.

"Taijutsu practice?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, we're going exploring." Hanabi smiled.

"And how does exploring amount to training?" Naruto asked. Hanabi just shrugged and walked away, Naruto groaned and followed.

As the two walked in the forest they saw crows in the trees watching them.

"Those crows are kinda creepy Naruto." Hanabi said as she unconsciously moved closer to her friend.

"They're just birds." Naruto waved her worry off, "So what are we looking for?"

"I heard that there is a unicorn and a beautiful lake in the middle of the forest." Hanabi replied, "And I really wanna see it."

The two walked in silence for a few minutes before an ear piercing cry was heard in the distance, Naruto and Hanabi jumped upwards as they heard hooves slamming on the ground towards them, while they were in the air, they saw nearly 30 wild deer rush by, the cry was heard again as the deer suddenly fell to the floor, not moving.

Hanabi and Naruto landed carefully, as to not land on any deer, "What happened?" She asked.

"I think they died." Naruto said as he heard the cry again, "Let's go see what that is." He took off running towards it.

They ran through the woods, more dead deer lead the way to the source of the shrieks. As they got closer they saw yellow eyes glowing in the thicker brush of the forest, and more eyes appeared as they closed in to their destination, where they saw large, black wolf, his shoulders easily dwarfing the two Genin. It didn't seem to notice them as it was still eating from the carcass of a large stag.

"Hanabi, stay back." Naruto whispered and slowly walked towards it, drawing a kunai and bringing it up to defend himself just in case. He heard a growl to his left and saw another black wolf -this one about the same size as a normal wolf- walking towards him, slowly, more and more wolves came until Naruto and Hanabi were trapped in a ring of them.

A deep, guttural growl was heard from the center of the ring, where the large wolf was. The wolf lifted his head and stared into Naruto's eyes, his evil red eyes meeting Naruto's serene blue eyes. The wolf sniffed in Naruto's direction and growled again, "Saiyan!" IT shouted and lunged at Naruto.

Hanabi jumped and pushed Naruto out of the way, getting clawed in the chest instead of him, a large spurt of blood shot out of the Hyuuga's chest as the wolf's claws tore through her thin black coat, her lavender shirt, and her skin, leaving just three claw marks where her chest was earlier.

"HANABI!" Naruto shouted, his blue eyes shifted to a green color, with pupils shaped like a fox, "YOU BASTARD!" Naruto growled as a red aura overtook him and his fingernails elongated to claws, "I'LL KILL YOU!" His pupils ran over Hanabi's body and he felt something strange happen to him, he dropped the kunai into the ground.

* * *

Inside of Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi had just woken up, the brat was using his power but there was something else, something that the Kyuubi had only felt once before, but that was on himself.

' **What is the brat doing?'** Kyuubi asked himself as he looked at Naruto's predicament, he saw Hanabi on the floor, and a large black wolf, finally his eyes fell upon Naruto himself, ' **The brat has Kitsunegan!'** Kyuubi almost yelled, ' **That's my unique Dojutsu though, none of my other Jinchuuriki possessed it, why does he?'** The fox asked himself, ' **This one might be worth helping.'** He smiled wryly, " **BRAT!"** He shouted.

* * *

" **BRAT!"** Naruto heard from inside his head.

"WHAT!" Naruto growled, he wasn't in the mood for this.

" **The girl is a Hyuuga right?"** Kyuubi asked his jailer.

"YES SHE'S A HYUUGA!"

" **So she has the Byakugan?"**

"OF COURSE SHE DOES!"

" **Listen to me, you have awakened my Dojutsu, it allows you to copy Kekkei Genkai and take them for yourself, just look at her eyes and and ask her for the Byakugan, it should copy the ability into you."** Kurama explained.

Naruto looked at Hanabi and walked up to her, kneeling before her, forgetting about the wolf, who was watching with curiosity. "Hey Hanabi?" Naruto poked her, "Can I copy your Byakugan?"

Hanabi's eyes fluttered open and she saw Naruto, "Sure." She said weakly, "Just beat that wolf for me." She tried to smile.

"For sure." Naruto smiled and his eyes flashed, he stood and looked at the wolf, staring it dead in the eyes, "Byakugan." Naruto muttered, his green eyes changing to pure white, pupiless eyes with veins bulging around his temples, "Ready to die?" Naruto asked, the red aura growing slightly as he saw the blood that stained the wolf's black snout and claws.

"That's funny Saiyan." The wolf laughed, "You can't touch me."

Naruto looked the wolf over, he could see all the other, smaller wolves around him, standing nervously, the large wolf had few chakra points, and his chakra coils weren't developed as well as his or Hanabi's. Naruto shot forwards and struck the wolf in the stomach, then brought his right leg up and hit the wolf in the snout, but he got no reaction.

"That tickled." The wolf said, "My turn." It backhanded Naruto, causing the Genin to fly into a tree and knock it over.

"Ow." Naruto got up, rubbing his back, "Hey voice, where are you?"

" **I'm here brat, I'll lend you more of my chakra, use the Eight Gates with it."** Kyuubi told Naruto.

"Fine." Naruto felt himself rejuvenate as the red aura around grew a single tail and his whisker marks grew more prominent, "KAIMON!" Naruto shouted, "KYUMON! SEIMON!" Naruto's skin turned red and he appeared in front of the wolf, "Wanna tell me your name before I kill you?" Naruto asked as he uppercutted the wolf in the snout, sending it flying upwards.

The wolf landed and began to growl and stand up, his muscles expanded as he shrunk down to about a head over Naruto, "My name is Lupus." The man-wolf said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he slammed his fist into the wolf-man's stomach, sending him flying away, the blond followed and performed a few hand signs, "Ressenpu!" He shouted, blasting wind from his mouth and sending the wolf to the floor hard, the blond flipped in the air and dropped his heel into the wolf-man's chest, causing him to cough blood. Naruto continued to beat his enemy until he stopped moving, he released his eight gates and fell over, crawling towards Hanabi so that he could protect her, but all the wolves around him had run, leaving their alpha alone.

The large wolf stood up, "I'll let you go for now, Saiyan, but if you ever come back to my forest I'll kill you." He warned.

Naruto felt a familiar feeling as he opened the second of the eight gates, but he didn't do it.

" **Brat, you and I will talk later, for now just get your friend to the hospital or she'll die."** The Kyuubi warned, Naruto stood up immediately, ignoring the slight pains he felt as he picked Hanabi up bridal-style and rushed towards the hospital.

It took Naruto all of fifteen minutes to reach the hospital, where he pushed open the doors, "I need a doctor!" He screamed before falling over, unconscious.

* * *

 _Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I wanted to work out all the kinks of the Kitsunegan and I also had to work everyday for the past two weeks. I also apologise if this chapter seems rushed, I just wanted to get it done with. Anyways, as always I hope you like the chapter but if you didn't tell me why._

 _With regards to the Gohan pairing poll, Gohan/Hinata is currently at a 6-4 lead over Gohan/Videl._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _A/N 2: I have a new poll on my profile for Sakura's specialization so check that out._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Free Weekend Part 2: Sasuke and Videl!**

Sasuke walked from the training field, ignoring Sakura's question. The Uchiha wasn't happy about his mission, how would a friend help him to kill Itachi? It made no sense to him, but neither did Kakashi, the Jonin would either make them work on teamwork, or have them train alone. Sasuke couldn't deny that the solitary training was helpful, but why hadn't they done many missions? According to Naruto most of the other teams had at least one mission every day, but Kakashi had only had them do three a week at most.

The Uchiha thought about his mission from Kakashi, finding a friend wouldn't be easy, there wasn't anyone he could think of that didn't annoy him, maybe one of Gohan's friends, did they count? Oh well, he would try one of them. Sasuke walked towards a training field that he believed would be empty so he could try something out, but he was surprised to see Gohan's friend, the girl, Videl right?

Sasuke walked up and saw her with a teal-green aura around her legs, she was kicking trees with enough force to topple them, the Uchiha also noticed that her legs were scratched and bleeding.

Videl turned when she felt a presence and saw a young -no about her age now, she guessed remembering that she was now twelve again- boy watching her with a curious look in his eyes. It took her a minute before she recognised him from the party, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Videl." She said walking up to him, "Sasuke right?"

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked, ignoring her question.

"Excuse me!" Videl raised her voice, "I asked if your name was Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, "Yes my name is Sasuke Uchiha and you are Videl Satan, now tell me how you kicked down a tree."

Videl crossed her arms and turned away, huffing as she did.

Sasuke groaned, "Please teach me how to do that." He said.

Videl turned with a smile, "That's better." She said, "Alright, so from now everyday that you're finished with your training we'll meet here and I'll teach you how to use ki." Videl said.

"Fine by me." Sasuke said.

"Alright so we'll start by meditating." Videl said as she sat down cross legged, "Empty your mind and concentrate on finding your ki, it will feel like a small stream of energy, flowing through your body, for now just try to find it alright." Videl explained.

Sasuke tried to clear his mind, succeeding after a little while, and he searched for the flow of energy that Videl had spoken about, but couldn't find it no matter how hard he looked, there was no stream of energy.

"Having trouble?" Videl asked him, breaking his concentration, Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at her, "I had trouble at first too, try to start over, and don't focus on looking for it, feel it flow around you and into your hands." Videl said as she took a deep breath and cupped her hands, a teal-green ball of ki appeared and disappeared as she opened her eyes, "Just feel it Sasuke."

Sasuke closed his eyes once more and cleared his mind. He felt an energy flow around inside of him and tried to control its flow, but he couldn't. He kept trying but couldn't control it, "How do you tell it where to go?"

"Focus on the destination, not the path." Videl answered, "And hurry up I'm hungry."

Sasuke tried again, feeling the energy and then focusing on his left hand. He felt a warm feeling around his hand and opened his eyes, seeing his left hand covered in a deep blue glow. Sasuke stood up and the glow disappeared.

"Thanks." Sasuke said, walking away, then he stopped and turned, remembering Kakashi's mission, "You're going for lunch right?"

"Yea why?" Videl was sceptical, Sasuke hadn't exactly been a warm person.

"Come with me." Sasuke turned around and walked away. Videl sighed and followed.

"You're paying, right?" She asked, Sasuke grunted in acceptance, "I swear Sharpener is less of a douche than you are." She muttered, causing Sasuke to smirk a little.

Videl followed Sasuke until he stopped at a small wooden shack that was out in some uninhabited area of the village.

"What is this place?" Videl asked.

"My favourite restaurant, no one can bug me here." Sasuke answered walking in through the wooden door. Videl followed warily. She looked inside and saw a small counter with bar stools and a few small tables with a booth in the far corner. Sasuke walked to the booth and sat down, "My parents brought me here before they were killed." Sasuke said, "This was the place we sat every time and I would get the same thing as my father every time, even though I hated it." Sasuke smiled sadly as he remembered all the times that he ate the onigiri and tomatoes, "They eventually grew on me and now it's my favorite food." Sasuke didn't know why he was divulging all of this to Videl, he had just met her.

"That's really sad." Videl said, "I lost my mom but I was really young so I don't remember her very well, but I always had my dad, even though he's a little much at times." Videl said, remembering her dad and wondering when she would see him again, if she would at all.

The two sat in silence until the waiter came, Sasuke ordered onigiri and tomatoes while Videl ordered okonomiyaki. The two ate in silence and finished around the same time.

Sasuke stood up, "Thanks for today, it was fun." He said, walking out of the restaurant and leaving a large sum of money on the counter.

Videl could only stare at him as he left, he was so aggravating, it annoyed her, but he had shown her a softer side, one that she kinda liked. She shook her head, she was too old for him anyways

Videl walked out of the restaurant and walked home, on the way there she saw Naruto with a red aura running towards the hospital, she turned and decided to follow, she was curious as to who he was carrying.

Videl reached the hospital just after Naruto and heard him shout "I NEED A DOCTOR!" then she saw him fall over, Videl dove to catch him as a doctor and a nurse grabbed the girl he was carrying and placed her on a stretcher and wheeled her away.

"One more doctor please!" Videl shouted, a doctor came and saw Naruto, then turned, "HEY!" Videl screamed, "He's hurt."

"He's a demon." The doctor said.

Videl glared at him, "You'll help him or I'll break every bone in your body." She threatened, though Videl had only spoken to Naruto a few times, she liked him, he was funny and gave off the same youthful aura that Goten and Trunks did, plus he was a good friend of Gohan.

The doctor pushed a stretcher towards Videl warily, she placed Naruto on it and glared at the man once more, "Do it right."

"F… for sure ma'am." He said, her glare was frightening. He quickly wheeled Naruto away.

'I should go tell Gohan that Naruto is in the hospital.' She thought, scanning the village for Gohan's large ki, she found it and noticed a smaller ki with him, 'Who's that?' Videl asked herself as she ran to get her friend.

* * *

 _Sorry that you guys had to wait so long for such a short chapter, I can't even say that I was working this time, I've been playing Pokemon Insurgence and reading both_ _ **Naruto vs Sasuke: The Aftermath**_ _and_ _ **Naruto's True Nindo**_ _, both of which are amazing by the way. The Sakura poll is finished and Medic-Jutsu came out on top and now the Gohan poll is back up on my profile._

 _As another point, I'm interested in seeing what you guys want as the third jutsu for team 7, I have one for Naruto already, but if anyone gives me an idea for one for either Sakura, Gohan, or Sasuke, I'll pick the one that goes best with how the character is going to evolve and give them that._

 _Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and just a heads up no Videl is not being paired with Sasuke, but they will be good friends. Thanks for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Free Weekend part 3: Gohan and Hansho, Clash of Titans!**

Gohan walked away from the training grounds, he had said that he was going to see his sensei, but that was a lie, truthfully he didn't meet with Owl until the next day, he wanted to check something out. Throughout his entire session with Kakashi and the others, he had felt a strange ki, it wasn't evil, nor was it very large so he hadn't worried, until he felt it grow to nearly Goten's level, then shrink down again.

Gohan walked away from his teammates on a straight path until he was confident that they wouldn't see him, then he took off towards the ki as fast as he possibly could, hoping no one saw him.

It only took him about fifteen minutes to get to the source of the ki, it was a kid about his age -physically at least- with black hair that was messy and unkempt, he had one blue and one red eye, with a black scarf around his neck and a large black cloak. The cloak was very plain except for a single marking by the heart, it was a pale green horseshoe with a skull on the highest part of the arc and a bone and scythe crossed over it.

"Gohan, I've been waiting." The boy said, pulling his cloak's hood up so it covered his face, Gohan noticed his gloved hands, on the back of each glove was the same symbol as his chest.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked, wary of his surroundings, though it was a plain, there was a group of trees close by and if this guy had any friends, the distance wouldn't mean much.

"I apologise, my name is Hansho, the current embodiment of the horseman of Death, and I was sent to fetch you for my master." Gohan could see Hansho smile through the hood as he flung his arms out and a scythe appeared in both of his hands, the scythes were smaller than normal ones, but they glowed with a pale green aura. The handles were made from bones and the blades from a black metal that Gohan didn't recognise.

"Can you tell him I'm busy?" Gohan asked with a smirk.

"My apologies, but I cannot comply with your final wish." Hansho said, kicking off the ground and rushing towards Gohan with an amazing burst of speed, shocking the demi-Saiyan, who barely moved out of the way of the blades as they came down in an X by his chest, Gohan jumped back and landed in a fighting stance that focused on defense.

'I can't take my chances with those weapons.' Gohan thought, he had no clue if they were poisonous or not, the demi-Saiyan charged at his cloaked enemy and threw a roundhouse kick at his chest, Hansho raised a scythe and blocked it with the bone handle, Gohan brought his leg down and sent a powerful punch at the enemy, hitting Hansho in the ribs and sending him flying.

"A valiant effort." Hansho stood up, dusting his cloak, "But unfortunately for you, you will need to utilise your Super Saiyan form to defeat me."

'How does he know about that?' Gohan asked himself, "I won't need it to beat you." Gohan appeared in front of Hansho with a burst of speed, planting his fist into the reaper's stomach and then delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to his head, sending Hansho careening into a tree on the other side of the meadow they were in. Gohan then raised his hands over his head and formed a yellow ball of ki, "Masenko…" He chanted, waiting for Hansho to get up.

Hansho stood up and ripped his cloak off, revealing a black sleeveless top and a pair of tan slacks, his right shoulder had a tattoo of the symbol that appeared on his cloak and gloves, he also had a strange tattoo of a pentagram with runes around it on his left wrist. Hansho looked towards Gohan to see him charging a Masenko, the reaper raised his scythes in an X and they glowed green, "Jigoku ni wa, kurosu kama!" (Hellscythe Cross) He shouted, slashing a green burst of ki forwards in an X shape.

"HAAA!" Gohan released his attack as he saw Hansho's, the yellow ball turning into a beam that came from his now outstretched arms, the attacks met and Gohan's pushed through, shattering Hansho's attack and flying into the trees, leaving a trail of destruction in it's wake before Gohan stopped it.

Gohan felt something sharp pierce his back and turned to see Hansho behind him, his two scythes had become one large one, "Nice try." Hansho said as Gohan fell to his knees in front of the reaper, "But I'm too fast for you." Hansho raised his scythe above his head with two hands, the blade was surrounded with green energy once more, "Jigoku no kama rippā"(Hellscythe Ripper), Hansho swung his scythe in a downwards position, about to cut the demi-Saiyan in half.

"Dragon Fist!" Gohan shouted, his right hand glowing blue, he punched the scythe blade as it descended upon him, the clash creating a resonating noise from the power, "Dragon Impact!" Gohan shouted, his entire body glowed blue momentarily, he slammed his left fist into Hansho's face, sending him flying, then appearing above his flying form and slamming an elbow into his chest, causing Hansho to fly straight down, leaving a crater in his wake, Gohan flew upwards and looked at his opponent, who stood up and wiped blood off his face.

"Ow, that kinda hurt Gohan." Hansho said.

'He's an entirely different without his cloak on, it's kinda strange.' Gohan noticed, "I'll end this now." Gohan said, pulling his right hand back and making a fist, holding his wrist with his left hand, 'I should be able to take him out wit this move.' Gohan thought as he powered up his strongest attack, a golden energy wrapping around his right hand.

"I can't let you do that." Hansho said, somehow he had appeared behind Gohan, while at the same time he was in the crater.

'Kage Bunshin?' Gohan thought as he stopped powering up his attack and flung his right hand towards Hansho, taking the reaper in the face, "Dragon's Fang!" Gohan called out, it was an incomplete form of his Dragon's Burst attack, a move he had made himself based off of a move that his father had used by clenching a Spirit Bomb in his hand and using the Dragon Fist technique.

Hansho stood up, his face showed nothing but rage, "DIE!" Hansho shouted, destroying the ground underneath him, "Shi no Nigiri!" (Death Grasp) Hansho threw both hands towards Gohan and spectral green hands flew from either hand, grabbing Gohan by the arms and burning through the skin.

"Aaugh!" Gohan shouted as the spectral hands burned through him, 'I've gotta break this!' Gohan thought to himself, slowly powering up, "LET GOOOO!" Gohan screamed, entering his Super Saiyan form, creating a large burst of golden light around him, destroying the arms, "Ready for round two?" Gohan smirked.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Hansho screamed, a pale green aura radiating around him, "DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" Hansho screamed as the earth beneath him shattered, "DIE!"

'He's insane.' Gohan realised as Hansho flew at the demi-Saiyan, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks towards him, Gohan contorted around them, then found an opening and spinning, slamming his heel into Hansho's head and sending the reaper into the ground, creating a crater, Gohan then ran through hand seals, 'I'd prefer if I had more practice with this but what can you do?' Gohan thought as he finished his jutsu, "Raiton: Raikyu!" Gohan creating a ball of electricity in his right hand, however this was much larger than before -last time he had tried it was barely the size of his palm, however this one was the size of his body, 'Maybe Super Saiyan powers up my ki as well.' Gohan pondered as he threw the ball at Hansho, who was struggling to get up, blood dripping down on his face.

Hansho looked upwards, seeing the large ball of lightning fly towards him, "Jigoku no kama rippā!" Creating a scythe in his left hand and swinging downwards, shooting his most powerful attack yet, it collided with Gohan's attack, creating a loud explosion, Hansho felt something dig into his chest and saw Gohan holding his original scythe that he had dropped a while ago. The reaper followed the shaft towards the blade, which was in his chest, "NO!" Hansho screamed, the pale green aura exploding around him, "NONONONONONONONONONONO!" Hansho was hysterical, his power was out of control, "I WON'T DIE I AM DEATH HIMSELF!" Hansho screamed, his skin melted off leaving just his bones, Hansho pulled the scythe from Gohan's grasp, shattering it into small pieces.

Gohan jumped back and was on guard, Hansho's ki had shot up drastically, "You're stronger than before."

"Indeed I am young Saiyan, this is my true form, and with it comes the death of any who dare oppose me." Hansho was back to his original, polite self.

"Not the first time I've heard that." Gohan smirked, flying at Hansho and slamming his elbow into his ribs, "AAUGH!" Gohan jumped back, his skin was burnt down to the bone, "What happened?"

"I happened, my sign is death, and as such any who touch me die, but you are powerful, it only burnt you, you have visited the underworld before?"

"Once or twice." Gohan responded, 'What can I do to this guy?' Gohan ran through possibilities, "Hey, did my attack hurt you at all?"

"I do feel pain yes, why do you ask?" Hansho asked, "Wait you're not thinking…"

"Exactly, "Kaa… Mee… Haa… Mee…" Gohan chanted, cupping his hands at his side and creating a blue orb, "HAAA!" Gohan shot his hands forwards and shooting a blue beam at Hansho.

"Valiant but I'm afraid that you have no chance," Hansho put his hand forwards, "Shi no Haaku." (Grasp of Death) His hand glowed pale green as Gohan's Kamehameha slammed into it, but the blue beam was being absorbed into Hansho.

'He's absorbing it, how can I… wait that's it!' Gohan remembered how his father defeated someone who absorbed power, "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" Gohan shouted, powering up to Super Saiyan 2, his Kamehameha exploded, doubling in size.

Hansho just shook his head, "I am absorbing the lifeforce from your attack, your plan is a good one, but it is not good enough unfortunately, one cannot have too much lifeforce."

"We'll see." Gohan smirked, moving one hand behind his back.

Hansho stood there, absorbing the lifeforce from Gohan's attack, powering himself up more and more, until he felt something hit him in the head, he brought his right hand up to his head instinctively, forgetting about Gohan's Kamehameha and allowing the blue beam to hit him, causing a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Gohan fell to the floor, Hansho was gone.

"He's still out there." Gohan said to himself, he couldn't let Hansho attack the village, Goten was there, not to mention Videl and Kai, or any of his shinobi friends for that matter, Gohan stood up, his hair returning to it's black color, "I've gotta make sure the village is safe." Gohan moved at extraordinary speeds, reaching the village in less than a minute he saw a man in a cloak exactly like Hansho's standing on a wall.

"HEY!" Gohan shouted, tackling the man off the wall and onto the grass below, "You stay away from the village, hear me!" Gohan warned, but he saw that it wasn't Hansho, but someone else, his cloak lacked the pale green symbol, his instead had a white symbol of a horseshoe with a bow -arrow drawn back- and a spear head at the top of the arc.

"I see Hansho failed, I will retreat as well then." The man said, disappearing in a flash of white light.

"Gohan?" The halfling looked up and saw Konohamaru standing on the wall, "Are you alright? What was that light?" Konohamaru jumped down as two other little kids popped up, one had orange hair standing upwards in a V shape and a large blush on either cheek, she was wearing a pink undershirt with a red overshirt. The other was a small boy with brown hair and large glasses with a black long sleeve shirt and beige pants.

"Konohamaru?" Gohan asked, "Udon? Moegi?"

"Yup that's us." Konohamaru answered, "Udon, Moegi go get some help please, Gohan seems a little hurt." The Sarutobi said.

"Right away!" The two saluted and disappeared.

"Got yourself a team already?" Gohan chuckled.

"Yup, we'll be the strongest team Konoha has ever seen!" Konohamaru shouted, causing Gohan to laugh.

"Go catch up with your friends, I've gotta go talk to your grandpa." Gohan said.

"I'll go with you then." The young boy helped Gohan to his feet and began walking around to the main gate, until Gohan picked him up and jumped over the fence, landing on the other side and putting him down.

"WOAH!" Konohamaru exclaimed, "You can jump so high!"

"Yeah, maybe one day I'll teach you to jump like that." Gohan laughed, the two trekked towards the Hokage Tower but stopped when they heard a familiar female voice.

"Gohan!" The pair turned and saw Videl, "I found you. Naruto is in the hospital, he's really beat up."

"Konohamaru, do me a favour and go give this to your grandfather for me." Gohan said, taking a scroll out of his pouch and motioning for Videl to throw him a pen -She always had one on her just incase- the raven-haired girl took out a small capsule and popped it open, revealing a ballpoint pen and tossed it to Gohan. The demi-Saiyan scribbled something down and rolled up the scroll, tossing the pen to Videl and giving the scroll to Konohamaru, "Don't read it alright."

"Don't worry, I won't." Konohamaru promised and ran off, Gohan seemingly disappeared from his position, leaving Videl alone, causing her to groan.

Gohan arrived at the hospital and stopped right in front of the door, the force of him stopping shattered the glass, 'Shit' He thought as he sheepishly walked through the broken glass, "I was wondering where Naruto Uzumaki is being kept." He said to the lady at the front.

"Why do you care, that brat's just a…" The lady at the front desk began, but was stopped when she felt a killing intent directed at her from one of the village's most renowned shinobi, Might Gai, beside him was a genin that was practically his clone, Rock Lee.

"I was wondering where my student was being kept as well." Gai said.

"Yosh." Lee added, "I too would like to know the whereabouts of Naruto."

"V… very well follow me." The lady said, walking down a hallway quickly, the three shinobi followed.

The receptionist lady opened the door and the three walked in, they saw Naruto, unconscious and bandaged up.

The doctor looked up and saw all three of them, "He'll be alright after a few days of rest." He said, then muttered something that Gai and Lee did not pick up on, but Gohan did.

"What was that?" Gohan asked politely, his anger hidden behind a false smile.

'He heard me!' The doctor's head was running rampant trying the think of an excuse, "Nothing at all."

"Really, cause I thought that I heard you say 'unfortunately', but I could be wrong." Gohan said, still smiling, "Could you tell us what happened."

"He was in a fight it seems, all that I can tell is that he used a foreign, slightly poisonous chakra, he opened at least two of the eight gates, and he somehow has a Byakugan awakened, though it is still immature."

"He has Byakugan?" Gai, Lee, and Gohan all said at the same time.

"How?" Gohan pondered aloud, "He's not a Hyuga is he?" Gohan asked.

"Not that I know of." Gai said.

"Naruto truly is amazing." Lee said, "I will now have to double, no triple my training to keep up with him."

"That's the spirit Lee." Gai said.

'He reminds me of dad.' Gohan thought sadly, "Hey Gai, do you think you could tell me if anything changes with Naruto, I've got a meeting with the Hokage."

"Of course young Gohan, go ahead to your meeting, Lee and I will stay with Naruto for now." Gai said.

"Thanks." Gohan smiled and left the room. He headed towards the Hokage Tower and walked up to the Hokage's room, knocking on the door.

"You may enter Gohan." The Hokage said from the other side of the door, Gohan opened it and walked into the room.

"Hokage-sama, did Konohamaru deliver my letter?" Gohan asked.

"Yes he did, is all of this true?" The old man asked.

"Unfortunately it is, Hansho was strong enough to fight me on equal terms in my Super Saiyan form once he powered up, and he absorbed the life force out of my attacks, making ki attacks and physical attacks useless, and I'm not good enough at ninjutsu to use that to beat him, I managed to outsmart him and cause him to retreat, but I doubt I'll get that lucky again."

"I see, I need you to do me a favour, can you teach others to use ki?" Hiruzen asked, "I'll need people who are versed in both ninjutsu and ki techniques in case someone like this decides to attack the village."

"I understand, I'll write down the steps and give you the scroll, I will help them once I complete my training with Owl-sensei, if that is alright with you Hokage-sama."

"Of course, just get me the instructions as soon as you can please."

"Not to worry, I'll go and write it tonight and deliver it before I meet with Owl-sensei tomorrow."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Gohan bowed and left, 'I need to find a way to beat Hansho, my trick won't work again.'

* * *

 _And that ends that chapter, what did you think? Anyone know who Hansho and his companion are?_

 _In regards to the Gohan pairing poll, Gohan/Hinata is winning 8-4 right now over Gohan/Videl, and there is only three chapters left before I close it, so if you want any of the other picks vote fast._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Nami No Kuni Mission - Defend the Bridge Builder Part 1!**

It had been three weeks since Gohan's fight with Hansho and team 7 had returned to their original training schedule, except for Sasuke, who spent time training his ki enhancing. Naruto had asked for Gohan to train him in ki, but since Gohan was helping some ANBU, he had gotten Goten to train the blond. Naruto hadn't been very good at the beginning but now he was near Videl's level -thanks to his Kage Bunshin jutsu.

"Well, we've finished enough D-Ranks to start taking C-Rank missions now, you guys up for it?" Kakashi asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Of course Kakashi-nii!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't know, it might be tough." Sakura looked at her feet.

Sasuke just grunted and folded his arms, giving Kakashi a look that said "Bring it on."

"Yea, I think we can handle it." Gohan said, he knew that his team was probably the strongest, Sasuke had a higher power level than Videl, and so did Naruto for that matter, though Videl still had them beat in both skill and experience.

"What's the mission?" Sakura asked.

"It's an escort mission, though there will be two teams going just in case, as it is the first C-Rank for both groups." Kakashi said.

"What other team is coming? Is it Asuma-sensei's team?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Kakashi smiled, though you could only tell because of his lone visible eye.

"Uhm, is it that team with the mean sensei, uhm, Kazuma?" Sakura asked.

"Definitely not." Kakashi said, "They're on their third C-Rank right now actually."

'Their third!' Gohan thought, 'That explains Colys' absence lately.'

"Does that mean that Gai-sensei's team is coming?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Kakashi smiled once more.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto said, Kakashi nodded "That means that Kiba is gonna come." Naruto groaned, him and the Inuzuka could be considered light rivals, unlike him and Sasuke where they tried to one-up each other at every opportunity. His relationship with Kiba was a mutual acceptance at best. Shino was sorta the same, except that they weren't rivals, and Shino sorta creeped the blond out, Hinata was a little weird, but she was nice, even with her habit of fainting if he touched her.

"Goten is coming too." Gohan reminded his friend.

"Nice." Naruto smirked. After learning ki from the demi-Saiyan, Naruto had shown him his favourite pranks around the village, including dying the Hyuga robes orange and exchanging the Hokage's mission report papers with porn.

"So, now that you know you are excused for the day, go home and get ready for the mission, 9 am sharp tomorrow at the North gate, understood?" Kakashi said.

"Alright!" Sakura fist pumped, she was excited to go start practicing her medical ninjutsu, since Kakashi couldn't do it she had asked the Hokage to introduce a tutor to her. Her tutor's name was Tomoe Yoshihara, a kunoichi who took medical ninjutsu very seriously and hated violence. Sakura had been training in offensive jutsu with Kakashi and support jutsu with Tomoe.

Sasuke smiled at the fact that he was to be let go early, that meant he could practice the new Katon jutsu for the rest of the day.

"Nice." Gohan smirked, he was going to relax, between training with Team 7, training with Owl, and teaching ANBU to use ki, he was exhausted.

Naruto smirked evilly.

"Naruto, no pranks today, I'm tired of having to bail you out." Kakashi said sternly, "Plus I wanna give you something."

"What is it?" Naruto bounced up and down.

"It's at home." He said, "See you all tomorrow." He waved to his team before grabbing Naruto and using Shunshin to disappear.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Gohan waved as he walked away.

"Bye Gohan!" Sakura waved, then she turned to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke, do you maybe wanna go and get something to eat with me?" She asked.

"Sorry, I've got something to do." Sasuke said, walking away, as he walked he waved, "I'll see you tomorrow."

'Well, that's more than he's ever talked to me before, and he actually said bye this time.' Sakura thought glumly, "Oh well, time to go and meet Tomoe-sensei." She said.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto appeared in their home, a small apartment with little furniture except for a couch, a radio, a small television, and a large bookshelf filled with books.

"So what did you wanna give me Kakashi-nii?" Naruto asked.

"It's something that your father gave to me before my first C-Rank mission." Kakashi said, "I don't know if it'll be helpful to you because you have Wind and Water natures, but it's a few powerful Raiton jutsu." Kakashi handed Naruto a scroll, "My personal favourite on there is a jutsu called Raiton: Sandasaji, it's a B-Rank technique."

"COOL!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi pulled a scroll from the pouch on his waist and handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks Kakashi-nii, I'm gonna learn all of these right now!" Naruto ran off with the scroll clutched in his hands.

"Great, now I'm gonna have to pack for him." Kakashi groaned and went to pack Naruto's things.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto stood at the North gate, Naruto looked extremely tired while Kakashi stood with his orange book out. Kurenai was also there with Hinata -who was doing her best to try and talk to Naruto, but failing miserably. Kurenai was giving Kakashi a dirty look as he giggled at his book, all four of them had small packs with them.

"Hey!" A voice from down the road came, followed by a bark, the group looked to see Kiba and his white dog Akamaru running towards them, he had a large pack on his back.

"Kiba, nice to see you." Kurenai said.

"H… hello Kiba." Hinata said.

Kakashi saluted the Genin, while Naruto looked sour, "Hey Kiba." Naruto said.

The group was silent as they waited for the rest of their members, Goten and Gohan soon arrived, each carrying one extremely large bag and one small bag.

"Gohan, I think you packed a little much." Kakashi pointed out.

"You too Goten, what did I tell you?" Kurenai asked her student.

"I did only pack one change of clothes and a few tools, this big one is food." Goten said, opening the large back to show a bunch of food.

"You know we are only cooking on a fire right?" Kurenai said.

"I'll just use my ki to cook it." Goten answered, taking out a frozen turkey and holding it in his hand as it cooked before their eyes, then Goten shoved the entire thing in his mouth, pulling out a bone and beaming proudly, "See?"

Gohan looked at his brother and slapped himself in the head, "Why didn't I think of that earlier?" He said aloud as he took out a red capsule from a pouch on his waist and pressed the button on top, touching his large pack to the top and then Goten's pack, both were sucked into it.

"What kind of Space-Time jutsu is that?" Kurenai asked.

"It's not, it's called a capsule, it's an everyday tool from our time." Gohan said as he put the capsule back in his pouch.

"Bet that comes in handy." The Genjutsu mistress said.

"Yea, it really does."

Soon Sasuke, Shino, and Sakura arrived. The group waited until 10am for their client, a cranky old man, to arrived.

"I hired ninja to guard me, not a bunch of snot nosed brats." The man said.

"Tazuna, don't worry, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I am a Jonin level shinobi, as is my friend Kurenai Yuhi." Kakashi motioned to Kurenai, who waved at the old man with a smile.

"And what of the brats?"

"Hey old man!" Naruto growled, getting up in Tazuna's face before Kakashi pushed him back.

"They are Konoha's Genin, and they are coming on this mission as well, as it is a C-Rank mission the most we should have to deal with is a few bandits." Kakashi said.

Tazuna was silent after that.

"Very well, shall we go then?" Kakashi asked.

"We shall." Kurenai said, "Hinata you and Kakashi up front, use your Byakugan to lookout for anyone approaching us, Gohan, Naruto, and Sasuke, you three guard the rear, the rest of us will move in formation around Tazuna, understood?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone -save for Kakashi and Tazuna- said.

"Why am I getting guarded by the broad and the kids?" Tazuna asked, only to receive a death glare from Kurenai.

"I am an accomplished kunoichi of Konohagakure, I am no 'broad' and I will not be called such, understood?" Kurenai said.

"Yes." Tazuna said, gulping.

"Good, now let's go." Kurenai said, Hinata activated her Byakugan and, along with Kakashi, took the lead, followed by Goten, then Kiba and Shino on either side of Tazuna, then Kurenai and Sakura, then finally Naruto, Gohan, and Sasuke bringing up the rear.

"So, how's your guys' ki control coming?" Gohan asked.

"Not bad, I can break through a tree with just one punch now." Naruto said.

"Pretty good, I'm just trying to perfect creating ki blasts now." Sasuke answered, "Videl is a good teacher, but she can't do that very well so I've been on my own with it."

"Yea, she never really got the hang of it, she always prefered getting up close and personal with the person she was fighting." Gohan said, looking up at the sky with a frown.

'Sasuke's stronger than me, I've gotta work harder!' Naruto thought with determination.

The group continued in silence until they heard Hinata scream "Cover Tazuna!"

The group stopped and Hinata went to the center to form a circle with the other four Genin who were around Tazuna, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gohan, Naruto, and Sasuke all stood around the circle, ready for a fight.

"How many Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"Twenty-one, all around us." The Hyuga answered.

"Only twenty-one." Naruto scoffed, "BRING IT ON!" He screamed, a kunai flew towards his chest and he deflected it with a kunai of his own, then three ninja wearing all black flew towards him, and he froze, they were going for a kill.

"NARUTO MOVE!" Gohan shouted as he saw his friend freeze up.

"DOBE!" Sasuke screamed, kicking one of the ninja attacking Naruto in the head, sending him down into another one of his friends. Naruto unfroze and dodged a punch and kicked the ninja away.

"Sorry, and thanks for the save." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, "Don't let it happen again." The three ninja stood and suddenly nine more flew towards the group. Kakashi engaged three of them at once, a kunai in either hand to block their attacks and his feet to take them out with well placed kicks. Kurenai fought three as well, placing them in small Genjutsu and then killing them with a kunai to the chest.

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting six of them as a team, one high and one low, Naruto made three clones and together they knocked them upwards, where Sasuke was waiting with his newest jutsu.

"Katon: Goka Messhitsu!" Sasuke shouted, releasing a small flame from his mouth that burnt the ninja until there was nothing left. Sasuke then fell towards the ground, his leg encased in a deep blue aura, "RAH!" He shouted as he slammed his foot into an enemy ninja's head, collapsing her skull and sending her body flying.

Naruto took out the last two ninja with a new technique of his own, "Juha Sho!" He shouted, focussing chakra in his right hand and slicing it towards the two ninja, leaving large slash marks in their chest as blood sprayed up.

"Twelve down, still nine more." Gohan said as three ninja jumped towards him, he weaved in and out of them as he went through hand signs, "Raitoningu Kotei no Tsume!" He shouted, both hands were filled with electricity in the shape of a claw and he slashed the claws through two of the shinobi before headbutting the third, "Make that six more." He said, before he felt a sharp pain in his left arm, he looked down to see it bleeding with a kunai lodged in it, 'That can only happen if it's boosted by a Fuuton jutsu.' He realised.

"Guys, they have a Fuuton user with them!" He shouted, only to look around and see everyone dead, his parents and his grandpa, his friends, both old and new, he saw Goten struggling to crawl towards him, before a large golden beam pierced his chest. Gohan looked up and saw Koryu, the man who had trapped them in this new world.

"Hello Gohan, been a while." Koryu said smugly.

"BASTARD!" Gohan felt his sanity begin to crumble, he knew somewhere in his mind that this wasn't real, but he couldn't do anything about it, he felt himself transcend the Super Saiyan stage, and transcend the second stage as his hair grew to his waist and his eyebrows disappeared, "DIE!" He felt his tail grow back, he appeared in front of Koryu and slammed his fist into the man's face, but it was caught easily by the man.

"Now now Gohan, we don't want to spoil the show now do we?" Koryu asked.

"I WANNA KILL YOU!" Gohan screamed as tears rolled down his face.

"But I want to show you what could have been, if I hadn't interfered." Koryu smiled and turned away.

Gohan tried to attack the man but his body wouldn't let him, instead he just followed blindly into the golden gate.

A new scene was before him, he saw himself and Videl at a party together, she had her hair short and was wearing a red dress, he had his hair spiked up and short, with glasses and a blue sweater vest, slacks and a white t-shirt. Piccolo was there and so was everyone else, there was a purple cat guy along with a feminine looking alien with large white hair and a staff. Buu was there too. The group had just called Shenron and the dragon had given a prophecy about the Super Saiyan God, saying that they needed six Saiyans, but Gohan could only count five, until Videl began blushing.

"I, I didn't want to tell you this way Gohan, but I'm having a baby." She said. Gohan could see himself getting ecstatic, though he noticed the lack of Kai's presence.

"You're friend is a part of our little group, he is what led us to you, though he didn't know it. The God-Runners have more powers than even they know of." Koryu said, "In this timeline he died after using the power of Hades, therefore we were never led to you and we were never ordered to kill your family."

"It's not his fault, I won't turn on my friend." Gohan said, turning to face Koryu, who merely pointed at the scene below, all of the Saiyans, and Videl, were in a circle holding hands, they all began to develope a blue aura as they powered up to Super Saiyan, eventually all of the blue travelled towards Goku, whose hair became red, as did his eyes. The Saiyan then fought evenly with the purple cat who had taken out everyone else without breaking a sweat.

"Why is dad fighting and not me?" Gohan asked.

"You are a scholar in this time." Koryu responded, "Time to go somewhere new." The man smiled evilly, "Hurry now we're running out of time."

Gohan shielded his eyes as the scene changed once again, now they were in a hospital room as Videl gave birth to their daughter, she was a beautiful baby with a bit of black hair on her head.

"What should we name her Gohan?" Videl asked as she passed the baby girl to her father.

"Her name, I'm thinking about Pan." Gohan smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead, then kissed his wife.

"See what your friend caused you to miss?" Koryu asked, "Anyways, time to go back." Koryu waved and the scene shifted once again.

Gohan was laying inside of a tent. He sat bolt upright and the tent door flew open to reveal Hinata, who was sporting a massive blush as she held a cloth in her hand. Gohan was confused at first then looked down to see that he was in just his boxers, he began to blush as well and covered himself up.

"Sorry 'bout that, where are we?" Gohan asked.

"W… we set up camp, after you passed out s… six enemy sh… shinobi attacked you, Kakashi-sensei stopped them but you had a fever so Sakura and I have been treating you." Hinata explained.

"That explains it, thanks." He smiled, causing Hinata's blush to grow, "Is everyone alright?"

"Y… yes, the only person who received any injuries was you." Hinata said, pointing at his arm.

"Yeah, that kinda hurt, but I've felt worse before." Gohan moved his shoulder in a circle, "Anyways you don't need to check up on me anymore, I'm feeling better." He said.

"I… I'll go talk to Sakura and Kurenai-sensei and s… see what they say." Hinata said, handing Gohan the cloth and scurrying out of the tent.

After a few minutes Kakashi entered the tent and placed a seal on the closed door, "What happened out there?"

"I was hit by a kunai, I turned to tell everyone that there was a Fuuton user and I saw everyone dead, but not just everyone here, everyone I've ever considered a friend, and all of my family. Then the guy who trapped us here showed up and started showing me things, trying to get me to turn on Kai because he was at fault, Koryu showed me and Videl, we were together and had a daughter, we were married and happy, and everyone was alive." Gohan said, tears forming in his eyes, "I tried to attack the guy, but I couldn't, I could only watch as I saw everything unfold in another universe."

"That sounds like one of three things, first it's an extremely high level Genjutsu, though that is ruled out because only an Uchiha with the Mangekyou awakened could pull something like that off, second you ate some bad food, though I doubt that, and that just leaves our third option, that Koryu guy somehow has a connection with you and needs you and Kai to fight."

"I wonder why though?" Gohan thought aloud.

"Sleep on it, you're free from sentry duty tonight, get some rest." Kakashi said as he took off the seal and left.

"Sleep sounds good." Gohan said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning came too quickly for Gohan, he woke up and ate with his comrades, Tazuna kept to himself, surrounded but alone as he sat and ate a can of beans silently. Hinata kept sending strange looks at Gohan, and as soon as he noticed them she would turn away.

"Same formation as yesterday?" Gohan asked after they were done.

"Yes, it seemed to work, though hopefully the rest of the trip is less hectic than this one has been."

The group continued in the same formation.

* * *

 _And that's that. I'm soooo sorry for the long wait, I just started college and I have very little time to write, I promise to try and update more frequently but there is no guarantee when the chapters will come out for a little while._

 _Anyways, the Gohan pairing poll is coming to an end soon and (counting review votes) Gohan/Hinata is sitting at 10 votes, Gohan/Videl is sitting at 7, and Gohan/Sakura is sitting at 1, and you have until I publish chapter 15 to vote so get those in._

 _So what did you guys think of this chapter? What was good what was bad? I'd love to hear your thoughts._

 _Translations!_

 _Raiton: Sandasaji = Lightning Release: Thunder Surge_

 _Katon: Goka Messhitsu = Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction_

 _Raitoningu Kotei no Tsume = Lightning Emperor's Claw_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Nami no Kuni Mission: Defend the Bridge Builder Part 2!**

"Koryu!" A voice rang out.

"Yes sir?" The golden clad man responded, kneeling in front of a large black throne that was decorated with constellations, on it there was a robed man whose features were impossible to make out due to the darkness around him.

"You have shown Gohan the vision I ordered you to correct?"

"Yes master I have, but he refused to go against his friend." Koryu responded.

"It was only the first of many things I have to show him, he will turn against that God-Runner eventually." The hooded man said, "Tell Medved to prepare to attack the fox."

"Very well sir, is there anything else?" Koryu asked.

"No that is all, go now." The man said, Koryu quickly exited the room, a large crash was heard as the large obsidian door slammed closed. 'Son Gohan, you are too much like your father.' The man thought, 'I will take pleasure turning you on your friends.'

* * *

The group of Konoha-ninja moved in the same formation as they had the previous two days, ever since the ambush they hadn't met anyone else. Gohan was the furthest back, he had been thinking about what a life with Videl as his wife would be like, would it truly be something that he would enjoy? Not fighting, watching everyone else save the world and put their lives on the line while he sat by and studied? He didn't think so.

"Gohan, you alright?" Naruto called back.

Gohan caught up to his two teammates, "Yea, just thinking about something, sorry." He said.

The group stopped, Kakashi moved silently towards the back, everyone held their positions.

The silver-haired Jonin was with his three students in the back, "Those puddles shouldn't be there, play cool but it hasn't rained in a few weeks around here, those are enemy ninja. When they move I want you three to get around Tazuna" He whispered, then locked eyes with Kurenai, who nodded and took out a kunai, throwing it towards one of the puddles, only for both of them to explode into ninja, the one on the left had shoulder-length, wild brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a rebreather that covered the lower half of his face, a camouflage suit with bandages on his waist, a black cloak, and he had a large gauntlet on his right arm. The other ninja had hair and eyes similar to the first, he also had a similar suit and rebreather, though the second ninja also had many pouches around his waist and wore a gauntlet on his left arm. The gauntlets were connected by a shuriken chain.

"Gozu and Meizu, known as the Demon Brothers of Kirigakure, Chunin level missing-nin, both are considered C-Rank ninja." Kurenai said, "They specialise in unison attacks using the chain that connects their gantlets, be careful." She finished.

"Someone read the bingo book." One of the brothers said, he had a Kirigakure hitai-ate with a single horn, "We should take her out first Meizu."

"I agree Gozu." The second brother -Meizu- said, he had two horns on his hitai-ate.

"Kakushu!" They yelled together, charging towards Kurenai, who began going through hand signs.

The two brothers brought the chain up towards Kurenai's neck, "Magen: Narakumi!" Kurenai shouted. The two brothers stopped and fell to their knees, a noticeable dark aura surrounding them, "What should we do with them Kakashi?" She asked the older Jonin.

"..." Kakashi was silent for a minutes, "What's their bounty?"

"For the pair it's 50,000 ryo." Kurenai answered.

"Take the Genin ahead, I'll catch up in a second. We'll split the profits between our teams evenly." Kakashi said.

"Alright." Kurenai led the Genin, along with Tazuna, ahead. Five minutes later Kakashi reappeared at the front with a bit of blood smeared on his hands.

A few hours later the group had stopped for a rest, they were sitting around eating when they heard a feral growl in the distance, instantly Gohan, Kakashi, and Kurenai were up and guarding Tazuna, Sasuke, Goten, Naruto, and Kiba followed soon after, then the remaining three joined the circle.

In the forest they saw trees bending, whatever had made that noise was growing closer.

"Hinata, can you see it?" Kakashi asked.

"N… no I can't, it's b… being clouded somehow." She said.

'What is that?' Gohan thought, he could feel a small power coming towards them, but it was from another direction.

"MOVE!" Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a blade fly at them from the direction of the trees, he pushed everyone out of the way and focused ki into his skin, causing the blade to bounce off.

"Nice." A deep voice said from behind Gohan, the demi-Saiyan turned to see a large man -maybe around eight feet tall- standing there, he wore a bearskin cloak over a leather combat suit. On his hands were bear-claw brass knuckles, and on his feet were large boots with sharp blades on the toes. He had brown hair that went to his his shoulders and brown eyes that held some kind of deep hunger, "I didn't think you were good enough to block that." The man said as he looked Gohan over, "But I'm not here for you, I'm here to kill the fox." He said, looking at Naruto.

"You won't touch him." Kakashi growled, stepping in front of Naruto and glaring at the man.

"I'll just kill you first then." The large man smiled.

"Ey Medved, if you're fighting the cyclops I wanna take on the brat." A female voice came from another part of the clearing, there was a woman standing there, wearing a brown leather bra, a pair of brown shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination, and she had thigh-high boots on, the toes and bottoms of said boots were metal. She also had long brown hair, and two rabbit ears on her head.

"Whatever Krolik, do as you please, but get the ninja over here before you do." The bear man, Medved, said.

Krolik tapped her foot twice, and suddenly a platoon on ninja wearing black garbs that covered their entire bodies popped out, each armed with a tanto, "Take care of 'em, eh." She ordered.

"Kurenai, guard Tazuna. Goten, Gohan, I'll allow you to use ki to fight those ninja if you need to, everyone else guard Tazuna with Kurenai." Kakashi ordered, not taking his eyes off Medved, "Naruto, be careful with her."

"I will Kakashi-nii, don't worry." Naruto smiled and walked towards the woman, "If you wanna fight that badly let's go!" He yelled, "Taju Kage Bunshin!" The blond shouted, creating a hundred clones, "Let's do this!" The chorus of Naruto shouted, charging at the woman.

Kakashi glared the larger man down, "Let's get on with this then." He said, pulling down his mask to reveal a red eye with three tomoe.

'Kakashi has a Sharingan!' Sasuke realised, 'But how?'

Gohan and Goten walked towards the platoon that had appeared, "Let's do this bro." Goten said, hopping up and down, it had been a while since he fought.

"For sure." Gohan smiled at his brother's antics, "Just don't kill them."

"No worries." Goten smiled, then quickly raised his arm, shattering the tanto that one of the ninja had swung at him, he turned to the ninja, "Not nice." He said before delivering a quick to the ninja's stomach, sending him flying, "Who's next?" He asked, running into the platoon, spinning around and sending enemies flying in every direction.

Gohan just moved towards the group guarding Tazuna, Goten would be fine.

The young demi-Saiyan plowed through enemies, sending rogue-nin flying up in the air, then crashing down towards the ground, he was moving so fast that only Gohan could see him. A few seconds passed and Goten rejoined the group, wiping a little sweat off his brow, "That was fun." He smiled, then turned to watch Naruto fight the rabbit woman.

Naruto wasn't fairing as well as Goten had, the girl was too fast, bouncing off one clone and onto another, destroying whatever she hit.

"This is my signature fighting style, Usage no Dansu, eh." Krolik said as she danced around, destroying clones everywhere.

"Fuuton: Shinku Taigyoku!" Naruto shouted, shooting a large vacuum sphere at Krolik, but the rabbit lady contorted around it and continued her assault, 'She's too fast.' Naruto realised, then it hit him, he'd use his fastest jutsu, one from the scroll that Kakashi-nii had given him. He smirked and gave a mental order for his clones to distract her as much as possible.

Hinata watched Naruto with worry in her eyes, the rabbit lady was too fast for Naruto's jutsu to hit, and Naruto's clones were being decimated easily, 'I've got to help him!' She steeled herself, activating her Byakugan silently and getting ready to charge, when Kurenai looked to see how Kakashi was fairing Hinata took off, rushing towards Krolik with a shout of " Hakke Sanjuni Sho!" The Hyuga heiress slammed her palms into the rabbit lady thirty-two times, knocking the woman down, Hinata slid into a ready position as she saw Krolik get up with a smirk.

"Not bad girly, didn't like seeing me kick your boyfriend's ass eh?" Krolik asked as she looked Hinata over as the Hyuga blushed.

"N.. Naruto isn't my boyfriend!" Hinata stammered, then steeled herself and charged at Krolik, each jab was a narrow miss on Hinata's part, it seemed like her opponent was playing with her, waiting for someone more fun. Suddenly Hinata found herself on the defensive as Krolik began attacking her with powerful kicks, each landing exactly where they were aimed, roundhouse kick to the head, crescent kick to the ribs, forward kick to the chest, a powerful flip kick that sent Hinata to the ground, and finally an axe kick glowing with violet ki.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Hinata turned to see Naruto catch the foot with his own ki filled hand, the orange and violet fought for dominance as Naruto was pushed into the ground, "She's one of my close friends, one of my special people, you will NOT TOUCH HER!" Naruto screamed and his ki changed to a blue color, his cerulean orbs became a teal blue, his blond hair grew and became a deep -almost midnight- blue color, and finally a blue aura exploded from around him.

"Naruto became a Super Saiyan, but why is it such a strange color?" Gohan thought aloud, "It's almost like Broly in his first stage but that's impossible, the Legendary Super Saiyan is only born once every…" The realisation hit Gohan like a truck, "Naruto is the Legendary Super Saiyan!" He shouted.

Naruto threw Krolik away then looked at one of his clones, who released a jutsu quickly with a shout of, "Raiton: Raiju Tsuiga!" The clone threw his hand forwards as it was charged with lightning chakra, the lightning on his hand extended into a blue wolf that charged at Krolik and bit into her, sending arcs of electricity through her, the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"MY TURN!" Another clone shouted, appearing above Krolik, "Juha Sho!" He shouted, sending a blade of wind at her, leaving a deep gash in her stomach.

"Me next!" Another clone yelled, "Suiton: Mizurappa!" The clone shot a stream of water at Krolik, ending her flight and slamming her into the ground.

Naruto then dispelled his remaining clones, walking slowly towards the down Krolik, "Uzumaki, Basuto" He said, holding a hand towards Krolik as a large blue orb appeared in his hand and he blasted it towards his opponent, decimating her. When the smoke cleared all that was left was a pendant shaped like a rabbit with eight jewels in it. Naruto fell to the ground as he returned to normal.

"NARUTO!" Hinata shouted, running towards him as he fell, he hit the ground and didn't move.

Kakashi had spent most of the time dodging, the larger man was too strong to afford getting hit by, and left few openings in his attack, even with the Sharingan Kakashi wasn't able to take advantage of them though.

'I need to end this.' Kakashi thought, then he heard Hinata shout and made the mistake of turning to see his younger brother fall to the ground.

"Haha, got you now!" Medved said, grabbing Kakashi in a bear hug from behind and squeezing slowly.

'Dammit!' Kakashi tried to think of a way out, but the pain was too much, he could feel his bones beginning to break under the pressure, 'Think, he's strong and skilled, but he doesn't seem too bright.' Kakashi began taking notes of the fight in his head while he was being squished.

"Katon: Gokakyu!" Kakashi heard, the noise came from behind him, it sounded like Sasuke.

"ARRH!" Medved screamed and let go of Kakashi, turning to face Sasuke.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi shouted, shooting a lightning filled hand towards Medved's chest, he pierced it, leaving a large hole, but missing anything vital.

"BASTARD!" Medved turned and grabbed Kakashi by the head, lifting him and tossing him towards a tree.

"Raiton: Bakurai!" Sasuke shouted as he was covered with electricity, then he charged towards the hulking man, jumping upwards and covering his left foot in deep blue ki, "Raiton: Uchiha Cho Suto!" He shouted, slamming his foot into Medved's face, sending the large man flying as electricity raced through his body.

"Sasuke, disengage!" Kakashi yelled, he had managed to stop himself from getting injured by pushing chakra out of his feet, "I'll finish him off."

"Hn, fine." Sasuke grunted, walking away.

"Thanks for the save though." Kakashi said as they passed each other, "You've grown a lot." Kakashi then looked towards Medved, who was standing up and breathing hard.

"RAAAAAAAH!" The man screamed, his eyes were white with rage, he rushed at Kakashi and tried to punch him with his claws, Kakashi narrowly avoided each hit, Medved then tried to kick Kakashi with his bladed boots, Kakashi avoided those as well. The man then shouted once more, the sound reverberating through the forest, and slammed his hands on the ground, screaming as he lifted up a large pieced of the ground -easily three tons- and threw it towards the silver-haired Jonin.

"People tend to get really predictable when they're angry." Kakashi stated, not moving as the chunk of earth flew towards him, "Raiton: Gian." Kakashi said calmly, raising his hand as a spear of electricity shot out of his hand and shattered the rock, he then pointed his hand towards Medved, "Sorry." He said simply, then fired another shot towards the man, it pierced his chest and the man broke into seven tiny fragments of light which all converged in a single place and became a pendant of a bear with seven jewels on it, Kakashi picked it up and turned it, on the back it read _Ursa Minor._ The single-eyed Jonin then looked around and saw Naruto on the ground and rushed over immediately.

He knelt over his brother's unconscious form as the group went over. Naruto was breathing, and didn't look hurt, only exhausted, "He'll be alright." Kakashi said to everyone, but didn't move from Naruto's side for a while.

The group sat in silence before Kurenai put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "He'll be fine, we'll set up camp here and move in the morning." She said. Kakashi merely nodded.

* * *

 _So I know it's not the longest chapter, but I really wanted to get it out this week, I'm not going to discuss the poll results because they haven't really changed since last time, but be warned, if Gohan and Hinata wins, the pairing will not happen until the Shippuden part of the story, which is a little ways away right now._

 _Anyways, tell me what you liked and disliked, what can I improve on, what did I do exceptionally well? I love to hear from you guys and more reviews may cause me to get out chapter fifteen sometime this week and not on October 2nd (as that is the current plan)._

 **Translations!**

Kakushu = Decapitation

Magen: Narakumi = Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing

Taju Kage Bunshin = Multi-Shadow Clone

Usage no Dansu = Rabbit Dance (Yes, her fighting style is called the rabbit dance)

Fuuton: Shinku Taigyoku = Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere

Hakke Sanjuni Sho = Eight Trigrams: Thirty-Two Palms

Raiton: Raju Tsuiga = Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang

Juha Sho = Beast Tearing Palm

Suiton: Mizurappa = Water Release: Wild Water Wave

Uzumaki Basuto = Uzumaki Burst

Katon: Gokakyu = Fire Release: Great Fireball

Raiton: Bakurai = Lightning Release: Depth Charge

Raiton: Uchiha Cho Suto = Lightning Release: Super Uchiha Strike

Raiton: Gian = Lightning Release: False Darkness

 _Thanks for reading!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Nami No Kuni Mission: Defend the Bridge Builder Part 3!**

The morning came slowly for Kakashi, he watched as his little brother mercilessly killed an opponent in a show of power that surpassed nearly anything that the Jonin had ever seen and it frightened him, what if Naruto lost himself to that power and merged with the Kyuubi, who would be able to stop it?

The Jonin sat beside his brother, looking upon the blond's unconscious form, his chest barely moving.

"How is he?" Gohan asked, entering the tent the two were in.

"He's been better." Kakashi responded.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, I've never seen someone power down from that form before though, not without dying anyways." Gohan said, "Sorry if I'm worrying you but Naruto isn't a normal Saiyan, he's what's known as the Legendary Super Saiyan, hence the larger than normal power boost, but he was being held back by something, that's why his hair was blue and not gold like mine in Super Saiyan."

"The Kyuubi." Kakashi said, "It must not want Naruto to have that much power for some reason."

"More like it's trying to save him for some reason, the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan is incredible, but unless Naruto could possibly find a way to control it then he would go insane with his power and strive towards a single goal, destroying anything in his way." Gohan said, "I wonder why though, a demon fox saving it's host. It's not something you'd think would happen."

"I have one question for you, how does Naruto have Saiyan blood, I know both of his parents very well, and I don't think either of them are Saiyan."

Gohan looked around, "I shouldn't tell you this, but I think you should know, the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, that's not his real name," Gohan said, then waited for the shocked expression to lessen from Kakashi's face, "His name was Trunks Briefs, a half-Saiyan that came from the future to my timeline, I guess when he went back something happened and transported him here, but I don't know why he only used chakra, or held back when fighting, but I can only guess that he thought he was in the past somehow and didn't want to change history too much." The demi-Saiyan explained.

"He… he never told me." Kakashi looked down, "I don't know if I would have believed him though, the only reason I believed you is because I saw you take that giant summons down without any effort." The Jonin said.

Gohan just nodded and stood up, "I'll go tell them that we aren't moving today." He said and walked out of the tent.

"So Minato-sensei was a Saiyan." Kakashi looked at Naruto, "I wonder if he could have defeated the Kyuubi if he let loose." The silver-haired Jonin mused to himself as he watched his surrogate brother sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a dark, damp sewer. He couldn't see anything except for a small trail of torches along a wall, so the Genin decided to follow them, seeing no other way to go except a seemingly endless dark corridor.

"What am I doing?" Naruto mused aloud, "How did I get here, where is here?"

" **Well brat, you are in your mindscape, and I brought you here."** The deep voice of the Kyuubi said.

"Why, I have to make sure everyone is safe." Naruto shouted at the fox.

" **You've been asleep for an entire night, everyone is fine."** Kyuubi replied, then looked the boy in the eyes, " **Now let me talk."** He snarled.

Naruto was paralyzed in fear as the fox sent a wave of killing intent at him, "Al…. alright." He stammered.

" **Good, now do you remember what happened?"** The fox asked.

"Yea, I lost my cool and powered up a lot, and my hair became blue and longer." The blond said.

" **You went Super Saiyan, but I repressed it, you won't be able to handle a large influx of ki like that for a while. Try and keep your emotions in check."** The fox said, " **That power of yours, it could make you among the strongest in the world, but it comes with a drawback, unless it is repressed it will overcome you and you will chase after a single goal until you die."**

"How do you know about this?" Naruto asked.

" **I've learnt many things in my lifetime, my father even met one of the Legendary Super Saiyans in his lifetime, but that is a story for another day, for now just promise that you will not try to use that power too often, I won't be able to keep holding it back."** Kyuubi said, " **Now go, your brother is worried about you."**

Naruto felt himself get pulled away from the cage, a light appearing in the distance, "Thanks Kyuubi, I'll try to not use that power again until I'm ready." Naruto said as he turned and ran towards the light. As he reached it, he was engulfed in the golden glow.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he sat upright, "Woah." He exclaimed as the light hit his eyes.

"Naruto!" Kakashi stood up and looked at his brother, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired, I'm gonna go back to sleep now." Naruto said, flopping downwards and closing his eyes.

"Kakashi?" Kurenai walked into the tent, "I heard something, is he alright?"

"He's fine, he woke up and said he was tired, then fell asleep." Kakashi responded.

"That's good, now come and eat, we need you to be at your best for the rest of the mission." The red-eyed Jonin said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the tent.

Naruto smirked in his sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto woke up and left the tent, only to see that everyone was missing except for Goten and Tazuna.

"Hey Goten, where is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Hey look the blond brat's awake." Tazuna grumbled, "Your brother and the creepy red-eyed chick took the others for some training and this one's brother is patrolling the skies or something like that."

"I'm not a brat old man!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm not an old man you brat!" Tazuna shouted back, the two were nose to nose, staring in each other's eyes when they heard Kakashi clear his throat.

"It seems you're awake, good Naruto you can join us for some training, Goten and Tazuna you two come as well." The silver-haired Jonin said, leading them to where the others were training, a large lake that was surrounded by forest on all sides except for a small clearing. Naruto could see the others walking on water and sparing, except for Sasuke, who was meditating on the water.

"I'm going to spar with Sasuke!" Naruto rushed forwards, running on the water towards the raven-haired Uchiha, "SASUKE GET READY!" He screamed.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he rolled to the side, Naruto's overexaggerated punch landing on the lake right where the boy's head had been less than a second before.

"You're awake, dobe." Sasuke noted, "Ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted, running at Sasuke again, "BYAKUGAN!" Naruto yelled, his blue eyes losing their color, turning pure white and pupiless and the veins around his eyes bulging.

'How does the dobe have Byakugan?' Sasuke asked himself as he dodged a punch from the blond and retaliated with a kick, sending Naruto careening away.

Naruto ran through hand signs, "Fuuton: Shinku Taigyoku!" Naruto shot a ball of wind towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha saw Naruto's attack coming and retaliated with a jutsu of his own, "Katon: Gokakyu!" Sasuke shot his gigantic fireball towards Naruto, the fire attack gaining power from the wind bullet and growing.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" Naruto shot a stream of water at the fireball, fizzling it out as the stream continued en route towards Sasuke.

"Raiton: Raiju Tsuiga!" Sasuke shouted, filling his hand with electricity as a large wolf formed and ran towards Naruto. The attacks met in a large boom, canceling each other out but not before the electricity ran through the water and shocked Naruto.

"Raiton: Bakurai!" Sasuke covered himself in lightning and ran towards Naruto, who was trying to get up. Sasuke jumped upwards and twisted his body, preparing for a kick.

Naruto raised his arms and coated them with chakra, taking the hit from Sasuke and getting blown away, skipping across the water as electricity arced around his body.

'Crap, Sasuke is a lot stronger than before.' Naruto thought to himself before he was forced to roll out of the way to dodge a large fireball from Sasuke, the blond dove under the water, running through hand signs, he propelled upwards and shouted, "Suigadan!" Naruto shouted, a large glob of water from the lake and formed into a drill, flying towards Sasuke.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" Kakashi yelled, forming a large wall of rock in front of the drill. The water jutsu tried to penetrate the large wall but it was to no avail as it ran out of chakra and dropped back into the lake, "That's enough for now, we're still on a mission." Kakashi warned.

"Yes Kakashi-nii." Naruto walked back onto the shore, Sasuke followed. They reached the shore and the other Genin -minus Goten- present were staring at the two.

"When did you two get so strong?" Kiba asked. He never knew how outclassed he was by them until now, they must've been at least Chunin level, and with what he had seen from Naruto earlier, they were both holding back.

"When did Naruto get a Byakugan?" Kurenai asked. Naruto quickly deactivated it.

"A little while ago with Hanabi, it's a little bit of a long story so sit down." Naruto said, everyone sat and the blond told the story of the Kitsunegan -leaving out the fact that the Kyuubi told him about it and chalking it up to a hunch.

"S… so you and Hanabi went out to tr… train together and she got hurt." Hinata clarified, "Th.. that explains why she was in the hospital."

"Well well well, if it isn't The Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuhi, Mistress of Genjutsu, I'm in for a treat." A voice came from the location of the lake, the group turned around to see a tall, muscular man with short, spiky black hair and brown eyes. He had bandages covering the bottom half of his face like a mask and a sideways hitai-ate, along with a sleeveless black vest with black pants. He also had a noticeably large sword on his back.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist." Kakashi stood up, "Genin, circle around Tazuna, Kurenai you too." Kakashi raised his hitai-ate, revealing a red eye with three tomoe swirling around it, "I'll take care of him."

* * *

 _Sorry it took so long for this chapter, college is a lot of work -especially math. I'll try and update more after mid-terms but you guys might get a chapter before the end of the week, but no promises._

 _THE POLL IS CLOSED! Gohan/Hinata has won the poll! The pairing is now official, but it won't happen until they are about 18._

 _The updatereminde left a review asking about Naruto's Saiyan parentage, Mirai Trunks is Minato in this story, there is a logic behind this that will be explained eventually._

 _And to Unknown, Naruto will only have one Dojutsu, so no Sharingan sorry._

 **Translations!**

Fuuton: Shiku Taigyoku = Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere

Katon: Gokyaku = Fire release: Great Fireball

Suiton: Mizurappa = Water Release: Wild Water Wave

Raiton: Raiju Tsuiga = Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang

Raiton: Bakurai = Lightning Release: Depth Charge

Doton: Doryuheki = Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Nami No Kuni Mission: Defend The Bridge Builder Part 4!**

Kakashi walked up to Zabuza, walking on the water as if the change in terrain hadn't happened. The two Jonin met about fifteen feet away from each other.

"I'm only here to kill the bridge builder." Zabuza said, his hand moving towards his sword handle.

"Awww, I'm here to protect him." Kakashi said, "Looks like you won't be able to complete your mission, sorry."

Zabuza ran through a few hand signs and raised one hand to his mouth and the other straight up, "Kirigakure!" He shouted, a deep fog coming from the lake and surrounding the Jonin.

Kakashi covered his Sharingan, it would be useless against the chakra-coated mist.

"So Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist hides while he fights," Kakashi said, "Guess my Genin won't be able to brag about their sensei defeating an A-Rank missing-nin because all I see is an A-Rank coward." The silver haired Jonin taunted, a faint smile shown by his visible eye.

Kakashi waited for Zabuza to attack, but after nearly thirty seconds without an attack he realised his mistake, "He's going after Tazuna!" Kakashi yelled.

"Wrong." A slight whisper came from beside him and the Jonin felt a powerful smash in his stomach, Zabuza had hit him with the blunt end of his massive sword. Kakashi went flying and barely managed to push chakra into his hands to stop himself from falling into the lake.

'I couldn't hear him, is this the famous Sairento Kiringu style.' Kakashi pondered his predicament before he felt a massive killing intent behind him and ducked, he could hear the large blade cut the air where his head had been less than a second ago, Kakashi donkey kicked right behind him, his feet hitting Zabuza in the chest and sending him flying.

"Kakashi-nii!" Naruto called, "Do you need help?"

"Naruto, stay away, guard Tazuna!" Kakashi yelled, the distraction caused a delay in the Jonin's senses and he was once again sent flying away from the blunt end of Zabuza's blade.

"This is the most that Konoha's legendary copy ninja can muster?" Zabuza asked, his voice a whisper coming from all around Kakashi, "I'm disappointed, especially after all the talk about me being a coward."

"I'm a Ninjutsu specialist you know." Kakashi said, standing up, "And I haven't used any yet."

Zabuza stiffened for a second before regaining his composure, Kakashi's voice had been laced with killing intent, enough to paralyze even Zabuza momentarily.

"Now would you like to see a real Jutsu?" Kakashi asked, copying Zabuza's Sairento Kiringu voice, he performed a few hand seals, "Fuuton: Kamikaze!" Kakashi yelled, forming four small tornadoes from his chakra. The tornados sucked up the mist that surrounded them, "Ready for an offensive one?" He asked playfully, "Katon: Goka Messhitsu!" Kakashi shouted, let loose a stream of fire from his mouth, evaporating the water as it travelled towards Zabuza.

"Suiton: Daibakufu!" Zabuza shouted, creating a twister of water that travelled horizontally towards Kakashi.

The two techniques met in a clash, neither Jonin letting their chakra slip as the steam rose.

"Uzumaki Basuto!" Naruto shouted, jumping onto the lake and letting loose a blast of orange ki in his hand and sending it flying towards Zabuza, but the attack stopped short when eight walls of ice appeared on top of the water, each shattering but slowing down the ball of ki until the last one, which both techniques shattered upon impact.

"I cannot allow you to attack Zabuza-sama." A feminine voice came from a nearby tree, the holder of the voice jumped down onto the lake effortlessly, it was a beautiful girl about Naruto's age, she had long black hair, pale skin, brown eyes and a slim build. She wore a pinstripe uniform that ended at her knees and a green haori with a white sash. She also had a black choker and brown shinobi sandals. On her waist was a hunter-nin mask.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Haku." She responded.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!" Naruto said proudly, "Now let me through so I don't have to beat up a girl." He warned.

"Don't worry, I'm a boy." Haku said, grabbing three senbon and throwing them towards Naruto -who was too dumbstruck to move.

The senbon hit their mark on Naruto's leg, causing him to slump and fall into the water -which shocked him out of his trance. He smirked under water, and began his hand seals. Soon a large burst of water flew at Haku, who jumped out of the way of it,

"So you have a Suiton nature as well." Haku noticed.

"Yup." Naruto smiled as he jumped up above the water, beginning a few more hand seals, "Fuuton: Shinku Taigyoku!" Naruto yelled, shooting a large vacuum sphere at Haku.

"Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki!" Haku waved his hands and sent a dozen birds made of ice at Naruto's technique, the two cancelled each other out.

"Hyoton…" Naruto muttered, "Ice release?"

"Hyoton is my Kekkei Genkai." Haku said.

'Hear that Kyuubi, he has a Kekkei Genkai.' Naruto told the fox, 'Should I try to copy it?'

" **If you wish, Hyoton is a powerful Kekkei Genkai, though there are more powerful ones this particular one will suit you well as it is a fusion of Fuuton and Suiton with a Suiton majority."** The fox informed Naruto.

'So I'll take it from him.' Naruto decided, his Kitsunegan activating silently as his pupils took the shape of a fox's head, "Mind if I take your Kekkei Genkai and use it as my own?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately that is not possible." Haku said, "I need this power to serve Zabuza-sama."

"YOU DON'T NEED TO SERVE ANYONE!" Naruto shouted, shocking the black haired boy, "YOU'RE YOUR OWN PERSON!"

"No." Haku responded, "I am Zabuza-sama's weapon."

"I'LL JUST HAVE TO BEAT THE STUPIDITY OUT OF YOU THEN!" Naruto roared, "KAIMON!" He shouted, appearing in front of Haku with supersonic speed and delivering a powerful kick into his stomach, sending him flying. Naruto appeared in behind of Haku's flying form and kicked him upwards, jumping behind him and grabbed him, flipping them so they were head first Naruto started to spin as they flew towards the lake at breakneck speeds, just before impact Naruto threw Haku and jumped away with a shout of "Omote Renge!" Haku slammed into the water and flew towards the bottom, Naruto began a few hand signs but stopped as he looked towards Kakashi -who was still in a struggle against Zabuza.

Haku quickly jumped back above the water and threw senbon at Naruto, who dodged all of them with his new speed.

"Ressenpu!" Naruto exhaled a large gust of wind from his mouth while going through hand seals. The wind pushed Haku away and when it died down Naruto shouted, "Kage Bunshin!" and made twenty-three clones, "Let's go with the Triple Threat formation." Naruto said, eight clones going to the left of Haku and eight going to the right while the remaining seven stayed with Naruto facing the Hyoton user.

"Juha Sho!" The eight clones on the left shouted, slashing their arms downwards and sending waves of cutting wind towards Haku.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" The eight clones on the right yelled, shooting streams of high-pressure water from their mouths towards the boy.

"Fuuton: Kaiten Shuriken!" The seven with Naruto yelled, lacing eight shuriken each with wind chakra.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin!" Naruto shouted, each shuriken became twelve shuriken, making a total of six-hundred seventy-two shuriken that flew towards Haku.

"Hyoton: Hyogan Domu!" Haku shouted, creating a barrier of ice around himself that stopped the two jutsu from the side, but the shuriken shattered it and caused Haku to dive underwater to avoid the attack, though a few still managed to cut his shoulders.

Naruto anxiously awaited Haku's resurfacing, he knew that the boy hadn't been that weak. He looked over to his brother and saw that Kakashi's katon attack had managed to take the upper hand and had pushed Zabuza's suiton jutsu back so that it was almost hitting Zabuza.

Zabuza then released his jutsu and dove under water, Kakashi's large fire stream ended as the Jonin stopped putting chakra into it. The silver haired Jonin then fell into the lake, his chakra exhausted.

"Kakashi-nii!" Naruto yelled, running towards his brother, he then felt a pain in his side and went flying, bouncing on the water before managing to push chakra into his knees and feet to keep himself above water.

He looked and saw Zabuza standing there, his sword stopped mid-swing with the blunt edge towards Naruto.

"You're pretty strong for a brat." Zabuza said.

"I'm not a brat, I'm a proud ninja of Konohagakure, and the future Hokage!" Naruto said.

"A ninja you say?" Zabuza looked angry, "When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja." The man said, "When I was your age my hands were already stained with blood, you're just a kid who's too stupid enough to have an achievable dream."

"I, for one, believe in Naruto's dream." Gohan said, he had Kakashi in his arms and hovered just above the water beside Zabuza.

The swordsman swung his blade sideways, trying to cut Gohan, but the demi-Saiyan merely moved to the other side of Zabuza.

'Shunshin?' Zabuza asked himself, 'Is this kid powerful enough to do Shunshin at such a young age, Haku still can't do it.' Zabuza swung the sword again, hoping to hit the boy this time, but he had to stop when shuriken flew towards his arm, he jumped to the side, avoiding them and sending a glare at Sasuke, who had thrown them.

Gohan then appeared next to Sakura and dropped Kakashi down gently, "Can you make sure he's alright please, I'll make sure no one tries to sneak attack us."

"You got it." Sakura smiled and knelt down, her hands glowing green as she went over Kakashi's bruises and healed them, she wasn't the best at Shousen yet, but her natural chakra control ensured that she would be a good medic.

Gohan looked over at Naruto and Sasuke. Kiba and Akamaru jumped towards the lake and began to run towards their two ex-classmates.

"Jujin Bunshin!" Kiba shouted, Kiba became a more feral looking clone of Kiba, "Shikyaku!" He said and Kiba himself became just as feral looking as Akamaru, with elongated claws and canines. Kiba and Akamaru then jumped towards Zabuza and both slashed downwards with their claws.

Sasuke saw an opening and began a jutsu, "Katon: Gokakyu!" The Uchiha shot a fireball towards Zabuza.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" Naruto shot a stream of high pressure water at Zabuza.

The swordsman watched as all three attacks closed in on him and he was suddenly surrounded by and ice barrier. Haku rose up behind Sasuke and kicked the boy in the neck before jabbing him with two senbon in the same place as the kick, knocking the Uchiha unconscious. Haku then threw a multitude of senbon towards Kiba and Akamaru -who were too busy bouncing off of the ice to move and were struck in the neck, same place as Sasuke, both jutsu wore off as the two fell unconsciously towards the water.

Naruto looked at Haku and avoided the senbon that were sent his way, but he was hit by Zabuza's large blade, leaving a gash in his back.

Gohan appeared and grabbed Naruto before the blond Genin could hit the water. Gohan quickly brought Naruto to the shore where Sakura was waiting to heal him, Sasuke and Kiba -along with Akamaru- were already there.

Gohan then walked onto the lake, looking directly at both Zabuza and Haku, "You're both exhausted, I'll let you leave, but if you try to fight me I will not hesitate to kill either of you." He warned, the power radiating from him causing waves to appear from the lake.

"What kind of Genin are you?" Zabuza asked, the power that this boy radiated reminded him of a traveller he had met once and tried to mug.

"I'm the kind of Genin whose friends you really shouldn't mess with." Gohan said, "Now I'll give you three seconds to leave."

"Zabuza-sama, I suggest we take this time to rest ourselves and we can attack at a later date." Haku advised.

"Fine, we'll leave." Zabuza said and walked off with Haku.

* * *

 _So again not a super long chapter, but I hope it was at least on par with a few of the other ones that were action based. I have a new poll coming out with chapter 17 concerning Sasuke, so I hope you'll all take a look at that one._

 **Translations!**

Kirigakure = Hiding in the Mist

Sairento Kiringu = Silent Killing

Fuuton: Kamikaze = Wind Release: Divine Wind

Katon: Goka Messhitsu = Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction

Suiton: Daibakufu = Water Release: Great Waterfall

Uzumaki Basuto = Uzumaki Burst

Fuuton: Shinku Taigyoku = Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere

Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki = Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm

Omote Renge = Primary Lotus

Ressenpu = Violent Whirlwind

Juha Sho = Beast Tearing Palm

Suiton: Mizurappa = Water Release: Wild Water Wave

Fuuton: Kaiten Shuriken = Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken

Shuriken Kage Bunshin = Shuriken Shadow Clone

Hyoton: Hyogan Domu = Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness

Shunshin = Body Flicker

Shousen = Mystical Hands

Jujin Bunshin = Man Beast Clone

Shikyaku = Four Legs Technique

Katon: Gokakyu = Fire Release: Great Fireball

 _Thanks for reading!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Nami no Kuni Mission: Defend the Bridge Builder Part 5!**

The rest of the trip to Nami no Kuni was uneventful and most mostly consisted of the four injured being carried by the others. Gohan carried Kakashi, Shino carried Kiba, Sakura tried to carry Sasuke but Goten ended up taking him, and Kurenai carried Naruto, leaving Hinata and Sakura as the lookouts while they traveled.

Once the group was in Nai no Kuni Tazuna brought them to his house, where he lived with his daughter and grandson.

"Dad, you're home!" Tsunami ran and hugged him as they walked in the door, "Are these the shinobi you hired to guard you?"

"Yes, they are quite a strong bunch." Tazuna said, his newfound respect for the shinobi was no secret after he had seen them fight for real.

"Do you want a bed for them?" Tsunami asked, pointing her head towards the four injured members.

"Do you mind letting us stay here?" Kurenai asked.

"Not at all, we have plenty of room, please follow me." The woman smiled and led them up towards the second floor, where there was eight rooms. "Here is the washroom." She pointed to the one closest to the stairs, "Here is my son's room, his name is Inari, but I doubt you'll see much of him." She said, pointing to the room across from the washroom, "Beside his room is my room and across from me is my father's room." She said, "And you are free to use the other four rooms as you please."

"Thank you very much miss Tsunami." Kurenai said.

"Yes, thank you." Gohan said.

"I also extend my gratitude." Shino said.

A few hours into the day, Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru all woke up and walked downstairs, where they saw Hinata, Sakura, and Kurenai drinking tea and laughing with Tsunami.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kiba asked, Akamaru yipped.

"Oh Kiba you're awake, and Sasuke too." Kurenai said, "Come and join us."

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Sakura ran up to him and began looking him over.

"Ch" He brushed her off, "I'm fine." He walked and sat in the empty chair beside Sakura -who sat back down as well.

"Kiba come and sit beside me." Kurenai said.

Kiba looked scared but went and sat beside his sensei anyways.

The group chatted a bit before Sasuke got up and left silently, walking outside. Sakura surprisingly let him be and continued her conversation.

The Uchiha walked through the streets. He saw children in raggedy clothing everywhere, all running around and playing while the adults were all working hard, though the work wasn't shown through possessions, but rather through the callouses on their hands and grime on their worn-out clothes. The street of Nami no Kuni reeked of sewage and garbage. 'What happened to make this place so miserable?' Sasuke asked himself.

A young boy bumped into the Uchiha and fell to the floor, "Uh… Uh… I…. I'm sorry sir." The girl said and then ran off.

Sasuke decided to follow. He traced her to a large alley that seemed mostly deserted, he could smell the rotting garbage and sewage even more in the alley and briefly considered just leaving the poor girl to life's devices, but he didn't, 'That dobe must be getting to me.' The Uchiha walked into the alley and stopped, he felt a few small presences behind him and a few more hiding in the piles of trash. He could see the girl with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said as a tear hit the ground. Sasuke jumped upwards to avoid a teenager with a knife who had tried to slash him, the Uchiha pushed chakra into his feet and stayed against the wall.

"What's going on?" He asked, releasing a little bit of killing intent, he had no qualms about killing a few homeless teenagers who used children as bait, especially if said teenagers had tried to attack him.

"We're taking your money, that's what." The boy who he had jumped over said, he had curly black hair and dirt all over his thin frame, he was lanky and quite tall and he had a dirty muscle shirt and a pair of dirty grey sweatpants on.

"Yea." Two more boys -who looked the same as the first- came out of the trash bags behind the first, one of them had a large plank of wood with a few rusty nails on one end and the other had a large steel pipe. Sasuke looked towards the entrance to the alley and saw two twin boys, about seven maybe, each with the same outfit as the others, and each armed with a broken beer bottle in their left hands. Their long brown hair was covered in with dirt and garbage.

"Hand it over." A voice came from the roof above Sasuke, he turned to see a larger boy, maybe around eighteen, standing on the roof with a shiny katana that had a hawk on the guard..

"Ch." Sasuke grunted and jumped behind the boy with the sword, disarming him easily and pointing the blade at the boy's throat, "I have no problems killing all of you, but I like the way this feels in my hand, so I'll keep it. In return..." Sasuke took the scabbard and walked away, "You can all stay alive." He headed towards the market, he needed a belt.

After walking around for nearly half an hour, Sasuke was getting aggravated at the fact that the only belts he could find were either too small for his waist or too large. He groaned and decided to head back towards Tazunaès house when a small shop in an alley caught his eye, it was named _Wondrous Emporium_. He didn't know why but the small, windowless shop pulled him in, just like the sword had. He walked slowly towards the door and pulled it open, he looked around and saw a small old man standing behind the counter and looking at him, a hood covering his face and a black robe covering the rest of his body.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I've waited a long time for you to find that sword." The man said, a smile taking up the entire visible part of his face.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and took a step into the shop, keeping an ear out for the sound of an enemy anywhere, "How do you know my name?" Sasuke growled.

"Itachi told me you would come."

Sasuke appeared next to the old man and pointed the kunai towards him, "How do you know him?"

"He is an old friend." The man's smile disappeared.

"Where is he?"

"I do not know."

"Tell me." Sasuke felt his blood boiling as he stared the man down.

"Or I could just give you a scabbard for your sword, the one you have now isn't the right one." The man said, reaching under the counter for a black scabbard decorated with engravings of hawks flying, along with the name _Uchiha_ going down the side, "This one will work much better." The man said.

Sasuke pulled the sword out and the old scabbard crumpled to dust in his hands, "Ch." He grunted and took the scabbard, as he touched it he marveled at the familiar feeling it gave him, 'It feels… normal.' He thought as he put the sword away and slung the scabbard over one shoulder, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, Itachi already paid for it." The old man said, there was a sorrowful undertone in his voice.

"Ch." The Uchiha grunted again and turned away, once he was at the door he paused, "Thank you." And walked out into the small town.

When Sasuke walked back into Tazuna's house only Tsunami was there, "Oh Sasuke, you just missed everyone, they went to train I'm sure if you run you'll catch up." She smiled.

"Thanks." He muttered before leaving the house once again and using his ki sensing to locate Gohan, whose ki was large enough that even he could sense it. He headed in the direction of his teammate without haste.

It only took a few minutes for Sasuke to catch up to them as they weren't moving very quickly. He saw that Naruto and Kakashi were absent, so they were still healing up after all. Sasuke saw the group sparing, Gohan and Goten were fighting on the lake, working on their chakra control and their skills, Gohan was easily over powering Goten, until the younger demi-Saiyan jumped upwards and went through hand signs, "Katon: Sanpu Kasai!" Goten shot a flurry of fireballs out of his mouth towards Gohan, forcing him to jump out of the way.

"Raiton: Kaminari Bakudan!" Gohan formed a ball of lightning and threw it towards Goten, who front flipped over it and threw shuriken towards his brother, who merely moved out of the way, appearing next to Goten and tripping him with a low sweep, sending him plummeting into the water below.

Goten resurfaced and gave his brother an angry look, "Hey, Kurenai-sensei said no ki!" He complained.

"That's just how fast I am, if I used ki I'd easily break light speed." Gohan informed.

'He's faster than light?' Sasuke was bewildered. He looked in another direction and saw that Sakura was sparring with Hinata, one moving with grace and finesse while the other used only necessary movements and struck with raw force.

Sakura was the more powerful of the two physically, between her Doton: Ishi no Kawa training with Kakashi and her field medic training from Tomoe, Sakura was extremely good at using little energy to accomplish a lot. Hinata was a fighter who relied on her natural flexibility and her family's Dojutsu to shut down an opponent as quickly as possible, but her worst possible opponent was someone like Sakura, who could easily out power her.

"Doton: Ishi no Kawa!" Sakura ran through the necessary hand signs and activated her jutsu, covering her hands and feet in stones, "SHANNARO!" She shouted as she threw a punch towards Hinata, who moved out of the way and struck a point on Sakura's right elbow, causing her right arm to cancel the jutsu and fall limp.

"Hakke Sanjūni Sho!" Hinata said, blurring in front of Sakura and striking her twice, then twice more, then four times, then eight, and finally sixteen more times, causing the pinkette to fall to the ground, but Sakura managed to stand up once more.

"Gonna take more than that Hinata." She smiled, "Suiton: Mizurappa!" Sakura went through hand seals, taking more time than usual as she could only use her left arm, but she managed to gather the necessary chakra before Hinata could get to her and shot a burst of water towards the Hyuga.

"Hakke Kusho!" Hinata shot her hand forwards and a burst of chakra flew from it, meeting Sakura's Mizurappa and bursting it, "I'm not gonna lose this Sakura." Hinata said confidently.

"Good." Sakura said, cracking her knuckles and running at Hinata.

'How did she…' Hinata started to ask herself something but then stopped as she dodged Sakura's punch.

"Perfect." Sakura smirked and threw another powerful punch, making Hinata jump back, "Mizu Kamikiri!" Sakura slammed her foot down and caused a torrent of water to shoot at Hinata, knocking the Hyuga down onto the ground.

Hinata stood up and saw that Sakura was panting, 'She must be a low-chakra type with amazing control.' She noted, "I'm going to win this fight Sakura." Hinata said, rushing forwards and slamming a palm in either of Sakura's shoulders, then bringing her left leg up for a roundhouse kick to the pinkette's head, sending Sakura to the ground.

'The Hyuga girl has improved a lot since the academy.' Sasuke noted, 'And Sakura is coming along quite well.'

Sasuke went to Sakura and helped her up, she smiled at him and said thanks, much to her surprise Sasuke nodded, but then he walked towards Kurenai.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" He asked her.

Kurenai had a confused look in her eyes until she saw the blade strapped to his back, "Where did you get that?" She asked.

"I got it while I was taking a walk." He said, "Now do you know how to use it or not, because if not then I'm wasting my time."

"Watch how you talk, just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean I need to bow down to you." Kurenai snapped.

Sasuke held back a flinch, "Sorry." He said.

"To answer your question no, I do not know how to use a sword, I'm a Genjutsu specialist, ask your sensei, he knows how." Kurenai said distastefully.

"Ch." Sasuke grunted and walked away.

'I'd teach him how if it wasn't a katana, and I actually had my sword still.' Gohan thought back to his time training with Piccolo when he was younger and how he had taught himself to use a sword, and then how Piccolo had helped him to perfect his style. Then it hit him, Piccolo hadn't died when the rest had, could his friend still be alive? "Kurenai-sensei, please tell Kakashi-sensei that I'll be back, there's something I have to check." Gohan saw Goten walking up to him, "Goten, you stay and make sure everything is alright, this is something I have to do on my own." The demi-Saiyan said.

"Gohan, I can't let you go." Kurenai said, "You're a Genin still, I can't allow you to go off on your own without the Hokage's permission."

"Tell him I think I know where someone else is if I'm not back by the time you guys get to Konoha." Gohan said, and then he took off in search of his first real friend.

* * *

 _So how was it? I know it's been a while but I never ever ever get a day off either work or school, or both and with the Christmas season coming up I'll be working even more so I can't say when the next chapter is going to be out, but next time I have a free day I'll be sure to write it so that you guys can actually read this story. Also, I have a poll for what Sasuke's equalisers to Naruto are going to be so go vote on that, I'm giving him two of them and each of you has two votes so make sure the ones you like get the love. That's all from me today, thanks for reading!_

 **Translations!**

 _Katon: Sanpu Kasai = Fire Release: Scatter Fire_

 _Raiton: Kaminari Bakudan = Lightning Release: Lightning Bomb_

 _Doton: Ishi no Kawa = Earth Release: Stone Skin_

 _Hakke Sanjūni Sho = Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms_

 _Mizu Kamikiri = Rising Water Cutter_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Nami no Kuni Mission: Defend the Bridge Builder Part 6!**

Kurenai looked at the sky in the direction that Gohan had flown off in, she had enough experience with mild disobedience with Goten and Kiba on her team, but they listened to her when she used a serious tone, where as Gohan hadn't even flinched. She knew the boy had seen some insane things that no one could imagine but even Goten flinched slightly at her words and he was insanely powerful. Shaking her head she turned to the remaining Genin, "Alright, now that all of you are here, bar two, I'm going to teach each of you a useful talent, chakra flow." She said.

"Is that anything like ki flow?" Goten asked.

"Same principle, just different energy type." Sasuke said, he could already use both flow-skills, "I'm going to try and teach myself how to use this." Sasuke said, gesturing to his sword.

"Kurenai-sensei, I already know how to do this so I'll go and help Sasuke with my Doton: Doryuheki so he can work on his swinging strength." Sakura said, following her crush.

"So it's just us then." Kurenai said, looking at her team, 'Kakashi, why is your team so ahead?' She wondered as she began teaching her Genin how to channel their chakra into different parts of their body's to enhance their physical abilities.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open, he remembered being cut by Zabuza's large blade, then nothing else. His hand moved to his back, he noticed that he no longer had a shirt on, it was probably all cut up and dyed red by blood. He got off the futon he was on and looked around the room, it was small with a window right across from the door, showing a view of a quaint village. Naruto looked around and saw another futon that was filled, upon closer inspection he realised that it was Kakashi. The white haired Jonin was under the covers snickering to himself while reading his _Icha-Icha Paradise_ book.

"Kakashi-nii?" Naruto asked, moving the blanket up.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi let out a surprised yell, making the blond boy jump and smash his head on the ceiling, "You're awake."

"Yea, what happened?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kakashi asked, extremely serious.

"Of course!" Naruto yelled.

"I have zero idea." Kakashi said with an eye smile, causing Naruto to face fault, "I just remember waking up here."

"So where is everyone else?" The blond asked.

Suddenly the door opened a crack and a pretty brunette peaked her head in, "Oh, you're awake." She gasped, "Would you like something to eat?" Without waiting for an answer she ushered them to the dining room and began to prep a meal.

"You guys have been sleeping all day, and my father tells me that you had passed out after a hard fight with two enemy ninja." She said, "I must extend my gratitude to you two, for protecting my father."

"It's our mission ma'am." Kakashi said, "I'm Kakashi Hatake by the way, and this is my brother, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh my I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Tsunami." She said, bringing two plates of fish and rice to the table, "I hope it's to your liking." She said as she walked to get a laundry basket.

"Thanks!" Naruto shouted as he began plowing the food into his mouth.

"Hey Naruto, when you're done I think you should go find the rest of our group and see what they're up to." Kakashi said.

"And what are you gonna do?" Naruto asked.

"I'm still suffering from mild chakra exhaustion, my best spot is here, recuperating and watching over Tazuna and his family."

Naruto pondered it for a bit as he finished his food. He stood up and walked away, "Alright I'll go find them." He said, leaving the house. He tried to sense Sasuke's ki but something else was causing his attention to be pulled towards it instead, so he decided to investigate.

Naruto walked through the streets heading towards the energy that seemed to pull him more and more the closer he got. He soon reached the source, a large clearing surrounded by bushes, but when he saw who was there he hid and looked through the bush.

"Are you sure he's gone Haku?" Zabuza asked. He was using his sword as a crutch, having a hard time standing without it.

"Yes Zabuza-sama, the young Genin who was more powerful than Kakashi of the Sharingan has left, and Suigetsu is on his way with the Kiba blades." Haku responded, he wasn't wearing his mask, allowing Naruto to gaze upon his face.

'He is better looking than most girls, that's insane!' Naruto thought to himself as he watched, then the presence he had felt before made itself known.

"Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist, and his pet Haku, the Hyoton carrier, how nice to meet you both in person, where is Suigetsu?" A man asked, he was wearing a black cloak that had constellations on it.

"Who are you?" Zabuza asked as Haku made six needles of ice and slipped into a defensive stance.

"My name is of no concern, but I wish to hire you Zabuza, to kill Kakashi Hatake." The man said, "He is training someone who will be a thorn in my side if Hatake survives, I will pay you handsomely if you do, but know that Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha are to be left alive and are not to be permanently injured, or else I will have to kill you."

As he finished his sentence the six senbon Haku made shattered against the man's neck. A hand made from shadows grabbed Haku around the throat and began to squeeze, "A bad move Haku, you're lucky that your Hyoton is useful to my plans." The shadow hand dropped the Hyoton user, whose knees buckled and he fell, gasping for air.

The cloaked man looked upon Zabuza, checking him over once more, "You have one week from today." He said, placing a hand on Zabuza's chest. Filling the man with a malevolent energy that created a purple aura around him, "Use it well." The man disappeared with a giant shadow hand coiling around him.

Zabuza swung his sword over his shoulder, "Haku, I'm going to train, you'll be doing reconnaissance." The swordsman said, walking away, "And when Suigetsu gets here tell him to join you." Zabuza disappeared in a flash of purple water.

'I've gotta tell Kakashi-nii about this!' Naruto darted out of the bush he was in and mixed chakra and ki together in his legs, causing him to move at insane speeds back towards Tazuna's house, until he felt a sharp pain in his right leg, causing him to fall onto the ground. He looked around and saw nothing but a puddle and a large hole in his leg, blood pooling out around him.

"Shit, what happened?" Naruto cursed, trying to stand up but not having the strength to do so as his blood was leaving him too quickly.

A powerful foot landed in Naruto's gut, sending him upwards, the blond caught sight of the puddle once again, but it was in a different place this time.

'Whoever is attacking me can become a puddle!' He realised as he rolled onto the ground, he tried to stand up once again and managed to get up, but he had no balance, the Kyuubi wasn't fast enough to heal a hole clean through his leg and create more blood at the same time.

'A Suiton user huh, and a good one at that. This might be hard.' Naruto thought as he pulled a kunai into either hand, standing shakily and looking determined at the puddle. A smirk crossed his face.

* * *

Sakura's mud wall was shattered for the third time that day. Her and Sasuke had been training for about three hours so far, they started off with a spar, that Sakura had won as the Uchiha was just wildly swinging his sword for the entire thing, then they had started going through some of the Kenjutsu katas that the academy taught if you took an extra class -which Sakura had, obviously. And for the last hour Sasuke had been hacking away at weak mud walls that Sakura made, while she was hanging upside down from a low tree branch, a way to work on both her Doton skill and her chakra levels.

Sasuke's sweat dripped onto his blade and hissed as steam came from the small droplet, apparently the sword had inherited the Uchiha's natural ability for Katon techniques as the blade was supercharged with internal flames every time he swung it. The heat helped to make the earth weaker, but the fact that the sword also seemed to not nick or scratch was the best part, meaning that Sasuke could go against stronger and stronger materials to work on his power and once Kakashi was better he could spar against the man, or at least his Kage Bunshin. He had been using his anger to fuel himself for the past hour but it was quickly running out, Sakura beating him in a spar was only a mild annoyance after all.

Sakura made a fourth wall, the thickest yet at nearly two feet thick, "Try that one Sasuke." She smirked.

Sasuke moved to cut through the wall, a powerful downwards slash, his blade releasing a whistling sound as it cut through the super-heated air around it, once the blade met the wall however, Sasuke bounced away, leaving a deep gash in the top of the wall.

It was then that Haku arrived to spy on the two team 7 members. He saw Sasuke's pure power, a physical prowess that rivalled his master Zabuza, who could easily wield a blade such as the kubikiribocho in one hand and swing it around with amazing precision.

Haku momentarily thought about attacking them, the girl would be an easy target, and he would be able to take the Uchiha as long as his Sharingan wasn't at least in it's two tomoe state, but then the cloaked man's words echoed through his head, ' _know that Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha are to be left alive and are not to be permanently injured, or else I will have to kill you.'_ Haku didn't doubt Zabuza-sama's power, but just to be safe he would remain as solely a scout, until the time came where Zabuza told him to strike. Then he would use the talents he had as an assassin to do his master's bidding.

* * *

 _Oh my god it's been a long time since I've updated on this site. Anyways my first semester is almost over so I should be able to update a bit more, even if it's only for a few weeks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me how you felt about this chapter. There's no translations this chapter so I'll see you next time (Which hopefully won't be in three weeks)._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Nami no Kuni Mission: Defend the Bridge Builder Part 7!**

Naruto rolled to the side, barely avoiding a small water missile from the puddle, not expecting the missile to become his enemy, man toned boy around his age with straight white hair, purple eyes, and extremely sharp teeth, formed into a large grin as he brought one of his swords in a slash towards Naruto, electricity sparking around the blade. Naruto used one of his kunai to deflect the blade from piercing his heart, but the jolt from the electricity still caused him to jump back.

'Damn.' Naruto looked back to the puddle, where there was another copy of the man, 'One of them is a clone.' Naruto realised as he surveyed the area. He sent out a large pulse of chakra, hoping that at least one of his friends would feel it and come to his aid, he just needed to last long enough for them to reach him.

"Your friends are too far away. They won't reach you in time." The swordsman said, "Now you'll fall to the apprentice Swordsman of the Mist, Suigetsu Hozuki." Suigetsu grinned ferally again, "And my sempai has ordered me to defeat you."

"Well my brother ordered me not to die, and I don't break promises." Naruto grinned and threw a kunai towards the Suigetsu that had attacked him, then went through a few hand seals he hadn't used in a while. Suigetsu moved out of the way, but with a puff of smoke Naruto had swapped places with the kunai and delivered a powerful kick to Suigetsu, causing him to turn into a puddle of water.

"Just like I thought, a Mizu Bunshin." Naruto smirked, then spun as the real Suigetsu slashed at him in a X-formation, Naruto formed a hand seal, "Taiju Kage Bunshin!" He shouted, making three hundred clones, then Naruto spun a few more hand signs, "Taiju Kage Bunshin!" He shouted again, making three hundred more clones.

"A bunch of useless clones won't stop me!" Suigetsu laughed, slashing through a group of clones, all of which exploded into miniature tornados, ripping Suigetsu's clothing to shreds, leaving him with just his black pants in tatters.

"Maybe if they were just normal clones, but these are my two special clones techniques, Fuuton: Kage Bunshin, and Raiton: Kage Bunshin." Naruto smirked, "And have fun using those lightning swords anymore." Suigetsu looked to his blades and saw that the lightning surrounding them was barely there anymore, and he'd have to push more chakra into them to reactivate it, but then the clones made of wind would just deactivate it once again.

Suigetsu growled, "Suiton: Suiryuudan!" Suigetsu made a gigantic water dragon and it flew towards the horde of Naruto, destroying many, but the combination of the small tornados, and the discharges of electricity caused a massive tornado filled with storm clouds. Suigetsu looked at the sparks that flew off the massive chakra construct and decided that retreat was his best option. He turned to run when a kunai embedded itself in his leg.

"Not so fast." Kiba said with a smirk, Akamaru stood ready for a fight by his knees.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked, she stood to the left of Kiba, her Byakugan boring holes into Suigetsu.

Shino stood silently beside Kiba to the right, hands in his pockets and feet bouncing.

"Good job flaring your chakra to let us find you Naruto." Kurenai said. She stood behind her team, a smile on her face, "Team 8, cover Naruto Uzumaki." She commanded.

"Gatsuga!" Kiba and Akamaru each became a small tornado and flew at the missing-nin, who made himself into a puddle of water right before he would have been bored through.

"Hijutsu: Mushi Dama." Shino said quietly, a large sphere of kikaichu leaving his sleeves and flying towards the puddle that is Suigetsu. As the sphere approached Suigetsu reformed and jumped away.

"Raiton: Raikyu!" Suigetsu threw a ball of lightning at the sphere of beetles, causing them to scatter and fly back to Shino, though a few hadn't made it back.

As Suigetsu shot his jutsu however, Hinata was already posed to strike, she jabbed the swordsman in the ribs, hitting a tenketsu point and slowing the chakra towards his left arm, then she jabbed him in stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Hinata move!" Naruto shouted, a sword in his hand as jumped towards Suigetsu's prone form, the blade poised for a killing strike.

'How did that brat get one of my swords?' Suigetsu asked himself as he waited for the blade to pierce his chest, he couldn't move or become water at the moment, not that it'd matter with Kiba in Naruto's hand. At least this way he'd die against a sword.

"Ressenpu." A calm voice said, a burst of wind knocking Naruto off course. A large man walked towards them, he was wearing a black robe adorned with red clouds. He had pale white skin with a pair of orange eyes that seemed to contain flames. His hair was also a bright red color held up in a ponytail.

"Who are you?" Kurenai brandished a kunai towards the man.

"Let's rip him ta shreds Akamaru!" Kiba shouted.

"Stand down Kiba." Kurenai ordered. Her student would be no match for this man.

Suigetsu took notice of the confusion and tried to slip away.

"Hijutsu: Kumonosu." Shino brought one hand out of his pocket and shot spider webs at Suigetsu, tangling him up, "And do not try to escape. Why? Because my Kikaichu are eating your chakra as we speak, making your hydrification useless."

"I won't ask again." Kurenai growled, "Who are you."

"Me." The orange eyed man said, "Takuji Toyama, also known as Higan no Takuji." He smirked, orange fire surrounding the clearing they were in, "and I'm here for the Jinchuuriki."

* * *

Gohan couldn't feel Piccolo's energy anywhere. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. "It's been a thousand years, maybe he's really gone.' Gohan thought, he had acted brashly before, maybe because he was only twelve again, Kami only knew what had happened last time he was twelve. He stood still, hovering just above the clouds and let off three bursts of ki, an old signal he had used with Piccolo for whenever he wanted to talk. Gohan received no answer. He tried again, the three pulses stronger and slower than before.

Again no answer.

Three more pulses.

When he received no response Gohan decided to give up. He slowly began to fly back to where he had left Kurenai when he felt the familiar ki of Piccolo. It was weak however, much weaker than it had been before, but still there.

Gohan smirked and flew towards his friend.

* * *

"Videl, you are youthful as ever." Gai said as he watched his student dodge a flurry of Tenten's kunai.

"YOSH!" Lee shouted, "Videl you can do it!" Then Lee looked at Tenten, "You as well Tenten, I will not allow you to accept defeat."

Neji sat there quietly, mentally debating whether or not his teammate needed serious mental help.

Videl dodged a flurry of shuriken and slammed her hand onto the ground, "Katon: Honoo no Hebi!" She shouted, a serpent of fire slithering towards Tenten.

"Not good enough Videl." Tenten smirked, unsealing a large hammer from a scroll on her back and slamming it into the ground, smothering the fire. She quickly resealed the hammer and pulled out two daggers, rushing towards her friend Tenten started a deadly dance, each swing nearly leaving a gash on Videl, but the daughter of Hercule managed to dodge each hit and swung her leg upwards, hitting Tenten in the arm and causing her dance to come to a premature end. Videl slammed her palm into Tenten's stomach, following up by sweeping the weapon mistress' legs out from under her and ending her combo with a powerful elbow to the ribs of the falling kunoichi.

Videl smiled at Tenten and helped the girl up. "Nice fight Tenten." Videl said.

"Yea, you too." tenten smiled and accepted Videl's hand, "I never knew that your Taijutsu was so good."

"I'm a martial artist where I come from, and one of the strongest humans too." Videl said, "And Gohan was a great teacher."

"Videl, you must give me a firsthand display of your youthful prowess." Lee shouted, jumping up and landing beside the two kunoichi, bouncing on the spot.

"Sure, but you aren't going to win." Videl smiled.

"Good luck." Tenten walked to sit beside Neji, who was paying attention to the two other members of his squad for once, his Byakugan blazing.

Videl and Lee stood opposite each other, Gai in the middle.

"BEGIN!" Gai shouted. Lee blurred towards Videl, his leg meeting her arm with a crash. The Taijutsu user twisted his body and slammed his heel into Videl's face, sending her to the ground, Lee flipped and landed on his feet, Videl's fist hitting his stomach as he did, a smirk visible on her face as Lee bounced away, using his hands to vault off the ground into a standing position.

Gai had watched Videl create a Bunshin to take Lee's attack with perfect timing, switching places with it in the single moment that Lee wasn't looking.

"Still ready to keep going Lee?" Videl asked.

Lee responded with a powerful punch, hitting Videl's crossguard with bone-shattering force, sending her tumbling back, Lee followed up with a sweeping kick, but Videl jumped over it, going through hand seals.

"Moeru Taka!" She shouted, coating her right leg with flames in the shape of a falcon's head, and swinging her foot at Lee, who bent backwards in an impressive show of flexibility and planted his hands on the ground, using both his and Videl's momentum to plant both feet on her back and send her flying.

"YOSH!" Lee bounced, "Videl you truly are a youthful opponent." He smiled and darted towards her once again, "BUT I AM THE ONE WHO WILL TAKE GAI-SENSEI'S TORCH OF YOUTH AND MAKE IT BURN AT IT'S BRIGHTEST!" Lee screamed as jumped high into the air and rolled, his right leg poised to strike Videl.

The Satan heiress smirked and jumped upwards, gathering fire chakra on her fist, "Moeru Taka!" She shouted, slamming her fist into Lee's foot, the two hits creating a shockwave, but Videl's brute force and katon attack overpowered Lee's pure power and managed to push him upwards even more.

Lee fell to the ground after his show of force failed, but there was a smile on his face. "Gai-sensei, someone else has flames even brighter than mine." He whispered.

'Lee, you're flames of youth have no boundaries.' Gai thought as he caught his prodige mid-air.

Neji walked up to Videl as she landed, "Teach me the power you used to increase your strength so much." He said.

"You mean ki?" Videl responded, "I'll teach all of you if you want."

"YOSH!" Lee seemed to recover from his fatigue instantly as he heard that he would be learning a way to get even more powerful, "Videl, will you truly allow our flames of youth to burn even brighter?"

"Uhm…" Videl used a second to deconstruct Lee's speech and reconstruct it as normal language, "Yea of course, we're friends right."

* * *

 _So that's that, sorry it took so long, I totally thought that I uploaded this before my finals, but I guess not. Anyways, tell me how you liked it, or what parts you didn't like. Also, don't forget the poll on my profile for Sasuke's power ups later on in the series._

 **Translations!**

 _Mizu Bunshin = Water Clone_

 _Taiju Kage Bunshin = Multi Shadow Clone_

 _Fuuton: Kage Bunshin = Wind Release: Shadow Clone_

 _Raiton: Kage Bunshin = Lightning Release: Shadow Clone_

 _Suiton: Suiryuudan = Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet_

 _Hijutsu: Mushi Dama = Hidden Technique: Insect Sphere_

 _Raiton: Raikyu = Lightning Release: Lightning Ball_

 _Ressenpu = Violent Whirlwind_

 _Katon: Honoo no Hebi = Fire Release: Flaming Serpent_

 _Moeru Taka = Burning Falcon_

* * *

 _Anywho, thanks for reading, now that I'm done school for a few weeks I'll be sure to put up at least two chapters before January 9th._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Nami no Kuni Mission, Defend the Bridge Builder Finale!**

Kurenai stared down the man, Takuji Toyama, the man with a unique Dojutsu that allows him to create scarlet flames, the Higan. Against an S-ranked opponent she would have to go all out, and even that may not be enough. But Goten was still waiting in the forest, hiding as per her orders, just in case she wasn't strong enough.

Kurenai drew a kunai and launched herself towards the man, hoping to end the fight with a lucky strike. As she reached striking distance she stopped and swung the kunai horizontally, using all of her the physical prowess she could muster in a single strike.

It was futile.

Takuji merely stepped away and smirked as her blade passed through the area he was less than a moment ago. An orange flame pillar erupted where Kurenai was, forcing the Genjutsu mistress to Shunshin out of the way.

'He's strong, way too strong for me to handle alone' Kurenai grit her teeth and put her kunai away, as she did however she threw a dozen shuriken, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin!" She shouted, each shuriken splitting into three as they sailed towards her enemy.

Takuji tisked as the shuriken all met a circle of flames, "For a Jonin you aren't very strong." He said, appearing next to her in the blink of an eye, landing a powerful knee to her ribs. "It will be much less painful if you just hand over Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Naruto shouted, shooting a stream of water towards Takuji.

The robed man put his hand up and shot a burst of wind at Naruto's stream, both techniques exploding in a shower of rain, "You don't get a choice unfortunately." Takuji said, "The Order does not take no for an answer." The orange eyed man then slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach, causing the Genin to double over.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu." Kurenai whispered, disappearing from sight, when she reappeared next to Takuji, a tree grew around the man and she pulled out a kunai, intent on ending the man's life.

"Hono Hashira" Takuji said nonchalantly as his body was engulfed in flames that flew towards the sky.

Once again Kurenai used Shunshin to move away. When the pillar of flames died down Takuji was gone, all that was left was a simple message.

 _Naruto will join the Order, no matter what._

"What's the Order?" Hinata asked.

"I wish I knew." Kurenai put her hand on Hinata's shoulder as Goten came out of the nearby brush.

"Sorry, would have helped but I got caught up fighting a man in a black robe that had cool red clouds on it." Goten said.

* * *

 **5 Minutes prior, with Goten**

Goten watched the Takuji enter the fight and was about to jump in when he felt a presence behind him, instantly he went on the offensive, charging at the intruder.

Said intruder was an adult female of average height with black hair pulled into a ponytail, one bang covered her left eye and was green in color. Her visible eye was black.

Goten rushed at her and slammed his hand onto the ground, "Doton: Tobi Tsubute!" Goten shouted, a multitude of sharp stones flying at his opponent.

The girl slipped a kunai into her hand from her cloak and deflected the stones. She leapt at Goten and attempted to stab him with her kunai, but the sharp steel shattered against the palm of his hand, which was covered in a white aura. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the ground face-first, straddling her back with one arm held behind her head.

"Who are you?" He asked. When he received no answer he asked again, getting no answer once again.

Goten decided that knocking her out would end the problem and that he would go back for her later, his team was more important than answers. He raised his right hand above her head and as he brought it down the girl slammed her elbow into his crotch, knocking him off of her.

"Doton: Ganchoso!" The girl shouted, slamming her hands onto the ground after going through a few hand seals, as she did a spear of rock grew from the ground under Goten and had the demi-Saiyan not dodged, it would have split him in half.

'She's not bad.' Goten smirked, he flew through hand seals, "Katon: Sanpu Kasai!" Goten shot a flurry of fireballs towards the girl, each the size of the boy himself.

'He put a lot of chakra into that one.' She thought, "Doton: Doryuheki!" She slammed her hands onto the ground and a wall popped up in front of her, saving her from the fireballs ,but not the user of the technique as he slammed through the wall and delivered a powerful punch to the ground under her, sending her flying upwards from the shockwave as the ground she was on became a crater, Goten shot upwards and grabbed her, bringing her back to the ground with him.

Believing she was unconscious he set her down and moved to help his teammates, but when he felt her energy disappear he looked back, worried she was dead, but he was even more shocked that she was gone.

'Where did she go?'

* * *

 **Present**

"... And that's what happened." Goten finished.

"So she disappeared, much like Takuji." Kurenai said, "And she disappeared in the same way."

"We should go find Sakura and Sasuke, they might be in trouble." Naruto said as the realisation hit him, he darted off towards Sasuke's familiar ki, leaving the others in the clearing for a moment longer.

It took about a minute for Naruto to get to where Sasuke and Sakura were training, and he saw Haku's form fleeing as he arrived, he momentarily debated giving chase but decided against it, Haku wasn't much of a threat if he got serious.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" He shouted, "You guys are alright."

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I got attacked not too far from here, I came to see if anyone had attacked either of you." The blond explained.

"We're just training." Sakura said.

"Oh."

The three waited for the others to catch up, only a few seconds, and then the group began their trek back to Tazuna's house.

"By the way, Sasuke" Naruto said, "Where'd you get that sword?"

* * *

Gohan arrived at a large floating semi-spherical palace in the sky. 'Kami's Lookout, hasn't changed a bit.' He smiled and landed in the courtyard, "Piccolo!" He called out, "Dende!? Mr. Popo!?" He yelled, but received no answer, he could feel Piccolo and Dende's ki, so he knew that those two were there at least.

"Gohan?" The demi-Saiyan spun around and saw an old Namekian, green skin now a few pigments darker than before, and wrinkles adorning his entire body. A large wooden staff in his right hand.

"Dende!" Gohan launched himself at the Namekian, wrapping his old friend in a hug, which was returned gratefully.

"Gohan, how are you still alive?" Dende asked.

"I was sucked a thousand years into the future along with Goten, Videl, and Kai by this strange technique called the Kinmon." Gohan then recounted what had happened since that fateful day.

"That's horrible." Dende said, "Come with me, we'll go see Piccolo."

Dende led Gohan to the gate of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which was wide open, "Popo and I remodeled it so that anyone we let can go in and train for as long as they want and anyone can go join them and leave as they want." The Guardian explained.

Inside they saw Piccolo, looking the exact same as Gohan remembered him, including the clothes. He was meditating as usual, as they entered the room, his eyes snapped open.

"P… Piccolo…" Gohan was speechless, it had been strange going months without seeing the Namekian.

"Gohan, it's been a while." The Namekian said, standing up, "You've changed."

"The Kinmon did something that regressed me to my younger body, but I've also learned to control chakra as well." The demi-Saiyan said.

"You've gotten weaker." He said, it wasn't an observation, it was a fact, "No one to train with?"

"Goten and I are on different teams, and even if we could train all the time there'd be two issues, one is we'd destroy the village that we're living in now, and two, Goten is no where near strong enough to push me to my limits."

"Come here to train once a week from now on." Piccolo said, "I've more than surpassed you by now, especially in your weakened state."

"You won't come see Goten."

"I can't leave this room or age will catch up with me." Piccolo said, "Once I leave here I'll need to quickly pass on all of my power or else it will be diminished with age."

"I… I see" Gohan could see why Dende would change the Time Chamber to do that, Piccolo was strong enough to send waves of ki across the planet from another dimension now, Gohan could do that in his Mystic form, but Piccolo did it while meditating, "I'll be sure to bring him here then." Gohan turned to leave, "And I'll be bringing you a new student too, his name is Naruto, he's Trunks' son."

"Trunks has a son?" Piccolo was actually surprised.

"His time machine faltered and brought him to this time, he then somehow merged with a shinobi named Minato Namikaze and had a child with a woman named Kushina Uzumaki. I'm on the same team as that child, his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"How strong is he?" Piccolo asked.

"About the strength I was was we fought Vegeta and Nappa." Gohan said, "But he has a lot of potential, and he's the current Legendary Super Saiyan."

"!" Piccolo looked at Gohan with shock littering his features, "Like Broly?"

"Yea, except his limiter won't break, it's a demon fox, one of the Bijuu, the Kyuubi."

"The host of the Kyuubi is a Saiyan?" Dende was shocked.

"Haven't you been watching the world?" Gohan asked.

"I've been paying attention to two organisations, the Akatsuki, and the Order, both are extremely powerful, though the Akatsuki pales in comparison to the Order."

"What do they want?"

The Akatsuki wants to collect all nine Bijuu and create a super weapon capable of destroying anything from a small village to the planet in a single blast, and the Order wants to collect all nine Jinchuuriki and use them for some strange ritual for a man named Zodyak." Dende explained.

"That doesn't sound good." Gohan said, "How do I know if a person is a member of either of these organisations?"

"The Akatsuki all wear black cloaks with red clouds while the Order all have a black cloak, while some of them have markings on them most do not."

"What kind of marks!?" Gohan remembered Hansho and his comment, ' _I was sent to fetch you for my master'_

"There are four known with marks, they are known as the Four Horsemen, Death has a pale green horseshoe with a skull on the highest part of the arc and a bone and scythe crossed over it, Pestilence has a white symbol of a horseshoe with a bow -arrow drawn back- and a spear head at the top of the arc, Famine has a grey symbol of a horseshoe with sword in the middle, with a scale, one side lower than the other, and finally War has a red horseshoe with a flaming blade going diagonally across it." Dende said, "Why do you ask?"

"I've fought against Death and I've met Pestilence." Gohan then told them the story of Hansho and the other figure.

"Leave it to you to meet two of the most dangerous people." Dende sighed.

"I should be going, I'll be back soon Piccolo, Dende." Gohan said with a smile. He flew off back towards Tazuna's house with a smile.

* * *

A week passed without much issues, Gohan was going to leave to bring Goten and Naruto to see Piccolo and Dende but Kakashi stopped him with an explanation of Zabuza being recovered now.

"So we'll have to do this quickly, Tazuna will continue to work on the bridge, Kurenai, your team will watch over Suigetsu on the bridge, Sakura you're on main Tazuna defence with me, Naruto, Sasuke, Gohan, you guys are the front lines, Kurenai and I will be there as back-up of course." Kakashi said.

A chorus of nods was received, it was a solid plan and there wasn't much time to waste.

"One more thing, Goten, you stay here just in case the man who hired Zabuza decides to attack Tazuna's family." Kakashi said, remembering the story of Inari's father Kaiza, who went up against Gato when the man first arrived and was killed, destroying the village's morale, and Inari's spirit.

"You got it Kakashi." Goten nodded.

Goten waited at the house that day, and when two men came to take Tsunami and Inari, the former stopped Goten, hiding the two children in the attic, asking the demi-Saiyan to keep her son safe.

After the screaming stopped Inari looked at Goten with tears in his eyes, "I can't lose my mom." The boy cried.

"Then don't, get the villagers to help you save her, I know you can do it." Goten smiled.

"Right." Inari grabbed a plank of wood from the attic and left the house, determined.

"Inari!" Goten cried out, "Be a hero, like your dad!"

"I will Goten, thank you!" Inari yelled back.

Goten followed the boy as he gathered civilians in the main plaza, using the tears he should have shed at his father's funeral to instead move the hearts of the populus and gather them in a small attack force, heading towards the bridge to end Gato once and for all.

* * *

 **\- On the bridge** **-**

Gohan engaged Zabuza in a Taijutsu bout as soon as the swordsman made himself known, a shockwave exploded from the strike, Gohan's elbow meeting Zabuza's knee, the two disengaged and slammed into each other once more, creating yet another shockwave as their fists met, suddenly the two blurred out of existence, becoming mere shockwaves that shook the bridge each time they clashed.

'Zabuza-sama is incredible, in just one week he overcame the gap between him and that boy and is now easily matching him blow for blow.' Haku smiled under his mask and saw Naruto and Sasuke rushing towards him. He remembered the man telling him not to harm those two, but after seeing Zabuza's prowess he no longer feared for his master's life.

Haku engaged the two genin in a short Taijutsu bout, but quickly disengaged as he was overpowered by Sasuke's flaming sword and Naruto's multitude of clones.

"Naruto, let me go at him alone for a bit." Sasuke smirked.

"Sure, but I get a turn after."

"If there is an after." Sasuke rushed at Haku, but now that Naruto's unpredictable clones were out of the equation, the Uchiha was much easier to dodge, especially for someone who specialised in high speed movements. Haku delivered a powerful elbow to Sasuke's ribs after avoiding a vertical slash.

The Hyoton user then jumped back and began one handed hand seals with each hand, moving through two different jutsu at once, "Makyo Hyosho!" Haku said, mirrors of ice spreading around the two ninja, an image of Haku in each one, "Sensatsu Suisho!" Each Haku threw the hand that was still going through hand seals forwards, hundreds of small ic senbon flew towards Sasuke from every direction.

The Uchiha weaved through many, using small bursts of ki to shatter any that got to close and a kunai to deflect the ones he could, but he was still pierced by a few even with his skills.

"Katon: Goukakyuu!" Sasuke shot a giant fireball towards one of the mirrors, but it did nothing to the ice.

"Your fire is not strong enough to melt my ice." Haku said, his voice coming from all around Sasuke.

Sasuke looked around, trying to find which one was the real Haku, he pulled out six shuriken in each hand and threw them, all of them bounced off of different mirrors, leaving small cracks which quickly healed themselves.

"Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki." Haku said calmly, swallows made of ice flying from each mirror towards Sasuke, who took most of the hits, leaving deep gashes along his body.

"Sasuke, I'm coming to help you!" Naruto shouted, running in the dome of ice, a jutsu in either hand, "Ressenpu!" He shouted, pushing one hand forwards, expelling a wind that pushed the birds towards the mirrors they came from, causing Haku's new jutsu to be worthless, once that was over Naruto pushed his other hand upwards, "Suiton: Suigadan!" Naruto shot a drill made from water out of his hand towards the top mirror, but it was met by an ice swallow, cancelling, the two jutsu shattering against one another.

Naruto suddenly pushed Sasuke to the ground, ice senbon piercing him all over, he fell to the ground, eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Naruto!" Sasuke stood up, his eyes were red, with two black tomoe in each eye, he glared at Haku, who was now only in a single mirror, "I will kill you." He said calmly, drawing his sword, he watched as Haku jumped to another mirror, and caught the boy mid jump, jumping and slamming his foot into Haku's mask, shattering it and sending the Hyoton user to the ground, Sasuke landed and leapt towards Haku's now prone form, intent on killing him, but a wall of ice blocked his way, "MOVE!" Sasuke shouted, slashing the wall in half as if it was butter, he slashed towards Haku, who wasn't fast enough to dodge fully. The Uchiha's blade met little resistance as it lobbed off Haku's arm, showering the ice mirrors in blood.

Haku fell to the ground, "I…" He started to talk, "I refuse to lose until I have repaid Zabuza-sama."

"Sasuke, let him go." Naruto said, limping over towards the Uchiha and putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I want his Kekkei Genkai."

"Take it then, and let me kill the bastard." Sasuke said, he was curious as to how Naruto was standing, even more curious to how he had enough chakra to forcibly steal a Kekkei Genkai, but pushed it aside.

"By the way, Sharingan suits you." Naruto said as he walked over to Haku, his pupils changing to the shape of a fox, "Kitsunegan." He said.

" **The Hyoton will be mine**." Naruto smirked, his voice was deeper, and his teeth had become sharper, a red aura flickered around him.

Sasuke watched as Narutoès chakra and a foreign, malevolent chakra mingled in the air around him, as his blond teammate who was usually gentle and disliked hurting people, grabbed this boy's head and lifted him off the ground, the boy's chakra leaving his body and swirling around Naruto, a pure white color, reminding Sasuke of a priestess. The white, red, and blue chakra all mingle and re entered Naruto's body as the red aura faded and Naruto's teeth returned to normal. The blond dropped Haku and turned to look at Sasuke, horrified by what had happened.

"Don't ever let me do that again." Naruto had tears falling from his blue eyes -which were now back to normal.

"I promise." Sasuke nodded, "Now let's go see if Gohan finished off Zabuza or not.

As the two walked out of the melting ice dome, they saw that Gohan and Zabuza had just disengaged from their deadly, high speed dance.

"You're pretty good for a runt." Zabuza smirked.

"You're not bad yourself, I should stop holding back." Gohan smirked as he was overtaken by a pure white aura, electricity surrounding his body and his hair changing, one bang falling over his face and the rest standing even straighter than normal.

'This brat, his power os on a whole other level now!' Zabuza thought to himself, 'I'll need to use my newest attack.' the missing-nin then began going through hand seals at an incredible speed, "Dokuton: Dokuryuu!" Zabuza shouted, the water under the bridge rising up and becoming a purple color, forming into a dragon which began to drip said purple substance onto the bridge, melting wherever it hit, "I'll take you all out with this!" Zabuza shouted as the dragon flew forwards.

Gohan cupped his hands at his hips, "Kaa, mee, haa, mee, HAA!" He chanted, shooting his hands forwards at the end and releasing a large blue wave of ki that destroyed the dragon and slammed into Zabuza, turning the man to dust.

Gohan powered down and walked towards Kakashi and the others, who were all gazing upon him in awe.

The group turned towards the sound of clapping, they saw a man with puffy brown hair in a suit with sunglasses walking towards them with a large group of mercenaries behind him, "Thank you for taking out Zabuza for me." The man smiled.

"Gato." Tazuna spat.

"Tazuna, it's a shame, now your grandson will have no one left to love him." Gato smiled and raised his hand, one of the mercenaries in the front row raised a bow, and arrow notched, "Kill 'im." Gato smiled evilly as the arrow flew.

Sakura leapt in front of the arrow and deflected it towards the ground with a kunai, then rushed towards the group of mercenaries, "Doton: Ishi no Kawa!" Sakura yelled, her hands and feet covered in stones, she appeared in front of a mercenary and mercilessly slammed her fist into him, sending him flying back into his allies, he was somehow skewered by a sword during his flight.

Sakura continued her assault, Kiba and Shino joining in while the others deflected arrows and such from hitting any civilians.

As the three Genin were clearing the waves of mercenaries, they heard a shout, the shout of many people who were following a great man, the shout of an army whose morale could not be higher, Sakura broke through the lines of mercenaries and saw Inari and his mother leading the townsfolk against the mercenaries, Goten flying above them with a smile on his face.

"PEOPLE OF NAMI NO KUNI!" Inari shouted, "IT'S TIME TO FIGHT BACK!" The people roared in agreement and took off to aid the three genin with the horde of mercenaries.

It took a measly thirty minutes for Gato's men to be slaughtered, and when Gato was brought to the center of the town, and tied to the same post that Kaiza was tied to, Inari stopped the men.

"If we do this, we are no better than him." Inari said, "I say we put him in prison, and distribute his wealth amongst us, so we can rebuild, and so we can repay Konoha for their help." Inari said.

The villagers agreed.

"Hard to believe he's only seven." Gohan said to Kakashi.

"I wonder what people think about you when they see you do the things you do." Kakashi smiled, "By the way, I was thinking about learning to use ki, and I need a teacher."

"I'd be glad to introduce you to one." Gohan smiled back at Kakashi.

* * *

A week had passed and already Nami no Kuni was in high spirits again. Tazuna was made the village's mayor, and the bridge had been finished.

"We need a name for it." Tazuna said as he stood gazing upon the bridge with his family and the konoha ninja behind him.

Goten stepped forwards, "I think that _The Great Inari Bridge_ has some merit to it." He smiled up at the old man.

Tazuna smiled back at him, "I think you're right brat." Tazuna patted Inari on the back, "What do ya think boy, The Great Inari Bridge, the bridge that's gonna lead our village to riches."

"I think it sounds perfect." Inari smiled. He waved good bye to the Konoha-nin as they left back towards their home.

* * *

 _So that's that, the Wave arc is done. Next chapter will be a filler that shows some training and stuff, and then I'll start the Chunin exams. Hope you liked it, tell me what you think of the Order. Now that Piccolo is back in the picture what do you guys wanna see from that?_

 **Translations!**

 _Magen: Jubaku Satsu = Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death_

 _Hono Hashira = Flame Pillar_

 _Doton: Tobi Tsubute = Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones_

 _Doton: Ganchoso = Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears_

 _Katon: Sanpu Kassai = Fire Release: Scatter Fire_

 _Doton: Doryuheki = Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall_

 _Makyo Hyosho = Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals_

 _Sensatsu Suisho = Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death_

 _Katon: Goukakyuu - Fire Release: Grand Fireball_

 _Ressenpu = Violent Whirlwind_

 _Suiton: Suigadan = Water Release: Water Fang Bullet_

 _Dokuton: Dokuryuu = Poison Release: Poison Dragon_

 _Doton: Ishi no Kawa = Earth Release: Stone Skin_

* * *

 _Anyways, thanks for reading. Don't forget about the poll for Sasuke's next power up that's on my profile. See you next time!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: New Teachings**

A month had passed since the events of Nami no Kuni. The group had brought Suigetsu with them and the Hokage had offered him a choice, become a registered genin of Konoha, or face execution. Needless to say, Konoha was now in possession of two of the seven swords of the mist, and a new genin recruit. Suigetsu was not yet placed on a team, instead Sarutobi had decided to add him to the temporary roster, replacing either Hinata or Gohan, Hinata when she had clan meetings, and Gohan when he was teaching the Jonin how to use ki in battle.

True to his promise, Gohan had gone to train with Piccolo once a week and had regained much of his strength. Gohan had also changed his outfit, returning to his purple gi with a red sash, along with a weighted cape much like Piccolo's.

Gohan had also taken team 7 with him a few times. Dende taught Sakura how to heal with ki, Popo trained Sasuke and Naruto, and Kakashi joined Piccolo and Gohan, though the silver haired Jonin found it nearly impossible to keep up with them, even with his Sharingan.

Over the four training sessions, Sakura had grown the most, with one day a week dedicated to ki healing, and one day dedicated to chakra healing she was growing adept in both. Her Suiton attacks were also coming along excellently, and she was beginning to develop an affinity for Doton through her continued training.

Naruto had trained mostly his physical strength while with Popo, using his Fuuton techniques and ki to propel himself forwards and deliver a single powerful attack. He had also learned the Kamehameha technique from Gohan. His Suiton was at the level of Suigetsu, and the two regularly fought to see who could use a stronger Mizurappa.

Sasuke had trained his speed as opposed to strength, with his Sharingan he could see the patterns in an opponent's attack, but that would mean nothing if he couldn't move fast enough to utilise his knowledge.

Kakashi was now at the level that Yamcha had been before his death, with the silver haired cyclops able to defeat nearly any other shinobi in the world.

Today however, was different. Kakashi went with Popo to train his speed and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were trained privately while Gohan went for to fly around for a few hours.

Piccolo was ruthless, pounding the genin into the ground, but both got up and attack each time. Sakura eventually joined them and it became a team training exercise.

Sasuke charged first, a flurry of fast swings with his sword caused Piccolo to dodge backwards, Sakura slammed her hands to the ground, causing a small earth wall to pop up behind Piccolo's feet, the Namekian tripped and Naruto jumped upwards, charging a Kamehameha and shooting it towards Piccolo, who moved out of the way before slamming his elbow into Naruto's neck, sending him to the ground. Piccolo then moved to attack Sakura, who covered her arm in stone and swung forwards with all her might, Piccolo caught her punch and winced slightly, but shattered the stone -and all the bones in Sakura's hand- with a powerful grip, then threw Sakura to the ground.

Piccolo turned to Sasuke and put his hand up, blocking a fireball with a small ki blast, then stretching his arm to grab the Uchiha by the leg and slam him into the ground.

"Get up and try again." Piccolo growled. The three got up and tried again, each time slowly getting better and better. The Namekian smirked, 'I make really strong students.'

* * *

Goten was teaching his teammates how to channel ki when Kurenai walked into his backyard, she stood and watched them as the group followed the demi-Saiyan, doing as he said without complaint. The red-eyed jonin watched Hinata push her hand forwards and shatter a tree that was fifty feet away. She watched Kiba jump up and gather a brown energy around his hand, then slamming it onto the ground, sending out a shockwave that caused her to fall. Shino bounced on his toes, an indigo aura surrounding him ashe held out his hands in front of him, creating a deep indigo orb of power. She smiled, 'Kakashi, my team will catch up to yours.'

"Goten." She walked into the yard more, "Can I try too?" She asked.

"Sure." Goten smiled and began to instruct her.

A week later, Kurenai was surrounded by a pink aura, Hinata by a light green aura, Kiba by a brown aura -with Akamaru in his coat- and Shino by an indigo aura.

"Goten, you are amazing." Kurenai smiled as she looked at the demi-Saiyan, who was surrounded by a golden aura while zipping around, leaving golden lines in his wake.

"I know." He beamed from right in front of her.

* * *

Hanabi knocked awkwardly on the door to the house that Videl was staying in. Tenten had told her about their team's progress in ki, and Hanabi wanted to grow stronger.

"Hey Hanabi." Videl opened the door and let the girl in.

"Hello Videl." Hanabi smiled, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What is it?" Videl was curious, she didn't know Hanabi too well, but she knew Hinata as the Hyuga heiress was on Goten's team, and they were ALWAYS in the backyard.

"I heard from Tenten that you taught your team to use ki in a fight, I was wondering if you could teach me."

"Sure, I've got practice with them today, so if you're free why don't you come, Gai-sensei won't mind at all."

"Alright." Hanabi followed Videl to the training field, where the rest of team Gai was already training. Neji was moving through targets with amazing speed, striking each one with a two fingered jab that left a large hole. Upon closer inspection Hanabi could see the faint fuschia aura around his fingers. Tenten had a violet aura surrounding her as she shot ki blasts towards Gai and Lee, who were both either punching or dodging them while covered in spring-green auras.

One particularly large blast flew towards Gai and he let loose a mighty roar, slamming into the blast with his fist, the ki surrounding it taking the shape of a tiger's maw.

Vidle then cleared her throat, "Hey, I've brought Hanabi, she wants to train with us."

"YOSH!" Lee shouted, "HANABI, WE WILL HELP YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN TO THEIR FULLEST!"

"That's the spirit Lee, now Hanabi join Lee and I as we run two hundred laps around Konoha, and if we cannot do that then we will climb the Hokage Mountain with just our chins!" Lee and Gai then ran off, dead set on finishing their personal challenge.

"Well, I guess once Videl teaches you the basics I'll help you train with your ki, or you can ask Neji, you guys do use the same style right?" Tenten said, walking up to Hanabi.

"Yea we use the same style, but I'd prefer training with someone that doesn't use my style. It expands my knowledge." Hanabi said, "Like when am I ever going to have to fight someone who uses Jyuken?"

"Fair point." Tenten shrugged.

It took a few hours for Hanabi to get a hang of ki circulation. After getting the hang of it, she learned that if applied to her Byakugan, she could see ki circulation as opposed to chakra circulation. Videl taught Hanabi to make ki blasts, but the Hyuuga was not very adept at that skill, instead she used ki much like Neji, as a tool to increase her close-range offensive abilities.

After a few hours, Tenten called it quits, and Videl left as well. Hanabi decided to stay and challenge Neji to a spar.

The two stood apart from each other, when their eyes met they both dashed forwards, activating their Byakugan, Neji ducked under a powerful ki-enhanced palm strike, and lashed out with his own strike, aimed for Hanabi's stomach. She spun out of the way.

Neji took the opportunity to leap forwards, aiming a dual-handed palm strike at her chest. Hanabi crossed her arms to block the blow, but Neji stopped mid-attack and spun, slamming his foot into her face and sending her flying, Neji then let his fuschia aura surround him as he pulled one hand backwards, while keeping it in a palm strike position. Neji shot his hand towards his cousin, a burst of energy flying at her and knocking her into a training post and ending the spar.

"Wow Neji, you're really strong." Hanabi said as she stood up.

Neji said nothing as he walked away.

Hanabi sighed and walked home, 'And I'm going through this again tomorrow too.' She thought as she headed home.

* * *

Kai looked upon the bandit camp. It was their fourth C-rank so far, and this was the third bandit camp they'de had to deal with. The white haired God-runner calmly made a scythe and changed into his Thanatos form, a black cloak forming around him, hood covering his face in darkness.

Beside him was Teren, who was already in his Fuujin form, a traditional ninja suit colored green with the Konoha symbol on his forehead protector. He had a dagger in either hand.

Arthur was in his Raijin form, bulky gold armor with a golden longsword in his right hand. His wide smile showed how much he was going to enjoy the fight.

Tempest was on the other side of Kai, wearing a long blue dress with a wave pattern at the bottom. She held a spear in her left hand and was forming hand seals with her right, "Suiton: Kaimetsu Nami." She whispered, a large wall of water rising and destroying the left half of the camp.

"Let's go." Kai said, turning into a shadow and appearing in the middle of the camp, swinging his scythe, catching a few bandits with the blade and killing them instantly, turning their souls into energy, he raised one hand and formed a purple ball of ki, "Reaper Ball." Kai said, shooting the ball towards a group of bandits, turning them all into souls.

Arthur jumped down onto the battlefield with a shout of "Raiton: Kaminari Ochiru!" slamming onto the ground and sending waves of electricity out of his blade, stopping the hearts of the nearby bandits.

Teren did not use a large scale technique, instead preferring the Shunshin, killing hordes of enemies with his daggers like a farmer cutting down weeds.

"Good job." Kazuma said, floating down towards us, "That was actually pretty good." He smirked, "Now we're going back to Konoha, we have a Chunin exams to compete in."

* * *

On Kami's lookout, Kakashi had just finished his training with Popo for the day, and was heading back to the Time Chamber. He saw his team resting, and Gohan watching from the side.

"Guys, I hate to say it, but it'll be some time before we come back here." Kakashi said as he walked in, "I've registered you all for the Chunin exams."

"AWESOME!" Naruto shouted.

"And promise me one thing." Kakashi said, "No ki unless your opponent uses it first."

"Promise." Was the unanimous response of Team 7.

* * *

 _So, that was my filler chapter. I hope you liked it. Anywho, happy late new years, let's hope 2017 isn't as much of a shitshow as 2016 eh. Well, tell me what you liked/disliked and I'll see you guys next time. Thanks for reading._

 **Translations!**

 _Suiton: Kaimetsu Nami = Water Release: Devastating Wave_

 _Raiton: Kaminari Ochiru = Lightning Release: Thunder Crash_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Chunin Exams Begin!**

Goten met with Gohan, Kai, and Videl in front of their shared house. They had decided that because it had been a while since all four were together that they would at least go to the exams together.

"So Kai, how've the C-ranks been?" Gohan asked.

"Not bad, lot's of bandits though." Kai said, "I've gotten a lot better at using my runner abilities too, especially with four other runners to grow with." He smiled, "How's the chakra going?"

"I'm not the best, I can use one B-Rank, three C-ranks, and like seven D-rank Raiton, and two C-rank with four D-Rank Katon." Gohan scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"I've been training mostly Taijutsu, especially with my team, but my Katon is going pretty well." Videl said, "I use it a lot like I use ki so I guess that makes it easier."

"I can make lots of fireballs, or make rocks fly super duper fast at people, and I can make rock walls and even a wall of fire!" Goten shouted, "How cool is that?"

"That's really cool buddy." Kai smiled at the boy.

"Can you use chakra Kai?" Goten asked.

"A little, I can use a few Fuuton jutsu but that's it." The God-runner answered.

The group continued their small talk until they arrived at the academy, then bid each other farewell to go and visit their respective teams.

"Hey" Gohan waved as he walked towards Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"YO!" Naruto smiled.

"Hello Gohan." Sakura said.

Sasuke grunted.

"You guys ready?" Gohan asked.

"YUP!" Naruto shouted.

"I think so." Sakura said.

Sasuke grunted again.

The four went inside, going past a Genjutsu easily and continuing to the door that they were told to go to. Inside they saw a genin with a white ponytail and glasses, telling people information on other genin.

Sasuke walked up to him, "Who is the favourite to win the tournament?" He asked.

"Ah, Sasuke Uchiha." The genin smirked, "My name is Kabuto." Kabuto smirked, "And to answer your question, the favourite is Sabaku no Gaara."

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto pointed to a Suna genin with red hair, wearing magenta robes with a large gourde on his back, "That is Sabaku no Gaara, a genin from Suna who has completed all of his mission without a scratch, including one B-ranked mission."

'A B-rank, without a scratch!' Sasuke was dumbfounded, no normal genin could accomplish that, even Sasuke himself might get injured on a B-rank, before his recent training of course.

"TAKE YOUR SEATS!" A loud voice echoed through the room everyone took their assigned seats. A tall Konoha jonin with a bandana forehead protector around his head stood at the front of the room. Beside him were two chunin, "I am Ibiki Morino, and I am the proctor for the first test in these chunin exams."

Naruto looked beside him and saw Hanabi -who smiled brightly at him- and to his left there was a familiar white-haired genin from Konoha who was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of dark shinobi pants and black boots.

"You ready Hanabi?" He asked the Hyuga.

"The question is are _you_ ready Naruto." She said, "It's a written test you know."

"Crap" Naruto groaned -if this test was hard then his team would be out before the real exams even started.

Ibiki cleared his throat and the room went silent, "There are some rules for this exam, first off you have only one hour to complete all nine questions, second if you are caught cheating three times than you will be disqualified, and finally, if one member of your team is disqualified than all of you must leave." Ibiki said as three chunin passed out the exam.

Naruto looked at the questions… 'How the hell am I gonna answer these?' He thought.

"You have one hour, starting…NOW!"

Immediately the Genin got to work, save for Naruto, he studied the questions, but could not figure out any of them. He closed his eyes and used a technique that Popo had taught him, to see around him using ki as his eyes. He could see bugs flying to one person and reading the answers then flying back to their owner -who had a familiar ki signature. He could see Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji had their Byakugan on and immediately he face palmed, he could see through solid objects, and with what he gathered from the bugs going to the same person each time, there were chunin with the answers in the room already. "Byakugan." He whispered, the veins around his eyes bulged and his eyes focussed on the same paper that Hanabi's were and he quickly copied the answers then deactivated his Byakugan -as to not arouse suspicion. He waited a while and watched as nearly ten teams were thrown out.

The hour passed by slowly, each second ticking by slowly and it was excruciatingly painful for the blond.

Eventually Ibiki yelled out "STOP WRITING!" Every remaining genin dropped their pens instantly, "The first part of the exam is nearly over, however there is one final question."

"What, you said there were only nine!" A random genin shouted.

"I said you had an hour to answer the nine questions on the paper." Ibiki corrected, "Now, there is a catch, you do not have to answer the question but if you choose not to then you will have to try again next year for your chunin status." Ibiki said, "BUT, if you get the question wrong, then you will remain genin until the day you die."

This caused genin to begin murmuring, Naruto himself felt his stomach twist, Sasuke and Sakura would be mad if they had to wait another year, but they would be even more pissed if he made it so that they were stuck as genin forever. He looked up and saw Gohan looking at him and shaking his head.

 _It's not worth it_ he mouthed. Naruto steeled himself and watched as a few genin were raising their hands, a whole group leaving for each one. Naruto raised his hand, a shocked gasp coming from beside him, he looked at Hanabi and saw a mix of anger, confusion, and disappointment in her eyes. He closed his eyes and stood up, slamming his hand on the desk as he did so.

"YOU THINK YOU SCARE ME?" The blond shouted, "I'LL TAKE ANY QUESTION YOU THROW AT ME! Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! I don't care if I get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life, I'll still be Hokage one day!" He yelled.

Ibiki waited a few seconds, no new hands went up, "Very well, Uzumaki right? I'll keep an eye out for how you progress." He then started laughing, "All of you who have stayed have passed the tenth question congratulations, your next proctor should be…"

He was cut off by a purple haired kunoichi crashing through the window, wearing a trench coat -unbuttoned- with a mesh shirt and a small tan skirt, "The amazing Anko Mitarashi makes her appearance!" The woman said, energy practically radiated from the her, "And I will be your proctor for the second stage of the exams. So I want all of you at training ground forty-four in an hour, consider finding it part of the test." She smirked and left through the same shattered window she had entered.

"We should go." Naruto turned to see the rest of team 7 standing on the stairs. Sakura looked at Hanabi and then at Naruto and how comfortable they were together.

"Hanabi, you should come with us, your team too of course." Sakura said.

"Sure." Hanabi smiled and stood up, looking for her three teammates. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were standing by the door. She got up and walked to them, team 7 following.

"Hey guys, Naruto's team asked if we wanted to go with them."

"SURE!" Ino said almost instantaneously.

"Okay" Choji said, eating a potato chip.

Shikamaru stood back while the group walked away, "Troublesome" He muttered.

"Training ground forty-four is also known as the forest of death." Sakura said, "It's a large forest that the Shodai made himself during the first great war just to the north of training ground forty-three." Sakura said as they walked.

"And where exactly is forty-three?" Naruto asked.

"Just follow me." Sakura said, leading the way towards a large forest. They walked through the brush for a bit until they reached a clearing about half a kilometre wide. Sakura pulled a compass from her kunai pouch, turning to face north and walking forwards, the other seven following her.

When they reached the gate to the forest of death they noticed that a few others had made it there first. After another thirty minutes, in which a few more teams -including the rest of Naruto's graduating class- showed up. All in all there was around twenty-one teams gathered.

Anko explained the exam, each team got one of two scrolls, Heaven or Earth, and had to collect one of each and get to the tower in the center -with the entire team alive. Any team that either lost a member or didn't make it out of the forest in five days was disqualified. Each genin was also given a waiver to sign as to avoid any international conflicts.

"Come and get your scrolls." Anko called out. Naruto got his team's scroll, Heaven.

When Naruto got back Shikamaru was still in line for his scroll, "How bout we make an alliance until the forest is done?" He suggested to Hanabi's team.

"Sorry, we've got the other scroll." Shikamaru said, "But we won't attack you unless you attack us first." He said.

"Deal." Sasuke grunted, shaking the Nara's hand.

"GO!" The gate opened as Anko yelled and each team darted into the forest.

Team 7 just waited by the gate, Gohan caught sight of a weak looking team of Kusa-nin, though one was stronger than the others by a large margin, it was nothing that his team couldn't handle. He locked eyes with Naruto and nodded. Naruto created a clone and it henged into a rabbit, following the team from Kusagakure. Team 7 followed from a distance.

Naruto suddenly sped forwards, a sign that his clone had been noticed. The other three caught up and they sped towards the Kusa team. When they arrived they saw that the weaker two members were dead, and the stronger member had blood smeared over him.

"Doton: Kage Bunshin." The Kusa-nin whispered, creating three clones from the earth around him. The main body sped towards Sasuke, engaging the boy in a taijutsu spar, in which Sasuke -with his ki sealed- was losing. A powerful side-kick sent the Uchiha careening into a tree, creating a large hole.

The Kusa-nin then extended his neck, his straw-hat flying off and revealing a pale face with long black hair, golden-eyes with slit pupils, and fanged teeth. The ninja pierced Sasuke's neck with his fangs, channeling chakra through them and leaving a strange black seal. Sasuke blacked out.

Gohan noticed Sasuke pass out and immediately jumped away from his opponent, rushing through hand signs mid-air, he landed and pushed one hand forwards, "Raitoningu Kotei no Tsume!" Gohan called out, each hand gathering lightning in the shape of a claw. He appeared behind his opponent and cut him to ribbons before charging towards the real one -who was stalking towards Sasuke but ducked just as Gohan reached him, sweeping the demi-Saiyan's legs out from under him -and causing Gohan's jutsu to dissipate. Gohan stopped himself with one hand and used to other to shoot a ball of electricity at the ninja, who cartwheeled backwards to dodge. Gohan flipped up and stared down the ninja.

"What did you do to Sasuke?"

"I blessed him with the Curse Seal of Heaven." The ninja said, smiling.

"The what?" Gohan hadn't heard of that seal before, "And who are you?"

"I am Orochimaru of the Sannin." Orochimaru ignored Gohan's first question. He then flung his hands forwards, "Sen'ei Jashu!" He shouted, his hands changing to snakes and flying towards Gohan, who barely dodged the attack, grabbing the snakes from one hand and pulling Orochimaru towards him, hitting the sannin in the gut with a powerful kick that took the arm Gohan was holding off and sent the body flying into a nearby tree.

"Just who are you?" Orochimaru had never seen a genin who could lay a hand on him before.

"I'm Son Gohan, of Team 7." Gohan smiled and slid into a fighting stance.

Orochimaru smirked and bit his thumb, slamming his hand to the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A giant snake appeared from the seal on the ground, "Well Gohan, show me your power." The sannin smirked from atop the snake.

* * *

 _That's the end of this chapter. How will Gohan fare without ki against Orochimaru now that he has used the summoning jutsu? Tell me how you liked it and sorry for the wait._

 **TRANSLATIONS!**

 _Doton: Kage Bunshin = Earth release: Shadow Clone_

 _Raitoningu Kotei no Tsume = Lightning Emperor's Claw_

 _Sen'ei Jashu = Hidden Snake Shadow Hands_

 _Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Jutsu_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Forest of Death!**

Sakura began her hand signs as the Kusa-nin made his clones. She finished as the clone was about to kick her in the face. She dodged the kick and slammed her hands onto the forest floor, "Doton: Ganchoso!" She yelled as a spear of earth pierced the clone's shoulder, she expected the clone to dissipate but to her surprise it didn't, instead the head kick changed to an ax-kick, and slammed her face into the dirt.

Sakura rolled to the side to move away from a powerful fist hitting her in the head and activated her favourite jutsu, "Doton: Ishi no Kawa" She said, earth covering her lower arms and legs. She blocked a lunging punch and used her stone covered foot to smash the clone in the ribs but the clone somehow bent itself away from the kick in an almost snake-like movement of its hips, and retaliated with a punch to her midsection, causing her to stumble backwards.

Naruto looked over at Sakura as he took a moment to stop fighting the clone that had charged him. It was a bad idea though as he was slammed in the stomach by a hard fist that had extended from the clone's body, a near ten foot gap in between the two. Naruto stepped back clutching his stomach. He ducked under a kick off of sheer instinct and rolled away from an ax-kick. He stood to full height and activated his Byakugan, then began going through hand seals, "Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki!" He pointed both palms towards the clone as ice formed into may swallows and flew at his opponent. The clone, being made of mud, was hit with a few and flash froze from the low temperatures of the jutsu. Naruto then threw a shuriken at the clone and it shattered. He turned just as a large snake appeared across the clearing, with a strange, feminine man atop the snake's head. 'I'll help Sakura first.' Naruto decided, charging at the clone who had taken advantage of Sakura's mistake in throwing too powerful a punch and had kneed her in the stomach.

Naruto jumped in the air and kicked the final clone in the head, sending it flying. With his Byakugan he could see that the clone had one major chakra coil in it's stomach. He fell into the main Goken stance, his right hand behind his back with his left hand pointing towards his enemy in a cupped position. His legs were spread apart, his left leg ahead, pointing at his opponent and his right leg pointing to the right of his body with a slight bend. He charged and slammed one chakra enhanced punch in the clone's major chakra point, splashing mud all over the place as the clone fell.

"We should help Gohan." Naruto said to Sakura as he helped her up.

"I'll go check if Sasuke's alright." She said, nodding her head towards their fallen teammate.

Naruto nodded in agreement and jumped towards the large snake, 'Hey Kyuubi, I could use some power right about now.' Naruto said, directing his thoughts towards the fox sealed in his stomach.

" **Whatever you say brat."** The Kyuubi yawned, covering Naruto in a cloak of his red chakra.

'Thanks' Naruto smiled as his fingernails became claws and he slashed at one of the snake's chakra points, causing the large creature to bellow in rage and swing its tail towards Naruto.

"The Kyuubi-brat has Byakugan?" Orochimaru gasped in surprise, not noticing Gohan jump to the snake's head.

Gohan slammed a fist into Orochimaru's stomach as the sannin was distracted, sending the man off of the snake's head.

Naruto had grabbed onto the snake's tail and was climbing up, using his claws to create handholds on the snake. As he saw Orochimaru flying off the snake he lunged forwards, the chakra cloak around his right hand becoming a blade as he punched forwards with it, impaling the sannin in the stomach. He could hear a sizzling sound as the Kyuubi's chakra burnt the inside of Orochimaru.

The sannin quickly kicked Naruto in the face in an impressive display of flexibility and landed back on the snake, launching three wind-enhanced kunai towards Gohan, who threw three shuriken to knock them off course.

"Not bad, Son Gohan." Orochimaru snickered, "Maybe I should give you a Cursed Seal as well."

"I'd like to see you try." Gohan challenged, slipping into the Kame-style stance. Orochimaru charged at the demi-Saiyan, drawing a blade from his throat mid-step and slashing towards Gohan, who avoided the blade and drew a kunai, slicing into Orochimaru's already injured midsection and leaving a deep gash.

Orochimaru cursed under his breath and threw down a smoke bomb, using the smoke as a cover to disappear, the snake leaving with him. A scroll with the kanji for Earth in their place. Gohan grabbed it and slid it into his pouch.

Gohan went to find Naruto, eventually seeing the blonde cradling his head and sitting against a tree. "Naruto, we should go back." Gohan said.

"Yea" Naruto stood up and followed Gohan. The two arrived and saw Sakura leaning against the tree that Sasuke was propped against.

Sakura could do nothing for Sasuke, he wasn't injured much save for a few scrapes and a gash on his back, but that was easy to fix. No it was that seal on his neck that was worrying Sakura.

"Right." Sakura nodded, "Who was that guy?"

"He said his name was Orochimaru of the Sannin." Gohan replied.

"S… sannin!?" Sakura gasped, "THE SANNIN!"

"Yea that's what he said, who are these Sannin anyways?"

"The Sannin are three ninja from Konoha, they were a three man cell back during the second ninja war and were the genin team of the Hokage. They fought against Hanzo the Salamander and he dubbed them the Sannin because they were the last three of an entire platoon of Konoha shinobi left alive." Sakura explained, "And Orochimaru was their de-facto leader."

"We should go." Gohan said, hefting Sasuke onto his back. Naruto took the lead, creating eight Kage Bunshin to search for the tower. The group moved North, deciding it was the best idea until one of the clones found the right direction.

It was about ten minutes until one of Naruto's clones disappeared, the memories rushing into the blond's head.

"Down." He said, the team dropped as the trees they were running along were shattered into mere splinters, a large bird-like figure flying through them without a care in the world.

"What is it?" Sakura whispered.

"Not what, who." Naruto corrected, "But even then I'm not sure of the answer. Who ever it is, is fast, and strong."

"Great." Sakura sighed. She saw the bird vanish suddenly as a figure dropped from it, outfitted in a full green traditional ninja suit with a Konoha hitai-ate on, just above a pair of emerald green eyes.

"I know you're there." The shinobi said.

'Definitely a guy.' Naruto thought as he heard the gruff voice. He stood up and walked to the other side of the large tree they had taken cover behind, "It's just me and my clones here, I lost my team when your bird attacked."

The ninja narrowed his eyes, but did nothing to try and disprove Naruto's statement.

"Hey, you're from Konoha too, why don't we just call a truce?" Naruto asked, putting a hand behind his head and smiling.

"It's because I'm from Konoha that we can't call a truce, Uzumaki." The green clad ninja said, "You see, I am aware of how strong ninja from my village are, and I hope to limit the amount of threats I will face in the next part of the exam."

"Fine." Naruto flung his hand forwards, a kunai flying towards his enemy, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin!" Naruto yelled, the single kunai becoming twelve in an instant, "Fuuton: Kaiten Shuriken!" The blond yelled immediately after, each kunai being surrounded by sharp winds.

"Ressenpu!" The green clad shinobi shot a hand forwards, a gust of wind slowing the kunai down, "Fuuton: Goukuuho!" He shot a ball of wind out of his mouth -though it was still covered by his mask- that took each kunai and sent it flying back at Naruto.

"You could at least tell me who you are." Naruto said as he gathered chakra in his hand, "Ressenpu!" Naruto shouted, pushing his hand forwards and grabbing his wrist, supplying more chakra. The force of the attack was enough to cause Naruto to fly back about a foot, and when it hit the kunai, the eleven cloned ones disappeared, and the real one flattened.

'To be able to match my Ressenpu and Fuuton: Goukuuho with solely a Ressenpu and still have chakra to fight is amazing.' The ninja thought, "We already know each other Naruto." Teren removed his mask, his black hair covering his right eye.

"Sorry who are you?" Naruto asked.

'Of course I fight the dumb one' Teren rolled his eyes, "Teren Yamikaze."

"Oh right, Arthur's brother!" Naruto shouted.

Teren's visible eye narrowed, "Why is that how I'm remembered?" He growled, a dagger forming in either hand in a reverse grip he flew towards Naruto in a burst of speed, slashing at the blond's stomach.

Naruto front flipped and dropped his heel onto Teren's head, causing the God-runner to stumble forwards. Naruto landed and began going through hand seals, "Suiton: Mizurappa!" He shot a burst of high-pressure water at Teren.

Teren flung a dagger towards the stream, a small whirlwind covering the blade as it easily sliced through the water and flew towards Naruto's smiling face.

A flash.

Naruto was gone.

Teren's dagger was hilt-deep in a tree. He formed a new one as the old one vanished into the wind, 'Where is he?'

Half a kilometer to the north, Naruto panted, "Guess it's a good thing that my Byakugan can see how chakra moves through the pathway, especially since Kakashi-nii uses Shunshin so much." He panted, he had used a flashbang along with a very poorly executed Shunshin to escape the fight.

He looked around and saw that this was indeed the way that his team had retreated, he could sense Gohan's ki not far to the east. The Uzumaki took off running in the direction of his teammate's ki, finding the cave in a matter of minutes.

Sakura was standing outside of the cave, leaning against the wall and drinking from her canteen. Gohan was inside, sitting by the fire with Sasuke's unconscious form behind him.

"How long til he wakes up?" Naruto asked as he walked forwards.

"Not sure." Sakura said, "I've never seen that kind of seal so I don't know what to expect."

"Well, it's still the first day. We've got plenty of time."

"Yeah" The pinkette smiled.

* * *

Hanabi jumped through the trees, her three teammates behind her, her Byakugan blazing. She was desperately searching for another team, it was the second last day and the only team they had come across had the same Earth scroll they did. Her eyes scanned every last inch of the forest, letting nothing escape her sight.

Unfortunately for her team, her dojutsu was not developed enough to see through objects at a long distance yet, instead they would have to go and fight against any team that she found.

It did not take long for Hanabi to find an opposing team, it was a group of Kumo-nin that was travelling towards her team.

At the head of the group there was a dark skinned man with dreadlocks. He wore a brown baggy hoodie with a pair of baggy brown shinobi pants. To his left there was a girl with long silver hair, her skin was a little lighter than the first ninja's but still darker than what the Konoha native was used to seeing. The girl wore a tan jacket that was very form fitting and a pair of baggy brown shinobi pants. She had a gauntlet on either hand. The third and last Kumo-nin was a pale boy with brown hair, pale blue eyes, and wearing a simple blue t-shirt with a pair of baggy shinobi pants matching his shirt. He had a katana strapped to his hip at the left and two daggers strapped to his belt at the back.

"Incoming." Hanabi said, "I'll take the lead, Choji take the guy in blue. Shika, Ino I need you two to take the girl on the right."

"Got it." Choji said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered but moved into position anyways.

"Who are you to boss me around?" Ino grumbled, but like Shikamaru moved into position.

It took a total of three seconds for the teams to lock eyes. Hanabi immediately threw a kunai once she saw that it would intercept the lead of the other team. Shikamaru stopped while Ino kept going, the blonde drawing a kunai in a reverse grip and greeting the silver haired Kumo-nin with a slash towards the mid-section. Choji expanded his arm and punched towards his opponent, though the hand was stopped effortlessly.

Hanabi slid into her favourite Jyuken stance as she watched her opponent grab the kunai mid-air and rush towards her. She slammed a palm into the man only for a log to burst, she ducked, avoiding a roundhouse kick that would have sent her tumbling down to the forest floor. Hanabi attempted to sweep the large man's feet from under him, but he flipped over her, landing hard on the thick branch, causing it to shake. Hanabi channeled chakra into her hands and they began to develop a slight blue aura. She lept at the opposing ninja and senta palm strike at his chest, but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer, kneeing her hard in the chest and sending her rolling towards the edge of the branch.

A wicked smirk made its way to the man's face as he stalked closer to the Hyuuga, the branch creaking under his weight. Ever so slowly he inched closer and the creaking grew to near unbearable levels as the branch began to bend towards the ground.

Hanabi stood up, her hands both covered in an indigo chakra, "Hakke Juroku Sho!" She shouted, darting forwards and slamming two palms into the large man's chest, she then hit him four times, then eight. She followed up by jumping over her opponent and kicking him in the back, sending him stumbling towards the edge of the branch.

Ino's slash was met by the Kumo woman's gauntlets, clashing off in a flurry of sparks. The woman then flicked her wrists, a blade coming from either arm as she attempted to dice Ino up -it was only instinct that Ino was surviving. The Kumo-nin sidestepped a hasty lunge by Ino and jammed her blade into the blonde's shoulder.

Ino screamed in pain, and barely heard Shikamaru mutter "Capture Complete." The blonde smirked through the pain as she stepped backwards, the Kumo-nin stuck in place by Shikamaru's shadow. Ino quickly disarmed the Kumo-nin and tied her up, placing her against the tree and binding her in rope before knocking her out.

"You know, it would have been a lot less troublesome if you had just knocked her out first." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Oh shut up." Ino smiled.

To say that Choji was surprised was an understatement. He had used his main jutsu -the Bubun Baika- and punched with all his strength, yet this scrawny Kumo-nin had caught the punch with one hand while running towards the Akimichi heir. In his surprised state Choji didn't notice the blue-garbed ninja appear next to him and deliver a powerful haymaker, sending the 'big boned' bot skidding back a few feet. Choji decided that taijutsu was his best bet until everyone else was available to help. He was wrong.

Each punch that Choji threw was caught in one hand, each kick was effortlessly avoided.

The Kumo-nin yawned as he danced around Choji's flurry of kicks.

Suddenly he stopped moving. Before he could inquire as to why, Hanabi had shut off a tenketsu point in his neck, rendering him unconscious.

When he awoke two days later, he saw the rest of his team on the same tree.

"Didn't know you were into this stuff Nagi-chan." He wiggled his eyebrows at his female teammate."GAR YOU IDIOT!" The brunette screamed, birds flying from the forest.

* * *

It was the fifth and final day of the second exam. Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, Team Gai, Team Asuma, Kabuto's team, Team Kazuma, and finally Gaara's team had made it through. Everyone else was either in the forest, dead, or had failed.

The Hokage stood on a pedestal above the remaining competitors, "The Chunin Exams are soon entering their third and final phase." The old man said, "And while it has been about teamwork so far, it no longer is. The third phase is a one-on-one tournament. You may be matched against your best friend." He took a moment to look at Shikamaru and Choji, "You're family." A gaze towards Gohan and Goten, "Even your greatest rival." Naruto and Sasuke were the objects of the old man's gaze after that statement, "But first, we must have a preliminary round here, to decide twelve competitors that will advance to the final phase."

"I would like to give up here." Kabuto spoke up, "I'm no match for any of the other genin here."

"Very well." Hiruzen crossed Kabuto's name off of the parchment that was in his hand, "I will randomly decide the matches with a this." He pulled out a large goblet, "each of you will pull a piece of paper, that will be your number."

"Gaara of the Sand." The red-haired boy went to the goblet, grabbing a number and walking away.

"My number is twenty-five." He said.

The Hokage continued to call names until each genin had a slice of paper in their hands.

"The matches will be as follows:  
Naruto Uzumaki v Teren Yamikaze  
Neji Hyuga v Hanabi Hyuga

Tenten of the Leaf v Temari of the Sand

Ino Yamanaka v Sakura Haruno

Shikamaru Nara v Yoroi Akado

Choji Akimichi v Arthur Yamikaze

Son Gohan v Misumi Tsurugi

Son Goten v Kiba Inuzuka

Rock Lee v Sasuke Uchiha

Videl Satan v Kai Tokuma v Kankuro of the Sand

Tempest Yamikaze v Hinata Hyuga

Shino Aburame v Gaara of the Sand

And they will begin immediately."

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, "Why are there three people fighting each other?"

"Because we have an odd number." The Hokage answered.

"Alright." Naruto said, "So I'm up first."

"And I'll get to finish my prey from the forest." Teren smirked, walking beside Naruto onto the sandy battlefield.

"Great" Naruto deadpanned.

* * *

 _So what'd you guys think? I know I rushed through the Forest of Death but I'm really excited to do the chunin fights, maybe I'll add some other team's travels in an omake for the end of next chapter if any of you want to see it._

 **TRANSLATIONS!**

 _Doton: Ganchoso = Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears_

 _Doton: Ishi no Kawa = Earth Release: Stone Skin_

 _Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki = Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm_

 _Shuriken Kage Bunshin = Shuriken Shadow Clone_

 _Fuuton: Kaiten Shuriken = Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken_

 _Ressenpu = Violent Whirlwind_

 _Fuuton: Goukuuhou = Wind Release: Great Air Cannon_

 _Suiton: Mizurappa = Water Release: Wild Water Wave_

 _Hakke Juroku Sho = Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms_

 _Bubun Baika = Partial Multi-Size_

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Maelstrom**

"Match one of the preliminaries, Naruto Uzumaki against Teren Yamikaze." A jonin said, appearing in the middle of the arena that stood in the large tower. Said jonin had dark hair and eyes, with large, dark bags under his eyes. He wore a standard Konoha-jonin outfit, a long sleeved blue shirt with a flack jacket, and blue pants, he also had a bandana forehead protector and a katana with a square guard on his back.

Teren waited impatiently for Naruto to walk down the stairs, the jonin had a small coughing fit. Naruto finally made it down and the jonin stopped long enough to jump away and yell "Begin" before the coughing continued.

Teren sped at Naruto, green energy forming a dagger in either of his hands as he began to attack with quick, precise slashes that aimed to make Naruto's arms and legs useless.

Naruto managed to dodge all of the slashes by using a simple kawarimi, leaving Teren's blades to utterly annihilate a log.

Naruto drew a kunai in either hand and channeled wind chakra into them. He and Teren met in a flurry of sparks and a large gust of wind. The two exchanged a flurry of slashes -each bouncing off of one of the other's blades- before jumping back to catch their breath.

'He's not as strong as he was in the forest.' Naruto realised as he caught his breath, 'That green suit must give him some sort of power up'

'This guy's still holding back, maybe I should call on Fujin?' Teren was debating his plan when he was forced to duck, a sweeping kick caused a burst of wind where his head was miliseconds before.

"Fujin!" Teren yelled, his pendant let loose a blinding green light. When the light subsided he was in his traditional green ninja suit.

"Byakugan!" Naruto shouted, the veins around his eyes bulged and his eyes became pure white.

The two met in the middle of the arena in another flurry of slashes, this time Teren came out on top, knicking Naruto's cheek and then kicking the blond away.

"Fuuton: Goukuuhou!" Teren expelled a large burst of wind that slammed into Naruto's fleeting form and expelled him at even greater speeds. The God-Runner followed up with a rush, appearing behind Naruto with a quick Shunshin.

Naruto caught the movement with his Byakugan however, and before Teren could impale him with a knife the blond formed a cross with two fingers on either hand, "Taijuu Kage Bunshin!" He shouted, forming a hundred clones, one of which appeared directly in between Teren and he and Naruto used him as a bounce board, shooting the clone onto the blade while he rolled away.

"Boss is heartless!" One of the clones yelled.

"Yea, he's just using us as fodder." Another shouted.

"STOP ARGUING AND I'LL GET EACH OF YOU ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" The real Naruto shouted. Each clone snapped to attention, silently narrowing their gazes onto Teren.

'Crap.' The runner thought as he saw all ninety-nine clones' leg muscles tense up at once. He was suddenly slammed into with all the subtlety of a freight engine. His ribs cracking from the force of the blond's punch.

"Get 'im!" Naruto yelled as he unburied his fist from Teren's stomach. Every clone jumped upwards and channeled chakra to their fists, flying towards Teren with arms cocked back.

"Fuuton: Fuujinheki!" Teren shouted, creating four walls of pressurised air that formed a pyramid around him and caused all the clones to become smoke as they touched it.

Naruto managed to slip away from the wall before it formed. Naruto looked towards Teren and he caught his breath. The ninja he was fighting had somehow grown to nearly ten feet, and looked totally different. He was now a black color with green eyes and had emerald green armor on his forearms, torso, and legs. He also had a foot long black horn on his head and a white scarf around his neck.

"This isn't gonna be fun." Naruto muttered as the large creature raised its hand, firing off seven spheres of pressurised wind. Naruto dodged each of them, a crater appeared in each spot hit. Naruto could see Teren inside the construct, but there was no way aside from using the Kyuubi's chakra or ki that he could find to win. 'Unless I just out gun him' Naruto smirked, silently creating three clones.

"Raiton: Raiju Tsuiga" Naruto shot his hand forwards, a lightning wolf erupted from the end of his palm and flew towards Teren.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" The clone to the left of Teren shouted, firing off a thick torrent of water towards the large creature.

"Juha Sho!" The clone to the right slashed a blade of wind towards the creature.

The clone at the back finished his hand seals as the other attacks were launched, "Hyoton: Kori Kiba!" A large ice wold flew from the clone's two outstretched hands and slammed into the back of the construct's knees, causing them to buckle as the other three attacks hit him. The blade of wind took his right leg off at the knee, causing the removed appendage to explode in a mini-tornado that destroyed the lightning wolf. The torrent of water punctured a hole in the construct's stomach. Naruto sighed in relief as he saw that it hadn't gone through Teren himself.

As the large construct fell back Naruto jumped in the air, he could see it's weakness now, it's head, "Raiton: Raiju Tsuiga!" He shot another lightning wolf towards the construct, aiming for it's head. His clones got the message, each launching their previous move once again.

All four attacks hit at the same time, the head was taken off as it got a puncture wound through the temple and two wolves -one made of lighting and the other made of ice- tore into it's head.

Suddenly a large tornado appeared in the construct's place, destroying the clones and sending Naruto head-first into a wall. Teren stood in the center of the storm, his hood had been removed and his face was visible, a sadistic grin on his face, "I will defeat you." He laughed.

"Not a chance in hell." Naruto pulled himself out of the wall, a visible orange aura around him, "After all, what kind of future Hokage isn't the strongest of his generation." Naruto smiled, his aura growing larger, "NOW COME AT ME!"

"Gladly." Teren's tornado dissipated, the black haired youth speeding towards his opponent with a dagger in each hand, Naruto formed daggers of his own from the orange chakra surrounding him and sped towards Teren. The two met in a flurry of sparks and both genin brought their weapons down in a cross slash simultaneously, all four blades shattering as both of them dropped the weapons and punched each other in the face.

Naruto and Teren were both sprawled on the ground. Both trying to get up, Naruto winning the battle of attrition as he stood up first and formed a new dagger from his orange chakra, he pointed the blade towards Teren, "I win."

The jonin proctor coughed, "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto helped Teren to his feet, "Good match."

"You too."

"Would Hanabi Hyuga and Neji Hyuga please come to the arena for the second preliminary match"

Neji and Hanabi both walked down the stairs as Naruto and Teren walked up them.

"You'll do great." Naruto smiled as he passed his friend.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Hanabi and Neji took their positions, "Begin"

"Byakugan!" Both Hyuga yelled. They both flew towards each other in a burst of speed, Neji was slightly faster and took the offensive, aiming at his cousin's tenketsu points in an attempt at an early victory. None of the spite that Neji held towards the main family was towards Hanabi, after all when Hinata became clan head Hanabi herself would be given the Caged Bird Seal that he wore upon his head. No Neji just wished to win this fight so he might have the chance to fight against Hinata and wipe the floor with her, showing the main family that he and -by extension- the branch family were not to be trifled with. Neji's first jab was deflected but his second managed to snake through her defense and block a tenketsu on her left shoulder.

Hanabi's entire left arm fell slack at once, and she backpedaled hoping that she could use a long range technique to finish off Neji, unfortunately that would not be the case as the Hyuga prodigy shot his right hand forwards with incredible speed, "Hakke Kusho!" He shouted, a burst of chakra slammed into Hanabi's right shoulder, that arm fell slack as well.

'This isn't good.' Panic flooded Hanabi's face momentarily.

"HANABI!" Naruto shouted from the stands, "DON'T GIVE UP! YOU CAN DO THIS!"

'Naruto, thank you.' Hanabi smiled as she managed to duck under Neji's palm strike, she spun on one foot and kicked her cousin in the head, sending him stumbling back. She flipped up and began bouncing on her toes, then shooting towards Neji and jumping up, spinning to add momentum to her kick.

It wasn't to be however as Neji rolled away from the attack and darted at his cousin, hitting her with a roundhouse kick in the chest and slamming a palm into her chest -purposely missing any vital points. Hanabi fell to the ground.

"Hanabi can no longer continue, Neji Hyuga is the winner." The proctor called before continuing to cough.

Up in the jonin stands Kakashi pulled out a fifty and handed it to Kurenai.

"Should have bet on Neji Kakashi." She chided.

"Can't bet on Gai's student, that would just rile him up and he'd yell something about me accepting his students as better than my own." Kakashi explained, "Which is not true, even my weakest minion would take Gai's prodige easily if I released their restraints." Kakashi truly was proud of his 'minions', they had come a long way in the six short months they had been a team.

"How hip and cool Kakashi!" Gai yelled, "You're utmost faith in your students is truly moving."

"They're my minions, not my students." Kakashi said.

* * *

 _So how did you like it? Personally I found Neji and Hanabi's fight really hard to choreograph which is why it's so short compared to Naruto and Teren's fight. Anyways I hope you all liked it. As an added note, this will be the last chapter I'm using the japanses names for the jutsu (some I will use them for such as Kaiten, Rasengan, Chidori, etc.) just because the translations get too confusing sometimes. Next time it will be Tenten against Temari and Ino against Sakura. I may add in Shikamaru and Yoroi's fight seeing as how in either of the two fights that are planned for next chapter one of the ninja is totally outmatched (Tenten and Ino). If you wanna see three fights next chapter let me know. Thanks for Reading!_

 **TRANSLATIONS!**

 _Fuuton: Goukuuhou = Wind Release: Great Air Cannon_

 _Taijuu Kage Bunshin = Multi-Shadow Clone_

 _Fuuton: Fuujinheki = Wind Release: Wind Style Wall_

 _Raiton: Raiju Tsuiga = Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang_

 _Suiton: Mizurappa = Water Release: Wild Water Wave_

 _Juha Sho = Beast Tearing Palm_

 _Hyoton: Kori Kiba = Ice Release: Ice Wolf_

 **Thanks for reading :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Total Annihilation!**

"Tenten of the Leaf, Temari of the Sand!" The proctor called, "Your match is next."

Tenten somersaulted to the arena from the genin stands, landing in a crouch. Temari walked down the stairs calmly.

The two stared each other down, "Begin!" The staredown continued for three seconds, before Tenten grabbed the scroll from her back and unfurled it, sending hundreds of shuriken heading for Temari, who grabbed the large fan from her back and swung it forwards, a gust of wind causing the shuriken to give the sandy blond a wide berth.

"Is that all you got?" Temari taunted.

"TENTEN!" Lee shouted, "SHOW TEMARI THE FLAMES OF YOUTH THAT BURN WITHIN YOU!"

"Thanks Lee." Tenten said, grabbing two tanto from the seal and swinging to her back once more. She charged at Temari but was swept away from a second gust of wind.

Tenten had no clue what to do, this enemy was her perfect counter, but she could overcome it, she had to. Her training with Videl hadn't been for nothing, she had learnt to use ki so that she could fulfil her dream of being a famous kunoichi NOT so that she could get tossed around by some second rate Suna-nin. Tenten grit her teeth and charged, when Temari swept her fan Tenten threw one tanto into the air and substituted with it, appearing in the air above the sandy blonde with her remaining blade held above her head in a two-handed grip, she swung the blade down as she fell, intent on cutting Temari, but the Suna-nin blocked the blade with her closed fan and -using brute force- swung it sideways, Tenten tumbling onto the ground, a crack in her sword.

"Fuuton: Gale Winds." Temari swung her fan towards Tenten and a small twister flew towards the kunoichi.

Tenten rolled out of the way and sent a barrage of shuriken, but they were blown away 'She hasn't moved one inch this entire match!' Tenten began to get frustrated, running circles around Temari and sending kunai and shuriken galore towards her but every attempt was crushed by the iron hammer of fate that had placed her against this particular opponent.

Tenten stopped and looked towards the proctor, "I give up, there's no way I can win." She hung her head.

"Tenten has surrendered, Temari of the Sand is the victor!" The proctor announced, "Could I have Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka to the arena!"

Sakura and Ino walked down to the arena and stood opposite one another. "BEGIN!"

Ino pulled a kunai loose and ran at Sakura, who stood still, "What's wrong forehead, scared?" Ino taunted as she got within slashing range, Sakura raised her arm as a check and the kunai shattered against it, the pinkettes arm being covered in stone right before the kunai would have taken it off.

Ino sputtered in shock, "How?"

"I trained instead of fawning over boys." Sakura scowled and cocked her fist back, punching Ino in the face and sending the blonde girl flying.

"Sakura Haruno is the winner by knockout." The proctor announced, "And I think we need a medical team."

Sakura shook her head and walked over to her longtime friend, hands glowing green as she healed the damage from her punch, "I've got the injuries, but you might wanna see if she has brain damage." Sakura said as the squad of medics arrived. The lead medic nodded and they took Ino away.

"Uhm, Shikamaru Nara and Yoroi Akado please come to the arena." The proctor called. Yoroi hurried down, only his eyes visible under his bandana and face mask. Shikamaru slowly walked down the stairs, eyeing his opponent and looking for any possible ways to exploit him.

"If this is gonna be boring can you just forfeit." Shikamaru said as he stood opposite his opponent, "I kinda wanna take a nap."

"Little brat, do you not know who I am?" Yoroi growled, "I'm Yoroi Akado, with the unique ability to absorb chakra."

"Oh?" Shikamaru looked bored, "Sounds like a useful ability, if it wasn't so limited" The Nara taunted, hoping that his taunt would get Yoroi to tell him it's weakness.

"We're shinobi, contact is not a weakness." Yoroi said, "How did this kid even pass the academy?"

"BEGIN!"

Yoroi rushed Shikamaru. The Nara stood still, beginning hand seals, when Yoroi was mere feet from Shikamaru the Nara mimicked the older genin's pose perfectly and both stopped moving.

"Capture complete." Shikamaru said as he reached for his kunai pouch -which was on the opposite leg as everyone else just so this combo would work. "I think I've won." Shikamaru lazily tossed his kunai upwards with a spin, catching it and bringing his arm up in a throwing fashion, "Surrender"

"I refuse" Yoroi smirked, knowing that Nara typically had lower chakra pools than the other large clans.

"Killing is still allowed?" Shikamaru asked.

"It is, though we frown upon it" The proctor said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru threw the kunai into Yoroi's left leg, quickly throwing one into the genin's left arm at the shoulder -both limbs now useless- as he let go of his jutsu. Yoroi collapsed and Shikamaru walked towards him, "You lost as soon as you let me know about your ability." Shikamaru lectured, "I goaded you into telling me how to beat you without so much as breaking a sweat." Shikamaru pointed a kunai at Yoroi, the blade drawing a small line of blood.

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara!" The proctor announced, then called the next two chunin-hopefuls "Choji Akimichi and Arthur Yamikaze!"

Choji walked down the stairs, eating a few potato chips before scrunching up the back and throwing it in a convenient trashcan.

You'll do fine." Shikamaru placed a hand on Choji's shoulder as the two walked by each other.

"Thanks." Choji smiled as he walked passed his friend, no longer nervous about his impending fight.

* * *

An old man stood in the shadows, half of his face along with an entire arm were wrapped in bandages and the arm was suspended with a cast. His good arm was allowing his aged body to lean on a cane. He was Konoha's Shinobi of Darkness, Danzo Shimura.

"What business do you have in Konoha?" Danzo asked.

A shadow stepped into the light, revealing a man with black hair pulled into a ponytail that reached his mid-back. He wore a large straw hat and a black robe with red clouds adorning it.

"I came to see if you had kept your promise." The robed man said, his voice calm, "But Sasuke isn't safe is he? He's forgotten about his hatred and accepted his friends' company."

"That's not my fault. Hiruzen wouldn't let me recruit him." Danzo stammered, stepping back.

"You taking would have ruined him as well." The robed ninja said, looking up to reveal two fully matured Sharingan, which suddenly swirled quickly, changing shape to form a red eye with three spiralling black curves around it, "Tsukuyomi"

Danzo tried to scream but found himself in a black and white world where he was tied to a stake.

"This is punishment for your sins, three days of constant torture." The man said, walking up to Danzo and stabbing him with a sword, sliding the blade through the elder's stomach without problem, "Let it happen again and I'll destroy your precious arm." He spat.

"Itachi, please." Danzo begged.

"Too late." Suddenly hundreds of clones of Danzo appeared, a clone of Itachi appearing as well. Each Itachi clone performed the same feat as the original, silently pushing the blade through part of the old man.

"I will be having a chat with Hokage-sama as well." Itachi said, "And when you wake up don't scream, your guards might get trigger happy." And with that Itachi was gone.

* * *

 _So I know that this chapter was really short, but next chapter will be longer with Choji's fight against Arthur and Gohan against Misumi and also Goten against Kiba plus Itachi's conversation with Hiruzen. Hope you liked it -not that there was much to like unfortunately._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Arthur's Golden Radiance!**

Itachi appeared outside the arena without causing even the smallest of disturbances. He looked up at the large tower. His younger brother was in there, the brother who had watched him murder their parents, the brother who held a hatred in his heart so great that it nearly destroyed any chances of forming bonds of any kind with anyone else. Itachi was glad that Sasuke had made friends, and that his younger brother now cared for his friends more than he cared for his revenge.

Itachi scowled as he remembered what he had been told by the masked man, Madara Uchiha.

" _Itachi~" The masked man sang as he skipped towards the stoic Uchiha and his partner -the imposing figure known as Kisame Hoshigaki. "I heard that Sasuke doesn't wanna kill you anymore~"_

" _Where did you hear that from?" Itachi asked, holding up one hand as Kisame's hand went to the large, bandaged sword on his back._

" _I've been watching Sasuke for a while, and after getting a sword he just stopped caring about killing you. I think that there's a seal on it that represses negative emotions."_

" _Interesting." Itachi murmured, "Thank you, Tobi."_

" _I have something I need you to do for me also." Tobi said, handing Itachi a scroll._

 _Itachi opened the scroll and read the instructions on what to do to a certain Konoha veteran, "Why?"_

" _Bye-bye~" Tobi said as his body was overtaken by a strange ripple that stretched from his eye and slowly wove him out of reality._

" _I really hate him." Kisame said._

 _Itachi ignored his partner's comment, "I'm going to visit Konoha, I need to speak with someone."_

After that him and Kisame had agreed on a meeting spot, a week from now. Itachi performed a short jutsu, biting his thumb and touching his hand to the ground, a crow appearing in a puff of smoke.

"Go to see Hokage-sama, and give him this." Itachi tied a small scroll, "When you are done you may dispel, and when you do say hello to Kurohi for me."

The crow cawed in acceptance and flew into the air. Itachi performed a henge, not changing much of himself, his hair was the same length and he kept his Akatsuki robe, it was only his face that changed, his tear-troughs fading and being replaced by a scar that ran diagonally across his face. His eyes became a hazel brown instead of the normal black, and his hair changed to a dark brown color. He was unrecognisable but also barely changed.

He took off his robe and stored it inside of the ring he wore on his right ring finger, taking out a set of Konoha ANBU clothes he had kept. The ring truly was useful, allowing him to pass through any seals that his group had set up, having a near infinite storage space, and it also allowed him to cast Genjutsu from it. He donned the ANBU clothes and putting on his old ANBU mask -hopefully no one recognised him.

The Uchiha slipped inside, staying in the shadows. He passed three other ANBU, but they hadn't noticed him, he was too quick, too silent. He was the perfect ninja -if only it weren't for his illness. The Uchiha sensed a disappearance of chakra and knew that his crow summon had completed its mission, now he just needed to get himself to the top of the tower and past the Hokage's guards.

The Uchiha moved swiftly, his movements. He hesitated briefly as he saw his younger brother waiting to fight, the dark haired youth tapping his foot and rapping his fingers on his crossed arms.

Itachi shook his head and continued on his path, though he did occasionally glance towards his brother when the opportunity arose.

Itachi soon reached the hallway where his ex-teammates were stationed, he knew every member's fighting styles and weaknesses -new members not included- but they knew his as well, Itachi wasn't sure if he would be able to defeat all of them alone, he could try a genjutsu and sneak by them, but there was bound to be ANBU in the room as well. Genjutsu was his best plan, if need be he would fight against the ANBU in the room, but he hoped it did not amount to that.

Itachi stepped into the open with his Sharingan blazing, casting a Tsukuyomi on the ANBU that were stationed outside the door -not one that would cause them to be sent to the hospital, no they would awaken in a few minutes. Itachi hurried forwards and opened the door, the Hokage was sitting facing the door.

"Itachi, please, come in." Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-sama." Itachi nodded, closing the door behind him and walking into the room warily. Hiruzen guestered for Itachi to take a seat and the Uchiha followed orders, sitting down on the chair set up at the back of the room.

"What brings you here Itachi?" Hiruzen asked, "And do drop the henge."

"I came to pay Danzo a visit, I was ordered to cast Tsukuyomi on him and scare him, I do not know why but I followed orders." Itachi said, dropping his henge and returning to his original appearance, "And I wanted to come and ask you for a favour."

"What would that be?" Hiruzen asked.

"I would like to explain everything to Sasuke, and help him train for the second round, if he makes it that far."

"What good would come of this for me?" Hiruzen asked, he had no problem allowing Itachi to see his brother, in fact the Hokage had offered the Uchiha visiting rights before he had left, but Itachi claimed that he couldn't bare the guilt, "And what has changed since you left that the guilt no longer kills you?"

"Nothing has changed sir, it's just not seeing my brother hurts more than the guilt." Itachi said, "As for what I can do for you, I have information about the Akatsuki that may benefit you."

"What information?"

"I know when we will strike, where, the order in which we will be abducting the bijuu, and what teams will be sent to abduct the bijuu." Itachi said.

"That seems like a reasonable trade, but Sasuke is to tell no one, apart from his team." The Hokage ordered.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Itachi nodded.

"Now, let's talk about the Akatsuki's plans."

* * *

Choji stood on the battlefield, he faced Arthur, someone who's brother had been strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Naruto, and Choji knew that he wasn't even close to Naruto's level, that wouldn't stop him however.

"BEGIN!"

Arthur charged, forming a sword out of green chakra, "HYAA!" Arthur swung not a second later, having already cleared the arena and appeared near Choji.

The Akimichi heir jumped upwards, bringing his arms up in the air, "Partial Multi-Size Jutsu!" He yelled, his arms ballooning in size as he clasped his hands, bringing them down and slamming Arthur into the ground.

The youngest Yamikaze sibling stood back up, "That is some attack power, if you were a knight I believe you would fight on the front lines Choji!" Arthur exclaimed, wiping dirt off his pauldrons. He formed a longsword in each hand, his right formed the blade out of yellow chakra and the blade crackled with electricity, and the left formed the blade out of green chakra and the blade seemed to have a coat of sharp wind around it.

'He's not even hurt!' Choji realised as the wannabe knight made his swords.

"Choji, may I give you a weapon?" Arthur asked, "It feels unknightly to fight an unarmed opponent."

Choji thought for a moment before deciding, "I know that it may be a trap, but I trust you Arthur," He said, "We were classmates and you've always been like this. Can you make me a bo?"

Arthur formed a bo staff out of chakra, both yellow and green went together to create the construct, "It should prove a challenge to slice open."

Choji caught the weapon, "Thanks." Choji held it diagonally with both hands before immediately bringing it up to block a downwards slash by Arthur's two swords.

"I will not hold back any longer Choji." Arthur said, jumping back and putting the two swords together, forming one golden blade, "This is my signature move, Excalibur!" Arthur held the blade up and a bolt of lightning broke through the stadium's roof and hit the blade at its tip, causing sparks to dance along the blade.

"Thunderclap!" Arthur slammed his sword onto the ground and a tail of lightning shot towards Choji who slammed his bo into the ground, causing it to absorb the lightning.

Choji then ran at Arthur, swinging his staff to hit the blond in the ribs, but Excalibur blocked the blow, Choji smirked and slammed the other end of the staff into Arthur's head, causing him to stumble back. Choji shot forwards, hoping to end the fight with another smack to the head but Arthur had other ideas, jumping upwards Arthur dodged Choji's attack and landed behind the Akimichi, spinning and pointing his blade at Choji's back.

"I am the victor."

"I give up." Choji said, both weapons fading away.

"Winner, Arthur Yamikaze!" The proctor called out, "Son Gohan and Misumi Tsurgi!" Both competitors walked to the arena, "BEGIN!"

Gohan appeared in front of Misumi and punched him in the stomach, causing the boy to go flying. Gohan waited a few seconds and was shocked to see Misumi stand up. The ninja then ran at Gohan, grabbing the Saiyan and wrapping his body around him.

"This is my Soft Physique Modification." Misumi said, "I can stretch my body as long as I want to and there's nothing you can do, so give up."

Gohan responded by Kawarimi-ing with a log, "Didn't think about maybe a jutsu that literally every ninja knows as a weakness?" Gohan asked, kicking Misumi away, causing the ninja's outstretched limbs to get tangled up.

Misumi tried to get up but was in too much of a mess, "Gohan is the winner! Would Son Goten and Kiba Inuzuka please come to the arena!"

A Medical-squad came to retrieve Misumi and Goten walked down to the arena with Kiba.

"Ready?" Goten asked as the two took their positions.

"I'm gonna give it my all." Kiba said, Akamaru yipped beside him.

"BEGIN!" Kiba launched himself at Goten, using his claws to try and slash the boy, but the Saiyan was too fast for his friend and continually wove through the attacks.

"Come on Kiba, keep up." Goten joked as he dodged another one of Kiba's attacks, then kicked the ground that the Inuzuka was on, shattering it and causing Kiba to trip.

Goten jumped back and began laughing "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WORKED!" He laughed, "Sorry Kiba but that's really funny."

Kiba growled and performed a jutsu, "Four Legs Jutsu!" Kiba growled as his teeth and nail elongated and his pupils became slits, "Akamaru, MAn-Beast Clone!" Kiba threw a soldier pill towards his companion, whose fur became red. Akamaru then barked and became an exact clone of Kiba, "NOW, Tsuga!" Both of them began spinning at high speeds, becoming small vortexes. They launched themselves at Goten -who was still laughing- and slamming into him from either side.

"OW!" Goten shouted as they jumped back.

"Gatsuga!" Both man and ninken began spinning once more ,this time the vortexes were larger though. THey launched towards Goten with even greater speed than the last time, however Goten was ready this time and jumped over their initial attack, going through hand seals.

"Katon: Fireball Spasms!" Goten shouted, shooting a multitude of randomly sized fireballs in every direction in front of him.

Kiba and Akamaru shot directly into the flames, slamming into Goten's gut and sending the Saiyan up higher in the air.

Goten began going through hand seals, Kiba and Akamaru slammed into his back and sent him shooting towards the ground, "Doton: Earth Pillars!" Goten shouted, slamming his hand into the ground as he landed. Two pillars shot out of the ground and slammed into Kiba and Akamaru head-on, stopping their attack. "Doton: Giant Rock!" Goten once again slammed his hand onto the ground and a giant boulder shot into the air, landing into Goten's hands. The young demi-Saiyan walked over to Kiba with the boulder, "Kiba, if you don't give up I'll drop this on you." He said calmly.

"O… okay, I give up." Kiba said, seeing the size of the boulder.

"Son Goten is the winner!" The proctor announced.

* * *

 _So, how'd you guys like it? I plan to do a small omake at the end of next chapter to show how Shikamaru's team got through the forest, just because I enjoy the dynamic that they have, and Hanabi adds to it a lot but I never actually write the entire team together. Not much else to say so, hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _EDIT: There is a poll up on who you guys want Gohan to train with before the finals! Check that out and vote please!_

 **Thanks for reading :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Uchiha's Prodigal Son!**

"Itachi, stay and watch your brother's fight." Hiruzen said, the two had been chatting through the last two matches and it was now Sasuke's turn.

"Is it really alright for me to do so?" Itachi asked.

"Of course." Hiruzen said, then took a small emblem out of his robe and handed it to the Uchiha, "You know what that is, just show it to my ANBU when you leave and they will let you go." The emblem was in the shape of a monkey's head and had a small seal at the back.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Itachi said.

"Now, watch the match." Hiruzen smiled.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha and Rock Lee, come to the arena!" The proctor called, coughing a little afterwards.

Sasuke and Lee both jumped to the ground from the railing and took their places quickly.

"I hope you show me how brightly your youth burns in this match Sasuke." Lee said, getting into his Goken stance.

Sasuke grunted as he got into his own stance, if this guy was as good as Naruto said he was than this match wouldn't be too easy without ki.

"BEGIN!" Both competitors charged at each other and their fists met each other, Lee then swept his leg towards Sasuke's head, the Uchiha ducked and swept his leg towards Lee's. The Taijutsu user jumped and got in position for an axe-kick, Sasuke rolled away as the kick shattered the ground where he was.

'He's good.' Sasuke told himself as he dodged a punch from Lee, 'How does he recover so quickly?' Sasuke pumped over a low sweep from Lee and threw some shuriken towards the boy, who rolled away and responded with shuriken of his own -which Sasuke blocked with a kunai.

'What did Naruto say about him though, something about his chakra coils…' Sasuke thoughts trailed off as he blocked a kick with his forearm, 'OW!' He screamed mentally, as pain shot through his arm. Sasuke responded by grabbing Lee's leg and punching the green-clad ninja in the stomach then sweeping his leg from under him.

Lee caught himself before his back hit the ground and cartwheeled away from Sasuke, getting on his feet, "Sasuke, you truly are a student of Gai-sensei's eternal rival Kakashi Hatake, and a genius by nature, however I am a genius of hard work. I will show you what is more important!" Lee shouted, taking off his orange leg warmers and dropping them, causing small clouds of dust from the impact, "Now with my full speed I will defeat you!" Lee shouted, appearing behind Sasuke in a blur and punching the Uchiha in the back, sending him careening forwards.

Sasuke caught himself and stood, panting. Lee was FAST. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, "This should even the field." He smirked, "Katon: Grand Fireball!" Sasuke shot a two story fireball from his mouth towards Lee.

The green-clad genin lept over the fireball and kicked a surprised Sasuke in the chest, sending the Uchiha flying.

"Alright, playtime's over." Sasuke said, "Raiton: Depth Charge!" Sasuke yelled, covering his body in lightning, "Raiton: False Darkness!" Sasuke condensed the lightning and sent it flying towards Lee in a deadly line of crackling energy. Lee barely dodged the deadly jutsu, rushing forwards to deliver a strong knee to Sasuke's stomach, following up with a kick to the raven haired Uchiha's head and finally an elbow to the neck.

Sasuke fell to the floor and Lee jumped back, Sasuke looked up with anger on his face, black tomoe shaped markings spread across his body. He lept at Lee, catching the boy with a powerful right hook and delivering a bone-crunching kick to his side. As Lee flew away Sasuke appeared on his path, grabbing Lee by the throat and slamming him into the ground.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, "CALM DOWN!"

"SASUKE THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh my god Sasuke-kun is so strong." Ino swooned.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled, "That's enough!" He then turned to Naruto, Sakura, and Gohan, "What is that?"

"I think it's from Orochimaru." Gohan said, "When he bit Sasuke on the shoulder." Gohan had explained the entire encounter to Kakashi during their wait.

"He called it the Curse Mark right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea, and he implied that it was for strong people." Gohan shuddered, remembering the face of Orochimaru as the sannin offered him the same mark.

"I might need to jump in then." Kakashi began writing up a seal that would knock Sasuke unconscious.

"Don't." Gohan said, "He'll break out."

Sasuke let go of Lee's throat and stumbled back, screaming in pain as the tomoe-shaped marks receded, "I WILL CONTROL MYSELF!" He screamed as they vanished. He fell to his knees.

Lee managed to stand up, his legs shaking, "Yosh, my flames have not dwindled in the slightest."

Sasuke said nothing in response, only standing up and drawing his sword, "I have to end this quickly." He said, his Sharingan fading back into his normal eyes. He shot towards Lee with his blade glowing white-hot.

Sasuke slashed at Lee, Lee jumped upwards. Sasuke planted his sword and hand stood, kicking Lee in the back. As he landed he grabbed his sword and charged forwards in a blur, slashing at Lee -who had now landed and was prepared for Sasuke's attack. Lee ducked under the blade and slammed his shin into Sasuke's wrist, knocking the blade away. Lee continued his attack by jumping and kicking Sasuke in the face.

Lee bounced away from Sasuke and then charged as the Uchiha was getting up. The bowl haired boy jumped and performed an ax-kick to Sasuke's head, but much to everyone's surprise, when Sasuke was struck he exploded into a large flame, engulfing Lee and s ending him flying.

The real Sasuke walked out from the trees at the corner of the arena, smirking. "That was my Katon: Shadow Clone Jutsu." He said.

"That is quite an impressive jutsu Sasuke." Lee said, bouncing on his toes, "But it is not enough to take me down."

"Figures." Sasuke smiled, this fight was quite amusing for him.

"I take it that you can use ki as well Sasuke?" Lee asked, "If you can may I suggest we both use it to show how brightly our flames of youth truly burn?"

Sasuke looked to Kakashi, who nodded, "Sure." Sasuke released his ki, waves of power rolling off him momentarily as he did.

Lee too released his ki, a large burst and then steady power.

"LET'S GO!" The two yelled at the same time, charging and slamming their shins together, Sasuke punched Lee in the stomach as they clashed, sending the other genin flying away. Sasuke, in a burst of speed, appeared behind Lee and roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head, sending him away once more and once more Sasuke appeared in his path, this time sending Lee upwards. Sasuke jumped up and positioned himself above Lee, hammer-fisting his fellow Konoha genin in the gut and causing him to slam into the arena ground below.

"LEE!" Gai shouted, "DO IT!"

"Gai-sensei, are you sure?" Lee asked as he stood up.

"YES! SHOW US YOUR BRIGHTEST FLAMES!" Gai cheered.

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted. Lee looked at Sasuke, "This might be painful. KAIMON!" Lee shouted, a burst of energy rolling off him. "KYUMON!" His wounds disappeared and he appeared more energized.

Up in the stands Gohan looked amazed, "He just got five times stronger."

Naruto smirked, "Yea, Lee can open five of them, I can only open four. The first one is a five times boost, the second is a healing boost, the third is a two times increase, and the fourth is a three times boost. Apparently the others are stronger but I can't use them." Naruto said.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled, "Don't lose."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, "As if." Sasuke dodged a punch from Lee, lashing out with a kick that was blocked by Lee's forearm. Lee slammed a pist into Sasuke's chest, sending him flying.

"Katon: Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sasuke created two clones while he flew, landing by his sword he grabbed it and sheathed it. "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shot a gigantic fireball towards Lee, hoping that it would by him some time. He began his hand seals while his jutsu and clones went to work.

Clone one and Clone two worked in perfect tandem, they charged at Lee and stopped him from getting close to the real Sasuke with risk of explosions. They used taijutsu to knock him away and shuriken to make him dodge in whatever direction they pleased.

Clone one shot towards Lee, noticing that Sasuke was nearly done he figured there was only a single clone needed. He grabbed Lee and began to glow, but was suddenly dispelled.

"We don't maim Konoha ninja." Sasuke said, walking towards Lee with fire flickering around him, "This is my Fire Armor Jutsu." Sasuke introduced his first original jutsu. He then showed Lee what it was capable of, Slamming a fist into Lee's face in a burst of speed, "This is what my training consisted of, speed conditioning." Sasuke blurred out of view once again disappearing from sight, "Itachi was renowned for being near perfect at everything, so I aspire to be above that." Sasuke said, "Of course I won't leave my team behind either." 'They are family after all.' He thought as he slammed the butt of his sword into Lee's shoulder, appearing behind the boy once more with his blade drawn and pointed at his spine, "Submit."

"Sasuke Uchiha wins!" The proctor announced.

"What happened to the ten count?" Sasuke asked.

"As Lee is unable to use even the simplest of jutsu due to his chakra coils being malformed, I decided to skip it, as you would have impaled him if you wanted to."

"It was a good fight Lee." Sasuke shook the boy's hand, "I'm impressed."

"I too, am impressed with you Sasuke. Your flames of youth burn brighter than any others. Apart from Gai-sensei and myself, and of course my eternal rival Neji."

Sasuke smiled and walked back up to the stands with Lee.

"Videl Satan, Kai Tokuma, And Kankuro of the Sand, please come to the arena." The proctor called the three fighters out.

Videl front flipped down to the arena floor, Kai jumped, landing on the opposite side of the arena.

"I feel really out matched." Kankuro sweatdropped as he walked down the stairs, his puppet tied to his back.

Once everyone was in place, the proctor announced the start of the match. Kai flew towards Kankuro, slamming a knee into the puppet, "No offense, just not a fan." He said as the wooden construct shattered. Kankuro gasped as Videl slammed a fiery fist onto his stomach. The Suna-nin flew to the wall, unconscious.

"Ready for the main event?" Videl asked.

"I guess." Kai smiled, "Fuuton: Wind Blade!" He shouted, swinging his hand -which had two fingers extended- towards Videl and creating a blade of wind. The blade flew towards the dark haired girl, slicing through the air with ease.

"Katon: Fire Burst!" Videl shot her hands forwards and a small fireball flew from them, engulfing the blade of wind and getting larger, flying at Kai.

Kai melded into his shadow to dodge the attack. The ball exploded however, and Kai's shadow was sent to the edge of the arena, scattered into multiple pieces.

"If Kai does not appear within ten seconds then Videl will be the winner." The proctor announced after three seconds of not seeing the white haired God-runner.

 _One._ nothing.

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Four._

 _Five…_ Still nothing.

 _Six._

 _Seven._

 _Eight._

 _Nine…_ Nothing still, the shadow was gone now too.

As the proctor was announcing the tenth second, a kunai flew towards Videl. Videl wasn't expecting it and only managed to dodge barely, her shoulder being scraped.

"Videl, this isn't a fair match." Kai said, his voice booming from the entire arena.

"I can handle myself Kai." Videl shouted back.

"Just give up." He chided, "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Get out here and fight me!" Videl yelled, her hands and feet igniting.

"Ooooh." Kai taunted, "Scary."

"Kai Tokuma!" She screamed, "I swear to Dende I'll kick your ass."

"Try." Kai said from right behind her, she gasped as he kicked her in the ribs, sending her flying. The flames on her appendages dwindling from the impact.

Videl landed hard, as she tried to get up Kai was next to her, a scythe materialising in his hand out of purple energy. The pole was six feet long and the blade was four feet and curved. He pointed the weapon at Videl.

'I've seen first hand what he can do with that, but I don't want to lose.' Videl internal struggle came to a screeching halt when she felt the tip press against her back.

"Videl~" Kai sang, "Isn't there something you wanted to tell the proctor?" Kai asked innocently.

"I… I surrender." Videl said.

"Kai Tokuma is the victor!" The proctor announced, Kai helped Videl up.

"Sorry, but I promised Arthur I'd at least try to fight him in the finals."

"I'm not mad." Videl said, "Just disappointed that I didn't put up a better fight even without your god-form."

The two walked up to the stands together.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, thank you for allowing me the privilege of seeing my brother fight." Itachi said.

"Don't forget to come back and train him, you might need to send a crow to your partner." Hiruzen smiled.

"I'll be back around the middle of the month." Itachi smiled, "Kisame may be a meat-head, but he's not stupid. If I'm here too long he'll suspect something." Itachi bowed, "I will return however." The Uchiha said, disappearing in a flock of crows -his signature shunshin.

"I believe you will." Hiruzen smiled.

* * *

 _So how'd you guys like this chapter? I hope that the fight between Kai and Videl wasn't too bad, and I also hope that no one is mad about what happened to Kankuro. Truthfully I'm just really really bad at writing people who use puppets so I took him out as soon as possible by making him fight two people he stood no chance against. Sorry to anyone who actually wanted to see him do anything._

 **Thanks For Reading :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Hinata's Stand!**

"Hinata Hyuga, Tempest Yamikaze! Come to the arena!" The proctor announced.

Hinata stood up nervously, twiddling her fingers. She shuffled towards the stairs.

"Hinata." Gohan called out to her, noticing her nervousness, she turned to him and he smiled, "You can do it."

Hinata nodded, "Thanks Gohan." She smiled and walked down the stairs.

Tempest stood up, pulling her blue hair into a ponytail and putting her Konoha hitai-ate on her forehead, the dark blue strap standing out in contrast to her aqua blue strands. She dusted off her blue skirt and straightened her white top.

"Good luck sister!" Arthur shouted.

"She doesn't need luck." Teren said, "She's stronger than every other kunoichi here."

"Bold statement." Sasuke said from the other side of the room, "If she's anywhere near your strength Sakura could easily beat her. Naruto held back after all."

"So did I." Teren smirked.

"Naruto." Sasuke turned his head to the blond.

"Yo."

"Wanna release your ki seal?" The Uchiha asked him.

"Not really, it's a lot of work to reapply it."

"No kidding." Gohan muttered, he was the one who had to apply it due to Naruto's high ki amount and the nature of the seal.

Tempest and Hinata stood facing each other. Hinata was in her Jyuken stance, breathing heavy. Tempest had her amulet clenched in her left hand, her right hand was at her side. She closed her eyes.

"BEGIN!"

"Suijin!" Tempest shouted, she was engulfed in an aqua blue light. When the light dissipated Tempest was wearing a long blue dress with a wave design and was holding a spear in her right hand, with a golden bracer on her left. The bracer had three wave lines made of aqua blue crystals. She shot at Hinata not even a moment after her transformation was complete, jabbing at the Hyuga heiress with her spear.

Hinata gathered her mind quickly, sidestepping the polearm and kicking Tempest in the head. Hinata jumped back as Tempest hit the ground. The Hyuga slipped back into her stance and watched her opponent as she got back to her feet.

"Nice one." Tempest said as she wiped blood from her mouth, "Seems you aren't as weak as your demeanor caused me to assume."

Hinata said nothing, instead steeling herself for the attack that was to come, however Hinata was not expecting Tempest to stab her weapon into the ground.

"Suiton: Geyser!" Tempest shouted, taking her spear out of the ground and jumping back, suddenly a geyser sprouted from the ground where the spear made a hole. The water shot at Hinata with incredible force.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her Kekkei Genkai, jumping out of the way of the stream. She saw Tempest wave her free hand towards her. The steam followed that movement and slammed into Hinata's airborne form, slamming the heiress into the ground.

Hinata rolled away from the stream and to her feet. She shot towards Tempest. Suddenly both of Hinata's hands were covered in indigo chakra, "Twin Fangs!" She shouted, shooting both palms towards Tempest.

"Suijin Gardna!" Tempest put her left arm in front of the attack, the golden bracer extending into a golden shield, the shield had three wave designed lines of aqua blue crystals. Hinata's attack hit the shield and sent Tempest back, her feet creating small trenches in the ground.

Hinata jumped back and slipped into her stance once more. 'This isn't good, that was my strongest attack.' She thought, trying to formulate a plot.

"Don't space out on me." Tempest threw her spear towards Hinata, the Hyuga front flipped over the weapon, but was met with a shield to the stomach, causing spittle to fly from her mouth.

Hinata slid onto the ground. Tempest looked down at her opponent, "Next time, don't jump towards me." She smirked, bringing the shield up in a threatening manner, "Now say goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hinata said, sweeping Tempest's legs from under her and slamming a palm into her stomach as she fell, pushing the bluette towards the ground with as much force as she could muster. Hinata rolled towards Tempest's spear, grabbing the weapon and pointing it towards Tempest's prone form.

Tempest smiled, standing up and flaring her chakra and rushing forwards, cocking her left fist as the shield became a golden gauntlet -keeping the three wave designs.

Hinata rushed forwards, stabbing the spear towards Tempest.

Tempest punched at Hinata with her gauntlet.

The gauntlet and spear clashed, sparks flying. Hinata smirked as she jumped back, the spear getting stuck in the ground at the base, the tip keeping contact with Tempest's fist. Tempest used her free hand to grab the spear. The weapon suddenly changed into a line of blue chakra, Tempest's fist hitting the ground as she spun the chakra behind her, turning it back to a spear.

"Nice move." She complimented.

"You too." Hinata panted, she was getting tired, but Tempest seemed as rejuvenated as ever.

Tempest stood up and her gauntlet became a bracer once more, "Ready to end this?"

"Better now than never." Hinata responded, slipping into her stance one final time, her hands covered in indigo chakra once more.

Both kunoichi charged, Hinata sidestepped a spear jab, breaking the weapon at its tip and continuing on, spinning and hitting Tempest in the side with a kick. Hinata continued with her assault by slamming both palms into Tempest's left arm, the limb become slack.

Tempest swung her spear shaft towards Hinata, the Hyuga blocked it with her forearm. Hinata jabbed her palm towards Tempest's right shoulder, causing the God-runner's good arm to go slack as well.

Tempest jumped back, 'Shit.' she realised that fighting Hinata up close was useless, but she couldn't use her arms right now. "You know, I never thought that a normal person would push me this far." Tempest said.

"I didn't." Hinata threw a kunai, quickly substituting herself with the blade and roundhouse kicking Tempest in the temple, sending the girl to the floor.

"Tempest Yamikaze has been knocked unconscious, Hinata Hyuga is the winner!" The proctor announced.

Arthur appeared on the arena in a flash, picking up his sister -whose clothes had reverted to normal- and looking at Hinata, "She should not have underestimated you." He said, "I apologize, she was quite ignoble with her decision."

"It comes with the job." Hinata responded.

"Aye, it does." Arthur agreed.

The two walked up the stairs.

"For our final match we have Shino Aburame and Gaara of the Sand." The proctor said, "Would both…" He looked forwards and saw the two standing in their positions already.

"Mother doesn't crave your blood, but you will die anyways."

"I don't think so!" Goten shouted, releasing his ki, "Shino's my friend, if you hurt him I'll be really mad!"

Gaara felt the killing intent rolling off the youngest demi-saiyan and nearly shuddered. He turned back to Shino.

"BEGIN!"

Both Gaara and Shino stood waiting for three seconds before Shino raised his arm towards Gaara, a few hundred kikaichu flying towards Gaara. As the bugs approached they were suddenly buried by a giant claw of sand.

A second claw swiped towards Shino, who leapt over it, throwing a shuriken towards Gaara. The shuriken struck Gaara and fell to the ground, not a scratch in sight.

"Pitiful" Gaara raised an arm and swiped it, a large hand of sand slamming into Shino and sending him flying away, "Sand Coffin" Gaara opened his hand and hel his palm to the ground. Shino was covered in sand.

After ten seconds -in which one could see Gaara was visibly sweating under the pressure of not killing Shino and feeding his mother- the proctor announced Gaara as the winner and Shino was set free.

"That is the end of the preliminaries. The Hokage will now announce the matches for the next round."

With that the Hokage appeared beside the proctor, "Thank you Hayate" The old man said. Hayate nodded and disappeared.

"I would like to congratulate each of you who passed, and to those who failed, you will have a second chance in six months, where Sunagakure will hold the exams." He said, "Now here are the matches for the next round.

Naruto v Neji

Temari v Sakura

Shikamaru v Arthur

Gohan v Goten

Sasuke v Kai

Hinata v Gaara

I wish you all good luck, your jonin sensei will reveal to you the location of the finals. They will be held in one month so you may all prepare for your matches."

"I've got a question!" Naruto yelled out.

"Yes"

"Is the winner the only one getting promoted?"

"Wow. The dobe didn;t ask a stupid question." Sasuke murmured.

"I had forgotten to mention that actually." Hiruzen smiled, "No, you will be promoted based on how well you perform in your fights, so naturally the more matches you have to show off the better chance you have of being promoted, that being said the winner will not necessarily be promoted, nor is it even absolute that there will be a promotion at all." Hiruzen said.

"Huh?" Kiba cocked his head.

"Basically, anyone who actually shows that they can do chunin work will be promoted, even if they don't in." Shikamaru said.

"Correct." Hiruzen smiled, the Nara heir was too much like his father for his own good.

"So good luck to all of you." The Hokage smiled. The group began going in their own directions, "Naruto, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure" Naruto went up to his surrogate grandfather, "What's up Jiji?"

"I have a sensei set up for you." Hiruzen said, "He'll be perfect for your fighting style, and he has knowledge of ki usage."

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"WHOA!" Naruto shouted.

"He's at the hot springs right now." The old man said, "And don't worry, Kakashi already knows."

"Thanks Jiji." Naruto ran off.

Sasuke walked off, he needed to find Kakashi. His Sharingan wasn't a high enough level yet, he couldn't use any genjutsu with it and it still hadn't fully evolved in his right eye -with it only sporting two tomoe. The Uchiha sensed for his sensei's ki and found it not far. He ran forwards and saw Kakashi leaning against a wall with his Icha Icha book in hand.

"About time, let's go." Kakashi closed his book, "Gohan, Sakura, and Naruto all have teachers already so I don't need to worry about them." Kakashi answered Sasuke's question before it left his mouth.

Sasuke just followed.

Gohan had gone with Goten to their house, "So Goten, what are you doing to train during your month off?"

"I think I'm gonna work on my speed, if I'm fighting you then I'll need it." Goten said, "And maybe make my fireball spasms a little more spasmic and with bigger fire."

"I'm going to train with Piccolo." Gohan said, "And if I can find Owl-sensei I'll train with him in a few more Raiton jutsu too."

"No Super Saiyan right?"

"Right. And no ki either."

"Okay." Goten said cheerfully, "Have fun."

"You too, and if you need any help I'm sure Hokage-sama will be able to find someone for you to train with."

"Bye Gohan." Goten waved as he flew off.

"See ya buddy!" Gohan waved and moved his fingers to his forehead, disappearing from view.

Sakura was on a mission to find Anko Mitarashi, the proctor of the second exam. The pinkette had heard that Anko was a kunoichi renowned for her skill, and Sakura needed help, especially against Naruto, who would be her opponent in the second round. The pinkette had no fear of Temari, a quick punch is all it would take, and Sakura was fast enough to get up close.

As Sakura ran through the village she bumped into a tall blonde woman wearing a green haori and black shinobi pants.

"Sorry." Sakura said, getting off the floor.

"Watch where you're going kid." The woman said, turning to look at Sakura. She had a beautiful face, her blonde locks framing it perfectly. There was a blue diamond on her forehead.

"Ts… Tsunade of the Sannin?" Sakura asked.

"You know who I am?"

"Yea, you're my hero. I started learning medical-ninjutsu in the hopes of reaching your level."

"Well, good luck." Tsunade turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled, "Please, I'm trying to find a teacher for the finals of the chunin exams, would you teach me?"

"No." Tsunade didn't even look back, "Besides, how did someone as young as you enter the chunin exams and make it all the way to the finals?"

"Nearly every finalist except for two are Konoha rookies this year, and the other two are from Suna." Sakura said, following Tsunade, "My team is actually the only team where all four of us made it to the finals and I'm going to be facing one of them in the second round and there's no way I can beat him unless I train." Sakura said, "And who better to train me than you right? I mean history's strongest kunoichi and arguably one of the ten strongest ninja ever, possibly even top five if I'm being honest."

"And who is above me?" Tsunade looked irritated.

"Well Yondaime-sama for one, and there's also Shodai-sama and Nidaime-sama, and Sandaime-sama is probably a little stronger than you also. Don't forget Itachi and Madara Uchiha. Then there's the Sandaime Raikage and I hear that the Yondaime Raikage is almost as strong as him, though it's a tossup between you two." Sakura listed, "And the Nidaime Tsuchikage had his Jinton kekkei tota seems pretty tough, but apparently the Sandaime Tsuchikage surpassed him and I'm sure you could beat him. Then there's your teammates and while Orochimaru was apparently the leader all accounts say that there is no strongest of you."

"Jiraiya" Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Jiraiya is the strongest. He had this strange ability last time we all met, he was faster and stronger. It was all after training Minato."

Sakura pulled out a notepad, "I see" She muttered as she scribbled something down and put it away. "So all and all it seems your the 9th strongest overall." Sakura said.

"10th. Sakumo Hatake was stronger than me too." Tsunade said.

"Hm, that's Kakashi-sensei's dad right?"

"Are you done following me?"

"Not until you say you'll take me as your disciple." Sakura brandished a 'Naruto' grin.

"Fine, I'll train you!" Tsunade yelled, "But it'll be hard and you'll wanna quit." She warned, "Tomorrow, meet me in front of the hospital."

"Thank you Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura said, running off.

"I kinda like her." Tsunade smiled.

* * *

 _So that's that. I hope you all liked it. Just to clarify Hinata is not stronger than Tempest, far from it, but Tempest underestimated her and that led to her defeat. Do you guys wanna see a lot of training or just the best parts? And also what do you all think about my list of people stronger than Tsunade? I think it's pretty accurate because I can't think of anyone else that's famous and can beat Tsunade -except maybe the Yondaime Kazekage but I'm not too sure about that. And yes, there is reason that Tsunade is in the village, which will be revealed in the next chapter._

 **Thanks for Reading :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Vegeta! The Prince of All Saiyans!**

A man walked though the streets of Konoha. His hair was flame shaped and a deep black color. Beside him was a young boy, maybe around twelve or thirteen years old. The boy had unkempt purple hair. Both wore blue spandex suits with white armor on their torso.

"Hey dad, are you sure that they're here?" The boy asked his father.

"Of course, I felt your little friend's ki flare a few hours ago." The man answered, "But now he's hiding it." 'Cheeky brat'

"What if I flare my ki? If Goten can sense it we can use our mind link." The boy said.

The man stopped and scowled, "Do it Trunks."

Trunks nodded and flew into the air, flaring his ki a few times.

" _Trunks? IS that you?"_ The son of Vegeta heard in his mind.

" _Yea Goten, it's me. My dad and I are here, come find us."_ Trunks responded, then landed on the ground, "He's coming dad."

Vegeta just crossed his arms and leaned against a tea shop that was right next to him. It only took a few moments for Goten and Kai to arrive at the two Saiyan's location.

"TRUNKS!" Goten shot towards his friend, the two performing their handshake -which consisted of a side-ways high five, a props, and then making some strange shape by linking their thumbs.

"Goten how've you been?" Trunks asked his best friend.

"Well, I'm a ninja now, and I can shoot fireballs from my mouth and make big pointy rocks come from the ground, and it's pretty fun."

"Hey Trunks. Hello Vegeta sir." Kai said. He was still afraid of Vegeta.

Vegeta just nodded, "So you two live here now?" He asked Goten, Kai was on the long list of people that Vegeta only spoke to if it was necessary, coming just above Yamcha -Vegeta couldn't stand the baseball player.

"Us four actually. Gohan and Videl live with us. Gohan is training with Piccolo and Videl is probably with Gai and Lee somewhere." Kai said.

"I didn't ask you." Vegeta glared at the God-runner.

"Sorry." Kai murmured, "I'll see you guys later then." Kai waved and disappeared, his form fleeting into a nearby shadow.

"BYE KAI!" Goten and Trunks waved.

"OH!" Goten shouted, "I should bring you guys to see the Hokage."

"Who?" Vegeta asked.

"The leader of the village, he's in charge of all the ninja." Goten said, "He does other stuff too but that's really confusing."

"Lead the way." Vegeta said, getting off the wall and glaring at Goten.

Goten nodded and walked towards the large building that the Hokage called home. The demi-Saiyan walked in, followed by Trunks and Vegeta.

"Can I see the Hokage?" Goten asked the secretary, she was a woman -about thirty- who looked completely average she had black hair that was up in a bun, brown eyes that had little life to them, and an easily forgettable face, "I've got two travellers he needs to meet."

"I'll need to have them searched by ANBU first." The secretary said, suddenly four ANBU appeared. One had a Byakugan and scanned the two, while one frisked Trunks and two Vegeta.

"Clear" The Byakugan user said, all four ninja disappearing once more.

'I couldn't even sense their ki' Vegeta realised after they left.

"You may enter" The woman at the desk nodded.

Goten knocked on the large red door to the Hokage's room.

"Enter"

Goten walked in, flanked by his two Saiyan allies.

"Hey!" He waved with a large smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Goten. Who are your uhm, companions?" The old man asked, sensing a power that could rival what he had seen of Gohan.

"This" He pointed to Trunks, "Is my best friend Trunks."

"Don't point stupid it's rude" Trunks said.

"Is it?" Goten cocked his head.

The Hokage cleared his throat.

"Oh right!" Goten pointed at Vegeta, "And this is Trunks' scary dad Vegeta. He's a full blooded Saiyan."

"Nice to meet you" Trunks said with a wave.

Vegeta merely nodded to the village leader.

"You two are welcome to stay in our village, as long as you follow our laws." Hiruzen said.

"What are these, _laws_?" Vegeta said the word as if it were a foreign language.

"First off, you two must join the Shinobi Corps, secondly as a shinobi you may not harm a civilian or a fellow shinobi without good reason. You two are to take any missions you are given and follow the parameters of said mission. I expect nothing of you two that I do not expect from all of my shinobi."

"Count me out" Vegeta said, "Trunks, if you want you can stay here with Kakarot's brats, but I'm going to train."

"Dad, wait!" Trunks grabbed his dad by the back of the breastplate, "Stay here, please"

"I take orders from no one" Vegeta turned around to face the old man, "I'll come and visit, you could even consider me an ally, but I refuse to be called a shinobi and I refuse to take orders from anyone."

"Very well" Hiruzen said, hiding a small smile. He took out one of his monkey emblems and threw it to Vegeta, "This is a symbol of our alliance. I do hope that you'll reconsider living in the village in the future."

Vegeta grunted, "We'll see, just take care of my son." Vegeta put a hand on the boy's head, "He's a bit of a troublemaker." The Saiyan prince smiled fondly at the boy before turning and walking towards the door, "Trunks, I'll see you soon."

"Vegeta wait!" Goten yelled, "Why don't you stay for a month, you'll be able to help me train for the chunin exam finals and you can decide to stay or leave after that? Gohan'll be back by then too."

Vegeta stopped, "Train you for what?"

"It's a tournament, I'm going to be fighting Gohan so I need to be in tip top shape for it. I have one month to train"

"Fine, one month. I'll train you and Trunks"

"YAY!" Goten jumped up, "Let's go Trunks, you can meet all of my friends!" Goten ran off, followed by his lavender haired best friend.

Vegeta sighed and turned to the old man, "Can you spit fire as well?"

Hiruzen laughed. "I can teach you if you'd like"

* * *

Naruto had found Jiraiya, the man was around six feet tall and had white hair that went down to his lower back. He wore a red haori with a green short kimono and matching pants. He had a red mark under each eye that went to the bottom of his face. He had a large scroll on his back.

Naruto had found the man peeping on girls in the hot springs and had justly dubbed him 'Ero-sennin'

"So, Ero-sennin, what are you gonna teach me first?" Naruto asked the large man.

"Well we have four weeks so I'm thinking one week per technique, sound okay?" The large sage asked.

"What first?"

"The first week will be dedicated to learning the summoning jutsu."Jiraiya said, slamming his hand onto the ground, "Meet Gama!" Jiraiya beckoned to the large red toad he now stood on. The toad had a light red, almost orange skin tone with blue markings around his body. He had a scroll in his mouth and seven bead around his neck, with the largest bead holding the kanji for loyalty (忠) on it.

"WOAH!" Naruto exclaimed, you're gonna teach me to do that?"

"Well, the old man told me you already have a pack with the Kyuubi or something like that so yea, you're gonna use a mix of both your chakras to summon the boss toad, Gamabunta."

"SWEET!" Naruto fist pumped.

"Now sign here in blood" Jiraiya took the scroll from Gama's mouth and unfurled it, there was a few paragraphs on the scroll but Naruto skipped them entirely, his eyes darting to the bottom where Jiraiya was pointing. There was a few names he didn't recognise, then Jiraiya's name, under Jiraiya's was two names on one line. Minato Namikaze and Trunks Briefs.

"Hey Ero-sennin, whose Trunks Briefs, I know that Minato was the Yondaime Hokage, but I've never heard of anyone named Trunks."

Jiraiya bellowed out in laughter, "I guess they never told ya eh? Well since you're my new disciple I'll let you in on a secret, but you can't tell anyone, it's SSS classed."

"You could get the death sentence for telling me then!" Naruto knew the laws quite well, every time Iruka had caught him after a prank the chunin forced the blond to review the penalties for each rank of law -including the classified information levels of law.

"Nah, the old man wouldn't kill me, I'm too important, besides, it's partially my secret." Jiraiya said, "So let me tell you a story" Jiraiya smiled.

 **Flashback**

 _Jiraiya walked up to his team's training spot. It was the day after their bell test and he had passed this team, noticing how well they worked together. Fugaku Uchiha was incredibly talented, as was Shibi Aburame, however the real talent was in Minato Namikaze -The blond had been able to get the other two to work together. Seeing as how Fugaku would listen to no one unless he respected them or agreed with him, and Shibi was as introverted as a katydid (It's a kind of bug that camouflages with its surroundings and is super hard to find). Minato was somehow able to pull the two together and the three managed to use their talents to almost hit him. The Sandaime was right, Team 7 was always blessed with exceptional talent, however bad their luck was._

 _When the large man reached the spot he saw Minato falling to the ground and his two teammates rushing to his side. The was a strange machine on the ground and the body of a young man with purple hair laying on the ground beside the blond. Jiraiya appeared in between his student and the strange newcomer. He quickly surveyed the scene and saw no harm on either of them._

 _Jiraiya turned to Fugaku, "What happened?"_

" _The machine, it appeared here while we were waiting, the guy fell out and Minato rushed over, but they both fell as soon as they locked eyes, I'd suggest genjutsu but it wouldn't knock both of them out, and this guy doesn't have the eyes to be a Yamanaka." The future clan head told his teacher._

 _Jiraiya was stunned, Minato had little to no ability in using genjutsu, and this newcomer didn't look like a shinobi, he looked like he was from a separate continent if Jiraiya were being honest. The blue jacket was made of some foreign material and he was wearing boots, plus the make of his sword was unlike any Jiraiya had seen._

 _A small green toad wearing a grey cloak appeared on Jiraiya's shoulder in a puff of smoke._

" _Jiraiya, the Great Toad Sage Gamamaru-sama sent me" Fukasaku said, "Both these boys draw life from the same flow of destiny" The old toad said, "That's what I was told, though I have no clue what it means"_

 _Jiraiya recalled the Great Sage telling him something about the flows of destiny once, how each person had one that they drew their life from and once a life was over the flow gave energy to someone new eventually, much like what happened with Asura and Indra, the cycle of reincarnation._

" _One of these two is a reincarnation of the other!" Jiraiya realised, "Is there a seal I can use to merge the two into one body?" He wondered aloud._

" _There is one, Gama has it in his possession." Fukasaku told the man, "But it must be applied to the one with less life energy"_

" _How am I supposed to figure out who has LESS LIFE ENERGY!" Jiraiya snapped, he had no clue how to tell the life energy of a person and he was about to lose a student, again. After Yahiko's death Jiraiya wasn't sure he could ever deal with that pain again, and Minato reminded the white haired sage so much of himself in the past too. He strived for greatness even though he had no one to go home to. But unlike Jiraiya Minato would go far in life, he would go down as one of the strongest shinobi in history. Jiraiya had little to no natural talent but an amazing work eithic, but Minato had a better work ethic and prodigious natural talent. It wasn't fair._

 _Fukasaku stayed silent, he could tell that Jiraiya was having a rough time._

" _Sesei, I believe my clan's talents can help, if you get the seal ready I will figure out who has less life energy." Shibi said._

" _How?" Jiraiya almost growled._

" _I have a species of insect with sensory abilities." The stoic young man said._

" _Get them ready." Jiraiya said, biting his thumb, "Summoning Jutsu!" He shouted, calling on the red toad that held the summoning contract, "You have a seal that can merge bodies?" He asked._

 _Instead of a response Jiraiya received a scroll from the toad, who then nodded and dispelled._

 _Jiraiya got to work creating the seal._

 _Shibi summoned his insects and had them scan both Minato and the stranger. They reported back and the Aburame smiled a little._

" _Which one is it?" Jiraiya asked as he finished the seal._

" _It's Minato" Shibi responded._

 _Fugaku let loose a small sigh of relief he hoped no one saw._

 _Jiraiya channeled chakra into the seal and slammed it onto Minato's chest, it lit up blue as did the stranger's body. The time travelling teen's body ebbed closer to Minato's eventually ending up right beside him. The light erupted, causing both bodies to glow blinding blue. When the light subsided Minato was sitting up, sweating._

 _He turned to Jiraiya, "What happened sensei?"_

 _Jiraiya fell to the ground with tears in his eyes, "You're safe"_

 **END FLASHBACK**

"So the Yondaime was two people at once?" Naruto asked.

"No, he had the lifeforce of two people, what happened was Minato gained Trunks' abilities and memories but kept his identity." Jiraiya said.

"What kind of abilities?"

"The ability to go Super Saiyan for one." Jiraiya smirked.

Naruto went slack jawed, "You know?"

"Of course, after all you're my favourite student's son." Jiraiya smiled.

"I'm the son of the Yondaime?"

Jiraiya just smiled, "Let's get training,and keep that secret!"

Naruto nodded.

 **Naruto Week 1:**

Naruto slammed his palm onto the ground, a large plume of smoke erupted from the earth beneath the blond and he was suddenly atop a large red toad wearing a large blue vest appeared. The toad had a pipe in his mouth and a large blade at his hip. His left eye had a scar going over it.

 **Naruto Week 2:**

Naruto held his right wrist tightly with his left hand and shouted, "Rasengan!" suddenly a blue sphere of chakra formed in his hand, he rushed forwards and slammed it into a nearby tree, decimating it.

"Hyoton: Ice Wolf!" He threw his right hand forwards, a large wolf made of snow flew at Jiraiya, who melting it with a fireball just laughed.

"Nice try Naruto"

Naruto then shot his left hand forwards, "Fuuton: Wind Blast!" A ball of wind shot at the man, who was laughing and nearly getting hit by the ball.

 **Naruto Week 3:**

"BUSTER CANNON!" Naruto brought a hand from either side of his body and clapped then together, shooting a large blue blast of ki towards Jiraiya. The man shot his own blast and the two slammed into each other, creating an explosion.

Jiraiya wiped sweat from his brow, "Wew, you're pretty tough Naruto" Jiraiya laughed. "Now, try Final Flash again."

 **Naruto Week 4:**

"Vermilion Rasengan!" Naruto created a dark orange Rasengan in his right hand, "I did it Ero-sennin!" He shouted.

"That you did." Jiraiya had a red Rasengan in his hand, "The mixture of ki and chakra is quite an advanced technique, I'm surprised it only took you a week and a half."

"Thanks sensei" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

 **Sasuke Week 1:**

Sasuke was a top a cliff with Kakashi, "Chidori!" Sasuke lunged towards Kakashi with his left hand, the appendage was covered with a knife of lightning, crackling with the sound of an entire flock of crows.

Kakashi sidestepped the attack and grabbed Sasuke by the wrist, flipping him over. "And that, Sasuke, is the weakness I tried to point out before you decided to start our spar early." Kakashi let go of the raven-haired boy's wrist and kicked him in the ribs, "Even more important that speed is stamina." He lectured as he knocked the boy around, "And what else is important in a fight?"

"Strength!" Sasuke lunged at Kakashi with a punch, but ended up getting kneed in the stomach instead.

"Wrong, mitigation" Kakashi said.

"What?" Sasuke stumbled back.

"Mitigation, the ability to reduce the severity and/or strength of something" Kakashi tutored, "Now attack"

Sasuke once again lunged at Kakashi.

 **Sasuke Week 2:**

"Pinton: Shadowless Flight!" Sasuke shouted, the area around him seemed to slow down as the lightning flowed through his body. Theoretically the wind would slow Kakashi down, but Kakashi was using the technique as well and the winds canceled each other out.

"Now show me the combination jutsu we worked on" Kakashi demanded.

"Shadowless Chidori!" Sasuke shouted, creating a Chidori while in his Shadowless Flight stage. He flew at Kakashi with amazing speed and jabbed at him with the blade of lightning.

"Shadowless Raikiri" Kakashi whispered, creating his own, high powered Chidori and countering Sasuke's attack.

"Good job." Kakashi said as the two fell out of their Shadowless Flight stages. "You've graduated my training."

"Who's going to train me now?" Sasuke asked, visibly irked. He knew for a fact that Naruto wasn't done training yet, and he wouldn't fall behind the dead last.

"I am." A shadow came into sight, wearing a black robe adorned with red clouds. "Hello, brother"

"ITACHI!" Sasuke's Sharingan flared to life, "CHIDORI!" He shouted, rushing at the elder Uchiha.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and flipped him over, "I'm here to help, and explain"

"EXPLAIN WHAT! THAT YOU KILLED OUR ENTIRE FAMILY?" Sasuke shouted with tears flowing down his face.

"It wasn't what I wanted to do"

"Itachi, you shouldn't be here." Kakashi warned

"Yes I should." Itachi -while still pinning Sasuke- used his free hand to show Kakashi the monkey emblem.

Kakashi backed down.

"Now both of you listen well, I will not repeat myself, the massacre was not my idea. I did it for the village."

"How is killing our family for the village?" Sasuke asked from underneath his brother.

"They were planning a coup. I tried to find another way with Sandaime-sama, however Danzo's solution was the only one that we knew would work for certain."

"And Danzo thought that killing the entire clan was the best idea, makes sense, he's always been afraid of the Sharingan, even more so after the Kyuubi attack." Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked confused but decided to stay quiet.

"Yes, Danzo blamed our father, Fugaku Uchiha, had planned the Kyuubi attack and then later the coup so that he could get revenge on Konoha, for Madara Uchiha."

Itachi then turned to Sasuke, "If you'll allow me, I would like to teach you some genjutsu for the finals, and help you train your Sharingan more." He said.

"Answer something for me, why me? Why was I spared?" The boy asked.

"I couldn't kill you, you're my younger brother, the one person in the world whose life means more than mine" Itachi smiled.

Sasuke was speechless.

"That being said, don't expect me not to hurt you while we're training."

 **Sasuke Week 3:**

Sasuke dodged Itachi's fireball and sent one of his own, then began his hand seals, "Magen: Tree Binding Death!" Sasuke attempted to catch Itachi in the illusion but it failed, Itachi was in the tree one second, then Sasuke was stuck in the trunk the next, "How?"

"A genjutsu of that level won't work on me Sasuke" Itachi said, releasing Sasuke from the illusion.

Sasuke leapt back and tried to hit his brother again.

 **Sasuke Week 4:**

"So are you coming to the exam Itachi?" Sasuke asked his brother. They were resting on the mountain top with Kakashi, eating rice and tomatoes.

"I will be attending yes, but I will be in disguise as a guard in the Hokage box, so we will not be in contact." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked down at that but then smiled, "So you'll be able to watch me kick Naruto's ass then."

"Yes I will." Itachi smiled.

 **LINEBREAK**

 _So that's that. I'm not doing any more for training but next chapter will kick off the finals. How'd you guys like the chapter? I hope it was good._

 _Pinton is Swift Release, it's usually Jinton but I changed the Jin (Jinsoku) part for a different Japanese word for quick (Pinpin) because the romanisation of Dust Release is Jinton also._

 **Thanks for reading :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Kicking Things Off**

The Hokage stood on a podium made of earth in the middle of the stadium. The entire place was full of civilians of Konoha. It was eerily quiet.

"Citizens of Konoha, we are gathered here today to witness the best that the new generation of shinobi has to offer. Now please welcome the twelve exceptional genin who have made it this far!" He said.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The old man shouted with joy. The blond walked out to the stadium floor and the crowd cheered quietly. He hadn't expected any clapping so the entire stadium clapping brought a large smile to his face.

"Neji Hyuga!" Hiruzen yelled. The Hyuga member walked and stood next to Naruto and the arena erupted in applause.

"Temari of the Sand!" The blonde girl from suna received less clapping than Naruto, which brought a slighter larger smile to Naruto's face, but it changed to a frown when he realised that it was only because she was a foreigner.

"Sakura Haruno!" The stadium clapped for the pinkette, though not as much as they had for Neji.

"Shikamaru Nara!" The Nara heir received the same welcome as Sakura, as did the next few contestants, "Arthur Yamikaze, Son Gohan, Son Goten"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" The crowd erupted in applause and hollers as soon as the raven-haired prodigy walked to his spot. It took five minutes for the crowd to quiet down enough for the Hokage to speak again.

"Kai Tokuma!" Kai too received a moderately sized applause.

"Hinata Hyuga!" Hinata got an applause the same size as Neji's, if not a little larger.

"And last but not least, Gaara of the Sand!" Gaara received by far the smallest applause of all. It brought a frown to Naruto's face as he knew that while Gaara was scary, he didn't deserve the treatment he got, he hadn't shown any of his homicidal tendencies to the crowd, they were just afraid of him because of his aura.

"Now, you were all told who you will be facing correct?" The Hokage asked all the contestants.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Was the unanimous response.

"It was a lie." The old man smiled, "Instead you will be called upon randomly."

"CRAP!" Naruto shouted, he had turned down Jyuken training from Hanabi because he thought it would be useless against Neji. Now Naruto had no clue who he was fighting.

"Everyone but Kai Tokuma and Neji Hyuga stay on the arena." Hiruzen said, "Genma!"

The proctor appeared on the mound of earth, slamming his palm onto it, causing it to shrink and merge with the arena floor.

Naruto noticed that the proctor was no longer the sickly jonin, but was now a different man, who had his hitai-ate attached to a bandana and had a senbon in his mouth.

"BEGIN!" He shouted, jumping out of the way.

Kai made a scythe, "This'll be easy." He swung the weapon lazily. Suddenly he disappeared in a flicker, appearing next to the Hyuga prodigy.

Neji blocked the swing with his forearm, wincing in pain as the large metal pole slammed into it. He spun his body into a sweeping kick, taking Kai to the ground and, continuing his spin, got up and prepared to palm strike Kai in the chest.

Kai smirked and merged with his shadow, effectively dodging Neji's strike. He stood up out of Neji's shadow and heel kicked him in the face, sending the Byakugan wielder skidding across the ground.

Neji stood up and the veins around his eyes bulged even more, he sidestepped a downwards slash from Kai but was taken by surprise when Kai's scythe became two sickles, each about two feet long with a ¾ foot curved blade. Kai's second weapon caught Neji off guard and he was nearly gutted by it, sheer instinct saving him. Neji jumped back and palmed the air in front of him, "Air Palm!" He shouted, a burst of air slammed into Kai's chest and he stumbled back. Neji landed and darted forwards, weaving through Kai's sickles and jabbing him in the back twice before throwing a kunai past Kai and substituting with it to give himself room.

"Lucky shots." Kai said as he walked slowly towards Neji. He actually wanted to run but his body wouldn't let him. "Reaper Ball." Kai crossed both sickles, a ball forming in between the blades, he swung them and the ball flew at Neji.

"KAITEN!" Neji began rotating as the ball came. A blue barrier erected around Neji just in time, the purple ball shattering against it. 'That move is dangerous' Neji noted mentally.

Neji waited for Kai to come in close. He had another new jutsu to show off.

Kai followed Neji's mental command, flickering into view right in front of the Hyuga with both sickles by the waist opposite the hands they were in. He swung them at Neji who ducked under them and kicked the weapons into the air.

Neji stood from his flip and got close to Kai, "Hasangeki!" Neji slammed his open palm into Kai and released a large burst of chakra from it, completely engulfing the God-runner.

"Pretty strong, mighta hurt if it had hit me" Kai said from behind Neji. He punched the branch member in the back and swung his knee into Neji's chest as a follow up. Kai then stalked towards Neji slowly, he still couldn't run and Shadow Jumping took too much energy out of him. His sickles reformed and he spun them lazily, "This has been a fun fight, but it's over." Kai crossed his sickles once more, "Reaper Ball!" He shot his purple ball of energy once more.

"KAITEN!" Neji erected his barrier and the two attacks ended in a draw. When the smoke cleared Kai quickly used his Shadow Jump to appear in front of Neji, his two sickles having been replaced by a large broadsword made of a black metal with a handle made from obsidian.

"Looks like I win." Kai used the flat of his sword to flip Neji and pointed the blade at his throat, "Unless you want me to continue."

"Kai Tokuma has won the match and moves onto the next round." Genma shouted. The crowd erupted in applause.

'I've gotta win my match.' Naruto told himself.

"Next match, Son Gohan and Son Goten!"

Both Gohan and Goten appeared on the arena in a blur.

"No ki right Goten?" Gohan asked as he slipped into his stance.

"Right." Goten nodded, "Oh, and Vegeta and Trunks are watching so don't do too badly okay?"

"Wha…" Gohan began.

"BEGIN!"

Gohan wasn't expecting Goten to launch at him and took a strong punch to the stomach as a reward. Goten followed up by flipping and delivering a strong kick to Gohan's jaw.

"What do you mean Vegeta and Trunks are watching? Are they here too?" Gohan asked as he weaved away from Goten's punch.

"Yea, apparently they got here after us, like a month ago exactly. Trunks got older like me but Vegeta is the same age." Goten said as he checked a kick from Gohan with his knee.

"Then I've gotta put on a show." Gohan smiled, allowing Goten to hit his afterimage as he slammed an elbow into his brother's ribcage. He grabbed Goten's arm before his body hit the floor and flipped the boy over his head, slamming him onto the ground hard.

Gohan flipped away and waited for Goten to stand.

"OW!" Goten yelled, "Doton: Sharp Spear!" Goten slammed his hand onto the ground, causing a spear of earth to come out of the ground next to Gohan.

Gohan covered his fist in electricity and punched the spear, shattering it, "That would have broke on me Goten, what are you…"

Gohan's question was answered as Goten shot a giant fireball at him, "Katon: Grand Fireball!"

Gohan braced himself and was hit by the large fireball. The ball exploded on him and when the dust settled he was standing there, no worse for wear.

"I thought we weren't using ki?" Goten said.

"I didn't, I'm just naturally resilient." Gohan smiled. He darted towards his brother and slammed a fist into his stomach, followed by a punch to the face, "Raiton: Thunder Ball!" Gohan threw a ball of lightning at Goten.

"Doton: Earth Wall!" Goten shouted, brushing his finger on the ground, a small wall erected by was shattered with little effort by Gohan's jutsu. Goten swung his right arm and brushed his fingers on the ground, using all the force he could muster he spun himself out of the way. "That was close" He said as he landed on the ground in a roll.

"Raiton: Thunder Bomb!" Gohan jumped up and formed a large ball of lightning above his head and threw it down towards Goten.

"Doton: Earthen Shell!" Goten formed a dome of rocks above himself. The lightning impacted the dome and it exploded, destroying the dome and leaving sparks all over the ground.

'Where's Goten?' Gohan wondered as he surveyed the area, suddenly he was on his back and Goten was behind him.

"HERE I AM!" Goten shouted, seemingly reading Gohan's mind. Goten slammed a fist into Gohan's prone stomach and kicked him in the side before jumping back.

Gohan stood up and rubbed his side, "That hurt." He smiled, running at Goten with is full speed, slamming his shoulder into the boy's chest and slapping him away with the same arm. Gohan put both his hands in front of him, "Raiton: Depth Charge!" He was covered in electricity, all of which quickly formed around his hands, "Raiton: False Darkness!" He shouted, the lightning flying at Goten in a spear.

"Doton: Triple Earth Wall!" Goten slammed both hands onto the ground, three wall of rock erecting to slow the lightning down, but failing as it easily pierced through all three. "Doton: Stone Skin!" Goten covered his right hand in rocks and swung his fist into the beam, creating a loud thunderclap and sending Goten flying backwards into a wall, leaving a crater.

"Goten!" Gohan shouted, worried that he had gone to far.

"I'm okay." Goten got out of the wall and smiled, "Thick skulled, remember?"

Gohan merely laughed. They both slipped into the exact same stance, "Round 2?"

"Bring it."

They met in a loud clash, both their fists slamming into one another. Gohan broke off the punch and kicked at Goten, but it was checked easily by Goten's shin. Goten pushed off Gohan's leg and aimed his own kick at Gohan's midsection, but Gohan grabbed his ankle and pulled, causing Goten to fall on his back. Gohan pulled his body closer to his brother while drawing a kunai, pointing it at Goten's neck.

Goten pulled Gohan with his trapped leg, causing Gohan to stab the kunai into the ground and release the younger demi-Saiyan's leg. Both of them rolled away from the spot of their small scuffle.

"Wanna kick it up a notch?" Goten asked, his ki flaring slightly.

"If you insist." Gohan smirked as both of them went Super Saiyan.

They met in a flurry of punches and kicks too fast for any of the audience members to see. After three seconds Goten was sent flying towards the wall once more but stopped himself midair.

"Kaaa mee haa mee!" Goten chanted, his hands cupped at his waist.

"GOTEN NO!" Gohan shouted.

"HAA!" Goten launched his blue blast.

"SHIT!" Gohan cursed, golden ki wrapping around his right hand, he put his palm out and the blue beam slammed into him it, draining into his hand. The golden ki began to extend around the rest of Gohan's body, "GOTEN STOP!" Gohan shouted, he couldn't contain all of the power his brother was putting out.

Goten realised what he was doing and stopped his attack. Gohan drained the rest and his entire body was overflowing with golden ki. He began to power up as much as he could, lightning began to spark around his body. He flew into the air and screamed, his energy alone cracking the arena floor even though he was out of sight in the air. The audience could feel gale force winds resonating from the boy. His scream lasted nearly a minute before he flew down, his hair slightly longer and pointier, with a single strand going over his face. There was sparks coming off of him.

"Give me a minute." He told Goten, who nodded.

Gohan slowly powered down to his base form. When he was done his energy output was the same as when he was in Super Saiyan mere minutes ago. "I'm ready"

Goten looked shocked, "How'd you get so much stronger?"

"It's temporary, I absorbed your attack" Gohan said, "It'll last about five more minutes before I have to transform to keep up with you again."

Goten marvelled at how strong his brother was, coming up with a technique like that and making it work.

"Looks like you've found a trump card" Goten said as he engaged his brother.

"I already had one, this is like dad's Super Saiyan 3 form, extremely powerful but has too many downfalls." Gohan said as he slammed a knee into Goten's face. He shot a ki blast towards the boy as he hit the ground, shooting him further into the dirt.

From the smoke a plumage of fireballs raced towards Gohan, spreading like a shotgun shell as they neared him. He was struck by two but the others flew harmlessly passed him and fizzled out. "Goten that doesn't work."

Goten launched himself at Gohan and tried to kick him, but Gohan grabbed Goten's leg and threw him to the ground again. Gohan nosedived after his brother and spun, dropping his heel into Goten's back, slamming him into the ground even harder.

"Done yet Goten?" Gohan asked as he landed.

Goten stood up, no longer in Super Saiyan, "I think so." He said, "But let me try one last thing." He fell to his knees and suddenly Gohan's legs were covered by rocks and they were creeping up his torso.

Gohan let loose a burst of ki from his entire body and the rocks shattered.

"Ya I'm done." Goten said, "You're too strong."

"You just need to work on your stamina." Gohan said as he helped his brother up.

"Son Gohan is the winner!"

* * *

 _I hope you guys liked it? How was the fight between Gohan and Goten? Not sure if it was long enough but oh well. What do you guys think of Gohan's new technique? If anyone has any ideas for a name I'd love to hear them cuz I couldn't think of one at all. Anyways Hope you enjoyed._

 **Thanks for Reading :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Gold and Red!**

After Gohan and Goten's battle there was a thirty minute break so that the arena could get fixed. In that time Naruto had found each member of his team.

"Gohan!" The blond yelled, Ichiraku has a stand here, wanna come get some ramen? Goten you come too!" Naruto yelled.

"I'd love to." Gohan said.

"I've gotta find my team actually." Goten stuck his tongue out playfully, "But next time definitely."

"Alright, good luck!" Naruto shouted to his friend. He and Gohan walked towards the Ichiraku stand, which was unfortunately on the opposite side of the stadium.

On their way there there conversed about the month of training, not revealing any secrets in case they fought in a later round. On the way there they saw a glimpse of Sakura's pink hair.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled, he saw Sakura jump in the air to get a better look at her surroundings and she smiled when she saw her teammates.

"Hey Naruto, Gohan, how're you guys doing?" She asked as she walked to them.

"Not bad, how was your training?" Gohan asked.

"Amazing, I trained with Lady Tsunade when she came to give the Hokage some research. Apparently she's staying in the village for a while because her old student Shizune was kidnapped by Orochimaru." Sakura said.

"Tsunade is one of the Sannin right?" Naruto asked.

"Yup!" Sakura smiled.

"I trained with Jiraiya during the month off. He taught me some really cool jutsu and some ki based attacks!" Naruto beamed.

"Great, I'm gonna some how end up fighting you and I'll get my ass kicked." She sighed, "My euphoria was nice while it lasted." She sighed.

It took five more minutes to get to the ramen stand.

"Hey old man, It's Naruto, Gohan, and Sakura, wanna get our order ready?" Naruto called to Teuchi -the owner of the shop.

"No Uchiha today?" He yelled back over the crowd.

"I'm here!" Sasuke yelled from the other side. He found his way to his team and smirked, "You'll never guess who trained me during the break."

"Kakashi-nii trained you, he told me before you guys left." Naruto said, not impressed.

"Someone else did too, and I hope you'll all be happy to know that revenge on Itachi is no longer my life goal."

"Really?" Sakura was surprised, sasuke seemed different, more like when he had first started the academy and wasn't hellbent on revenge.

"That's surprising. Who trained you though?" Naruto really hoped it wasn't someone of the Sannin's caliber.

"My brother." Sasuke replied.

"Isn't he a missing-nin?" Gohan interjected.

"Hokage-sama allowed it. He has a village pass." Sasuke said.

"Uzumaki order is ready!" Teuchi called out.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made twelve clones to fetch the ramen, "Let's go find a seat." The group went to an empty table and ate their ramen while discussing who they thought would fight who.

"I'm guessing Sasuke fights either Naruto or Gaara." Sakura said.

"I'm guessing Sakura fights Hinata or Temari, seeing as how both of them showed a good fight and you just punched someone." Gohan said.

"The dobe fights Shikamaru." Sasuke said.

"How do you figure?" Naruto asked.

"Easy, stupid and smart, they're testing if you can out power Shikamaru's talent with formulating plots." Sasuke explained.

" **FIVE MINUTES UNTIL THE EXAMS CONTINUE!"** The loudspeakers blared.

"Let's go!" The group cleared their table and ran to the waiting room. They got there just as the bell rang once more, signifying the continuation of the exam.

"Arthur Yamikaze! Sasuke Uchiha!" Genma called out.

"Ha, Sakura was wrong!" Naruto yelled out.

Sasuke and Arthur made their way to the arena. They stood across one another. Sasuke's red Sharingan staring into Arthur's deep blue eyes.

"BEGIN!"

"RAIJIN!" Arthur yelled, a golden light radiated off his amulet and he suddenly was wearing his armor. He held a longsword in his right hand and had a large golden shield on his left gauntlet.

'I've gotta be careful, his left arm might be like his sister's' Sasuke recalled how Tempest had been able to change the shape of her gauntlet during a fight. The Uchiha drew his own sword.

"A battle of blades, I like it!" Arthur shouted as he charged at Sasuke. The two blades clashed, Arthur's glowing golden and Sasuke's red hot. Sparks flew from the continued clashes of the two blades. The owners of the blades never let their gaze move from their opponent's eyes.

Sasuke blocked each of Arthur's strikes but was being pushed back, the wannabe-knight was an incredible swordsman, though Sasuke would never sat aloud. The Uchiha jumped over a slash from Arthur and took a moment to gaze at the Kage Box. He spotted the Hokage sitting next to the Kazekage. He could see no one else but knew that Itachi was there, watching him.

"I won't lose." Sasuke whispered. He landed and threw three shuriken as Arthur. They glanced harmlessly off his armor. "Katon: Grand Fireball!" Sasuke performed the hand seals with his right hand while his left fended off strikes from Arthur's sword. He launched the fireball at point black range and leapt away.

Sasuke watched as the knight flew forwards with impressive speed, slashing at Sasuke from over his head. Sasuke rolled to the left and Arthur's blade cleaved the ground, sending cracks in all directions. He pulled his sword from the stone arena and raised his leg to block a kick from Sasuke.

The Uchiha recoiled from the pain that the armor had inflicted.

"Raging Thunder!" Arthur pointed his blade at Sasuke and shot a beam of lightning at him.

"Chidori!" Sasuke covered his right hand in lightning and blocked Arthur's attack with it, his own jutsu growing in power. He rushed towards Arthur and drove his Chidori into the boy's left arm, easily piercing the armor. He flipped away from the retaliatory slash and watched Arthur smile.

The Yamikaze's sword became a glowing gold ball and slowly changed shape to form a vial, "This is water from the healing fountain in Camelot!" He bellowed, he then poured the entire vial onto his shoulder and the wound closed.

Sasuke was shocked, this would be a long match if Arthur could heal himself. While Sasuke was lost in thought Arthur reformed his sword.

"Attention!" The knight yelled, snapping Sasuke from his daze as the golden-clad genin attacked him. Sasuke barely managed to raise his sword in time to block Arthur's overhead slash. "You are new to the art of the blade correct?"

"Yea, I've only been learning for a few months." Sasuke answered.

"You are quite talented." Arthur kicked Sasuke in the stomach as he complimented him. THe knight then shield bashed the Uchiha, causing him to fall over. Arthur raised his blade in the air, "Concede!"

"Pinton: Shadowless Flight!" Sasuke shouted, speeding himself up and slowing Arthur down. He rolled out of Arthur's range and stood up before releasing the jutsu.

Arthur stabbed his blade into the ground, "What was that?"

"One of my new jutsu." Sasuke smirked, subtly going through hand seals with his right hand.

"It seems truly useful." Arthur said, "Would you like to see one of mine?" Arthur made his shield and sword disappear as he began hand seals, "Thunderclap!" He slammed his hands together just as Sasuke was about to finish his genjutsu prep. The Uchiha went flying from the force of Arthur's jutsu. "Lightning Rod!" Arthur raised his reformed sword into the air and called upon lightning from the sky to strike it. Suddenly his whole body was sparking. He appeared next to Sasuke in a flash and kicked him then, appearing in his flight path, slammed his shield into his lower back.

Sasuke had a hard time getting up after that combo but found the will after he heard Arthur shout "EXCALIBUR!"

The knight jumped in the air and grabbed his sword with both hands, his shield and sword becoming golden lights that formed one extremely large sword that looked as if it could kill a bijuu in a single swing. Arthur swung the blade down as he shouted "CLEAVE THE GROUND!"

Sasuke saw the giant blade coming and prepared himself for the nagging that was to come later. He leapt at it, applying chakra to his feet so that he could run along the twenty foot blade. He made it to the base and slammed his heel into Arthur's head, causing the blade to return to a golden ball before it could destroy the arena. As the two were free falling, Sasuke grabbed Arthur and began to spin, recreating a move he had seen Naruto use once. Once they were about to hit the ground Sasuke let go and leapt away, leaving Arthur to slam head first onto the hard stone.

Sasuke watched the dust cloud while panting. That last maneuver hadn't been easy. From the dust he could see a golden light, "Shit." He prepared his katana.

"Thunderclap!" He heard.

"Pinton: Shadowless Flight!" He slipped into his speed world and watched the attack in slow motion, Arthur created a current in either hand, each going a different direction, and slammed them together, the result was a large boom that could be evaded as long as you could see the vibrations, which he could.

Sasuke maneuvered through the vibrations and to Arthur, enhancing his fist with ki to shatter the boy's gauntlets before returning to his original position to drop the jutsu.

Arthur waited for Sasuke to fall, he had seen slight blurs of the Uchiha but seeing as how Sasuke was in the exact same position it could have just been something else. He looked down and saw his gauntlets broken and realised that Sasuke had figured out how to dodge his attack.

"That Pinton is quite useful." Arthur said, creating two swords with slight curves, "Let's get serious though, shall we?"

"Let's." Sasuke smirked as he readied his katana. Arthur lunged at him, slashing with amazing speed and precision. The only reason Sasuke wasn't a series of ribbons was his Sharingan. Sasuke managed to deflect each blow by a hair's width. He quickly palmed a kunai so that he could keep up, the second blade helped quite a bit. Sasuke also had to watch for Arthur's kick. He knew it was coming, just not when. The blades met in a few more flurries of sparks before Arthur disengaged and formed his original sword once more. Sasuke threw the kunai but the longsword cleaved it in two, both pieces flying by Arthur's face as the golden haired youth smirked.

"It's truly been a long time since I've fought one so capable with a blade." Arthur said.

"I almost beat you yesterday!" Kai yelled from the waiting room, Arthur pretended not to hear.

Sasuke smirked as he channeled chakra into his katana, the blade going from a light red to a deep, blood red, "Let's end this." Sasuke charged at Arthur, his red blade met Arthur's golden sword in a flurry of red and gold sparks. The two battled for dominance as Arthur prepared to kick Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked and twisted out of the way of the kick, causing Arthur to have less balance. Sasuke put more pressure down on his sword and Arthur fell to the floor. Sasuke pointed his katana's tip at Arthur's throat.

"Nice match." Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the winner!" Genma announced.

Sasuke and Arthur returned to the waiting room.

"Temari of the Sand and Sakura Haruno." Genma announced.

"Sasuke was right." Naruto yelled as Sakura walked down to the arena floor.

"Shut up Naruto!" The pinkette yelled.

Sakura looked at Temari, after tsunade's training a mere genin didn't look like an trouble whatsoever.

"It'll take more than one punch to beat me, Pinky." Temari taunted.

"I'll enjoy this." Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"BEGIN!"

Sakura ran at Temari and cocked her fist behind her head, Temari jumped back and Sakura's punch hit the ground, causing the earth to shatter under the force.

'I don't wanna get hit by that!' Temari was scared, that looked like a normal punch! The blonde took out her fan and swiped a gust of wind towards Sakura, who planted a kunai in the ground as she was blown away. After the gut Temari was forced to dodge a kunai from Sakura.

'What's she doing?' Temari wondered as she readied her fan for a larger gust. As she swung her fan she noticed Sakura's grin and dove backwards, only to hit another person. She was shocked to see that Sakura had used the kunai as a substitution material.

Sakura cocked her fist back and slammed it into Temari's stomach, "Oh look, only took one punch." She smiled as she removed her fist and stepped back. Temari fell face first on the floor.

"Sakura Haruno is the winner, and we might need a medical team." Genma said. A squad of medic-nin rushed in and took Temari to the sick bay. Sakura returned to the waiting room with a smile.

When she walked in Naruto grinned at her, "I bet Ino is happy she lost against you before now eh?"

Sakura just laughed.

* * *

 _So how'd you guys like it? What did you enjoy, ,what could've been better? I like to hear things like that so I know what to work on. Anyways I hope you all liked it._

 **Thanks for Reading :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Brain and Brawn!**

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announced the blond's name.

Naruto looked around, there were only three people who hadn't fought yet, Shikamaru who was insanely smart and while not very strong, would still be kinda hard, Hinata, who was apparently bad at the Jyuken style, and finally Gaara, who seemed dangerous with his sand abilities.

"Shikamaru Nara!" Naruto smiled, Shikamaru was his ideal pick, not wanting to hurt Hinata but also not wanting to have to fight Gaara just yet.

Naruto leapt down to the arena floor and Shikamaru calmly walked down.

"SHIKA!" Ino yelled from the stands, "YOU'D BETTER WIN!"

Shikamaru muttered something under his breath.

"BEGIN!"

Naruto leapt at Shikamaru, intent on it being a short fight, the longer Shikamaru had to think the worse for him. Naruto's wide punch missed as Shikamaru leaned back. The Nara heir followed his lean with a kick to Naruto's side, not doing much.

'Naruto's body is like steel.' Shikamaru noted, 'And he's fast!' Shikamaru was forced to use a substitution to dodge Naruto's follow up attack, which was a pressurised ball of wind that utterly destroyed the unfortunate lod Shikamaru swapped with.

Shikamaru threw shuriken at Naruto from his new spot, hiding in the foliage in the far corner of the arena. Naruto spun around barely in time to bring up his arm to take the blow.

"OW!" Naruto yelped as the throwing stars embedded themselves in his arm. He slowly plucked them out as he looked for Shikamaru, "Byakugan!" Naruto shouted, his eyes changing to the Dojutsu that the Hyuga clan was famed for. He spotted Shikamaru sitting in the trees on the edge of the arena and began making hand seals.

'What kind of jutsu is he gonna use?' Shikamaru knew that Naruto could use wind, water, and lightning jutsu.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, creating a hundred clones, each with their own Byakugan, "Let's show him!"

"YEA!" The clones shouted.

"Don't you still owe me Ichiraku's?" One clone yelled out, he was quickly replaced with a new one.

"Let's show Shikamaru the Ice Storm Jutsu!" The real Naruto shouted.

'There's no way Naruto can make an ice storm, Hyoton is a kekkei genkai, but he does have the Byakugan despite not being a Hyuga, there could be way to take other kekkei genkai and make them your own.' Shikamaru decided that Naruto wasn't kidding and quickly made a plan.

"Naruto One-Man Combination Jutsu: Hyoton: Ice Storm!" Naruto and all of his clones quickly made a large gust of snowy winds, all melding together to create a blizzard that quickly froze the foliage that Shikamaru was using to hide.

The effort did cost Naruto each of his clones however. Naruto was watching the trees carefully but he couldn't see Shikamaru anywhere, the entire arena was devoid of Shikamaru's presence actually. That is, until some unseen force spoke from behind Naruto.

"The Byakugan had a blind spot." Shikamaru said, "I learned that while studying everyone that I might possibly face." Naruto wheeled around and kicked towards Shikamaru, but the Nara heir checked it with his own leg, wincing as he did.

Shikamaru jumped back, hoping to get a moment of peace so he could trap Naruto in his Shadow Imitation jutsu. Shikamaru's hopes however, were crushed by Naruto shouting a jutsu, "Fuuton: Condensed Wind Bullet!" A pressurised ball of wind shot at Shikamaru's feet, sending the Nara onto his back.

"Hyoton: Ice Wolf!" Naruto followed up his wind bullet with a large wolf made of snow that ran at Shikamaru.

The black haired genin quickly swapped out for a log right before the wolf clamped down on him, the log getting flash frozen and shattering.

"Are you trying to kill me Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, somewhat annoyed that he had come so close to death twice now.

"Not really, I thought I was going easy." Naruto said honestly, "But I can tone it down some more if you want." Naruto tried to slip into a taijutsu stance but found he wasn't controlling his movements, in fact he was doing the same thing as Shikamaru was, "You caught me." Naruto smiled, "But I won't lose."

Shikamaru smirked at that, pulling out a kunai, "You sure?"

"Yup, I'll just break free." Naruto proved his point by slightly moving his wrist.

'He can't actually muscle out of it, can he?' Shikamaru was surprised.

"ARGH!" Naruto broke Shikamaru's control with a shout and a burst of chakra, he put his hand at his side, cupped upwards, "I'll show you my new signature move." He smiled, a clone forming and spinning it's hands around his outstretched hand, "RASENGAN!" He shouted as the clone disappeared, he ran forwards with the blue orb and slammed it into the log that Shikamaru swapped with, destroying it.

"I give." Shikamaru said from behind Naruto, "I can't fight him."

"Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!" Genma announced.

Up in the jonin stands Kakashi smiled, "I think that's all three of my genin in the second round he said to Gai.

"My genin will surely best yours in the next competition, I will fan their flames of youth until they burn brighter than the SUN!" The energetic jonin shouted.

"Hinata Hyuga, Gaara of the Sand!" Genma announced. The two competitors went down to the arena, Hinata shaking in fear.

"Hinata, don't worry, you'll do fine!" Hanabi shouted from the spectator stand beside Ino.

"Yea, you can do it Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata slipped into her Jyuken stance, "Byakugan." Her Dojutsu activated.

"BEGIN!"

Hinata watched Gaara's body, there was a layer of chakra around it that stopped her from seeing any of his pathways, meaning that her Jyuken would be useless against him.

"I will paint my sand red with your blood, mother will feast nicely." Gaara stared at Hinata with murderous intent, almost laughing as he slowly raised a hand and a large wall of sand formed behind him.

Hinata gulped as she watched the chakra laced sand rise, it seemed endless. She shot forwards, dancing around the walls of sand that attempted to hinder her, she jabbed at Gaara's shoulder, hitting it and causing sand to fall, she briefly saw his tenketsu point before switching with a log as the large wall of sand Gaara made crashed down. She was far enough away to see the end of the 'sand tsunami' and jumped on, lacing her feet with chakra so she could run full speed on the sand. She jumped over a wall that popped up before rolling under a stream of sand shuriken that raced towards her head.

"DIE YOU INSECT!" Gaara shouted, creating a smaller sand tsunami from the body of the larger one, intent on engulfing Hinata.

"Kaiten!" Hinata shouted out of instinct, spinning and creating a barrier of chakra to knock away the attack and clear a spot free of sand for her to stand.

Up in the spectator area Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan, watched with glee. Hinata had never successfully used the Kaiten while he was training her, but she had just executed the move as if she was a veteran shinobi.

Hinata looked around, all around her was sand, her opponent's weapon of choice. The foliage in the distance was gone thanks to Naruto, not that it would have helped her much. She looked at Gaara, he hadn't moved once since the match started. His feet were pumping chakra into the sand, creating a complex array of chakra pathways in the sand, 'That's it! I can shut down the chakra in the sand as it comes at me, then I might be able to get in close.' With her plan set, the Hyuga Princess decided to put it in motion.

Gaara was pleasantly surprised when Hinata ran onto his sand directly at him, it would make sacrificing her much easier. The pleasantness faded however, when his wall of sand crumpled into normal sand from her touch, and his sand shuriken became simple nuisances to the pearl eyed kunoichi, her jabs causing the grains to fall into the ground below. She advanced like a train, not stopping until she reached her goal, and he was her goal. Gaara decided to end it now, he raised both hands in the air, taking all the sand and splitting it in two, two giant walls that hid the match from any spectators as they brushed the sky, "DIE!DIE!DIE!" Gaara screamed with manic glee as he clapped his hands, the two walls slamming down on Hinata and becoming one large pool once more.

"Hinata Hyuga is out of sight, if she is gone for ten seconds the match will go to Gaara." Genma said. The audience booed but they could ultimately do nothing.

Hiashi was torn, he had always been hard on Hinata, especially since she was the less talented twin but the oldest, he had forced her to become a Shinobi despite her hatred of violence, despite her pleas of just teaching her to be a diplomat, but once she met that Kyuubi brat she had changed, she had accepted her father's decision, even thanking him for it at one point, but now she was gone, his princess, his first born daughter, his heir, gone because of some brat from Suna!

"Nine"

Hiashi saw his other daughter, Hanabi, sitting beside the Yamanaka girl Ino and crying into the girl's shoulder while being consoled by her.

He saw Hinata's teammates and jonin sensei all with tears in their eyes, the Inuzuka boy's dog whining to the heavens.

"Six"

Hiashi also saw the damned Suna boy, laughing psychotically at his 'kill'. Hiashi saw red.

"Three"

The sand moved in the middle.

Hiashi saw a sliver of indigo protrude from the sand, then a large burst of indigo send sand flying into the stands. Hinata stood there, a slight indigo aura around her.

"HINATA HYUGA HAS EMERGED!" Genma shouted with glee. The audience erupted in applause.

"I'm ready to continue Gaara." Hinata said, her hair flowing from the wind she was creating.

Gaara's laughing subsided, "You… how?"

"Something a friend taught me!" Hinata said as she appeared next to Gaara and slammed a palm into his stomach, the sand armor shattering.

Hinata went for another jab but was stopped, a blade of sand had pierced her wrist, a second stabbing into her left ankle, a third into her right.

She screamed. Hinata fell to her knees in front of Gaara, bleeding from nearly all her limbs.

Gohan watched as Hinata held her self up with one shaky arm, he remembered how hopeless he had felt when Cell reemerged from the dead, the despair he felt.

"HINATA!" He shouted, "You can do it!"

Hinata looked up and saw Gohan giving her a thumbs up, "ONE MORE HIT!"

She steeled herself and, pumping all the chakra she could into her lower legs, raiser her upper body and jabbed at Gaara, hoping to end the fight.

A fourth blade of sand went towards her throat.

Hinata looked around, she saw everything as a blur despite her Byakugan being active. She couldn't make out shapes, even colors were blurring together.

"So this is it." She said.

"Not exactly." Gohan's voice came from somewhere, "You lost, but you aren't dead." Gohan stopped running and suddenly the world became normal once more, she was in the hospital ward of the examination building.

"You saved me?"

"You were going to die, I had to." Gohan said, "Goten tried but I was faster."

Hinata blushed, "Thank you."

* * *

 _So that's that. How'd you guys like this chapter? I'd like to get more reviews on what you guys like cuz it seems like I only get one review per chapter and while Ryujin's opinions and ideas are great, I'd like to know what other people think about the story and the direction it's going in._

 **THANKS FOR READING :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: One Day Rest!**

The Hokage was in the center of the arena, looking upon the six genin who had passed. Kai Tokuma tapped his foot nervously as he looked at Gohan out of the corner of his eye. Gohan on the other hand, stood confidently gazing upon the Hokage. Sasuke Uchiha looked bored, while Sakura Haruno was waiting patiently. Naruto Uzumaki was glaring daggers at Gaara, who was standing still rubbing his head.

"Congratulations all six of you. The second round will commence at 11am tomorrow, giving all of you the rest of the day off while we repair the stadium." The aging ninja said.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and saw the glare he was sending Gaara, "Will the matches continue in a traditional tournament format?" He asked his village leader.

"Ah yes, the match-ups," Hiruzen smiled as he saw that Sasuke had asked that only after noticing Naruto's glare, truthfully he was going to randomise them again, but he couldn't deny his surrogate grandson a chance to avenge his friend, "They will continue as a traditional tournament would."

Naruto smiled at this, "Watch out Gaara, I'll freeze your sand and then pummel you." Naruto growled.

"Please try, I'd love to add your blood to my collection." Gaara taunted back.

Gohan put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, noticing his ki spiking, "Save it for tomorrow." He whispered.

"Fine." Naruto pulled his shoulder from Gohan's grip and walked away.

The blond walked with a mission, he had to find Hanabi and learn the Jyuken style, or at least the basics, and that Kaiten jutsu was a must have also.

He watched swaths of spectators leave the arena and kept his eye out for Hanabi. He found her walking with Ino. He landed in front of them, "Hanabi"

"Naruto." She gasped.

"I need to learn Jyuken by tomorrow, especially that Kaiten jutsu." He told her.

"Naruto that's impossible, it took me months to learn the Kaiten."

"I want to beat Gaara using Hinata's style."

Hanabi nodded, "Okay, come with me." The two walked to a deserted training ground, "It's late so we don't have much time." She said.

Hanabi walked Naruto through the basic kata of the Jyuken style. He used his shadow clones to learn the style as fast as possible, with nearly one thousand Naruto working on each of the three kata he was learning.

Hanabi was also walking a platoon of Naruto through the Kaiten, and even when they destroyed themselves Naruto would replace them, going about this for hours on end while working on his Rasengan himself.

They kept the routine up for four hours before Hanabi got tired, it was nearly midnight now and Naruto had each kata imbued in his muscle memory. He had every clone working on perfecting the Kaiten while he was trying something new with his Rasengan.

* * *

Sasuke decided that training for the rest of the night would be the best option as well. He found Itachi wandering the village and insisted that his brother teach him the summoning jutsu.

"Sasuke it's dangerous, without a contract you'll get pulled to the lair of the summon and there's no telling when you'll get back, you may end up missing your match."

"I'm fine with that, I need a one-up on the dobe, he's got the Rasengan to match my Chidori, the Byakugan to my Sharingan, if he uses Hyoton right it'll make my Pinton useless, his Suiton beats my Katon, and his Fuuton beats my Raiton. I need a one-up." Sasuke argued.

"Fine" Itachi sighed in defeat and taught his brother the hand signs for the summoning jutsu, "But I'll come with you."

"Fine." Sasuke bit his thumb and rolled through the hand seals, slamming his palm on the ground with a shout of "Summoning Jutsu!"

Suddenly Sasuke was pulled through the seal array that appeared on the ground, Itachi grabbed his brother and was sucked up as well.

The two Uchiha awoke in a ravine, falling through the air.

Itachi summoned a giant crow to catch them but the bird looked around and left, dropping them onto a nearby ledge first thankfully.

"Why'd it leave?" Sasuke asked Itachi, a little annoyed that the ledge led nowhere.

"He said this place is sacred and he shouldn't trespass." Itachi answered, thinking about what a sacred animal was, "Maybe this is the resting place of the hawks, Stryst Pinnacle."

"Correct, Itachi Uchiha." A large hawk said, he was all white with piercing yellow eyes, "And what brings you two here?"

"I want to form a summoning contract, when I performed the jutsu I was sent here, Itachi came to ensure I was protected." Sasuke said, walking forwards.

"Such insolence." The Hawk said, "You dare speak to me, Takaharu, the strongest of all hawks?"

Sasuke bowed, "I apologise." He said, "My lord."

"Very well, you are young, and knowing your history had no one to teach you proper manners." Takaharu said, "Now climb on and I'll bring you to Takachi-sama." Sasuke and Itachi climbed upon Takaharu's back and he flew them down the ravine.

A smaller hawk that was black with a small white cross on his stomach landed on Sasuke's lap, "I'm Takarou, Takaharu is my dad. I'm gonna be a great warrior someday."

Takaharu landed at the bottom and Sasuke and Itachi got off his back, Takarou landed on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I hope to form a contract with your species." Sasuke told the small hawk on his shoulder.

"Oh, if you do we can do cool attacks together, like your Katon and my Fuuton jutsu working together to make a giant fiery vortex!" Takarou chirped excitedly, causing Sasuke to laugh.

"You remind me a lot of my friend Naruto." He said.

Takaharu led the group into the mountain, where there was a large, grey-feathered hawk perched upon a stone chair. All four members of the small group bowed instinctively as they entered.

"You may rise." The gigantic hawk said, "Sasuke Uchiha is it? I've been waiting for you." The old hawk said, "I am Takachi, the elder of the great hawks." He said.

Sasuke walked up to the old hawk, "What do you mean you've been waiting for me?"

"You are one of the chosen of this generation to hold one of the Five Great Contracts." Takachi said, "You are the chosen of the hawk, while your friend Naruto Namikaze is the chosen of the toads, Sakura Haruno is the chosen of the Slugs, Son Gohan has been chosen by the Tigers, and the snakes decided not to tell us who they chose."

"Naruto _Namikaze_?" Sasuke asked, Namikaze was the family name of the fourth, and Naruto looked remarkably like the fourth, they couldn't be… how was he so thick headed, Naruto was the Yondaime's son!

"Oh yes, he is Naruto Uzumaki I forgot." Takachi said, "Anyways do you accept the contract?"

"I do." Takachi dropped a large scroll with only a single name on it, Indra Otsutsuki. Sasuke bit his thumb and signed directly under his predecessor's name.

When the scroll was sealed up once more Sasuke turned to Takachi, "If I may, why was there only one other name on the scroll?"

"Indra Otsutsuki was one of the last five who were chosen by us five t fight a great threat, however the first group failed due to the constant bickering of Indra and Asura." The aged hawk told him, "I believe you have a tournament in a few hours, you should go."

"Oh! Takachi-jiji!" Takarou chirped, "Can I be Sasuke's partner?"

"If he accepts it." Takachi said.

"I accept, Takarou will be my partner." Sasuke said, holding his arm out for the hawk to perch.

"Takaharu, please escort them back to Konoha." Takachi said.

"I must be elsewhere actually." ITachi said, "May I summon my crow to leave?"

"I will allow it this once." Takachi said.

Itachi looked to Sasuke, "I have business to take care of, I'll see you again." With that Itachi summoned a giant crow and flew off.

"See ya, Itachi." Sasuke said as he climbed upon Takaharu and was flown back to Konoha.

* * *

Sakura wandered aimlessly around Konoha. She wasn't sure what to do, even if she trained she wouldn't have enough time to surpass Sasuke unless she used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but she didn't want to cheat. 'Maybe I can try that new ki attack.' She thought, going towards training ground 44, the forest of death. Nothing in there was an issue for her and she was bound to be far away from any other competitors.

She wandered through the forest, trying to find a nice clearing, when she finally did she opened her pouch and took out two bracers, slipping them on. They were silver in color with l large pink gemstone in the center of the wrist. She stood opposite the tree -which was about forty feet wide and nearly a hundred feet tall- putting both fists together in front of her, she formed a pink ball of ki and brought both hands back, slamming her right fist into it as hard as she possibly could, shooting the ball forwards at insane speeds, it slammed into the tree and kept going, putting holes in four other trees before exploding and taking a swath of the forest with it.

"Not bad." Goten said from behind her, "But try to condense it more, that way it's more likely to be underestimated by an opponent, or add some water chakra to it so you can move it mid-flight." The young demi-Saiyan said.

"Or just shoot it as a beam." Trunks said from somewhere behind Goten, "It'd be more accurate that way."

"Who are you?" Sakura asked the lavender haired demi-Saiyan.

"This is Trunks, he's my best friend." Goten said, "Trunks this is Sakura, Gohan's teammate."

Trunks waved.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought it'd be fun to play in the woods, but there's no dinosaurs or any really big tigers." Trunks said, "I thought maybe I'd be able to play tag with them."

"Why would there be dinosaurs in the forest?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded.

"There was dinosaurs in the last forest Goten lived near." Trunks said.

"There was, they always tried to eat me." Goten nodded.

"Alright, changing subjects, you guys wanna help me with this?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, beats looking for things that aren't here." Trunks said.

The three worked on Sakura's technique until midnight.

* * *

Kai was in his house's basement, working on controlling the shadows. He had recently discovered that he could imbue the shadows with chakra and control them, almost like the Nara clan except he couldn't imobalise people, he could use the shadows to absorb other chakra based attacks, He made a sickle and swung it, seeing if the shadows would respond to his hand movements when he had a weapon, they did. He began working with his shadows and sickles at the same time, learning that his shadows could also cut like blades.

Kai then moved onto working on his Fuuton jutsu, his best being Fuuton: Pressurised Wind Bullet, but seeing as how Naruto shot those out like nobody's business in his match against Shikamaru Kai realised that it would help as much as a ki blast against a Kamehameha.

Kai began working on a new jutsu, one that used his Violent Whirlwind jutsu and his control over shadows in tandem, hopefully it'd be enough to stop Gohan

* * *

Gohan was flying around aimlessly when he sensed a familiar ki. He flew towards it immediately, "VEGETA!" He shouted when his father's rival came into view.

"Brat." Vegeta nodded, "It's been a while, and why did you get younger?"

"Actually, I'm still trying to figure that out, but I've gotten a little stronger in the little while I've been here." Gohan said.

"I can see that, Trunks and I arrived recently, we came here a month ago and met Goten, I trained him for the tournament, obviously that didn't do much."

"I trained a lot too, and he wasn't weak, I'm just, different than him and Trunks."

"If by different you mean, 'I just have a bunch of potential because of some strange accident of birth' then yes, you are different." Vegeta said.

"Are you still mad that I beat you and Mirai at once in Super Saiyan 2?" Gohan teased, causing Vegeta to swipe at him, though he dodged it.

"Cocky brat." Vegeta muttered.

"So you've met Hokage-sama I take it?" Gohan changed the subject.

"Yes, and I'm staying until the tournament is over, then I'm leaving, searching for a way home." Vegeta said.

"Oh, there's something I've gotta tell you." Gohan said, "It's about Mirai."

"What?" Vegeta was anxious, he hadn't seen or heard from his future son in years.

"He was in this time." Gohan said, "His time machine malfunctioned and sent him here, one thousand years into the future. He has a son."

"Is he still alive? And who is his son?"

"He died protecting this village, and you've sorta met his son, Naruto Uzumaki."

"That brat is my grandson?" Vegeta almost screamed.

"That's not all, he's also the Legendary Super Saiyan." Gohan said.

"WHAT!" Vegeta shouted.

"He can't control it yet, and we haven't practiced him transforming, but keep an eye out for him, he's still pretty tough."

Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked, "My son sired the Legendary Super Saiyan, let's see Kakarot do that."

"Careful, you might jinx yourself Vegeta." Gohan snickered and was promptly punched in the arm.

* * *

 _Just a little filler chapter. Naruto has finally (sorta) learnt the Jyuken, and his first test will be against Gaara, how will that go? How'd you guys like the chapter?_

 **THANKS FOR READING :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Super Saiyan and Hades, Match of Unbelievable Power!**

It was the day of the second round of the chunin exams and the competitors once again stood in front of the Hokage. What competitors were there anyways. Sasuke and Naruto were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura asked Gohan, who was standing next to her.

"No clue" He whispered back.

Hiruzen looked at Gohan and raised an eyebrow, Gohan responded with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"I would like to welcome you all once more to the chunin exams." The elderly leader said to the large crowd, "Unfortunately two competitors are running late. As a result, if they do not arrive by the time their matches are called they will be eliminated, and their chances of promotion eliminated as well." The old man looked down, he really hoped that Naruto wasn't disqualified, the boy would be severely disappointed, "However, we will be moving on to the first match, Son Gohan!" The demi-Saiyan stepped forwards and the crowd roared, "Kai Tokuma!" Gohan's best friend also stepped forwards, his cloak flying to the edge of the arena, the crowd roared once more.

In a flash Genma and the Hokage had swapped places, "Could I ask any competitor that is not competing to leave the arena." The proctor asked, Sakura and Gaara complied, walking up to the examinee stands.

Gohan and Kai stood facing each other.

"Kai, do you mind if I make this match longer? I kinda wanna wait for my teammates to show up." Gohan asked as he slipped into a fighting stance.

"You can take me out as slowly as you liked, but I won't go easy on you." Kai said, "I can't afford to."

"BEGIN!" Genma announced. Kai sprung forwards, creating a sickle in either hand slashing at Gohan with stunning speed. The demi-Saiyan saw the attack in slow motion, moving behind Kai and smiling as his friend slashed at his after-image. Gohan smirked and crossed his arms, exploding in a burst of blue energy. He reappeared wearing his purple gi, a blue sash and bandages on his hands, going up to his mid-forearm. There was a sword on his back.

"Sword fight?" Kai smirked at Gohan's question, his two sickles becoming a sword like Gohan's, except black in color. Gohan drew his sword, a traditional english longsword. He swung it around, testing the weight, "Piccolo was right, I need to work on the blade more next time."

Kai was slightly confused at where Gohan's new clothes came from but decided not to question it, deciding instead to block Gohan's surprise slash, cracking the ground underneath the white haired youth.

Gohan jumped back and a white aura surrounded him, his blade glowing as he slashed the air horizontally towards Kai, a blue blade of ki flew at Kai, who blocked it with a deep purple ki blast. Kai met Gohan in a clash of golden sparks, sending waves of power rolling across the stadium. The two fought for dominance, their auras growing larger and larger as they pushed one another.

"Stop holding back Gohan!" Kai shouted, slightly angered that Gohan wasn't trying against him, "HADES! ENSHROUD ME!" Kai shouted, a large obsidian shell surrounded Kai and began cracking, with purple energy travelling through the cracks. Suddenly the entire rocky shell shattered, obsidian littering the ground and revealing Kai, his white hair was now straight and long, reaching his mid-back with a single strand over his face. His black outfit had been replaced by a black armor that, much like the obsidian shell, had purple energy coursing through its openings. Kai swung his right hand from his left shoulder to his right thigh, creating a katana with a black blade and purple handle wrappings.

"Calm down Kai!" Gohan yelled, his imperfect sword wasn't going to match Kai's sword. He saw that Kai hadn't stopped his slow gait and shook his head, "Fine." He powered up to Super Saiyan and threw his sword away. Gohan slipped into a fighting stance and waited for Kai to attack him.

As Kai was walking he suddenly disappeared, Gohan ducked as he felt a slash towards his back. Kai had somehow slipped behind him without his knowledge, and he hadn't sensed a thing.

"Fight me Gohan." Kai said monotonously. He once again disappeared and Gohan rolled forwards, anticipating a strike from behind once again, but Kai had appeared in front of Gohan instead, and met Gohan's roll with a strong kick, sending Gohan careening away from him. As Gohan was landing, Kai appeared under him, meeting his friend with a knee to the back, "FIGHT ME GOHAN!"

"Kai, calm yourself." Gohan warned, "I won't fight you if you don't turn Hades' power off."

"Are you afraid?" Kai laughed as he appeared behind Gohan and slashed forwards, his blade meeting Gohan's forearm and bouncing off.

"Afraid? Yeah, I'm afraid that I'll have to hurt you." Gohan said as he slammed his free hand into Kai's stomach, shattering the armor with no problem and sending Kai flying. With the absence of Kai's sword the wrapping around Gohan's forearm fell apart, revealing metal a metal gauntlet, "No use hiding these anymore." He unwrapped his other hand, revealing a matching gauntlet.

Gohan waited for Kai to stand before rushing forwards, appearing in front of his friend in the blink of an eye and slamming knee into his ribs. Gohan watched as Kai slammed into one of the arena walls, "Still want to fight?"

Kai's answer came in the form of a large black sphere flying towards Gohan at breakneck speeds. Gohan cocked his fist back and slammed it into the ball, shattering it.

"What are those made of?" Kakashi asked up in the Jonin stands, he had witnessed Gohan catching energy blasts, but never actually just punching them.

"Katchin Steel, hardest substance in the universe." Piccolo stepped out of the shadows near Kakashi, "Gohan and I spoke with the Supreme Kai, and the three of us fashioned those gauntlets."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, "I wonder if I could get something like that."

"I doubt it, Gohan got those because he knew the previous Supreme Kai personally, and the new one isn't as friendly as Shin was." The Namekian said.

"Who is this?" Asuma asked, he hadn't noticed Piccolo until he stepped into view, and the green skin wasn't something that Asuma had seen before.

"Yes Kakashi, who is your youthful companion?" Gai asked.

"This is Piccolo, Son Gohan's first teacher." Kakashi said, "He's also taught me and my team a few things."

"So that's how you guys were so strong back in wave." Kurenai said.

"Nope, we trained with Piccolo after wave." Kakashi smirked, "My minions are just way ahead of everyone else's."

"We shall see when young Naruto battles against Neji, that will be a good match!" Gai shouted.

"If Naruto holds back then yeah, it'll be a great fight." Piccolo added in sarcastically, "Naruto has more potential than almost anyone I've ever met, probably second only to Gohan."

Back on the stadium floor Gohan watched Kai stand up after a rather vicious beat down. Kai stood up and appeared in Gohan's shadow, slashing downwards, his blade heading directly for the center of Gohan's head. Gohan roared and punched the blade, shattering it and following through to Kai's face. Kai's body went limp as his hair returned to normal and his armor faded, leaving just his black coat and tattered back shinobi pants, his white shirt nowhere to be seen.

"Son Gohan is the winner!" Genma announced as a medic squad rushed in and grabbed Kai. Gohan walked back up to the examinee waiting area. "We will have a five minute break for judges to discuss the match."

"Gohan didn't even take a hit." The Kazekage said to Hiruzen.

"No, but he didn't fight when Kai powered up, that could cost him greatly on the battlefield." Hiruzen responded.

"Hokage-sama, he still ended the fight without any major injuries." Iruka said, "And I believe the only reason he didn't take Kai out as soon as he powered up is due to circumstances we are unaware of."

Hiruzen nodded, "And what of Kai Tokuma? How do you two feel about him advancing?"

The Kazekage looked down, "His power is amazing, but it doesn't seem like he could control it fully, I do believe he is chunin caliber without that power, maybe even jonin caliber, but with that power he would be a liability as opposed to an asset."

"I agree with Kazekage-sama, I do not believe Kai is ready for chunin duties if he cannot control his own power."

The Hokage made a sign towards Genma.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura Haruno! Please make your way to the arena!" Genma announced.

Sakura looked around and walked to the arena. She was crestfallen, Sasuke hadn't shown up, and Naruto wasn't here either.

"Sasuke Uchiha is not present therefore he is-" Genma was cut off by the Uchiha dropping from the sky, landing directly across from Sakura.

"Sorry I'm late." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

 _And that's that. The first match of the 2nd round. I tried to make the fight longer but it was hard because Kai is just so outmatched when it comes to Gohan. What do you guys think of Gohan's gauntlets?_

 **THANKS FOR READING :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Take Flight, Prince of the Sky!**

Sasuke stood across from Sakura, the tomoe in his Sharingan spinning idly. Sakura pulled out a pair of red fingerless gloves and pulled them on. They two smiled at each other.

"BEGIN!" Genma jumped from the center of the arena, Sakura and Sasuke meeting with a flurry of punches and kicks. The two were seemingly even, with Sakura's superior dodging skills and physical strength and Sasuke's superior speed and Sharingan, neither could land a good hit on the other.

Sasuke jumped away from their little squabble and wiped a bead of sweat off his brow. He smiled at Sakura and flashed out of sight, reappearing right in front of his pinkette teammate and slamming a strong uppercut into her gut, causing her to stumble back. He followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent her flying across the arena, creating a small trench in her wake.

Sakura stood up and crashed her fists together. She shot at Sasuke and pulled her fist back, Sasuke jumped over the pinkette and threw three shuriken at her, but she swapped places with a log, reappearing above Sasuke and slamming a punch into his back.

Sasuke shot towards the ground, using his hands to flip himself and land on his feet, "Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He shot a large fireball towards Sakura's airborne form.

Sakura shot both her hands forwards and shot a green burst of ki that caused Sasuke's fireball to fizzle out. The blast continued and creating a large crater where it impacted, Sasuke in the center of said crater, standing with a smile on his face.

"This is fun Sakura, you've grown." Sasuke jumped into the air, pulling out his sword.

Sakura too stayed in the air, covering her fists with a green glow, "You've gotten faster, and I saw you just yesterday. What'd you do?"

"I got a one-up on the dobe." Sasuke smirked as he shot towards his friend. Sakura darted at Sasuke, meeting his blade with a strong punch that created a shockwave, "You know, I've got an advantage in the air." He smirked, kicking Sakura away and biting his thumb then slamming it onto his sword, "Summoning Jutsu: Takarou!" He shouted, the small black hawk appeared, perched on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Cool, my first fight!" Takarou chirped.

"Did you turn Naruto into hawk?" Sakura asked, the bird had a voice eerily reminiscent of their friend, and seemed just as excitable.

Sasuke actually laughed, "No Way! He would be even harder to deal with then."

"True." Sakura laughed, "How'd you manage to come across a summoning contract by the way?"

"I'll tell you later." Sasuke said, throwing three shuriken towards Sakura. Takarou leapt off Sasuke's arm and flapped his wings, sending six razor sharp feathers towards Sakura.

Up in the Kage stands, Hiruzen was shocked. He hadn't seen a Hawk summon in his life, and he had lived through two wars that involved the strongest of shinobi. Even Enma, his personal summon and lord of the monkey summons, hadn't seen a hawk summon in his lifetime, which was twice that of Hiruzen's. Yet here was a twelve year old with the power to summon one of the two most reclusive animal tribes.

"Amazing." The Kazekage leaned forwards, the sight of the hawk, however small, had peaked his interest. He too had only heard the legends of the hawk summon, never actually believing that he'd one day see one in person.

"I… I knew that Sasuke was talented, but to think that he'd gain the respect of the hawks is unimaginable." Iruka said.

"He truly has surpassed my expectations."

Kakashi was in the Jonin stands and was dumbfounded, Asuma and Kurenai were shocked to silence while Gai was silently weeping in the corner over how Lee was going to overcome Kakashi's student now.

"He… he truly is amazing." Kakashi smiled.

"Takarou, keep her busy for a second." Sasuke said, landing on the ground. Takarou nodded and flew up, diving towards Sakura, who had managed to dodge each of the projectiles. As Takarou flew at her she moved to the side, not expecting his wings to be covered in blades of wind that extended three feet past their normal length, leaving a gash on her stomach, "Don't kill her!"

Takarou nodded and flew up once more, hopefully out of Sakura's reach. Sakura landed on the ground and covered her hands in healing chakra, closing her wound. Before she could finish however Sasuke appeared behind her and slammed a palm into her back, causing her to stumble forwards, where she was met by a large ball of compressed wind that Takarou had shot from his beak. She flew back towards Sasuke.

"Pinton: Shadowless Flight!" He shouted as Sakura neared him, as time slowed he moved in front of Sakura and slammed a strong punch into her midsection before jumping back and deactivating his jutsu. When time returned to normal Sakura picked up speed exponentially, hitting the far wall and going right through it.

The Hokage smiled, Sasuke was showing chunin level strategies in this fight.

Sasuke waited for Sakura to come back. Genma began his count, "ONE!"

"TWO!" Nothing.

"THREE!" Sasuke's Sharingan picked up a projectile speeding towards him.

"FOUR!" Sasuke grabbed the kunai and immediately threw it up in the air away from Takarou.

Sakura rushed in as the kunai exploded, "Doton: Earthslide!" She shouted, slamming her hands on the ground and flipping backwards as the earth underneath her barreled towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha grabbed his left wrist, "CHIDORI!" He yelled, running at the wall of mud.

"RESSENPU!" Takarou flapped his wings hard, creating a gust that pushed Sasuke towards his goal, nearly doubling his already impressive speed.

Sasuke slammed the Chidori into the wall and ran right through it, leaving a hole with a seven foot diameter in his wake.

When he appeared on the other side of the wall Sakura was waiting for him with her fist cocked back and covered in green ki, she slammed her fist into his face with concussive force, sending him flying back. Before she could follow up however, she was forced to jump back and avoid another of Takarou's compressed wind balls.

Sasuke stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth. One of his eyes were swollen shut and his mouth as missing a few teeth.

"Takarou, you can go now." Sasuke said. The bird nodded and disappeared. "Ready for round two?" He asked.

"Being cocky won't do you any good Sasuke." Sakura slammed her fists together.

Suddenly both competitors disappeared, shockwaves exploding from three different spots on the arena floor, and both were back in their original positions.

Hiruzen had chosen the wrong moment to blink, "What was that?"

"I think Sasuke and Sakura broke the sound barrier." Iruka said.

"Hokage-dono, you have some very interesting genin." The Kazekage said.

"Indeed." The old village leader replied.

Sasuke shot a giant fireball towards his pink haired teammate, it was countered by a pressurised stream of water that pierced it's center. Sakura then countered a barrage of kunai by creating a wall of earth.

The two stood staring at each other, having coincidentally returned to their starting positions. The two began rushing through hands seals.

"Katon: Grand Fireball!" Sasuke shot a large fireball forwards.

"Suiton: Large Projectile!" Sakura let loose a large stream of water that slammed into Sasuke's fireball, causing it to fizzle out.

"Raiton: Shortage!" Sasuke's fingers were covered in electricity and he slammed them into Sakura's jet of water, sending him flying and sending the electricity coursing through to Sakura, zapping her and sending her flying back.

Sasuke stood up, swirling ki around himself.

Sakura tried to get up but fell back onto the ground.

* * *

Just as Naruto rushed in he saw Sakura fall to the ground. He was in his old orange jumpsuit with his blue hitai-ate around his forehead.

He watched his pink haired teammate hit the ground. He saw Sasuke swirling ki.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, "I thought we said no ki!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "She used it first, and I'm only using it to make sure I can stand straight." He said, "I think she broke my ribs."

Genma had finished his ten count, "Sasuke Uchiha is the winner." A medical squad came and took both Sasuke and Sakura to the medical wing.

"Due to the damage the arena has suffered we will have a five minute break for reconstruction purposes." Genma announced.

In the Kage stands Iruka was shocked, "Sakura isn't even from a clan yet she could go toe-to-toe with Sasuke, a prodigy even by Uchiha standards."

"I believe Sasuke was holding back a bit." The Kazekage said, "He could have easily won before she started to inflict heavy damage when she was healing, his opportunity was there and he chose to continue the fight instead. He also could have used Pinton much early and taken her out without much effort."

"Splendid observation Kazekage-dono." Hiruzen said with a nod, "That does not take away his splendid performance though."

"No it does not." The leader of Suna agreed.

* * *

 _So that's that, I hope the fight was decent. Sasuke held back quite a bit but that doesn't mean that Sakura is weak, I'd put her at Saiyan saga Chiaotzu in strength, while Sasuke would be at Saiyan saga Yamcha and Naruto would be Saiyan saga Krillin. If you guys want any other comparisons between the characters who can use ki (which is every leaf genin we've met aside from Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji for now) then ask and I'll compare them to characters from DBZ. Anyways next chapter will feature the fight between Naruto and Neji and the start of the fight between Gohan and Sasuke._

 **THANKS FOR READING :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Battle of the Jinchuuriki!**

Naruto woke up in the training grounds he had been in last night. His clothes were ruined from the rigorous use of wind jutsu. He looked up and realised it was morning and his match was today. He rushed towards his house, using both ki and chakra to augment his speed as he sped over the rooftops, landing at his front door and slamming it open, rushing upstairs and grabbing the first thing in his closet, his old orange and blue jumpsuit. He threw it on and sped to the arena, slamming through the doors and rushing to waiting area.

When he broke in he saw Gaara was the only one standing there, and that Sakura was on the ground while Sasuke was standing, ki radiating off of him.

"SASUKE!" The blond jinchuuriki shouted, "I thought we said no ki!"

The Uchiha looked at Naruto, "She used it first, and I'm just making sure I can stand straight, pretty sure she broke a few ribs."

Naruto decided to leave it for later as he saw the medical squad come and get his teammates.

"You're late." Gaara said.

Naruto turned around, Byakugan activated, "And you're a sadistic asshole." Naruto said.

"You are the same as me, we-"

"I… am… NOTHING! Like you." Naruto growled. "I would never do what you did to Hinata! Not to anyone!" Naruto jumped over the rail, floating above the arena floor as an ANBU was using Doton to recreate a flat landscape and another was making trees grow.

'That's Mokuton!' Naruto realised, no wonder the stadium was cleared of all civilians, if word got out that there was a ninja who could use Mokuton, the kekkei genkai of the Shodaime Hokage, then word would spread and the other villages could potentially gather together to rid the world of the only known -living- user of possibly the strongest known kekkei genkai.

Naruto watched as the two ANBU worked in tandem to level the field, then the one in the cat mask clapped his hands together, then onto the ground, sprouting a small forest. After the ANBU left Genma waited three minutes and waved two fingers to a chunin standing near one of the entrances. The chunin opened the door and a bell rang. Soon the seats were filled and Genma stood in the middle of the battlefield.

"It's time for our final match of the day, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto dropped from the sky onto the arena, "And Gaara of the Sand!" Gaara floated onto the arena riding a cloud of sand. The two faced each other.

"BEGIN!"

Naruto watched as Gaara raised both hands, he could sense Gaara's energy somehow growing, suddenly the sand under Naruto erupted like a geyser, sending the blond into the ceiling with bone-shattering force.

As the sand continued to push Naruto the blond quarter-Saiyan let loose a yell, a burst of energy flying off of him, "Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms!" Naruto shouted as he landed, shooting forwards and slamming his palms into Gaara's chest, again, twice more, four times, then eight, and finishing off with sixteen lightning fast strikes that sent Gaara flying back. Naruto rushed forwards and jabbed a finger into Gaara's shoulder, sending the redhead's arm from a defensive position to a limp hang. Naruto followed up while kicking Gaara in the chin as he landed, sending the Suna genin flying back.

Gaara stood up, "Not many actually manage to hit me." He said, "Mother will feast well today." Gaara was covered by a malicious burgundy aura as he began laughing, "Get ready!" He roared, a blade of sand erupting from under Naruto.

The blond spun around the blade and used chakra to propel himself forwards, a jab heading for Gaara's stomach, where he could see the source of the burgundy chakra.

'So he's a jinchuuriki too' Naruto noted as he aimed to shut off the Biju's chakra, he was caught by surprise by Gaara's left arm -the arm he had immobilized- punching him in the face and sending him off course. 'The biju can counteract the Byakugan's ability to shut down tenketsu points I guess'

Kakashi watched his surrogate brother carefully, he had seen Naruto close Gaara's tenketsu, but the bloodthirsty genin seemed to shake it off as soon as the burgundy aura had came from his body. He turned to Gai, who had the most experience with the Byakugan and it's limitations out of all the jonin sensei, "How is Gaara moving his arm still?"

"I wish I could tell you, even I have to use my Hachimon to overcome a tenketsu being blocked." Gai said.

"So a surge of chakra can break the blockage, like a river bursting through a dam." Kakashi said, "And that aura is almost like Naruto when he uses the Kyuubi chakra, so a jinchuuriki is immune to tenketsu blockage due to their biju."

Naruto was on the run, he couldn't stop anywhere for fear of his head being adorned on a pike of sand. As he ran Naruto began going through a set of hand seals, devising a plan as he went, he stopped and looked to the ground, "Ressenpu!" He created a whirlwind from his mouth, pushing him up out of reach from Gaara's sand.

As he was in the air Naruto created a clone, using it as a springboard he leapt at Gaara, pulling his right hand back and covering it with orange chakra, as Gaara raised a san wall Naruto punched forwards, a kunai made of the same chakra that covered his fist flying forwards, the wall crumpled as the kunai neared it, the orange construct sucking the chakra out of it. Gaara moved out of the way as the blade flew at him, retaliating with a series of shuriken he made from sand. Naruto shot another kunai construct from his hand, once again making the sand useless.

"I don't care if you're a jinchuuriki you know, that's no excuse for your actions." Naruto said as he covered his body in the orange aura, "Hurting people for fun? Because you get some thrill from it? I can't stand it."

"I see. I thought you would be like me, shunned by society, hated for no reason, avoided from fear, but I was wrong. You live on the bright side of being a jinchuuriki don't you? You are looked up to, held as a hero."

"You're wrong." Naruto said, "I was alone, the only people who would even speak to me were the Ichiraku family and Hokage-jiji. Everyone else hated me, feared me. I never knew why until someone told me while involving the entire village in his self adopted mission to kill me. I thought I truly was a demon until then." Naruto said, "But then Kakashi-nii saved me from that, he showed me what it was like to have a family, and Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and even Kurenai-sensei all helped me grow into the person I am today. I forced my way into the light, I fought through the darkness of hosting this demon, I didn't want to dwell in it."

"And you think I do?" Gaara asked, "I've always just wanted to prove my existence to my father, to get him to stop sending assassins after me, for him to let me have fun with my siblings." Gaara's sand armor cracked, "I was forced to kill the first person I cared about to survive. My only bridge to the light burnt on that day, when my uncle revealed that no one ever loved me."

"I'll be your new bridge then Gaara, how's about it?" Naruto walked forwards, his orange aura dissipating, he held his hand out. Reluctantly Gaara took his hand and shook it.

"Friends." Gaara said, a smile on his face.

"Good, so let's end this like friends." Naruto said with a smile.

"Let's." Naruto jumped back as Gaara's sand armor covered him once more. Naruto formed a Rasengan as Gaara raised a wall of sand.

"Sand Tsunami!" Gaara shouted, the wall flying at Naruto like a twenty foot wave.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed, running forwards and slamming the ball into the wall of sand, with a smirk Naruto's Rasengan changed from blue to orange and the sand began to crumble, "Uzumaki Rasengan!" He reiterated, running through the wall with ease and slamming it into Gaara's chest, sending his new friend flying. Gaara hit the far wall unconscious.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announced. Naruto appeared next to Gaara and helped him up.

"Nice match."

"You too, Uzumaki." Gaara said.

* * *

Naruto laughed as he slurped down some ramen, "So you got a summoning contract to try and one-up me, but you didn't know I have one too."

"Well dobe, if you had told me I would've done it soon. Besides I can still kick your ass." Sasuke said as he ate some ramen.

"Try me Sasuke." Naruto stuck his tongue out at his friend.

Sakura merely sat off to the side with Gohan laughing at the two.

* * *

 _That's that. Next will be the third round where we have a three way match between Gohan, Sasuke, and Naruto. Hope you guys liked it._

 **THANKS FOR READING :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: A Swift Battle!**

"Hello Konoha." Genma announced, "Today we have our final match of the chunin exams!" The crowd roared, "Son Gohan! Sasuke Uchiha! Naruto Uzumaki!" The crowd's roar grew even louder.

The three genin stood in a triangle mid-arena.

"I'll let you two battle it out for the first bit." Gohan said, "Once I feel you've shown off enough I'll step in."

"Or you come at us right from the start, if you don't use Super Saiyan together Sasuke and I could beat you." Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Yea Gohan, too scared to fight us together?" Sasuke smirked and drew his blade.

Gohan unwrapped his bandages, revealing his gauntlets, "Bring it on." Gohan smiled, a white aura surrounding him.

Sasuke and Naruto stood together across from Gohan and both powered up as well.

"BEGIN!" genma shouted, jumping out of the way as Naruto shot a ki blast at Gohan, who slapped it away and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke swung his blade downwards at Gohan, who dodged and slammed a fist into Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying back.

Naruto chose that moment to shoot towards Gohan, his right arm cupped beside him, "Rasengan!" The blond formed a blue ball in his right hand and slammed it into Gohan, the orb grinding into the Saiyan's ribs and sending him flying back, where Sasuke had recovered and was prepared, kicking at Gohan's airborne form. The kick passed right through Gohan's body, the demi-Saiyan appearing behind his raven-haired teammate and sending him flying towards Naruto with a powerful kick.

"Let's take this up a notch Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, cupping his hands at his side.

"Let's." Sasuke grinned, mimicking Naruto's movements.

"KAA...MEE...HAA...MEE... " The two chanted, "HAA!" Each of them shot their hands forwards, releasing a blue wave of ki.

Gohan put both hands above his head, "MASENKO…" He shot his hands forwards, "HAA!" A yellow beam of energy flew from his hands and met Sasuke and Naruto's combined blue blast.

The yellow blast easily trumped the blue one and continuing onwards, Naruto and Sasuke rolled out of the way as the beam travelled through the arena wall before fizzling out.

"You guys really tried to use the Kamehameha against me?" Gohan looked surprised, "That's ballsy." He appeared between the two, "Try using ninjutsu, it'll be better for you."

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

The two charged at Gohan from either side, Naruto holding the Rasengan and Sasuke with his Chidori. Gohan blocked each hit with his gauntlets before shouting and sending a shockwave from his body, sending Naruto and Sasuke tumbling back.

"Pinton: Chidori!" Sasuke shouted, seeming to disappear as he did.

"Vermillion Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, an orange aura covering his body and condensing into a ball in his right hand. He shot towards Gohan.

Gohan powered up, slamming a fist into Naruto's Rasengan as he kept an eye on Sasuke. As he overpowered Naruto he jumped over the blond, Sasuke leaving a trail of electricity going right through Gohan's previous position.

The demi-Saiyan was about to slam a fist into Naruto's back when one of the arena wall crashed down, a giant snake looking upon the audience.

Gohan looked around as the audience fell asleep, including some of the weaker genin such as Ino, Choji, and Kiba. The shinobi began breaking the genjutsu that had been cast while others began to try and draw the snake out.

Kakashi appeared next to his three students with Sakura in to, "You four go and help any civilians not in the arena evacuate to the shelters, if you find any enemy ninja eliminate them." The silver-haired jonin said turning away, "And be safe."

"You got it, sensei." The team said.

Team 7 then took off outside, they saw a woman on a large glass pillar.

"I'll go take her on." Gohan said, "She seems dangerous." Gohan measured her power above Vegeta's when he first arrived on Earth. The demi-Saiyan took off towards the woman.

"We'll leave that to Gohan, he'll handle it quickly, and he wouldn't have taken off if he didn't think someone else could handle it." Sakura said.

Sasuke felt a strange disturbance and saw a nearby chunin get sliced in half from seemingly nothing.

"Keep going." He ordered.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I said keep going, there's someone here who's faster than either of you." He said, activating his Sharingan, "And he's pretty strong too, probably equal to Sakura."

"We can help Sasuke." Sakura said.

"No arguments, we have a mission, you two can complete it." He said, "With your healing and Naruto's clones you should be able to find all the civilians."

"Sakura, he's right." Naruto said, "Plus he can handle it."

Sakura nodded and continued on with Naruto.

"Come out and fight me." Sasuke said as he stood around waiting. He suddenly jumped out of the way, a large crater appearing where he was, "I said come out." He growled as his opponent didn't show themselves.

"What if I don't want to?" A voice echoed out, "After all, you'll be much easier to kill if I'm hidden."

"You aren't hidden, you're using Pinton." Sasuke said, "And I can use it too, so come out or I'll just activate my own Shadowless Flight."

Suddenly a boy no older than Sasuke appeared directly in front of the Uchiha, "Here I am." The boy said, it was the same voice as before. The boy was wearing a hitai-ate with a music note on it and a white robe.

Sasuke grinned, "There you are." He slipped into a stance, "Let's go then."

The two figures disappeared in flashes of blue and white, slamming into each other with enough force to crack the ground whenever they clashed.

Sasuke quickly gained the upper hand as he roundhouse kicked the boy in the face, sending him flying away.

"Who are you anyways?" Sasuke asked as his opponent stood up.

"Akira Hitomu." The boy said, "Also known as The Swift Genius!" He roared as he appeared behind Sasuke and slammed a palm into his back, "Originally of Iwagakure, reanimated by Orochimaru to serve as a jonin of Otogakure." Akira said as he clapped his hands, sending a shockwave towards Sasuke, slamming him through a nearby house.

"Reanimated?" Sasuke asked as he charged at Akira, the two meeting in a large shockwave that destroyed the houses around them.

"I died in the third war." Akira said, "To that bastard Yondaime of yours!" He roared as he slammed a hard uppercut to Sasuke's gut, sending him flying back.

"The Yondaime killed you?" Sasuke laughed, "I'm a genin and I'm more than a match for you." He stood up and flared his aura, "Explain that!" Sasuke shouted as he began a barrage of punches and kicks on Akira's body.

Akira managed to block a punch with his knee and get space, "There's no way you're a genin, you must be at least jonin with the skill you've shown."

"You just interrupted the chunin exams, where I was in the final round." Sasuke said, "But that doesn't matter, what matters is that I beat you!" Sasuke disappeared, reappearing in front of Akira and shoving his sword through the boy's heart. When he pulled the blade out there was no blood and Akira was smiling.

"I told you, I've been reincarnated, I can't die." Akira laughed and raised his palm towards Sasuke "Onton: Drill!" Akira released a wave of sound that drilled into Sasuke's stomach, shooting him across the crater the two made and into the wall, burying him in the dirt.

"Fujin!" A new voice shouted, Teren landed near Sasuke, helping him up, "Need a hand?"

"It couldn't hurt." Sasuke took Teren's hand and stood up, "This guy can't die."

"Yes he can." Teren said, "My sensei told me that a reincarnated foe can be defeated with a power rooted in senjutsu."

"Senjutsu?" Sasuke asked, he hadn't heard of it before.

"An ancient type of jutsu that allows the user to call upon natural energy to fight." Teren said,"And Kazuma-sensei has a theory that your curse mark is related to senjutsu somehow."

"If only I could activate it." Sasuke grunted.

"Get mad." Teren said, "It reacts to negative emotions."

"Give me a few minutes." Sasuke said.

"I'll hold him off." Teren shot at Akira, forming a katana as he did. Teren slashed downwards towards Akira's head only for the small Oto-nin to appear behind him and slam a knee into his back and pummel his face into the dirt with a barrage of punches.

Suddenly Akira was sent flying as Sasuke appeared behind him, black tomoe littering his skin, chidori in hand.

Akira stood up, there was a hole in his stomach that wasn't closing, "Nice shot, but you won't hit me again."

"Fuuton: Wind Bullet!" Teren shot a dozen compressed balls of wind towards Akira, who seemingly phased through them.

"Not fast enough." The jonin laughed. He appeared beside Sasuke and slammed a fist into his gut, "React a little better, Uchiha." He reappeared in his original position.

Sasuke growled, "Pinton: Chidori!" The Uchiha seemingly disappeared.

Teren began weaving hand seals as quick as possible, "Fuuton: Tornado Wall!" He shouted, creating a wall of wind around the crater, "This should work." Teren then flew into the air and watched the two blurs slam into each other, "If only I could help more."

Sasuke had a Chidori in either hand, Akira meeting each Chidori with a fist with compressed sound vibrations on them. The vibrations cut through the lightning and sent Sasuke flying back each time, but the Uchiha relentlessly attacked his target. Sasuke got a lucky shot and managed to take one of Akira's arms off, leaving the jonin with just a single hand to deflect both Chidori.

Arthur chose that moment to fly in and begin creating daggers, the green blades flying towards Akira as he dodged Sasuke's movements and pushing him off balance ever so slightly so that Sasuke's lightning could take off his other arm. Sasuke roared as he released a large beam of ki from his mouth, taking Akira's head off and piercing Teren's wall of wind, going off into the distance with a large explosion.

Sasuke fell to his knees and Teren appeared at his side, helping him up.

"You okay?" He asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, just tired." Sasuke said as the tomoe receded into his curse mark, "We should go help Naruto and the others."

"My siblings are on that, we should get you some soldier pills." Teren said, helping Sasuke get to a medic-nin.

"No time, can't you feel that?" Sasuke looked in the direction of the Hokage monument, "That power?"

"Unfortunately I can. Let's go." Teren said, changing course.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were running away as they felt the shockwaves from Sasuke's battle. Sakura turned around and stopped, "I have to go help!" She said.

"Sakura, we need to keep going!" Naruto shouted, "We need your healing abilities, Sasuke'll be fine." Naruto said.

"There's other people who can use medical jutsu, I'm stronger than nearly everybody in the village though, and I can help Sasuke." Sakura argued.

"Fine." Naruto conceded, "GO!" He ran off, creating three clones and they all split up, one going with Sakura towards Sasuke.

As Sakura and the clone ran they stopped as Tempest was thrown through a building.

"Guess we're stopping for a minute." Sakura slammed her knuckles together as she felt a large power facing them.

The Naruto clone helped Tempest stand up, "Thanks. This girl's really strong." Tempest said, forming a spear, "You guys mind giving me a hand? My brother's gone to help the Uchiha, if that's what you're worried about."

"Yea, we can lend a hand." Sakura said. She faced a woman with long brown hair and calm blue eyes. The woman's lithe form was hugged by a blue body suit.

"A newcomer to my show. How nice to meet you." The woman smiled, she raised her hand and Sakura jumped out of the way, a large hole opened right where she was standing moments ago.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura said.

"Me, I'm surprised you don't know me." The woman put a hand over her heart, "I'm Asaka Taji, a missing-nin from Takigakure who has been adopted by Otogakure." She smirked, "And I'm also one of the best medic-nin in the world."

"I believe that Tsunade-sama holds that title." Sakura said with a smirk, "And she's much stronger than you." Suddenly Sakura was sent flying.

"I doubt it." Asaka said with an outstretched arm, Sakura was covered in dirt and being slowly pulled into the ground.

"SAKURA!" Naruto's clone shouted, slamming a powerful punch into the ground next to Sakura and shattering his teammate's prison, though it did cost him his life as a spear of earth pierced his head.

Tempest began attacking Asaka with her spear, quick jabs nearly hitting the brunette each time but her opponent was too fast. Asaka formed a whip of water and it wrapped around the God-Runner's throat.

Sakura appeared next to Tempest and slammed a powerful punch into Asaka's ribs, sending her flying and breaking the whip.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sakura slammed her fists together, "Now let's get her."

"Yeah." Tempest formed a small bear of water. The bear slammed into Asaka and sent her into the ground.

Sakura appeared under the girl with her fist glowing green, "HRA!" She slammed her fist into the Oto-nin's back, a green burst of ki flying out and piercing the girl's body, blood spurting out.

Tempest looked at Sakura, "You feel that?"

"Yea." Sakura nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Naruto was running when he felt Sakura's ki flare, "Dammit, Sakura's fighting too." He also felt one extremely strong ki off in the opposite direction he was running, "I have to go check that out." He turned around and ran with renewed vigour.

"EXCALIBUR!" Naruto heard his wannabe-knight friend shout his attack name off to the side and saw a flash of gold.

'Arthur?' He felt another strong ki, not as strong as the ominous one but much closer, 'I'll have to help' He ran towards Arthur and saw the boy in golden armor fighting against someone in silver armor with a blade the same size as Arthur's.

"Need help?" Naruto asked as he landed and slammed a Rasengan into the man's chest and sending him flying.

"A knight cannot refuse help from a friend." Arthur said as he panted, "This warrior is quite exceptional and uses Koton" Arthur said, "His name is Houjou Himura and even though I've cut him he will not die."

"If he won't die I can freeze him, that might work." Naruto said, "I have a large scale Hyoton jutsu that might work, just hold him off for a bit."

Arthur nodded and prepared his blade for Houjou's attack.

The large man appeared from under ground, slamming a large metal fist into Arthur's chin, sending the knight flying into the air, "Koton: Steel Pillar!" Houjou slammed his fist into the ground, causing a large pillar of metal to erupt and slam into Arthur.

"Raiton: Current!" Arthur shouted, covering his body in electricity, which travelled through the metal and into Houjou's arm, sending the man into the air from the force. Arthur met Houjou mid air and turned his sword into a hammer, slamming it down onto Houjou's back as hard as he could. Shattering the man into many small pieces. As the pieces hit the ground they began to reform.

"Not good enough." Houjou shouted, raising his hands up, "Koton: Shrapnel Storm!" A flurry of steel flew towards Arthur.

Arthur made a shield out of his golden energy, stopping the shrapnel.

"Hyoton: Deep Freeze!" Naruto shouted from the side, sending a wave of frosty energy towards Houjou.

Houjou pulled his fists back and prepared to send out a jutsu but was frozen milliseconds before he shot his attack. As his body was flash frozen he began to crumble, falling into pieces that didn't reform.

"You feel that Arthur?" Naruto asked.

"I do my friend, and I fear we may be too late to stop it." The armor clad boy said.

"Let's go" Naruto nodded and the two ran off towards the source of the power.

* * *

Gohan arrived at the source of the energy he sensed and saw a large, dark skinned woman standing upon a large pillar of glass.

"Who are you?" Gohan yelled at the woman as she turned a house to glass.

She turned to him, "Me? I'm Chitose Dayu." She said, "Mistress of glass." She pointed at Gohan, "Haton: Glass Form." A slim white beam erupted out of her finger and flew at Gohan, who blocked it with his gauntlets.

"Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" A feminine voice came from below, followed by a large gust that pushed Chitose off her pillar.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara's voice rang out through the area, sand collapsing around the woman and crushing her, blood splattering everywhere.

"Well that was unexpected." Gohan said as he saw Gaara and Temari standing below. He landed and greeted them, "What are you guys up to?" He asked.

"We saw some of your friends run out towards the Hokage monument and we decided to follow so that we could help." Gaara said, "We stopped to help you."

"Thanks." Gohan said, turning towards the Hokage Monument, he felt a strong presence, stronger than even the woman Gaara had just killed, "We should head to the monument." He said, the two Suna-nin nodded and followed him towards the mountain.

* * *

 _And that's that. I hope you guys like it._

 _I realise that Gaara killing someone who's as powerful as Raditz was is quite hard to imagine, I'm not comparing Gaara to Raditz in power, but I am saying that if Gaara caught Raditz while the Saiyan couldn't think straight that Gaara could kill him. Chitose couldn't think straight as she was falling to her death (or at least a lot of pain and some broken bones) and Gaara took advantage of that to crush her when she wasn't expecting it. And to anyone who'd argue Temari couldn't push her with her wind, Chitose was standing on glass, a substance with little to no friction._

 _Also to any of you who are wondering I'll list the new chakra natures I used here and explain them a little._

 _Onton: Sound Release. Made of Wind and Yin. By applying Yin release's ability to create form you can assume that you could create sound waves from wind._

 _Koton: Metal Release. Made of Earth Fire and Lightning. You can assume that Earth Release can bring up metal ores, which are then purified by the lightning and fire. May be a bit of a stretch and could also be Earth and Yin as Yin can change form, but I like the fire and lightning better._

 _Haton: Glass Release. Made of Earth Lightning and Wind. Glass is formed when minerals are heated and then cooled, so lightning would heat it up and wind would cool it. This could also add to the fact that glass can be sharper than most blades and Lightning and Wind are both used to sharpen weapons in the Narutoverse._

 _Next chapter we'll see what the rest of the Konoha genin and the Hokage are up to. Then we'll see the strongest ninja that Orochimaru brought back at the end._

 **Thanks for Reading :D**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: The Sacrifice of a Great Man!**

"Videl?" Kai asked himself as he saw his friend fighting against someone as he was whisking villagers to the safety bunker through his shadows.

Videl was dodging attacks from whips made of water, each whip left a gash in the earth underneath.

"I've gotta help her." Kai said, bringing the two civilians he had to an area that was safer he left his shadow, "You two go on ahead, the bunker's close." He said. The two women nodded and scurried off. Kai turned back and ran forwards, intent on helping Videl.

As Kai arrived he saw Videl's arm wrapped by a whip and a woman holding her up. The woman had black hair cropped short with hazel eyes. She was wearing a white kimono not unlike those that priestesses wore. She held two whips in one hand while forming hand seals with the other.

"Reaper Ball!" Kai blasted a purple ball at the woman, sending her flying and causing her whips to break apart.

"Thanks Kai." Videl smiled as her friend walked to help her up.

"Anytime." He smiled, standing beside her, "Who is this chick anyways?"

"Her name is Kudo Mura, apparently she's an Oto jonin." Videl said, "She's pretty quick and if you manage to dodge her initial attack she uses Suiton to extend her reach."

"So why haven't you just kicked her ass already?"

"She's faster than me."

"Stand back." Kai said as a purple aura overtook him, "Thanatos!" He shouted, the purple aura changes his clothes to a black cloak, with a hood that covered his entire face. He had a sickle in either hand.

As Mura stood up, he appeared behind her and split her back open with an X-shaped slash using both blades, the Oto-nin only surviving due to her instinctual roll.

"Reaper Ball!" He crossed his sickles and fire a ball of condensed energy towards the woman as she stands up, she is blown away by the force and Videl appears in her path.

"Eagle FIST!" The martial artist shouted, her right hand covered in teal energy as she slammed it into Mura's face, continuing on to slam the girl into the dirt.

Videl jumped back as Kai appeared, throwing a sickle into the woman's chest.

"That's that." Kai dusted off his hands as he returned to normal.

"We should probably go see what that large ki is." Videl said.

"Yea." Kai nodded and the two took off towards the Hokage Monument.

* * *

"Let's go Trunks!" Goten said from the arena, flying out to see a platoon of chunin battling a single ninja wearing a white, skintight suit. The ninja was flying around, slamming powerful blows onto each chunin, dropping whoever he hit with a single blow, "We should help over there."

Trunks nodded and powered up to Super Saiyan, "Let's go." Goten powered up and they flew into battle.

Goten got there first, slamming his foot into the ninja's face, sending him flying.

"We've got this, go help the villagers!" The youngest Son brother said. One chunin nodded and together the platoon split up, each going a different direction.

"You need my help with this one?" Trunks asked, Goten was easily top caliber in this time so Trunks wasn't sure if he'd be helpful.

"You can fight this guy, it's probably been a bit since you've fought." Goten backed up, remaining in Super Saiyan just in case.

"Thanks." Trunks cracked his knuckles.

The white garbed ninja looked at Trunks, the Saiyan was bouncing up and down, his fists in front of his face like a boxer. Without warning the ninja leapt at the Saiyan, landing a jab into his stomach.

"Boxing?" The ninja asked, "I can do that." The ninja then switched his style, mimicking the Hyuga Jyuken stance and slamming a palm into Trunks' surprised chest, sending him flying, "I thought a Saiyan would be harder than this."

Goten then grabbed the ninja's wrist, just above Trunks' chest, "How do you know about the Saiyans?" He squeezed down hard.

"My master of course." The ninja smiled as he spun and kicked Goten in the face, dislocating his wrist in the process. He jumped back and clicked it into place, "Or, my master's master is a better term."

Goten turned his head back, "Trunks, finish him quick."

Trunk nodded, his golden aura erupting, "He won't get lucky like that again." Trunks materialised in front of the man and slammed a strong punch into his stomach, followed by a sweeping kick that knocked him off his feet. Trunks finished by punching the air, sending out invisible kiai waves that slammed the ninja into a building, sending him clean through and into another.

Moments later Trunks ducked as a kick tore through the air where his head had been. He rolled forwards as the ground under him shattered. He looked back and saw that the ninja he was fighting now had a green aura and red skin, he punched the air and sent a fireball sailing at Trunks, who smacked it away, detonating it against the same house he had sent his assailant flying through moments ago.

Trunks charged, ducking under a punch -and the subsequent fireball- and slamming an uppercut to the man's chin, then jumped up and kicked with both his legs, sending the man flying away as he flipped.

As the ninja stood up he laughed, "To think I'd have to use the seventh gate against a kid." He got into a horse mounting position and shouted, "Kyomon!" His aura changed to blue and his power erupted, he cocked one arm back and used his other to form a hand seal that Goten hadn't seen before, resembling a tiger, "DAYTIME…" He chanted.

"Trunks watch it!" Goten shouted.

"Buster Cannon!" Trunks brought both hands behind him and launched a blue burst of ki forwards.

"TIGER!" The white-garbed ninja shouted, punching forwards, the image of an ethereal tiger behind him as he punched, a large burst of air flew at Trunks, but the ki blast went right through it. The shockwave turned the surrounding half kilometer of the village into rubble but the ki burst incinerated the invader, leaving only his headband, sporting the kanji for order.

"Goten, you feel that?" Trunks asked, looking towards the Hokage monument.

"Yeah, it's strong." Goten nodded.

"Let's go." The two flew towards the large mountain.

* * *

On the Hokage mountain Shikamaru surveyed his surroundings. He had arrived here with Choji, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji.

The Nara heir was standing back, he wasn't fit for close up fighting like Choji and the Hyuga sisters.

Tenten was tending to a wounded Neji and Ino was trying to keep her breathing in check.

It was hopeless, unless someone strong came soon Shikamaru wouldn't live to see fourteen.

Choji had both arms enlarged while Hanabi and Hinata were striking the large man like mosquitos.

Their enemy was a giant, literally. His full height had to have been near thirteen feet and he was about eight feet wide. His right arm was made entirely of diamond and his left palm was smoking.

They were facing Zento Onage, one of the strongest ninja ever to live. And he was immortal.

Shikamaru had first discovered that their opponent couldn't die when he got a lucky throw with a kunai, lodging it in the back of their opponent's neck. To say that he was shocked when no blood came out and the man just plucked it out like a splinter would be an understatement.

'What can I do?" Shikamaru couldn't formulate a plot if he was this nervous, but he was facing an immortal enemy, sure he could bind him for maybe three seconds max, but what good would that do? None if the guy couldn't die.

"CHOJI!" Shikamaru was snapped out of his stupor when Hinata shouted his best friend's name and he saw the large boy slam head first into the Shodai's stone face, barreling in deep.

"BASTARD!" Shikamaru shouted, forcing himself not to run and check on Choji he stared down the man, "I'll kill you."

"Please do." Zento said, "I hate fighting kids, I'm even holding back."

'He's holding back?' Shikamaru gasped, "Then don't fight us, just go."

"I wish I could." Zento said, "See I'm supposed to be dead, but I was brought back by the Impure World Reincarnation jutsu, so now I've gotta do whatever that damned Orochimaru tells me to."

"How do we stop you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I wish I knew, this jutsu is beyond my time, I have basic knowledge of it just because it brought me back to life." The giant said, "I'll do my best to tell you all how to dodge my attacks."

Shikamaru nodded, he knew a little about the Impure World Reincarnation technique, but he never heard of any weakness, but then again he had only the slightest clue of what the jutsu could do.

Hanabi launched herself at Zento's head, slamming a palm into his head, but bouncing off. He raised his hand and shouted a warning before a large explosion came from his palm, sending Hanabi into the mountain.

Shikamaru placed an explosive tag on the giant's leg, bouncing away and triggering it, an explosion covering the man's lower half, when the smoke cleared Zento's leg was gone, but slowly reforming.

Shikamaru landed next to Hanabi and Hinata, "Any other ideas?"

"Maybe if I obliterate his body?" Hanabi asked, Naruto had taught her basic ki attacks a while ago, "If I have enough time I might be able to get him in a single blast."

"Alright, how long do you need?" Shikamaru asked, "If it's under five minutes we should be able to do it."

"Five should be good." Hanabi began to gather power in her outstretched palms, an indigo orb growing with her concentration.

Shikamaru and Hinata shot forwards, Hinata took the lead and bounced off Zento's knee, slamming both hands into the giant ninja's face and bouncing off with a small blast of ki that knocked him down. She landed in a roll as Shikamaru reached Zento's downed form, pulling out six explosive tags and quickly lacing them onto kunai, he threw three onto each leg. The explosives detonated just as the kunai pierced flesh, leaving Zento without a lower body.

"You guys are doing good, hurry up though." Zento yelled.

"GUYS!" Hanabi shouted, "There's something really powerful heading here right now!"

"Crap" Shikamaru cursed silently, they could barely deal with this guy now there was someone stronger heading here!

"Get out of here!" Zento shouted, "Leave me to some more experienced ninja and just go!" He slammed his hand onto the mountain, Choji dropped out and a passage opened, "GO!"

Shikamaru grabbed his large friend and helped him up, slowly making their way towards the cave entrance, Ino and Tenten carried Neji and Hinata was standing next to Hanabi, who was still charging her attack.

"We have to go!" Hinata shouted.

"I can't leave him here, he's dangerous." The girl's twin argued, "Plus he doesn't wanna be here and I have the power to help him." She steeled herself and shouted, "Enchanting Lance!" She shouted, the ball of indigo ki in her hands fired forwards, growing larger and taking off large chunks of the mountain as it travelled, it hit Zento and he screamed in agony as his body was disintegrated.

Hanabi panted, Hinata grabbed her and pulled her towards the cave opening. The Hyuga heiress shot a small ki blast, sealing the entrance behind them.

"Let's go!" Shikamaru shouted, holding a flare in his free hand, "There's a path we can follow."

Hanabi and Hinata followed Shikamaru as the large energy got closer, it was stronger than anything Hanabi had ever felt.

Suddenly she stopped, "Go on without me." She said, turning around, "I have to help."

"Help who?" Hinata shouted at her sister as she ran back to the -now closed- opening.

"Naruto!" She yelled back.

* * *

Hiruzen stood opposite Orochimaru, panting. The snake sannin was holding one arm as it flailed limply.

"Bastard old man." Orochimaru snarled, drawing his sword with one hand, he shot forwards, intent on running the old man through.

Hiruzen smirked as Jiraiya barreled into Orochimaru, slamming a Rasengan into his former ally's face and sending him flying through the air, landing hard against the barrier his ninja had put up to make sure no one interfered.

"How did you get in here?" Orochimaru yelled at the toad sage, "It's impossible unless you kill the four gate keepers!"

"I was here the whole time." Jiraiya then sailed through hand seals at an impressive speed, disappearing as he finished the last one, "It's my patented Invisibility Jutsu. Like it?"

"Why won't you just die." Orochimaru threw his sword towards Jiraiya's voice, only to have it batted down by a large bo staff, shattering it from the pressure.

Hiruzen walked slowly towards Orochimaru, "You have nowhere left to run, give up peacefully."

"NEVER!" Orochimaru shouted as ki rocketed off his body, Hiruzen also began to stir his ki, a white aura appearing around him.

Jiraiya walked beside his sensei, his own white aura dwarfing both his teacher's and his best friend's, "Give up."

Orochimaru stood up, grinning, "And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll do what I've been avoiding doing for years, I'll kill you." Jiraiya said, forming a Rasengan in hand.

"Then do it Jiraiya." Orochimaru taunted.

Jiraiya growled, "Don't test me."

Orochimaru grinned and slowly walked forwards, "Consider it your last test."

Hiruzen stepped in front of Orochimaru, "Just give up, I'm begging -" He was cut off when Orochimaru's tongue shot through his throat.

"Sensei!" Jiraiya shouted, his aura exploding in size, shattering the roof under him, he slammed the Rasengan into Orochimaru's face, the ball grinding into the flesh, sending bits of skin, teeth, and droplets of blood flying all over the ruined rooftop, "OROCHIMARU YOU BASTARD!" He roared as he drilled the sphere into his old best friend's face, an explosion of energy destroyed the rooftop as the sphere suddenly became a blast of green energy, obliterating Orochimaru completely and punching a large hole in the barrier, erupting far in the distance.

Jiraiya floated above the fallen roof, slowly hovering downwards as he fell to his knees, tears dripping down onto the ground below.

* * *

Naruto stopped running as he felt three large ki signatures in the opposite direction, two were familiar but he couldn't place a name, but the largest one was definitely Jiraiya. When Jiraiya's ki exploded and the two other kis disappeared Naruto turned to Arthur.

"Go on without me, I've gotta check on Ero-sennin." He said, taking off before Arthur could respond.

The knight just nodded and continued on, "Guess I'll have to tackle this big bad on my own." He smirked, on his next step he disappeared in a golden flash.

As Arthur arrived on the Hokage monument he saw Teren, Sasuke, Sakura, Tempest, Videl, Kai, Goten, and Trunks had all arrived at the same time as him. They were facing down a large, no a gigantic, man who was basically trembling.

"Idiots, you shouldn't have come." The giant's booming voice echoed across the mountain tops.

As the giant finished his sentence the side of the mountain blew open, revealing Hanabi standing there and Gohan arrived with Gaara and Temari.

Just as Arthur's allies arrived a beam pierced the giant's head, his body crumbling into dust, which then floated, spreading itself around the thirteen genin.

"EVERYONE, AROUND ME!" Gohan shouted, moving to the middle. Once everyone gathered around him he erected a barrier of ki, just in time for the dust to implode against the barrier, creating a large trench around them.

"Impressive." A new figure said. The man didn't appear strong, he was a lanky, skinny man with short cropped black hair and calm brown eyes. He wore a white garb that fit his rather pitiful form snugly. But his aura was one of pure malice, and his power nearly matched Nappa's.

Gohan dropped his barrier, "What's impressive is your stupidity." He taunted, "I could beat you with less than a fraction of my power." Gohan flared his energy, matching Frieza's full power easily.

The man just laughed, "You think power is everything?" He landed, "No, see fights are about technique." To prove his statement he outstretched his hand, Gohan felt something tighten around his neck, "Ryuton, Fluid Release. A rare Kekkei Tota that I inherited." He then whipped his hand to the side, intent on throwing Gohan but the demi-Saiyan dug his heels into the ground, causing the man's hand to get stuck half way through.

"And you think I can't back up my words?" Gohan smirked, cracking his knuckles and suddenly his arm was buried wrist deep in the man's face, though there was a strange lack of blood. Gohan pulled his arm back and the face reformed.

"I think even if you can you'd have to totally obliterate me to make a difference.

Sasuke stepped forwards, "I can take him out with a single hit." A Chidori flared to life on both of his hands, "Pinton: Shadowless Chidori." He whispered, slipping away from view, as he ran he began to activate his curse mark, the black tomoe quickly spreading across his skin, he buried one hand in the man's face and the other in his enemy's chest before deactivating his jutsu and jumping back.

The man's body crumpled to dust, "You haven't seen the last of Hiro Sato!" The man laughed, using his control over dust to disperse into the wind.

"How'd you do that?" Gohan asked Sasuke.

"Curse mark has Senjutsu properties, Senjutsu is the weakness of reanimation jutsu apparently." Sasuke said.

Gohan nodded in understanding.

* * *

 _Well that's that. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I hope no one is disappointed that I overhyped the fight and just ended it in like, one hit but there's a reason for it._

 **THANKS FOR READING :D**


	39. Chapter 39

_Just a quick AN up here real quick, I've changed the way thoughts are portrayed so I'll do a little list of each type of speech._

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

 **Biju/Other extremely powerful creatures**

 _And that's it, just thought I'd put this up here._

* * *

 **The Assassin!**

Jiraiya was wearing a suit. He hated suits. He hated funerals too though, and yet here he was, at a funeral wearing a suit, carrying the coffin that held his father figure, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Jiraiya walked directly behind Asuma, Hiruzen's sole remaining son.

Naruto was in the crowd, also wearing a suit. His blond hair stood out boldly against the sea of black he was in. To his left was Sasuke, his right, Sakura. Gohan stood behind him, with Goten and Trunks on either side, and Kakashi stood directly behind Gohan.

The funeral passed by slowly, with everyone returning to their homes afterwards, except for Jiraiya and Naruto.

"Ero-sennin, I miss him." Naruto said, sitting atop his father's stone head.

Jiraiya stood behind him, a blank look on his face, "I know what you mean kid, it's hard to deal with the death of someone you care about." Jiraiya looked towards the ground, "It's not gonna get any easier, and I wish I could tell you otherwise but it'll happen again, people we love will die, that's just a fact of life."

"I won't let it happen." Naruto said, "I'll become strong enough to beat anyone who threatens my friends."

"Will you kill to protect your friends?"

"If I have to."

"Than you wouldn't stop death now would you? That's just selfish Naruto." Jiraiya said, "Kill to protect, that's fine, but don't kill to stop death, because that's self centered."

Naruto looked down upon the village.

"If you kill to prevent death you aren't really doing anything now are you? You'd just be passing your pain onto someone else." Jiraiya looked to the sky, "If, say Goten, were trying to kill Gohan, and the only way you could stop it was by killing Goten would you?"

"I… they're both my friends, I don't know."

"But if you did would Gohan ever forgive you? If you didn't would Goten hate you?" Jiraiya asked, "Killing should always be a last resort, all those people that we kill as shinobi have people that love them, and people they love. People that they'll never see again, that'll never see them again. Imagine if your little friend Hanabi were to die on a mission and it was Sasuke's fault, would you hate Sasuke? Even though he's your best friend?"

"If he's the one who killed her? Maybe." Naruto admitted, "But if he could have done something to protect her and he didn't I would be mad, but I wouldn't kill him, I'd go after the person who killed her."

"But if she killed someone on a mission and that person's friend went after her you would defend her?"

"Obviously. She's my friend." Naruto said, "I see what you mean though."

"Our world is laced with double standards, that's one of the most important things I can teach you."

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before Naruto spoke up, "Ero-sennin…"

"Yes Naruto."

"Who's gonna be the next Hokage?"

"Not sure yet, that's the council's place to decide." Jiraiya smirked, "I do have a suggestion that they can't so no to though. You'll have to come with me to get her."

"When do we leave?"

"About a month or two, once all the paperwork is done." Jiraiya smiled, "Until then keep on doing missions."

"One more question." Naruto stood up and looked at Jiraiya, "WHEN THE HELL AM I GETTING PROMOTED?"

* * *

Naruto stood with Hanabi, Sakura, and Shikamaru. Asuma looked at the team he had for the mission, ' _This'll be fun_ ' He smirked as he lit a cigarette.

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets. He had changed outfits once again, this time wearing a dark orange jacket with a black line that went from the neck, over the sleeves, and to the waist on either side. He now had black gloves that had orange swirls on the palm. He also had black pants that had a dark orange stripe that ran from the waist -connecting to the black stripe on the jacket- and down to his new black sandals.

"So what are we doing anyways?" Naruto asked, eating a granola bar he pulled out of his pocket.

"Didn't you read the mission briefing?" Sakura asked.

"Nope." Naruto finished the granola bar and threw the wrapper to the side.

Asuma groaned, "Maybe it won't be fun." He said, "We're going to guard one of the Daimyo's parties, though we are to remain hidden." Asuma said, "It'll have to be subtle assassinations if we have to do any fighting."

"So then why were Sakura and I chosen?" Naruto asked, "We're more suited to, like, fighting armies, not assassinating old men."

"That's why you were chosen." Asuma said, "So that you can learn to be a ninja, not a soldier."

Naruto waved Asuma off, "Can I just disguise myself as a random guard?" He asked, "I've perfected the henge so no one'll see through it."

"We're not to be seen." Asuma said again, "That means not even our henges."

"Clones?"

"Naruto" The jonin growled.

"Fine" Naruto held his hands up in defeat, "But I still think it'd work." He grumbled.

Hanabi giggled.

"So what happens if we do get noticed?" Sakura asked.

"We'll forfeit out pay." Asuma said, "And the whole place will get attacked by whoever we're guarding it from."

"Can't a different team do this?" Shikamaru groaned, "I heard that some nice clouds are coming by tomorrow and I kinda wanna watch them."

"Next time" Asuma smiled, "We should get moving now, everyone packed for at least a week?"

"I've got enough for three weeks!" Naruto pointed his thumb at his chest.

Sakura shook her head, "Kakashi-sensei always makes us prepare for anything, so Naruto probably has enough for all of us for three weeks." She whispered to Asuma, who laughed.

"Alright, let's move then." Asuma took the lead as the group moved through the path towards the capital of Hi no Kuni, Tanyu.

The group kept moving until nightfall, setting up camp for the night.

"So, Asuma-sensei," Naruto said as he was piling up wood, "Who exactly are we guarding and from what?"

"Well if you'd read the briefing," Asuma grumbled, "You'd know that it's the daimyo's eldest son's birthday and he wants to have the entire village turned into a celebration for a week, our job it to guard the prince for the first week as he meets with people, during the second week while he enjoys the party, and the third week we guard him as he is receiving gifts."

"So we've gotta watch some snot nosed brat for his birthday." Naruto grumbled, "Great."

"Why is a mission like that only C-Ranked?" Sakura asked from where she was setting up a tent.

Asuma sighed, "I have no clue, normally the daimyo is more than willing to pay for his son to be guarded by a squad of jonin, even going as far as paying for an S-Rank two years ago for his sixteenth birthday." The jonin then looked up to the sky, ' _What would you have done dad, would you still take the mission? Even knowing it's a setup? Should I tell them or will it worry them, they're still kids after all._ ' Asuma frowned.

Shikamaru sat up lazily from his nap, "Think this is some kind of trap?" he asked Asuma.

The jonin smirked, sometimes Shikamaru was too smart for his own good. "I wasn't gonna tell you guys, but there's a good chance it's a setup. I'm not sure how someone got the daimyo's seal of approval, but someone did and that's a dangerous foe." Asuma left out the fact that nearly anyone could make the daimyo do anything.

"So we were given a mission while it was common knowledge it was a trap?" Hanabi asked.

"Maybe that's why me and Sakura are coming, so we can just blow the place up." Naruto said.

"Somehow I doubt that's true." Shikamaru sighed.

"Anyways, Naruto you've got second watch." Asuma said, "Shikamaru you're third."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled.

* * *

It took another day and a half for the group to get to Tanyu. When they arrived Asuma led them to a store he knew well to buy clothes that helped them blend in.

"Is this what you meant buy, 'not be seen'?" Naruto asked as he put on a blue kimono with white dragonfly patterns.

"No one can know why we're there." Asuma said in response, wearing a white kimono with a green haori over it.

"Can I just hide with Shikamaru, I have no clue how to act during these things." Naruto asked.

At that moment Sakura and Hanabi walked into view, Sakura wearing her short hair in a small ponytail and a black kimono with a pink petal design.

Hanabi was wearing her long violet hair straight down, allowing the bangs to frame her face and fall a little past her shoulders, she was wearing a white kimono with purple firework designs.

Naruto let his gaze linger on Hanabi for a moment, "Nevermind." He said, causing Asuma to laugh.

"You made me think of something actually, Shikamaru you're to join Naruto on the party floor, I'll keep surveillance."

"Dammit Naruto." Shikamaru groaned, "Now I have to wear a damned kimono." He grumbled. Asuma changed out of his kimono to his regular jonin outfit and Shikamaru put on a pale green kimono with a cloud design on it.

"We're all set for next week." Asuma grinned.

The group changed back into their regular outfits and placed each of their new formal clothes in one of Naruto's free storage scrolls. They then went to the daimyo's palace.

Asuma led the group, with Naruto in the back. As they walked up to the daimyo's throne they saw a few guards give them strange looks but no one stopped them.

As they approached the throne Asuma slowed down a little. The daimyo wasn't an impressive sight, an old man with tired, round eyes and the typical daimyo black head piece with a green kimono. It was the man beside the leader that had Asuma worried.

The man didn't look intimidating, he was short -about 5'5- and, while he was built well, wasn't very strong looking. He did however, exude such a high amount of chakra the moment that Asuma came close that it forced the jonin to be on guard. He was wearing a light blue robe with a katana strapped to his waist.

"Lord daimyo." Asuma bowed.

"Asuma Sarutobi." The daimyo nodded, "I'm sorry to hear about your father, he will be missed."

Asuma thanked the man while still watching the man at his side.

Shikamaru also noticed the man, and while he was not as shook as Asuma -he had less experience with battling people with high levels of chakra- he was still curious, a burst like that was impressive, but why didn't it affect the daimyo, who was a non-trained civilian.

Asuma then moved to introduce the genin, "This is Shikamaru Nara, heir of the Nara clan." Shikamaru bowed his head, "Hanabi Hyuga, one of Hiashi Hyuga's twin daughters." Hanabi bowed her head, "The blond is Naruto Uzumaki, one of the strongest genin we have ever seen, and the last one is Sakura Haruno, another of the strongest genin out village has produced." Naruto and Sakura both bowed their heads towards the monarch.

"I see, so my son is in good hands." The lord smiled, "But where is the team led by Kakashi Hatake? I was told two teams were coming, one led by you and one by Kakashi."

Asuma looked confused, maybe his father had kept that to himself and the elders were not aware of it, or they just decided not to send two teams after an invasion. Either way Asuma didn't know how to answer the question.

"I wish I could answer your question lord daimyo, but I was told it was just my team coming on the mission." Asuma said.

"Huh, a shame." The small man next to the daimyo shook his head, "I was hoping to meet Kakashi of the Sharingan, I guess Asuma Sarutobi isn't too bad a replacement."

Asuma turned fully to the man, "And who are you?"

The man bowed in mockery, "I apologize, my name is Cedrim." He smirked, "I look forwards to working with you."

"Likewise" Asuma nodded.

* * *

Jiraiya stood watching the village. Tsunade had left the day of the funeral, probably knowing that she was the next Hokage candidate. She never had wanted the title.

'Hurry up Naruto, you're the only one who'll be able to make her take the position.' Jiraiya thought sadly.

* * *

 _And that's that. I hope you liked it and sorry for the long wait, life's been an ass and a half lately._

 _I took the name Tanyu from the story Team Seven's Ascension: Blood Wings by Eilyfe. It's a great fic that I highly recommend for anyone who wants a realistic Naruto fic._


	40. Chapter 40

**A Leader's Decision**

Three figures cloaked in black followed Asuma's team from far away.

Two Sharingan were visible on one of the ninja. He moved to whisper something to another cloaked figure. A small snicker endued and the leader shot them a dirty look, putting his finger to his mouth to shut them up.

He then jumped over a building, landing on a different roof and waving the other two over. They leapt over and continued following Asuma's group.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the hotel and immediately left. If he had a week then he was going to train until he had to watch the prince.

He made nine clones and smirked as they ran at him. With a shout he put his hands in front of him and made a crimson orb, "Vermillion Rasengan!" He shouted, pulling the orb back and running into his nine clones. Once he was surrounded he slammed the ball into the ground, creating a large explosion that left a gigantic crater. All of the clones but one were destroyed, the survivor had jumped into the air.

"Raiton: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!" The clones shouted, releasing a large wolf made of lightning from his hand.

Naruto smirked as a red chakra cloak enveloped him, "Fuuton: Upheaval!" Naruto shouted, raising both his hands and creating a large gust of wind that destroyed the wolf and the clones.

Naruto created another nine clones and ran directly into them with a shout.

Far away one of the cloaked individuals watched Naruto train. His red Sharingan eyes watched with hatred as the boy fought multiple clones of himself.

"I deserve that power, not that bastard." The figure muttered.

"Oh don't be so angry Kaito, I'm sure you're stronger than him." His female comapnion said as she appeared behind him.

"I disagree, look at him Aeko, he holds a great power within him. A power that puts even my Mangekyo to shame." Kaito said.

"Kaito, Aeko. We have other people to watch, not just Uzumaki." The leader said.

"You're such a spoil sport." Aeko pouted before disappearing with the wind.

Kaito just stayed watching Naruto, "Go watch the others yourself." He said.

"I'm in charge here brat!" The leader said, holding his hand out and creating a large mace of earth. He raised it above his head but stopped when he saw Kaito looking at him with his Mangekyo Sharingan activated. It was a red eye with two circles around the pupil with three triangles around the inner circle.

"You're in charge because I allow it, don't forget that." Kaito said as the mace crumbled.

"You… you bastard. I won't forget this." The man growled as he walked back towards the capital.

"Why'd you hire that guy Ryuji?" Kaito asked.

A green bolt of lightning struck beside Kaito, revealing a man with sharp teeth and spiky green hair, "Because the gods told me to." He said with a smirk, "Are you arguing with the gods?" He asked, moving his hands to the katana on his hip.

Kaito glared at the man, "Ryuji, I know you have the faintest of clues on how to wield a sword, try that on someone else." He said, "And I'm taking the god's sanity into question." Kaito said. Ryuji had somehow come up with the idea that he could speak to the gods one day when he found that katana, and established their organisation, the Element Five. They were a mercenary group of missing-nin. This mission was different though, they weren't hired by anybody, instead Ryuji had 'spoken' to the gods and came up with the idea that Tanyu had to be burnt to the ground. Kaito just went with it.

Ryuji smiled and slapped Kaito on the back, "And that's why you're my best friend, you aren't scared of me."

"No it's because everyone else thinks you're batshit crazy." Kaito muttered.

* * *

Naruto rolled out of bed, hitting his head on the nightstand and waking up with a large bump, "Dammit!" He shouted, rubbing the wound. He checked the clock, it was 6:30AM, meaning he had another half hour before he had to be awake.

"Might as well get some training in then." He went to leave when he felt a spike of familiar chakra. He spun around and saw Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Dobe" Sasuke nodded.

"Hey Naruto." Kakashi waved while sporting his one eyed smile.

"I thought you two were off on a secret mission." Naruto said.

"This is it." Sasuke said, "We're supposed to watch the party for a group called the Element Five."

Naruto smiled, "So we're basically on the same mission."

"Not exactly," Kakashi said, "Your job is to protect the prince, our job is to take care of the Element Five."

"And why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked.

"To tease you" Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi shook his head, "To warn you of them, one of their members is apparently after you for your ability to create so many clones."

"Of all things I can do that's what he's after?" Naruto tilted his head, "And how the hell would he get it?"

"No idea but that's what my source told me, so be careful." Kakashi said, "See ya!" He waved and disappeared along with Sasuke.

"Weird." Naruto shrugged, "Oh well, better get ready."

Naruto got ready then met up with his team. Today was the first official day of their mission. They were to tail the prince. Naruto, Hanabi, Sakura, and Shikamaru would disguise themselves as party goers and Asuma would watch the prince from above.

They were all once again in their kimonos. Naruto walked around with Hanabi, playing games at the festival and genuinely having fun. They played a game where you had to get a ball to balance on a bottle top by throwing it where Naruto won Hanabi a giant stuffed fox, and another where Naruto threw a single dart at the balloon board and ended up popping the entire board, winning her a large stuffed rabbit.

Shikamaru walked alone. He saw the many couples and his mind wandered to his blonde teammate. She was bossy and thick skulled but at the same time she could be sweet and nice, and she was gorgeous. His heart fluttered a little when he thought of the two of them attending an event like this together in the future. As he walked aimlessly -being sure to keep the prince in his sights at all times- he noticed a shogi table where the guy had won ten games in a row and was offering a large sum of money to the person who could beat him. Shikamaru walked up to him and sat down with a smirk, "I'm in"

Sakura walked alone around the festival. She didn't see anything that interested her. There were games, but those were more suited to couples. She had eaten a few things but didn't have much of an appetite. Her mind wandered to Sasuke, though she no longer harboured her crush on him she still had daydreams about them dating sometimes, but her imaginary Sasuke was more like Naruto in Sasuke's body than actually being Sasuke. She then pictured her being here with Gohan, but quickly shook that thought from her mind. It would be weird, Gohan was like an older brother to her. She sighed and bumped into someone. She looked up and saw that he had porcelain white skin like Sasuke, with a similar hair style, though he had two red streaks that hung as bangs.

"Sorry" She said, quickly moving around the man.

"Hey." He called out. She turned, "Do you wanna hang out for a bit? I'm here alone and could really use the company." He held out his arm.

She smiled and looped her arm around his, "Sounds like fun."

Each day of that week Sakura continued to hang out with Hiro while Shikamaru kept going to play shogi and Naruto and Hanabi continued their dates.

The second week quickly rolled around, this wednesday would be the largest celebration by far as it was the prince's birthday, thus also being the most likely day that an attack would occur.

Monday was normal. But on Tuesday Naruto noticed five new chakras that were high jonin level.

Asuma was especially vigilant on Tuesday. He could see one of the five new chakra sources himself. She was a tall woman who wore a long blue dress with a white haori. She stood on a roof, watching the prince closely. Asuma saw a notched whip at her side.

The next day is when they struck. As the prince left his house, followed by a platoon of guards, a large pillar of earth decapitated one guard.

Asuma was in front of the prince instantly, a trench knife in either hand. A large man barrrelled towards him with both hands over his head. Asuma readied himself but right before the man was in range a lightning covered hand popped through his chest.

The man fell to reveal Kakashi, "Asuma, get your squad and go. Protect the prince."

"That won't be necessary." Cedrim said as he walked towards the prince, anyone he passed instantly fell unconscious from the killing intent he exuded.

"Cedrim" Asuma growled.

"Move aside, Sarutobi, and I won't kill you." The man drew his katana and pointed it at Asuma, "My goal is the prince, not you."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, appearing behind Cedrim with a kunai drawn, "What does killing the prince accomplish?"

"My plan is to kill all of possible heirs, or at least have them assassinated." Cedrim answered, "I used a simple mind linking jutsu to get the leader pf the Element five to think that I was a god and that the heirs of the fire daimyo were sinners who had to die. The prince is the last one alive, and once he dies the daimyo will appoint me new heir while I console him." Cedrim smirked.

"I doubt it." Sakura had shown up too, with Hiro in tow. Hiro had a large naginata and Sakura was wearing her typical mission gear.

"Hiro" Cedrim looked at the teen, "So you've sided with Konoha this time?" The man shrugged, "This bitch before your own father, I see." Cedrim appeared in front of the two and slammed a palm into their stomachs, sending them flying back. He followed up by drawing his blade and cutting the air in front of him, a blade of wind cutting open Hiro's midsection, which Sakura quickly began to tend to.

Shikamaru threw a kunai at Cedrim, only for the man to cut it in half right before it hit him. A smirk appeared as he slammed the butt of his sword into Shikamaru's temple, causing the genin to crumple to the floor.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto appeared on the scene with his signature jutsu in hand, slamming it into Cedrim's shoulder and causing an explosion of force, leaving the small man in a crater.

Cedrim stood up with malice all over his face, "Not a good idea, Uzumaki!" He appeared behind Naruto only to get a jyuken strike to the chest curtosy of Hanabi, knocking the man unconscious.

"Asuma-sensei," Naruto said, "You protect the prince. I've gotta go help Sasuke." The blond then took off to help his friend.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Asuma asked Kakashi.

"He's fighting three jonin level opponents at once." Kakashi said.

"Only three?"

"Correct" The woman Asuma had seen the previous day stood on a roof looking down at them. She cracked her whip and smiled sadistically, "It'll be four once I deal with you though." She said as she appeared in front of Asuma, but was quickly forced to jump back as he swung his trench knives in an X-shaped, leaving a gash on her stomach.

She gave the jonin a dirty look as she snapped her whip towards him. He raised an arm to defend his face and the whip wrapped around the appendage, the notches digging deep into his skin. She pulled him forwards and slammed her foot into his chest, knocking him to the ground. She then dug her heel into his solar plexus while going through hand signs with her free hand.

"Suiton: Wild Water Wave" She shot out a pressurised stream of water that cut into the ground by Asuma's neck, slowly moving it closer and closer to decapitating him all the while smiling like a maniac.

Suddenly Asuma felt a warm liquid coat his face, he looked up to see the blade of a naginata sticking out of the woman's chest. She fell and Asuma immediately ripped the whip out of his arm. Sakura was immediately healing his wounds.

"Thanks for the help." Asuma said to Hiro.

"It's the least I could do. I knew what would happen and I didn't worn Sakura even though I've been with her all week."

"That's alright, I understand how hard it is to break out from under your father's shadow. Why don't you come back to Konoha with us? I'm sure we could use someone like you on our side."

"I'd be glad to." Hiro smiled.

* * *

Sasuke met Ryuji with a fist to the face then backflipped to avoid a naginata slash from Aeko. as he landed from his flip he was stabbed by a kunai courtesy of Kaito.

"Katon: Grand Fireball" Kaito said as Sasuke looked at him, hitting the Uchiha with a powerful fireball and sending him flying.

"Fuuton: Slicing Winds!" Aeko shouted, sending waves upon waves of compressed wind towards Sasuke.

"Doton: Earth Wall1" Sasuke shouted, creating a mediocre defense so that he could get a break. That was not to be the case however as Ryuji appeared behind him and slammed a ball of green lightning into his back.

Sasuke landed on the ground with a shout of pain.

"Ressenpu!" Sasuke heard and expected to be blown away, he looked up and saw that Naruto had saved him from a powerful looking lightning attack.

"You okay Sasuke?" Naruto called out.

"I'm fine" He called back, "Go help your team and come back when you can."

"I'm good to help now, my team can handle themselves!"

"So can I!" Sasuke shouted, going into the first stage of his Curse Mark, "Pinton: Shadowless Flight!" he shouted, disappearing from view.

Naruto shook his head and continued on with Hanabi at his side.

Sasuke decided to take out Aeko first, her naginata and wind jutsu were dangerous, especially since she seemed to make the fire user's attacks stronger.

"Katon: Fire Dragon!" Kaito shot a large fire dragon towards Sasuke, who jumped away and used ki to stay in the air. He saw all three stand together and begin going through hand seals.

"Raiton: Jade Lightning Dragon!" Ryuji shouted, creating a large green dragon of lightning.

"Katon: Immolation" Kaito said calmly, a gigantic stream of white hot fire came from his mouth and flew towards Sasuke.

"Fuuton: Wind of the Roc!" Aeko called out, clapping her hands together and sending forth a large gust of wind that increased the speed of both her teammate's jutsu.

Sasuke smirked as he had copied the Katon and Fuuton jutsu. He cupped both hands at his side, "Kaa mee haa mee" He chanted, shooting his hands forwards "HAA!" A large blue beam flew at the combined jutsu of his three adversaries, destroying them and vaporising Aeko.

Sasuke landed and watched Kaito and Ryuji walked towards him. He drew his sword and rushed Kaito, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a Sharingan swirl.

"You… you can't be an Uchiha…" Sasuke said.

Kaito ignored the comment and continued his slow gait towards the downed genin, his Sharingan spinning and going into their Mangekyo form as he did.

Sasuke raised his hand, shooting a burst of ki forwards.

"Kuninotokotachi!" Kaito said, his right eye spinning, but nothing happened, 'It's got no chakra?' Kaito was surprised but still managed to dodge, though his arm did get burnt a little.

"I think your Mangekyo is failing Kaito." Ryuji commented.

"No. That attack had no chakra in it at all." Kaito said, a look of curiosity on his face, "I want that power." He smiled largely.

"I'll just stand back for now then."

Kaito raised his left hand, his left eye spinning as he did so, "Amatsu-Mikaboshi!" He shouted, slamming his hand down, forcing Sasuke to the ground, "How does ten times gravity feel?"

Sasuke smirked, "Like nothing." The Uchiha stood up with his Sharingan activated, "I train in higher gravity than this weekly." Sasuke rushed forwards, slamming a fist into Kaito's shocked face, following up with a spinning kick that sent the older Uchiha flying.

"Rasengan!" Naruto arrived just before Kaito hit the ground, Rasengan in hand.

As Naruto was about to slam the attack into Kaito, his right eye spun, "Kuninotokatachi!" Kaito shouted, the Rasengan disappearing into nothingness. Kaito then put both his hands on the ground and pushed upwards, slamming both feet into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto rolled to break his fall and ended up beside Sasuke.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, "My Rasengan disappeared out of nowhere."

"His Mangekyo ability, I think it can take the chakra out of things." Sasuke said.

"That means no clones." Naruto shook his head, "Mind if I take him?" Naruto asked, "It'll be good practice for my taijutsu."

"Whatever." Sasuke drew his sword and turned to Ryuji, a smirk appearing on his face as he rushed forwards. He slashed at Ryuji but was sent flying back when a green bolt of lightning slammed into his stomach.

Ryuji stood with an aura of green lightning, he held both hands at his side and laughed, "THIS IS THE LIGHTNING OF THE GODS!" He shouted.

Sasuke just grunted and stood up. He ran through a few hand seals and took a breath, "Katon: Grand Fireball!" He shouted, exhaling a large fireball and going through a few more hand seals while Ryuji couldn't see him, "Katon: Fire Dragon!" He then shot a large dragon from his mouth that followed the fireball.

Ryuji watched as the fireball flew towards him, "What's that going to do?" He asked quietly. He raised one hand and a wall of green electricity formed, stopping the fireball. Ryuji wasn't aware of the large fire dragon following though and the creature shattered his lightning armor and threw him backwards.

Sasuke followed his opponent's flying form, slashing downwards with his sword and cutting Ryuji's left arm off at the elbow.

"BASTARD!" Ryuji shouted, his body exploding with green electricity, sending Sasuke flying back. Ryuji stood, a green dragon claw coming from the stump on his left arm, "The gods have decreed that I end your pitiful existence now." Ryuji smiled, revealing a row of razor sharp teeth.

After Sasuke rushed Ryuji Naruto ran towards Kaito.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, intent on testing Sasuke's guess.

"Foolish!" Kaito shouted, his right eye spinning as the clones all just simply faded out of existence.

"Not really." Naruto said, throwing a kunai at Kaito and jumping into the air, "Galick Gun!" He brought both hands from his side to in front of him, releasing a fuschia colored wave of ki that flew towards Kaito.

He moved out of the way while his right eye spun.

"I can tell the difference between your attacks now." Kaito said with a smirk.

Naruto then appeared in front of Kaito and slammed a fist into his gut. Kaito fell to his knees from the single hit, coughing up blood and bile as he looked at Naruto with pure hatred.

"You little…" Kaito growled, he rushed at Naruto with incredible speed.

Incredible speed for someone that hadn't sparred with Gohan that is. Naruto easily dodged, even sporting a large smile as he put his foot up to trip Kaito, causing the Uchiha to fall straight on his face.

"You're kinda slow" Naruto taunted, jumping back as Kaito swung at him.

"I'll kill you." Kaito's eyes held nothing but madness at this point, "Amatsu-Mikaboshi!" Kaito said, raising and slamming both hands downwards.

Suddenly the ground under Naruto shattered, leaving the blond in a large crater.

"WHY WON'T YOU FALL!" Kaito shouted, raising his voice for the first time.

"This amount of gravity is nothing to me." Naruto said, his smile not faltering in the slightest.

Kaito screamed in agony, "AMATSU-MIKABOSHI!" He screamed, the gravity around Naruto actually managed to push Naruto to his knees, "THIS IS MY FULL POWER!" Kaito laughed.

* * *

 _Sorry it's taken so long. My life has been real shitty as of late and I've had zero motivation to write this at all. But I'm mostly back to normal now so it should be back to a two week update schedule._

 _Next chapter will be the end of this little mini arc and then Naruto and Jiraiya will go to find Tsunade._

 _Anyways I hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading._


	41. Chapter 41

**Return!**

Ryuji watched as Sasuke ran towards him, seemingly in slow motion. Ryuji sidestepped a slash from Sasuke's sword and slammed a knee into the Uchiha's face.

"Compared to Kaito you're pretty slow." Ryuji then blasted a bolt of emerald lightning towards Sasuke.

Sasuke merely smirked, disappearing right before the lightning hit him. Ryuji looked around but couldn't see the genin anywhere.

"You didn't look above you." Sasuke was hovering directly over Ryuji, a deep blue aura surrounded him, with lightning sparking around his hands and feet, "Flash Barrage!" Sasuke shouted, appearing right in front of Ryuji and delivering innumerable punches and kicks, finishing off his combo by slamming both palms into Ryuji and blasting him with a wave of ki, sending him flying through the city, destroying the houses he flew through.

Sasuke waited a few seconds to see if Ryuji would come back. Just as he was about to fly towards where the older ninja landed he was forced to dodge a green bolt of lightning.

"You stupid Uchiha brat." Ryuji was furious, spit flying out of his mouth as he spoke. The green lightning formed an aura. He held up his hand and Sasuke got a glimpse of his eyes, which were now pure white.

Sasuke dodged a few more green bolts of electricity before appearing in front of Ryuji.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke's left hand was pulled back, lightning forming around his outstretched fingers. As he shot his hand towards Ryuji's chest the lightning began to turn green as Ryuji's aura diminished. Sasuke plunged his hand through Ryuji, the lightning on the other hand completely green.

"You now bare the gift of the heavenly lightning." Ryuji smiled, "The gods have decreed you as their new listener." Ryuji unfastened his katana from his side, handing it to Sasuke, "This is yours now as well."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as he removed his hand from Ryuji's chest.

Ryuji took Sasuke's hand and forced the sword into it. He then smiled wickedly as he fell over, the life gone from his eyes.

Sasuke fastened the blade to his waist across from his other sword and then looked at how Naruto was doing.

Naruto was struggling to get up as the ground around him was forced downwards.

The blond screamed with rage, standing up as a red aura surrounded him, a single chakra tail wagged behind his back.

" **Still not enough** " Naruto growled. He appeared in front of Kaito and slammed an uppercut into the man's stomach, then whirled and slammed his heel into his face.

Kaito looked at Naruto with wide eyes. He stood up and ran, using shunshin to move even faster. Naruto just watched as he escaped.

"Why'd you let him go?" Sasuke asked as Naruto walked towards him.

"Had a feeling I should let him live." Naruto shrugged as the chakra cloak faded.

Sasuke shook his head and the two went back to where Kakashi and the others were.

Kakashi explained what his mission had been to Asuma as they he tied up Cedrim. Sasuke and Naruto came up to the group.

"Sasuke and I'll take Cedrim to the prison, you guys still have another week for your mission so we'll see you back in Konoha." Kakashi said.

"Actually, you may all go together." The daimyo came out at this moment, "I've already sent an S-rank pay to Konoha for your services, and the rest of the festivities will be canceled due to the attacks." He then bowed his head slightly to the shinobi, "Thank you for your services."

Asuma and the others bowed to the daimyo, "It was our pleasure daimyo-sama." Asuma said.

 **LINEBREAK**

The moment that the group arrived in Konoha, Jiraiya was there, waiting for Naruto.

Just as Naruto entered the village Jiraiya grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, "Time to go."

"Where are we going Ero-sennin?" Naruto complained, "I just got back."

"We're going to get Tsunade so she can be the next hokage."

"And why can't this wait?"

"Because I know where she is and if she leaves we'll lose her trail." Jiraiya then took off, still holding Naruto by his collar.

"I can jump myself!" Naruto shouted, squirming out of Jiraiya's grasp and immediately running to keep stride with the sannin.

After a while Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "So why are we going to find Tsunade? She comes to the village every once in awhile anyways?"

"Do you think we can go without a hokage until Tsunade comes back? If she comes back at all."

"You mean she might not come?"

"The only reason she ever came back to the village is when sensei asked her to check on the hospital." Jiraiya said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "Without sensei she probably wants nothing to do with the village at all."

"Doesn't she have anyone else she cares about in the village?"

"Not anymore." Jiraiya sped up.

 **LINEBREAK**

Tsunade stumbled out of a gambling den, her faithful assistant Shizune was helping her stay balanced as a pig trotted along with them.

"You really have to stop drinking all the time." The black haired woman grunted as she hefted her mentor up more.

Tsunade responded with a grunt as her head fell forwards. Shizune sighed.

It took nearly ten minutes for Shizune to get Tsunade into their hotel room. As she hefted her teacher up onto her bed she suddenly tensed up, looking at the pig and shushing it. She walked towards the door and opened it gingerly.

Standing there was a man with a high collared purple shirt and round glasses. His grey hair was in a ponytail and he had a smirk on his face.

"Is Tsunade available?" He asked.

"Who's asking?" Shizune pulled one hand into her kimono.

The man walked right by Shizune into the room and looked at Tsunade, "Maybe I should come back when she's awake." He turned to leave, "Sorry for bothering you."

Shizune blocked the exit, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, I was the disciple of Orochimaru until he died." Kabuto fixed his glasses, "But I have found a way to bring him back to life, though it does involve Tsunade's help."

"She'll never help you." Shizune spat, "After what Orochimaru did to Hokage-sama, she'd never bring that man back to life."

Kabuto just smiled, "I believe that his name is Hiruzen, a dead man cannot hold the title of Hokage after all."

Shizune slapped Kabuto, knocking his glasses off. A look of pure rage was plastered on her delicate face, "Leave… NOW!" She growled.

Kabuto turned to her, his hands had scalpels of chakra coating them, "Or what?" He asked.

Tsunade began to stir at the killing intent Kabuto was giving off.

"Or I'll kill you." Shizune threatened, forming her own chakra scalpels.

"Shizune, stand down." Tsunade stood up, glaring at Kabuto, "Who are you?"

"Tsunade, you're awake, now we can bargain." Kabuto smiled.

"If I were you I'd answer my question." Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, and I'm here to offer you something in return for your talents." Kabuto said.

"M'lady, don't listen to him! He wants you to bring Orochimaru back to life!" Shizune shouted.

Kabuto turned to her, "That's enough out of you." He said, holding his palm out. Shizune flew away as Kabuto blasted her with a kiai blast. She slammed into the wall at the other side of the hallway.

"Shizune!" Tsunade shouted, rushing towards Kabuto, who used a second kiai blast -this time from his eyes- to send Tsunade into the wall.

"As I was saying," He said nonchalantly, "I would like to bargain, I can fulfill any one wish you may have for the price of you using your skills to rejuvenate my master."

"I won't help you bring Orochimaru back to life." Tsunade said.

"Oh well, "I guess Dan and Nawaki can stay dead then." Kabuto walked out of the room.

"Hold it!" Kabuto turned to see Jiraiya standing in the hallway. He turned and saw Naruto was there also, helping Shizune stand up.

Kabuto growled, "Jiraiya!" He rushed towards the sannine, but was knocked out as Jiraiya slammed a fist into his face.

"Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya walked up to his old teammate, who looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"They're both dead?" She asked. He nodded. Her tears fell.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya had tears in his eyes also, "I didn't want to kill Orochimaru, but after he killed sensei, I… I couldn't… he had to be stopped." Jiraiya wrapped Tsunade in a hug.

After about fifteen minutes the group of four went to a restaurant.

"So Jiraiya, what are you two doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Actually we came to find you." Jiraiya said, "The position for hokage is empty, and I was hoping you could fill it."

"Absolutely not." Tsunade crossed her arms.

"Lady Tsunade, I think it's a good idea." Shizune said.

"We have no other options" Jiraiya said, "There's no one else who can take the position."

"I don't want the damned hat!" Tsunade snapped, "And what do you mean there's no one else? None of the new generation can take the position?"

"No one could do it like you." Jiraiya said, "And to answer that, no. None of them are ready. Kakashi is still stuck in the past, Gai is insane, Asuma doesn't care, and Kurenai is too emotional. And apart from them no one has the qualifications to be hokage."

"Look Ero-sennin, seems that Baa-chan over here doesn't wanna do it so we'll just knock Kakashi-nii out of the past and he'll do it." Naruto said.

"What did you call me?" Tsunade growled at Naruto.

"Baa-chan." Naruto repeated, "No matter how young you make yourself look you're still Ero-sennin's age."

"Brat, I'll teach you some respect." Tsunade stood up.

"Please, like you could fight me." Naruto stood up and flared his ki.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles and smirked, "Alright, here's the deal. I win, you leave and don't bother me again. You win and I'll go and be hokage, plus you can have this." She showed Naruto the crystal necklace that had once belonged to her grandfather, the shodai hokage.

Naruto smirked, "Let's do it."

The two walked out to the street and stood across each other.

 **LINEBREAK**

 _And that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have a new poll open on my profile regarding the future of this story so I hope you guys'll go check it out. Anyways hope you enjoyed._

 _ **THANKS FOR READING :D**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Bottomless Potential!**

"Naruto, no ki." Jiraiya told his student as the boy stood opposite Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, don't kill him." Shizune pleaded.

Naruto's blueish-white aura faded. Tsunade just cracked her knuckles.

In the blink of an eye Tsunade was blocking Naruto's kick with her forearm, the ground under her cracking from the force of the blow.

Naruto jumped back and shot three wind bullets towards Tsunade while making three clones.

Tsunade smiled as the three clones ran forwards and the original began weaving hand seals. She easily dispatched all three clones in one movement, kicking through two in a single swipe and burying her fist deep into the last one's stomach. She then spun around and faced Naruto again.

"Doton: Earth Wall!" Tsunade shouted, slamming her hands on the ground and creating a barrier to defend from Naruto's oncoming jutsu.

"Suiton: Liquid Arrow!" Naruto shouted, shooting his hands forwards as a dozen razor-sharp arrows made from water flew from his hands, embedding themselves into the wall Tsunade had erected.

Naruto growled and rushed towards the wall where Tsunade was hiding. He cocked back a fist and slammed it into the wall, shattering it to reveal Tsunade standing there with a smirk as she punched Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying back.

Naruto landed on the ground with a thud. Getting up and rushing forwards once again, creating a dozen clones that ran along with him.

"Hyoton: Swallow Snow Storm!" Naruto shouted, releasing a flurry of swallows made from snow from his outstretched hand.

"Suiton: Liquid Arrows!" Another Naruto released a dozen arrows from his outstretched hand.

"Raiton: Hummingbird Storm!" A third Naruto released a flurry of small hummingbirds created of lightning.

"Fuuton: Spinning Shadow Clone Shuriken!" Naruto threw three shuriken, each of which exploded into twelve and were all coated in sharp wind chakra.

Tsunade's eyes widened as four jutsu and eight Naruto rushed towards her. "Doton: Mud Wall!" She leapt back and spewed mud from her mouth, forming it into a wall. She did this twice more before slamming her hands on the ground, "Doton: Earth Wall!" She erected a wall of earth and jumped back one final time.

The four jutsu broke through the three mud walls, leaving just the wall of earth for the eight clones who were rushing in. Two of the clones slammed their fists into the wall, shattering it.

The remaining six clones ran forwards, each with an active Byakugan. They saw Tsunade holding a large amount of fire chakra in her mouth.

"Katon: Immolating Fire Dragon!" She shouted, spewing a large white-hot dragon from her mouth that destroyed the six clones, each bursting into a whirlwind that spurred the dragon on even more. It flew towards the two clones who had destroyed the wall, who each turned into steam before the dragon could touch them.

"Suiton:Mizurappa!" The four Naruto who had stayed behind to release jutsu shouted unanimously, all firing large streams of water from their mouths that doused the dragon. Then three of the four Naruto turned into smoke.

"Looks like you're not as strong as I thought Baa-chan." Naruto called out.

"Don't be so cheeky brat, I've been holding back." Tsunade then appeared in front of Naruto and swung an uppercut, but Naruto jumped clean over her head, spinning and kicking her away.

"So have I." Naruto smirked. He then turned to Jiraiya, "So I win right?"

Jiraiya pointed to where Tsunade was getting up with a smirk on her face.

"Not bad brat." She smiled, "Let's go!" She roared as she charged Naruto. Slamming a fist into his surprised stomach then front flipping and slamming her heel into his back, slamming him into the ground with enough force to create a crater.

Tsunade stepped back and clapped the dirt off her hands as she admired her handiwork, "That brat wasn't bad, but he was really easy to surprise." She told Jiraiya.

"He's not even close to being done." Jiraiya smiled. Naruto had grown strong since the chunin exams, even though they were only about a month prior he had nearly doubled in strength.

Said blond jinchuuriki was currently standing in the center of a crater with a wide smile on his face, "Wow baa-chan, you hit pretty hard." Naruto then rushed Tsunade, slamming two palms into her stomach and sending her flying. "Too bad I hit a lot harder." He said, stalking towards her.

Tsunade held up her hands, "You win." She said, taking off her necklace.

She placed the necklace around Naruto's neck and turned to Jiraiya, "You truly have an eye for disciples."

He smirked and held out his hand with a thumbs up, "You bet!" He then opened his eyes and winked, "Hokage-sama."

Just then Jiraiya snapped to attention and pulled Shizune down as four bullet-like projectiles shot right through where her head had been seconds before.

"Jiraiya, for the crime of killing Orochimaru-sama we sentence you to death!" Five voices echoed. Each of them was wearing a cloak. The leftmost was wearing a brown robe, the next figure wore a red cloak, the one on the furthest right was wearing a green cloak and to his left the figure was wearing a blue cloak. The figure in the center was wearing a black cloak with a single strand of white hair falling over his left shoulder.

Naruto stared at the five figures and looked towards Jiraiya, a fox shaped pupil visible in his now activated Byakugan, "The middle one is mine."

Jiraiya had heard all about the Kitsunegan from Naruto while they were training and he knew why Naruto wanted to fight that one in particular. He had a kekkei genkai that the fox thought Naruto would benefit from.

"Tsunade-hime, Shizune, watch my back for any ambushes, I'll take care of the other four." Jiraiya said, bouncing towards his opponents.

The center figure met Naruto in a clash of fists, but was surprised when the force from Naruto's attack sent him through a tree.

The other four watched Naruto chase him with awe.

The brown cloaked figure laughed, "He just sent Kimimaro flying."

"Shut up Jirobo." The one in red said before she felt a sharp pain and saw Jiraiya's hand on her stomach, a sealing matrix burnt away the cloak and revealed a tan girl a few years older than Naruto with flowing pink hair and a brown tunic with skin tight shorts and a black hat that kept her hair out of her face. As the sealing matrix grew she fell unconscious, hitting the ground below with a thud.

"Tayuya!" Jirobo shouted his last words as Jiraiya slit his throat with a kunai and turned to face the last two.

"You can give up now if you want." Jiraiya said.

His response was a strand of spider-silk sticking his foot to the roof courtesy of the green cloaked ninja.

Jiraiya threw the kunai with expert precision, hitting the green robed ninja in the head and swiftly ending their life.

With a pulse of chakra Jiraiya was in front of the last member of the enemy squad, slamming a Rasengan that dwarfed both of them in size into the ninja's chest, completely vaporizing them.

"A little over kill dontcha think?" Tsunade chastised.

"I got one to interrogate." He shrugged, picking Tayuya up and carrying her to Tsunade, "I'll leave her in your care, Hokage-sama." He smirked, dodging Tsunade's wicked punch.

Naruto looked at the man he had sent flying. The white haired ninja had shed his cloak, revealing an extremely pale figure with two red dots on his forehead and red eyeliner lining his turquoise eyes. His face was emotionless. All he was wearing was a pair of black shinobi pants and sandals.

"My fight is not with you Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

' _You sure Kurama? I mean I could destroy him in like, one attack.'_ Naruto asked the nine-tails.

' _ **Don't argue, Dead Bone Pulse is a renowned kekkei genkai al throughout the world.'**_

' _How come I've never heard of it then?'_ Naruto asked sarcastically.

' _ **Because kit, it's been thought lost to the ages.'**_ Kurama responded, ' _ **So just let me forcefully take it for you, like I did with hyoton. It'll save one of your chances to use the Kitsunegan.'**_

' _Or I could not'_ Naruto responded, he could remember the feeling of pure malice when Kurama took the Hyoton ability from Haku, seemingly extracting the young man's soul and all of his abilities. It caused the blond to shudder, ' _I'll do it myself'_ Naruto then realised that Kimimaro was waiting there, "You aren't going to attack?" He cocked his head to the side.

Kimimaro just repeated himself, "My fight is not with you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"How'd you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru-sama declared that all members of the Sound-Five know of each village's jinchuuriki as well as the best and brightest upcoming ninja. Of which you are both in Konoha."

Naruto smirked, Orochimaru thought him a threat. "So, you have a kekkei genkai right?" Naruto asked him.

"I do indeed, the Dead Bone Pulse." Kimimaro answered, slightly confused by Naruto's random question.

"How's this, I fight you until one of us concedes, if I win you simply say the phrase, Naruto I give you permission to use my kekkei genkai, the Dead Bone Pulse. If I lose then you can go fight Jiraiya." Naruto offered.

"So all I have to say is, Naruto, I give you permission to use my kekkei genkai, the Dead Bone Pulse?" Kimimaro asked.

Naruto felt the abilities -and information that Kimimaro had- of the Dead Bone Pulse enter his mind as Kimimaro finished his sentence, "Yup, that's all."

"Very well." Kimimaro pulled a sword-like bone from his thigh.

Naruto dodged all of Kimimaro's easily predictable swipes and jumped backwards, "Kaimon! Kyumon! Seimon!" He activated the first three gates and created a blade exactly like Kimimaro's, meeting Kimimaro in a deadly dance of bone blades. He used the Byakugan to see the chinks in Kimimaro's bone-armor and thinned the tip of his blade. He made a second sword from ice in his free hand, noticing Kimimaro's curse mark, he switched the hand that his swords were in, defending himself from Kimimaro's bone-sword with his ice-sword.

Naruto then focussed on strengthening his bone sword, hoping that he could at least match the density that Kimimaro could produce. He swung his bone-sword towards Kimimaro's neck with all his might, decapitating the pale ninja.

Naruto walked back to the others and smiled, "Ero-sennin, I got it."

"Which one?" Jiraiya asked.

"Dead Bone Pulse." Naruto smiled, pulling a blade from his thigh.

Tsunade and Shizune shared a perplexed look.

"Mind filling us in?" Tsunade added in.

"I'll explain on the way back to the village." Naruto smiled, leading the way back.

* * *

 _I hope you guys like it. So Naruto has one last use of the Kitsunegan -in case you guys didn't pick that up, it was probably a little confusing- any ideas on what it should be? It can be anything except for a Dojutsu, I'll even take a fan-made one so long as it's flshed out. If you have any ideas for his final kekkei genkai send me a message or leave it in a review._

 _Oh and don't forget to check out my poll, I'd really appreciate your guys's input on this._

 **THANKS FOR READING :D**

Updates every Wednesday from now on


	43. Chapter 43

**Crisis in Yuki no Kuni Part 1!**

Tsunade sat at the hokage's desk as if she owned it. Se had been in office about three months now and the village was mostly back in running order.

Currently she was facing a group of chunin, lead by one of her strongest chunin, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was wearing a dark orange variation of the standard Konoha flak jacket, with the Uzumaki symbol on the back replaced by the image of a large, black fox head. He wore a long sleeved black jacket with a dark orange zipper line and the Uzumaki swirl on his shoulders. He also had long black pants with a pocket on the front of either thigh. He wore his black headband proudly on his head.

Standing right next to him was Hanabi Hyuuga. Her long brown hair was kept out of her face by her indigo headband that rested on her head. She wore an indigo battle kimono with a black wrapping with tight fitting leggings on her legs. She had senbon pouches hidden in her sleeves.

To his left was Shikamaru Nara. He wore an outfit similar to Naruto's with the differences being that he had the Nara clan's symbol on his shoulders and the Uzumaki swirl on his back.

The fourth and final chunin in the squad was Sakura Haruno. Her pink hair was still short but no longer as choppy as before. She had a red headband tied around her head as a hairband, keeping her bangs held back. She was wearing a chunin vest with a pink armored t-shirt underneath, with matching pink sleeves going to her mid-forearm. She also had a pair of leggings like Hanabi with a pink pair of shorts on top. She had a sealing matrix on the back of either of her gloves, courtesy of Naruto, where she stored her new weapons, courtesy of Gohan and Dende.

"We're ready Baa-chan." Naruto said, dodging a stapler that was thrown at his head with a smirk.

Tsunade grumbled something and then looked up, "Your mission is to protect Koyuki Fujikaze. The actress of the Princess Gale films. The director has hired you four to guard them while they are shooting in Yuki no Kuni."

"When do we leave?" Naruto asked.

"Two hours, main gate. The director will be there." She said, "And Sakura, stay behind for a few minutes. The rest of you, dismissed."

The chunin, except for Sakura, left with a bow -or a wave if you're Naruto- leaving Sakura and the hokage standing there.

"It's been a while, the last chunin exams I believe." Tsunade smiled.

"Ya, thank you again for training me hokage-sama." Sakura bowed.

"Call me Tsunade." The sannin said with a wave of her hand, "Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to keep training as a medic-nin?"

Sakura's eyes lit up, "I'd love to!"

Tsunade smiled, "That's great. Starting when you get back you'll be training under Shizune in your intermediate techniques, and once you master those I'll train you personally in the more advanced techniques."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, I promise I'll do you proud in my training." Sakura bowed.

"I don't doubt it." Tsunade smiled as Sakura ran out to catch up with her team.

* * *

Naruto was bored, to say the least. It had been a week and a half and this mission had consisted of nothing but him and his team acting as over glorified bodyguards for some snobby actress.

Whether she was running away from the set, totally ignoring everyone, or just being a plain bitch, everything that Yukie did somehow managed to piss Naruto off.

Things had gotten even worse when her manager had revealed that she was actually the princess of Yuki no Kuni, and that her real name was Koyuki Kazahana and the reason he hired them was because the princess had people after her in the form of the current daimyo of Yuki no Kuni, Doto Kazahana, Koyuki's uncle.

At least there wasn't much time left for this mission, Naruto was sick of Koyuki's attitude towards everybody, especially her manager -who used to work for her father, the former daimyo, and put his life in danger to protect her.

"Naruto, we'll be docking soon." Hanabi said as she came to stand beside the blond.

"Finally" He sighed with relief.

"Oh, and a hawk came carrying this." She produced a wrapped up scroll that had a small note attached, he read it over quickly.

The blond smiled and slipped the scroll into a scroll pouch he had on his back.

"Welp, let's get this shitshow over with." He stood up and stretched his back.

The ship took another fifteen minutes to dock. Naruto made some clones to help the crew carry the stuff they needed to start filming as he watched the princess from afar.

He couldn't deny that she was attractive, with her long black hair and piercing blue eyes she was exactly what one pictured when they heard the word princess. Not to mention the fact that she was extremely talented. For a person who showed no emotions normally she portrayed her character, princess Gale, amazingly.

Naruto was watching the current scene, where Gale's three allies were fighting against a horde of enemies. Just as Michy -The heart throb who was one of the leads as Sakura had told him- was about to 'cut' down an enemy Naruto felt the ground quake and moved to Koyuki's side. His other teammates were there nearly as quick, forming a circle around Koyuki.

"Hanabi, is it a jutsu?" Shikamaru asked.

Hanabi's byakugan activated and scanned the area, "Ya, it seems to be a lot like Naruto's Hyoton." She answered.

"Naruto, if we guard Yukie can you take on the offender?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto didn't even answer, activating his byakugan and looking around, he couldn't see as far as Hanabi, or as well but mixed with his ki sensing he could find his targets pretty easily. He quickly found where the jutsu had come from, by finding the jutsu itself.

A large avalanche was flowing towards them, with three people riding snowboards on it, two guys and a girl. The guy on the left was huge, standing at easily over six feet and was about as wide as an Akimichi, he had short black hair and wore a light blue suit of chakra armor. The girl wore the same armor but was much shorter, around four seven or so, and had a helmet covering her pink hair with a tuft of hair coming from either side like horns. The final member had the same armor with long lavender hair in a ponytail and one bang that hung over his face.

"Mizore, take care of the twerp!" The one with the ponytail called. The large man grunted his acceptance and picked up speed, rushing Naruto.

The blond watched as Mizore neared him, quickly going through one handed seals with either hand, his eyes closed in concentration.

"Hyoton: Ice Dam!" He called out, slamming his left hand on the ground while his right hand continued to go through seals. Right in front of him a large wall of ice was raised.

Mizore was too shocked to move and slammed into the thick ice at full speed. Naruto heard a few cracks and knew it wasn't his ice. He jumped up and could see Mizore crumpled on front of the wall.

"Fuuton: Pressure Storm!" He shouted, pointing his right hand towards the two remaining Yuki-nin and releasing a large burst of wind that flattened their avalanche, creating a small field of snow in it's wake.

"Hyoton: One Horned White Whale!" A large narwhal formed from the snow field, flying towards Naruto.

"Hyoton: Swallow Snow Storm!" A second voice called out, this time feminine. A flurry of birds made from snow flew towards Naruto.

' _How are they alive?'_ He asked himself, "Hyoton: Swallow Snow Storm!" He yelled, using the water vapor to create his own flock of swallows that easily destroyed his enemies, "Beast Tearing Palm!" He shouted, swiping at the air and sending a blade of wind that cut the snow whale in half.

"Hyoton: Swallow Snow Storm!" The girl yelled again, still hidden in the snow. A second flock of swallows flew towards Naruto.

"Hyoton: Wolf Fang Avalanche!" The man shouted, the entire field turning into two story tall snow wolves that flew towards Naruto.

Naruto dove from his spot in the sky, heading right for where the birds and wolves would meet, "KAITEN!" He shouted, spinning mid air and encasing himself in a shell of chakra that completely devastated the snow creatures. "Hyoton: Snow Storm!" He used the snow around him to send flying towards his enemies.

"That should take care of them." He said as he deactivated his byakugan.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" He heard Hanabi shouted.

Naruto spun around and ducked, dodging a large snow wolf.

"Raiton: Hummingbird Storm!" He shouted, sending a flurry of small birds made from electricity at the wolf, making it lose shape.

"How?" The man revealed himself, "First you incapacitate Mizore with a wall of ice then you manage to kill Fubuki with our avalanche. Then you figure out the weakness of my jutsu while only seeing it twice."

"Actually I already knew how to beat your jutsu, Kakashi-nii told me it's weakness in his letter." Naruto said with a smile, "Nadare right?"

"You're Kakashi's brother?" Nadare laughed, "Was he too afraid to come back?"

"Well considering he could level this entire country with a wave of his hand I doubt it," Naruto said, "More like he didn't wanna waste his time."

Nadare snarled at this and rushed Naruto. The blond waited until the last moment until he pulled a kunai out from either sleeve and jumped, throwing the kunai into Nadare's elbows. He was surprised however, when they just bounced off his armor.

Nadare grabbed a surprised Naruto by the ankles and threw him forwards, slamming his head into the ground.

Naruto got up and disappeared. Nadare spun around looking for Naruto. Said blond was waiting under the ground, "Doton: Hiding Mole Jutsu!" He shouted, grabbing Nadare's ankles and trapping the man up to his neck in the snow. Naruto then used his Hyoton to turn the snow to ice.

"Now, wanna tell me where Doto is?" Naruto asked, cracking his knuckles.

Nadare spat, "I'd rather die."

Naruto just sighed, holding his hand in a semi-closed fist, "Fine, I wanted to do it the easy way." he slowly tightened his fist, causing the ice to close in around Nadare, starting at the legs. Naruto heard the bones crack but the Yuki-nin showed no pain.

" **Flatten his legs like pancakes!"** Kurama shouted into Naruto's head.

' _No I'm not doing that Kurama'_ Naruto sighed internally, saying that the fox was a sadist was like saying Jiraiya was only slightly perverted.

" **Bah, you're no fun."** Kurama huffed.

Naruto looked right at Nadare, "The Kyuubi wants me to flatten your legs like pancakes, do you think that'd be fun?" Naruto smiled, "Cause I do."

"I won't talk." Nadare spat once more.

"Fine, Kyuubi you get your wish." Naruto fully clasped his hand, causing Nadare to scream in pain as his legs became paper thin.

"Wanna talk now?" Naruto asked a crying Nadare.

* * *

 _I hope you guys liked it. I was wondering if you guys wanted to see any other movies? (Not from Shippuden era obviously) if you do just let me know and if there's enough demand for one I'll add it in._

 **THNAKS FOR READING :D**

Updates every Wednesday


	44. Chapter 44

**Crisis in Yuki No Kuni Part 2!**

"Wanna talk now?" Naruto asked a crying Nadare, "Or should I go for the arms next?"

Nadare merely shut up and clenched his teeth.

"Right arm first." He sighed, opening and closing his fist, causing the ice surrounding the Yuki-nin's left arm to collapse in on itself, crushing his arm.

"Naruto, isn't this a little much?" Sakura asked, tilting her head towards Koyuki, who had tears in her eyes.

Naruto sighed and opened his fist, turning to the princess, "Sorry you had to see that." He bowed, though didn't really sound sorry.

"That man, he ran me out of my own country when I was just eight years old." Koyuki said, "He's Doto's highest ranking ninja."

"So then he's bound to have answers." Shikamaru said, "But he's too loyal to Doto, so how do we make him talk?"

"Scare him shitless?" Sakura suggested.

"That won't work, Naruto just crushed the man's arm and legs." Shikamaru responded.

"His legs are fine, and his arm isn't flattened, just broken." Hanabi said.

"Oh you noticed, observant girl." Nadare said, "I'm wearing armor that nullifies chakra."

"So were your teammates." Naruto said, "I dealt with them."

"Using concussive force, my armor is draining the chakra from the ice and giving it to me." Nadare answered.

"Then how'd I break your arm?" Naruto asked, "Are you too full of chakra to absorb any more?"

Nadare sneered.

"Right on the nose." Naruto smiled, "So I can break you all I want now?" He asked, his eyes turning from blue to red and his whisker marks becoming more pronounced, "Princess, you might wanna turn around."

Koyuki spun and Hanabi and Sakura led her away.

"Know what happens when someone with already developed chakra coils gets imbued with the chakra of a bijuu?" Naruto asked with a slight purr.

Nadare gulped.

"That's right, their coils burnout, I hear it's excruciatingly painful." Naruto's grin widened, revealing his razor sharp teeth. He held up a hand that was covered with tainted red chakra. "But I won't do that to you." Naruto gripped the shoulder of the man's armor, squeezing down and shattering it.

Nadare stared wide eyed at the boy who had shattered his armor with his bare hands.

Naruto held up a hand, an orange ball of ki larger than him formed, "Last chance to talk." He said, firing the blast towards the horizon, where it exploded and the shockwave shook the entire island.

Nadare's eyes filled with concern, that a chunin had this much power was incredible, but he must be out of chakra after that display, there was no way he could still have more after the flurry of large scale jutsu he had used.

"Go ahead and kill me, you'll never get me to tell you anything anyways." Nadare said with a -forced- smirk.

Naruto put both of his hands up and clenched his fists, the ice around Nadare forming to match his body exactly, "I'll just leave you here until you talk then." Naruto turned away, leaving Nadare there alone.

"Where is he?" Shikamaru asked when Naruto met up with the rest of his group.

"I left him there." Naruto said, "He can't move though, I closed the ice around him like a second skin."

Immediately after that Naruto spun around, a large ki had appeared directly behind them.

Standing over Nadare was a large man with brown eyes and brown hair done in dreads. He was wearing a brown t-shirt with a large crab in the middle and black leather pants. On each hand he wore a fingerless brown leather glove with crab pincer designs on the back.

He cracked his neck, looking at Naruto, "So, you're the one I was sent to test, Uzumaki." He rolled his shoulders, "Let's fight."

"Guys, I think you should go." Naruto said, slipping into a fighting stance, ' _Hey Kurama. Any tips?'_ Naruto asked the fox.

" **Don't die."** Was his response.

"Great." Naruto waited for his opponent to make a move. "Sakura, Shikamaru, Hanabi, take care of the princess." Naruto closed his eyes, an orange aura surrounding him. He opened his eyes and smiled, it was clear that whoever he was fighting was waiting for him to attack first, "Let's do this!" He charged, slamming a fist into the man's chest, only to be stopped by a large, crab-like shell that formed around the man.

"Try breaking through this." The man taunted.

Naruto clenched his teeth and ran up, he began pummeling the shell, slamming punch after punch, hoping to make even a small crack.

Naruto leapt back, taking a breath.

"That all you got?" The large man asked.

Naruto growled, "Not even close." Naruto shot a flurry of orange ki blasts at the shell, following up by holding his arms out beside him, "FINAL FLASH!" He slammed his hands together, sending a large orange wave of ki towards the shell.

The impact of the blast and the shell created a large explosion.

"That won't hurt me." The large man taunted, "Nice effort though." He cracked his neck again, "Time to fight." He shot forwards, his fist breaking through the shell and slamming into Naruto's face, sending the ninja flying away.

"I think I'm done for now. Next time you'd better be stronger, or I'll kill you." The man turned to take away, his shell disapparating.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Naruto shouted, his hair was standing on end, a golden aura around him and his blue eyes became green and pupiless. A large, molten ball of ki flew towards his opponent's back, slamming into the man and sending him flying away.

Naruto appeared right above his opponent, slamming him into the ground, "Who do you think you are?" Naruto asked, his aura slowly changing. A golden tail formed behind him, and ears reminiscent of a fox formed above his head. His whisker marks became more pronounced and his nails grew to claws.

The man got up, dusting the dirt off of his shirt, "I think you've earned my name at least. I am Gren of the Zodyak Squad." He rushed Naruto, uppercutting the chunin in the ribs and following up by slamming his knee into the blond's face, sending him skidding away.

Naruto stood up and growled, his golden fox aura grew yet another tail. He flew towards Gren and threw a punch, but it bounced off of the crab shell.

"You still aren't powerful enough to break my shell." Gren laughed, "I can just wait here until you tire yourself out." Secretly Gren shuddered though, if Naruto was this powerful now, how strong would he be once he mastered Super Saiyan?

Naruto's roar echoed across the island as he jumped back, forming a golden Rasengan in either hand, "FINAL RASENGAN!" He shouted, slamming the two balls together and firing a Final Flash-like attack that slammed against Gren's shell and creating a crack.

' _Such power'_ Gren's face broke into a small smile "Show me the extent of your power!" He roared, the cracks in his shell began fixing themselves.

' _Kurama, more power!'_ Naruto told the fox.

" **This is your limit right now."** The fox responded.

' _Dammit!'_ Naruto cried out mentally. He made two more golden Rasengan and rushed towards Gren, slamming them into Gren's shell then blasting them in a spiralling burst of ki. Gren flew backwards, his shell wasn't broken but he was panting.

" **Kit, the shell has to be connected to his stamina, this'll be a battle of attrition"** The fox told Naruto, who nodded.

Naruto blitzed the mysterious man, appearing behind him and slamming a kick into the back of his shell, a small crack forming from the force of the kick.

' _The back is weaker than the front!'_ Naruto realised. He then unleashed two bursts of ki that shattered the shell and sent Gren flying forwards. Naruto then fired a flurry of wind bullets at Gren, creating a small flurry of snow as the crashed down on him.

Gren stood up, a beigish aura around him. He cracked his knuckles and slammed a fist into Naruto's gut, moving faster than the blond could comprehend, "Impressive, you could probably match Ginyu with this power." Gren laughed, taking Naruto by the head and slamming him into the ground.

"Enchanted Javelin!" Gren spun around just in time to see a large violet lance of ki stab into the arm he was holding Naruto in, forcing him to let go.

Hanabi stood there panting, her Byakugan took on a violet hue as opposed to it's regular white color. Her arm was stretched out as if she had thrown a javelin -which she had.

"Naruto, are you alright?" She asked.

The blond stood up, bleeding from the lip and with a large gash on his cheek, "I'm fine." He said, jumping away from Gren. "Thanks for the save."

"Anytime." Hanabi smiled.

"A weakling like this won't help you win." Gren turned to Naruto. The large man was in perfect shape aside from the hole that Hanabi's lance had left.

"Hanabi is anything but weak." Naruto said, "Byakugan!" He activated his dojutsu, but instead of the regular white his eyes stayed the teal color they ad become when he transformed.

""Doton: Earth Spike!" Hanabi slammed her hands onto the ground, creating a spike from the icy ground right in front of Gren, but it shattered when his shell formed once again.

Naruto took the moment of distraction to run up to Gren, a blade made from super hardened bone forming in either hand. He slashed the shell in an X shape, but both blades bounced off of the shell harmlessly. Naruto blitzed behind Gren and attempted his slash again, but Gren spun around, forming a small shell around his arms and blocking the slash.

Gren's arm shells then turned into pincers. He used one to grab both of Naruto's blades, snapping them effortlessly and used the second pincer to attempt and snap Naruto's neck, but the blond rolled back.

Hanabi used a second earth spike, hoping to stab Gren in the back, but his crab shell spun around, shattering the spike once again.

Gren then shot a strong stream of water towards Hanabi, who raised an earth wall just in time, but the water punched right through, slamming into her stomach and knocking her to the ground.

"Raiton: Hummingbird Storm!" Naruto shouted, releasing a flurry of hummingbirds from his hand. Naruto then rushed towards Gren as the hummingbirds slammed against the shell, creating a dust cloud. Naruto appeared behind Gren and cupped his hands at his side, "Kaa mee haa mee HAA!" He unleashed a blue wave of ki, large enough to cover Gren's entire body.

The blond heard booming laughter as his beam dissipated, leaving nothing but a large trench in his wake.

"I guess that's the end of him." Hanabi said, walking towards Naruto while holding her stomach.

"I hope so." Naruto sighed, powering down and wrapping an arm around Hanabi to support her.

* * *

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hanabi were escorting Koyuki and Sandayu -her manager- to the castle in the heart of Yuki no kuni.

As they traveled they met no opposition, it seemed that Doto had only sent the three ninja, and presumably the man who Naruto was fighting, to stop them. Sakura took point, Koyuki on her back as she ran. Shikamaru followed directly behind her, Sandayu somehow managing to keep up, trailing only slightly behind the Nara. Hanabi took rear, her Byakugan on the look out for any opposition.

"Stop!" The Hyuga called out, "There's someone about half a kilometer traveling this way, and fast."

The group stopped, Koyuki got off Sakura's back as the rosette stepped forwards and slammed her hands together, the seals on her gloves released two gauntlets similar to Gohan's Katchin gauntlets.

Shikamaru stepped in front of Koyuki and Sandayu, pulling out two bladed tonfa and standing guard. Hanabi stood beside Shikamaru, two kunai falling from her sleeves into her hands.

Fifteen seconds later the man arrived. He was tall with a large frame and cascading black hair with four short strands falling over his forehead. He wore a black suit of armor with blue trims and a large blue gem in the center with bulky arm guards.

"I'll take the princess now." He said, ignoring Sakura as he walked forwards.

Sakura stepped into his way, "If you move now, I'll let you live." She growled.

The man laughed, "I'm the daimyo if this country, do anything and you'll be punished." He laughed.

"Not really uncle," Koyuki stepped forwards, "Once you die I'll take my rightful place as daimyo. So Sakura will get off scot free, maybe I'll even reward her for killing you."

Sakura smirked, slamming a fist into the shocked Doto's stomach, shattering the armor in her way with little effort and sending the man flying backwards.

As Doto hit the ground Hanabi sensed Naruto's ki skyrocket, and another ki matched it perfectly.

"Naruto's in trouble!" Hanabi shouted.

"Go." Shikamaru said, "We've got this."

Hanabi nodded and took off.

Sakura waited for Doto to stand up, which the man did, hesitantly though. He looked at Sakura bewildered.

"How?" He asked weakly.

She walked up to him a smile on her face, "I trained under Tsunade of the sannin, a flimsy suit of armor like that is nothing." Truthfully she used some ki to enhance her punch further, but Doto didn't need to know that.

Doto's face paled as he saw the emerald green chakra around her hand and flinched as she brought it near him, but he soon felt a warmth flow through him, the wound her punch had left was closing. She then shattered the rest of his armor with a second punch before healing him again.

"Hey princess, whaddya wanna do with him?" Sakura asked.

"I shall place him in the dungeons for the rest of his life." She said, walking up to him, "Which is lenient considering the punishment for treason is death." She said.

Doto flung his hand towards Koyuki's neck, but she was pushed away by Sandayu. Doto grabbed the old man by the neck and in an impressive show of force crushed the old man's throat.

Koyuki felt tears fall from her eyes for the first time since she was a child. "Sandayu, you… you've always been there." She fell to her knees, hands covering her face. Sakura moved to comfort her while Shikamaru swung his tonfa, walking up to Doto.

"Looks like you've received the punishment of death." He said, stabbing both tonfa into the man's chest, piercing his heart. He pulled his tonfa out and cleaned them up.

He walked to Koyuki and put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's get you home." He hefted her onto his back and, along with Sakura, continuing on towards the town in the center of the island.

* * *

A week later Koyuki was officially recognised as daimyo of Yuki no kuni. She decided to finish the movie, but announced that she would no longer be portraying Princess Gale, but would instead move onto other ventures, namely starring in the movie adaptation of Icha Icha Paradise, playing the lead role.

Once Koyuki was free from the press after a half hour of questions it was time for her to say goodbye to the Konoha group.

She turned first to Shikamaru, "Thank you, for ending Doto's reign." She said, turning to Sakura, "And thank you for trying to give me a chance to punish him myself."

Sakura grimaced, "I'm sorry it didn't turn out as planned."

Koyuki shook her head, "You couldn't have known." She then turned to Hanabi and Naruto, "And thank you two for taking out that man and those three shinobi that my uncle hired."

"It was nothing." Naruto said.

"And I'm sorry for acting the way I did when I first met all of you. You've helped me so much and I truly didn't deserve it." Koyuki bowed.

"Again, it was nothing." Naruto said for the group, "We were hired to do something and we did it. But I do have to say I like the new you much more." The blond smiled.

"I would like to gift you all with something, a treasure of Yuki no kuni from times long past." Koyuki said.

"Really, you don't need to." Naruto said.

"I insist."Koyuki left, returning a few minutes later with a decorative box, tied with a red ribbon.

She handed the box to Naruto, "Here." He opened the box, revealing an orange ball with a single red star in the center.

"Woah, are you sure?" He asked.

Koyuki just nodded.

"Thank you, Koyuki-sama." The blond bowed.

"None of that _sama_ stuff from you." She said.

Naruto just smiled, "Alright, Koyuki."

* * *

 _So how'd you guys like it? Any requests for another movie chapter?_

 **Thanks for reading :D**

Updates every Wednesday


	45. Chapter 45

_Just a quick addition before the chapter begins. For Mirai Trunks I will be changing his hair to blue like it was in Super. Solely because I think it looks cool. Kid Trunks will have his hair stay as purple though._

 _Also, this chapter is mainly to clarify a few things about Minato and Mirai. I feel like I did a really bad job explaining things so I'm going to dedicate this chapter just to that. This chapter will progress the plot still though._

 **Saviour**

A blue haired man walked through an unfamiliar forest. He had a sword strapped to his back and a denim jacket on over a black muscle shirt. He walked without a care in the world.

Finally Trunks was in a place of relative peace. He had no world-ending threats to deal with, no androids were left in existence. He was happy. For the most part.

Ever since Trunks had been merged into Minato's body he had let the Konoha-native be the dominant personality. Trunks wasn't about to take somebody's life away when it was barely beginning. Instead Trunks kept to himself.

Minato knew of Trunks, and could access all of the man's memories. That was a major reason for Minato's lust for peace. Unlike Trunks -and even Jiraiya- though, Minato didn't want world peace. Not that it wasn't his ultimate goal, but he wanted to keep the people he cared about and his village safe before anything.

Trunks looked at the artificial sky that Minato's mind made, a sad look on his face. The half-Saiyan then closed his eyes.

Minato stood on a mountain, a large sealing matrix in front of him as a large, dark colored orb flew towards him. There was a large nine tailed fox across from Minato, it's mouth open.

Trunks shook his head.

' _Minato, let me help'_ He told the blond.

' _Trunks, "I can handle this.'_ Minato said. Trunks was okay to have in his head sometimes, but whenever there was a large scale fight the blue haired time traveller wanted to take over and it irked Minato something fierce.

' _I won't take over, just take some of my ki and mix it with the sealing matrix, otherwise it'll break and the Kyuubi will kill everyone.'_ Trunks told the man. Truthfully Trunks wanted to take control and fight the kyuubi one-on-one, just to get a stretch in.

Minato grunted but listened to Trunks. If there was one thing that the Saiyan was good for it was battle planning.

' _Fine'_ Minato instinctively drew upon some of Trunks' ki, a blue aura erupting around him as the Bijudama slammed into his seal, pushing against it until it nearly slammed into the Hokage, but with a shout of effort Minato strengthened the barrier and the large ball exploded off in the distance.

Minato caught his breath as the kyuubi looked at him with a mix of respect, hatred, and surprise.

Then he launched a second Bijudama.

Minato groaned and jumped towards the beast, his hair growing slightly and a golden aura surrounding him.

' _Trunks, I need your power now!'_ Minato screamed mentally, forming a Rasengan that grew until it dwarfed the Bijudama, he swung the ball of chakra and ki into the biju's attack and a large explosion occurred, destroying much of the evacuated village beneath them.

Trunk was watching, hoping to fight even though he knew he wouldn't get to. He watched Minato go Super Saiyan, a feat that the time traveller wasn't sure was possible. Maybe they were more merged than Trunks thought.

Minato flew through the destruction and slammed the Rasengan into Kyuubi's face, sending the large beast to the ground. He landed and touched the Kyuubi, both suddenly appearing several miles away.

Kushina was there with Naruto.

"I've gotta seal it." Minato said to her. They debated but eventually Minato convinced his wife to help him seal the kyuubi inside of Naruto.

Trunks watched as Minato began going through hand seals, moving towards using a jutsu that Trunks knew of. Minato had never done it before, no one alive had -because the price of this jutsu wasn't chakra, it was a soul. The Reaper Death Seal activated and Trunks readied himself. He wasn't sure if he could go to otherworld now, would his soul be offered along with Minato's? They were connected but not the same entity.

' _Sorry Gohan, Mom, Dad. I guess i won't see you guys ever again.'_ Trunks thought as he closed his eyes. When he felt Minato die he braced himself, but death never came.

He opened his eyes and saw the reaper. It was wearing a black cloak and it's face wasn't visible, only purple eyes that glowed with ancient energy.

"Trunks Briefs." The reaper said, "I am Thanatos, one of the three gods of death that rule over the reapers. I have ordered your soul to be saved."

"Why?" Trunks asked, his hand twitching, ready to go to his sword and fight.

"You are needed, however you must also find a way to recreate your body and that is something I cannot help you with. Just know that as a spirit you will not be attacked by any reapers, unless they are rogue, in which case you'll have to figure that out on your own." Thanatos then faded away, "Good luck, Mirai"

Trunks' eyes widened, the only people who called him Mirai were the Z-Fighters. Why would a god call him by that name?

Trunks saw the forest around him fading, then found himself in an actual forest, looking down on Minato and Kushina's dead bodies, with Naruto crying in his mother's arms. A tear fell from Trunks' eye as he saw the baby, who had his blood -kind of, the fusion was strange in that way- lay there helpless. He went to pick Naruto up but his hands passed right through, but Naruto stopped crying and looked right at Trunks, a smile appearing.

Trunks felt Hiruzen approaching and left, Naruto would be fine.

 **LINEBREAK**

 _I know this chapter was both short and late. Originally this was going to be the last chapter for this part of the story but I was trying to turn Legend of the Stone of Gelel from movie into print without using Naruto and it was really hard, so I scrapped that and decided to publish this instead. You guys will still get another chapter on Wednesday, featuring Sasuke, Lee, Suigetsu (Who, incase you guys forgot -Cuz I did :p- has been part of the Leaf village since after Wave, and Hiro (Sakura's boyfriend from the chapters that took place in the capital)._

 _Anyways, I hope I cleared up a little bit of confusion in regards to Trunks and Minato. If you guys have any other questions send thehm to me in a PM (or as a review if you're a guest) and I'll answer at the top of next chapter (Or the chapter after I get the question) or I'll reply to your PM._

 **THANKS FOR READING :D**

Updates every Wednesday


	46. Chapter 46

**A Soldier's Duty!**

Sasuke walked ahead of his three teammates with a scowl. Suigetsu wasn't horrible, unless he was with Arthur and then they would constantly debate who was a better swordsman and it irked the Uchiha to no end. And then there was Hiro, Sasuke's least favourite person alive right now, apart from maybe Orochimaru -who was more scary than anything.

If it wasn't enough to look like Sasuke, with his porcelain skin and hair style -though Hiro did notably have two red bangs- Hiro also seemed to be something of a prodigy who was a loner. Plus he was dating Sakura, who was one of Sasuke's best _(_ and only _)_ friends. It bugged Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maybe we should rest." Hiro appeared next to the Uchiha in a flurry of leaves.

"We can keep moving, it's only been a few hours." Sasuke said, walking a little faster to get away from Hiro.

The man kept up however, "It's been five hours and we haven't stopped." He argued.

Sasuke stopped and turned on his heels, looking Hiro in the eye, "Look, we aren't stopping until near nightfall. We aren't moving at high speeds or anything of the sort so stop the complaining, or you can go back to the village." Sasuke then spun back around and continued walking.

Suigetsu and Arthur walked by Hiro, who was still standing there.

"Hurry up lover boy, or you'll get left behind." The Kiri native laughed.

Arthur walked by and pat Hiro on the back, "He'll warm up to you eventually." The knight said, continuing on.

Hiro walked behind the group, anger written all over his face. He glared at Sasuke's back.

' _You're lucky Uchiha. Very lucky'_ Hiro thought, hand going to his pocket instinctively.

* * *

Sasuke and co. arrived in Kawa no Kuni's Curry of Life shop.

Suigetsu led the group in. Inside was Sansho, a short old lady with white hair and glasses.

"You must be the Konoha-nin I hired" Sansho said as they walked in. "I trust you already know what to do?"

Sasuke spoke up, "We were told to rescue someone named Karashi, we do not know the last known location or appearance of our… target" Sasuke said.

"Karashi is my grandson. He has long brown hair and blue eyes." The old lady said, "As for where he was last seen, I know where he is right now. The Katabami Gold Mine."

"This is a bad idea." Suigetsu said to Sasuke, "One of the Seven Kiri Swordsmen took that place for his own a few years back, and I've heard he has a partner that's stronger than the Mizukage."

"I'm stronger than the Mizukage." Sasuke said, brushing Suigetsu off. He then looked Sansho in the eye, "I'll leave tomorrow morning with my squad. I need directions before then."

"I can house you four if you'd like." Sansho said as Sasuke turned to leave.

Arthur smiled brightly, "That would be much appreciated ma'am." He bowed. Sansho led the group up a flight of stairs, revealing an upper floor where there were four rooms. You can take the two furthest rooms, split yourselves up however.

"Suigetsu and I are taking the room on the left." Sasuke said, immediately entering the room.

Suigetsu just shrugged his shoulders and followed the Uchiha.

"I guess we're rooming?" Hiro turned to Arthur, who smiled brightly.

"Indeed. I can share tales of my knightly battles with you all night."

Hiro groaned.

* * *

The group arrived at the Katabami gold mine early the next morning. They peeked over a ridge and saw a tall green haired man who wore a grey, sleeveless vest with grey slacks standing on a rock overlooking a large pit.

Beside him was a woman of average height wearing a white suit reminiscent of the Kumo jonin uniform. On the front was a design of a bat holding a scale of either wing.

Over the pit hovered a coffin, with a small group below, all chanting _Bury Him!_

Sasuke spotted their target, Karashi. He was in the crowd, right at the front, cheering.

Suigetsu turned to the group, "He doesn't look like he needs to be rescued."

"We have a job to do, we'll do it." Sasuke said, "Arthur, Hiro, you two incapacitate the crowd and keep Karashi safe. Suigetsu, are you sure that the one in white is stronger?"

"Like 90% sure." Suigetsu said.

"Can you handle the tall guy if I take her?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably not for long, maybe fifteen minutes max." The swordsman said truthfully.

Sasuke growled, "Change of plans, Arthur, you take the tall guy, Suigetsu and Hiro take the grunts."

"Why don't I get a chance to fight Raiga?" Hiro asked.

Sasuke turned to him, "Because you're the weakest here."

Hiro growled, "You know what, Uchiha, all I get is attitude from you and it's pissing me off." Hiro went right up to Sasuke's face, "Last damn chance to stop."

Sasuke smiled and pulled his head back, slamming his forehead into Hiro's, "Really, you wanna fight me?" Sasuke's hands went to his hips, where he held two swords, the Hawk Sword, and the Green Lightning Katana. He grabbed one in either hand and held both to Hiro's throat, "I'd kill you before you could blink. The only reason I haven't is because Sakura likes you and she's basically my sister, so step down and listen. Or I'll have to tell Sakura that you died, and I don't wanna do that." Sasuke sheathed his blades and let Hiro stand up.

Hiro glared at Sasuke, his hand inching towards his pocket, but he backed up and summoned his naginata from a seal on his wrist, "Fine, I'll back down this time."

Suigetsu drew his two swords and they began to channel electricity. He looked at Hiro and both jumped down to begin taking out the grunts.

"Arthur, if you finish first go help the other two." Sasuke said, the blond nodded.

Sasuke and Arthur rushed across the crater. Arthur created a blade from golden energy and landed in front of Raiga.

"I challenge you to a fight between swordsmen." He said as he landed.

Raiga laughed, picking up a hammer that was attached to an axe by a thick cord of rope. "You're on."

Arthur swung his blade but Raiga batted it away with his hammer, swinging the bottom so that the axe swung into Arthur's armor. Arthur was surprised as he was pulled towards Raiga.

Arthur made a helmet from golden energy right before the hammer could shatter his skull. Instead the helmet exploded into a shower of gold and Arthur smiled, ripping his armor off, revealing a black traditional ninja suit.

"It's been awhile since I've been forced to use speed." His longsword changed to a chinese dao -a straight blade that curved towards the end, about four feet long. Arthur then blitz Raiga, cutting the rope that held the two weapons together.

"You… this is one of the Seven Swords of Kirigakure." Raiga began to growl, but Arthur struck him in the stomach with a palm strike.

"Without my armor I am not a knight, I am instead a soldier, who will do anything to protect my home and complete my missions. That means you must die." Arthur's blue eyes held none of the brightness that they usually had, instead the were filled with bloodlust.

 **Flashback**

* * *

 _Kazuma stood across from Arthur._

" _You need to move faster than that to hit me." Kazuma said sternly, "Take the armor off."_

" _I cannot." Arthur said, "A knight without armor is not a knight."_

 _Kazuma raised a leg, a flurry of blue sparkles gathered around the appendage. Kazuma kicked the air and the sparkles disappeared. Suddenly Arthur's armor exploded._

 _Arthur's eyes shifted, losing their sparkle. He growled deeply, looking at Kazuma with malice. Suddenly his longsword changed to a chinese dao._

 _Kazuma blinked, he had never seen Arthur use anything other than a longsword. Before his eyes opened he felt a cut across his back. Arthur was there, preparing a second swing._

 _Kazuma leapt back and moved into a fighting stance. The blue sparkles surrounded his entire body as he blocked each of Arthur's strikes._

* * *

 **End Flashback**

Arthur sliced one of Raiga's hands off, the axe falling to the ground. He blocked the hammer swing with a second dao that formed nearly instantaneously, cutting the metal weapon head in half.

Arthur dropped his two weapons and jumped back. As the blades hit the ground they exploded, showering Raiga with sparks. Arthur then began weaving hand seals.

"Raiton: Lightning Burst!" Arthur shouted, firing a pulse of energy at Raiga, sending the man flying away, slamming into one of the nearby cliffs and sending rubble everywhere. "Raiton: Lightning Dragon Storm!" Arthur then shot a large dragon made of electricity from his mouth, it flew into the sky and dived towards Raiga, splitting into five dragons and creating a large explosion that hit from all directions.

Arthur looked at Raiga's body, or rather, lack thereof. Limbs were strewn all over the place and the mountainous area was painted red.

The blond turned and rushed towards Suigetsu and Hiro, intent on helping. He activated his armor before arriving, mostly to keep face but also so that he didn't accidentally hurt one of his squad mates.

Sasuke swung his sword as he landed, hoping to chop off one of the white-clad woman's arms, but she noticed him and moved slightly, evading his attack and blasting him with an invisible burst of energy, sending him flying back.

Sasuke landed and rushed forwards, the Hawk Sword in his hand. He slashed horizontally, but the woman stopped it with another invisible barrier.

"Do I know you?" The woman tilted her head, "You seem familiar."

Sasuke grunted, jumping back and closing his eyes. Black marks began to crisscross over his skin. He opened his eyes, revealing his two Sharingan.

"Pinton: Shadowless Flight" Suddenly he disappeared from view, slashing at his opponent's side, but she blocked it with yet another invisible barrier.

"It's no use, you won't break through my sound field." The woman said.

Sasuke saw that her eyes weren't moving, was she blind? He shook his head, that didn't matter she was obviously strong enough to pose a challenge. "Pinton: Shadowless Chidori!" Sasuke shouted, exchanging his sword for his teacher's original jutsu. He appeared behind the woman and stabbed it forwards, feeling resistance as he cut into her sound field.

The woman turned and kicked Sasuke's wrist hard, twisting his hand and cancelling his jutsu. He jumped back and shot three fireballs at her. They all exploded as they touched her sound field and she turned to face Sasuke, "Onton: Sound Blade!" She shouted, appearing behind Sasuke in a burst of speed and cutting his back open.

He landed face first on the ground, pulling himself up he glared at the woman, "KAIOKEN!" He screamed, a red aura surrounding him, "Pinton: Shadowless Chidori!" He shouted, once again disappearing from view. This time he reappeared right in front of her and stabbed the chidori into her stomach, pulling his hand out he saw the blood and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"I win." He turned around, not bothering to dispose of the body, which was a mistake. As soon as Sasuke left the woman's body dissolved into particles, floating into the sky.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of Tsunade, Suigetsu and Hiro to his left and Arthur to his right.

"Mission accomplished Tsunade-sama." He said, "We brought Karashi back to his grandmother without harm."

"And stopped a psycho from possibly massacring the entire village." Suigetsu spoke up.

"That too." The Uchiha added.

"Good work." Tsunade said, "I expect a report by tomorrow. Dismissed."

The group bowed and left the hokage to herself. Tsunade leaned back and closed her eyes with a sigh of relief, "I'm finally here with no…"

"Lady Tsunade, I have some paperwork for you!" Shizune said as she burst into the room, carrying a wheelbarrow full of paper, "This all needs to be done by tomorrow."

Tsunade slammed her head into the desk, "Why did I take this damned job?" She asked herself.

* * *

 _So I've been thinking about a way to make the GohanxHinata pairing work and at this point in time I'm going to have to cancel that pairing, not indefinitely however. I may end up making it a pairing again in the future however I am not making any promises._

 _I hope you guys liked this chapter, if you're interested I am putting up a poll from now until September first about the fusions you guys want to see in part 2 -Which has a working title of Risen Legends right now. It is mostly supporting characters like Shikamaru and Shino or Neji and Lee but there are quite a few options. If you have a better name for a fusion or a suggestion for one that isn't up there I'd love to hear it. The top three or five will be in the story I haven't decided yet._

 _Published early due to having a busy schedule :p_

 **THANKS FOR READING :D**

Updates every Wednesday


	47. Chapter 47

**Gotenks is Reborn!**

"Goten slow down!" Trunks called out to his friend. Both demi-Saiyans were wearing gis. Trunks wore a dark blue gi top with matching pants and a weighted white shirt under it. Goten was wearing a long-sleeved black gi with matching pants and a weighted black undershirt.

"We've gotta hurry Trunks!" Goten shouted, "Or else they'll get away!"

Goten and Trunks were currently chasing after two males about Kakashi's age. Both were taller than average, though one was lean and looked to be built for speed while the other had a build that put an orc to shame. The lean one was wearing a full blue gi with a red belt while the other wore a full red gi with a blue belt. It was evident from their faces however, that they were related despite the difference in build, perhaps even twins.

Trunks caught up with Goten and the two split up, appearing in front of the twins from either side.

The twins stopped and looked at the two Saiyans with grins on their faces.

"I'll take the stupid one." The blue garbed twin said.

The one in red just nodded and faced Trunks. His grey eyes seemed almost animalistic to the lavender-haired Saiyan, as if the man in front of him had no thoughts, only instincts.

"Let's go big guy." Trunks began to bounce on his feet, before he could hit the ground however he was flying through the air. Despite appearances the red twin could move much faster than Trunks had anticipated.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted, flying towards the bulky man.

"Nu-uh-uh." The blue twin chided, kneeing Goten in the stomach, "Don't take your eyes off of your opponent. Leave Red to enjoy playing with Trunks okay."

Goten glared at the man, whose grey eyes twinkled with intelligence. It was eery that two people with the exact same face and eye color could have such different eyes. Blue threw Goten away and slowly walked towards him.

"Oh and Goten, make this fun for me okay?" Blue laughed.

Trunks stood up and rolled instantly, a large crater with Red at the center appeared where he was.

The lavender-haired youth shot forwards, dropping his foot onto Red's head, slamming the man into the ground. Red's hand shot upwards and grabbed Trunks' leg, jumping up and throwing the young Saiyan into the ground.

"Fire Fist!" Red shouted, pulling his arm back and igniting the limb. He flew towards Trunks and slammed the flaming fist into the Saiyan creating a large dust cloud.

Suddenly Goten was forcefully hurled into Trunks. Blue was floating above the two, a small knick on his face along with a pissed off look.

"Red, go all out if you want, I'm leaving" Blue turned away and began to fly away.

"Trunks go after him!" Goten shouted, "He'll lead us to wherever it is that they come from." Goten shot at Red and engaged the man in a flurry of punches and kicks.

Trunks was about to chase after Blue when Goten screamed in pain. The young Saiyan had been impaled by a spear. Trunks followed the weapon and was shocked to see that it was part of Red's arm, starting where his hand should have been.

"GOTEN!" Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan and slammed into Red, sending the man a few steps back and pulling the spear from Goten's arm.

"Trunks, you should have left." Goten said, panting, "Thanks though." Goten let his arm hang limply and attempted to get into a battle stance.

"I got this." Trunks flashed behind Red and kicked, however the hulk of a man grabbed his ankle and threw him towards Goten, who was powering up a one-handed ki blast. The two best friends were sent tumbling backwards.

"Maybe we should fuse?" Goten suggested, "Or try level two."

Trunks shook his head, "I'll try level two, we can't risk your arm messing up the dance." He then steeled himself as he powered up, the ground around him cracking and a few stones rising, with a shout and a burst of energy he entered his Super Saiyan 2 statem his hair slightly longer and standing all the way up.

Red smiled and waited, stopping Trunks' next attempt at a punch to his stomach by kneeing the young warrior in the stomach and sending him flying back.

"Doton: Earth Spear!" Goten shouted, slamming his good arm on the ground and creating a spike of hardened earth that shot towards Red's head.

"Katon: Flaming Skin!" Red shouted without weaving any hand signs. His skin suddenly turned blood red and the spear melted before it could impale him.

"Double Buster!" Trunks shot his signature attack towards Red.

"Wolf Fang Spear!" Red called out as he raised and arm up and turned his hand into a spear, impaling Trunks' attack and causing it to explode above him. Red then leapt into the air and ax-kicked Trunks in the head, sending him crashing down to the ground.

"Doton: Quicksand!" Goten called out, running and tagging the ground right where Red was about to land. When the giant man hit the ground he began to sink until the sand turned into glass from his body temperature.

"Goten, can you do the dance?" Trunks asked through gritted teeth.

"I'll practice while you fight." Goten said. He began going through the motions of the dance, wincing when he had to move his left arm.

Trunks engaged Red in a game of tag, blasting ki blasts at the man who simply rushed towards him and attempted to pummel him. The Saiyan was forced to use the Kawarimi to escape more than a few times while Goten practiced.

Red bellowed in rage after Trunks had evaded him again. His red skin began to smoke as his body temperature rose. Waves of heat rolled off of him and Trunks felt himself begin to get lightheaded. Red screamed and moved faster than Trunks could see. The Saiyan flew forwards, a sharp pain in his back. He then felt intense heat in front of him and felt a strong blow hit his stomach and flew towards the ground, slamming down in the crater Red made earlier and plowing straight down. With a bellow of rage Trunks flew upwards and began rapid firing ki blasts at Red, which only seemed to annoy him more as he once a gain bellowed in rage.

"Goten, almost done?" Trunks called out before crossing his arms and blocking some of the impact from Red's fist. The large man then raised both hands and held them together, morphing them into a spiked mace head.

"Masenko!" Goten shouted, the blast hitting Red in the back and sending him flying forwards. Trunks took the opportunity to move beside Goten, who said "Yea, I should be able to do it."

The two took their positions, "Fuuu!" The chanted, beginning the dance, "Sioon!" They continued the dance, "HAA!" They met in the center with outstretched fingers and a bright light shrouded them. When the light cleared a new warrior stood in the ir place. He had long black hair with purple hair on the sides that stood up. He was wearing a blue vest with gold trims and white gi pants.

Gotenks then cracked his neck while casually transforming into Super Saiyan.

"Well, you're in trouble now, I, Gotenks, the strongest warrior in the known universe is here." Gotenks said, his voice a mixture of Trunks and Goten's. "And I've set my sights on you.' He pointed at Red. This only served to aggravate the man, who rushed forwards and tried to uppercut the fused fighter, but his fist was caught in one hand, "Nu-uh-uh." Gotenks waggled his finger, "That kinda fighting isn't gonna fly." Gotenks then seemingly disappeared, reappearing in the air inhaling deeply, "BIG TREE CANNON!" He shouted, firing a large golden beam from his mouth.

"11 Star Burst: Crimson Impact!" Red shouted, his right hand had eleven crimson coloured orbs around it as he cocked it back. As he threw his punch the spheres all gathered around his hand. His fist made contact with Gotenks' attack and created a large explosion.

"Gotenks surveyed the area, seeing no sign of Red he laughed, "I guess he was too scared to keep fighting us!"

"Wrong!" Red said from behind Gotenks, his fist still glowing crimson. The fused fighter turned around and saw the punch coming.

"So close!" Gotenks said before substituting with a log, which Red utterly demolished.

Red once again bellowed in rage, flying into a berserk state where he chased after Gotenks, who was laughing as he dodged angry punches and continuously shot out insults.

Gotenks dodged one last punch from Red and held one outstretched hand and released a large blue blast that shot through Red's side, leaving a large hole. Red fell towards the ground and Gotenks turned around and blasted away, heading to Konoha.

* * *

 _Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've had no internet since last Monday or so so I haven't been able to upload at all. I did manage to finish a few extra chapters so I won't upload late for a while._

 _I hope you liked the fight. I still have a poll for fusions in the next part of the story._

 **THANKS FOR READING :D**

Updates on Wednesday


	48. Chapter 48

**Downfall of Suna Part 1: Gaara Unleashed!**

Gaara stood as part of a unit for the first time. Still wearing his usual burgundy garb with the large gourd on his back he stood in the center of a large force.

His siblings were by his side, Kankuro wearing a confident smile to hide his fear and Temari was looking worriedly at her younger brothers, Gaara was insanely powerful but Kankuro -while decent- was still a beginner at using puppets in combat. He shouldn't be here. She couldn't stop the frantic beating of her heart.

Baki, their old sensei, stood addressing the army since he was acting Kazekage.

"We don't know who they are or what they want, all we know is that there is around a hundred of them and all are expected to be at least A-Rank, with most being S-Rank." The man said, "When engaging do not stay fighting if you know you are going to die, we need all the manpower possible."

One Jonin spoke up, "Sir, with all do respect, I will not back down from a fight with my village on the line."

Baki looked the man in the eye, "Sometimes intelligence is worth more than pride." Baki said, "If you wish to die for your village at least make sure you get word of the enemy's abilities to someone else who will survive."

An hour later Baki led the group out into the desert. They were the fourth -and final- line of defense the village had, filled with genin, chunin, a few jonin, and retired shinobi of all ranks. They quickly caught up to the third group, who was fighting a large array of enemies.

Most shinobi were double or triple teaming the enemies. Even though the third group was filled with chunin and jonin there were many dead and it looked like the enemy had little to no casualties.

One in particular stood out to Gaara as he surveyed the battlefield. It was a woman wearing a bright kimono and fighting sixteen jonin at the same time with two large, curved swords that reflected all colors of the rainbow. She was… entrancing.

Gaara moved up to Baki, "Can you see her, she is dangerous." He said as one of the men fighting the colorful woman was cut down by one of her comrades, another shinobi immediately took his place.

Baki nodded, "You'll be useless against her, your attacks are too widespread, I'll take her out." He said as he sped off, two fingers extended on each hand.

Baki jumped in the air and began slashing the air with his hands "Wind Blade!" The jonin shouted, the blades cutting the woman into pieces.

"Baki, you've arrived." One of the men fighting her exclaimed, "That's great. Believe it or not that's only the third one taken down by any squadron." He continued, "These bastards are just too damn tough."

"Where's their leader?" Baki asked, "He'll be the strongest so we should try and take him out first."

The ninja looked around, "I can't find him, he's tall and muscular. His skin is a bronze color and he's got slick black hair."

Baki nodded, "Good work keep it up." He took off, jumping and throwing kunai, some laced with explosive tags.

As Gaara walked his allies ran past him, except for his sister Temari. She landed right next to him.

"Gaara, be safe out there." She said before continuing onwards.

"You too." Gaara said once she was out of earshot.

Temari whipped out her fan immediately, blowing away a man with a large python wrapped around his arms. He landed on an elderly Suna shinobi who stabbed the snake in the head. The man screamed and ripped the shinobi's head off before exploding and taking a large chunk of shinobi with him.

A wall of sand shielded Temari before the blast could engulf her.

"G… Gaara?" She was confused, while he wasn't as insane since the chunin exams Gaara was still cold to everyone most of the time.

"I told you to stay safe." He said. Temari smiled.

"Thanks, lil bro." She said, "Now let's go get 'em!" The two ran forwards into the battle.

Baki threw a kunai into the brain of a man who was standing beside a walking man-shaped flame. The now dead man had been doubling the size of the fireballs that were shot.

"Any Suiton users?" Baki called out.

"I can take him." Gaara appeared in a Suna-Shunshin. A wall of sand rose behind the flaming man and crashed down. Suddenly a large portion of sand turned to glass as the flaming man stood there, his glow noticeably dimmer. Gaara summoned another wave of sand and engulfed the man, this time squeezing his hand and shouting, "Sand Coffin!" The sand around the living flame shrunk to the size of a head and Gaara dropped it. The flame-man was dead.

Baki smirked, "Good job Gaara." The jonin then saw Kankuro use his puppet, Karasu stab a man with a clock through the head. "How is it that the genin have more kills than most of the jonin here?" Baki asked.

Temari and Gaara met up once again just after Temari had slammed her fan against a man who had been shrinking and killing people from the inside out. Gaara followed up by crushing his body with sand.

"I'm taking that kill." Temari said with a pout.

"I'm still winning." Gaara said monotonously.

"Did you just make a joke?" She asked.

Gaara ignored her and pointed behind her.

Temari turned around and saw Kankuro fighting a hulking man with copper toned skin and black hair. The man had no scratches on him even as Karasu, slashed at him with nearly fifty blades at once. The man just walked through the attacks. He looked at Kankuro and smiled, appearing in front of the boy in a burst of speed and decapitating him. His head rolled and landed at Temari's feet.

The Suna genin fell to her knees as she looked at her younger brother's head. Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the sand below. She bellowed with rage and dashed forwards, jumping into the air and slamming the golden skinned man on the head with her fan, shattering the tool.

"Oh, was he important to you?" The man asked with laughter lacing his voice.

"You bastard." Temari muttered, "I'm going to rip you open and make you eat your own stomach!" She screamed, "Fuuton: Bladed Tornado!" She shouted, beginning the hand seals for her strongest jutsu.

Suddenly two tendrils of sand stopped her hands and pulled her back. Gaara slowly walked past her, a sinister aura surrounding him, he looked her in the eyes, "I'll kill him, for you. And for Kankuro." He said as a tear fell down his face.

Gaara turned to the hulking man and raised both hands, "Sand Tsunami." A large wall of sand rose up in front of Gaara and fell onto his opponent, "Giant Sand Burial!" Gaara screamed, the sand where Kankuro's murderer had been compressed so hard that it formed a crater, a crater that was larger than Sunagakure itself, "You killed my brother, I hope you're still alive down there so that I can add your blood to my gourd, not to appease mother but to appease myself. Kankuro and I didn't get along, he was loud and annoying and stupid, but he was MY BROTHER!" Gaara screamed at the sand. He saw the man getting up in the middle and immediately raised his hands, all the sand in the crater surrounded the man, "SAND COFFIN!" Gaara screamed as his malicious aura grew, casting the Ichibi's shadow behind him. Gaara threw his hands to his sides, the sand around the man flying away in every direction, "Sand Shuriken!" He shouted, each particle of sand somehow grew to the size of a regular shuriken and flew towards the man, "Suna Bunshin!" He shouted, each shuriken turning into three. They all stabbed into the man and formed a casing around him, "Spear of Shukaku!" Gaara shouted, his hand trembling as he held it out and took only the hardest substances in the ground and formed a halberd in the shape of the Ichibi's claw. He walked forwards while using sand to bring Temari towards him. Her hands wrapped around the spear just behind his.

"You monster!" Gaara shouted as he and Temari plunged the blade into the man's head.

* * *

 _I hope you guys liked it. This was one of my favourite chapters to write so far. Honestly writing this was amazing so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do._

 _Anyways I have a poll up for fusions and I've added a new choice, being no fusions. So if you guys would like to be even better people you could go vote on your favorite idea up there or let me know any other ideas you might have._

 **THANKS FOR READING :D**

Updates on Wednesday


	49. Chapter 49

**Downfall of Suna Finale: Sandstorm of Vengeance!**

Baki felt a spike of Shukaku's chakra and turned to see Gaara burying someone over and over again before finally stabbing him through the head with the help of Temari.

The jonin ducked and spun around, a wind blade cutting a woman who had a mace as her left hand. She fell apart and crumbled. He then threw two wind-enhanced kunai at a woman with large, brightly colored feathers covering her. The knives met their mark and flew right through her, stabbing into the arm of the most normal looking person on the other side.

The man had brown hair that looked like he had just woken up and was wearing a simple white top and pants. He did have a gladius at his side and a strange looking shield but those were his only irregularities.

The man pulled the knives from his arm and dashed forwards. He drew his sword and brandished his shield, it's design was a woman's head with snakes for hair. Baki looked away, it seemed, dangerous almost. The man rushed Baki, slashing with precision that would've made a samurai jealous.

Baki dodged the blows as well as he could, hoping that he would be able to find an opening, but the large shield covered any possible hole in the man's attack.

Baki backpedaled, eventually bumping backs with someone else. He ducked and prepared two kunai to impale whoever it was but saw that it was an ally. At least before the man's sword impaled his gut it was an ally.

The leader of Suna growled and kicked the man's shield, pushing him back.

"Fuuton: Carving Whirlwind!" Baki shouted, firing off as many small wind blades as he could and sending them in a wheel of death towards the shield bearer.

The attack was blocked however, by a man in blue with a large cross around his neck. The winds simply stopped as they passed him.

"Baki-sensei, allow me." Gaara walked in front of his teacher and raised a hand, a large wall of sand crashing down on the two, "Sand Coffin." The sand slammed together, torrents of blood exploding outwards.

A booming echo resounded through the area and the fighting stopped all at once.

A man with neatly kept green hair and wearing a green tunic casually strolled onto the battlefield. Any Suna shinobi he passed fell to the floor, dead.

"Commander Scorpio." All of the invading forces bowed.

"Leave." He ordered, causing everyone of his men to turn into small balls of light and disappear. Baki noticed that even the dead ones left, no traces of their existence.

"Who are you?" Baki asked, standing in front of the man named Scorpio.

Scorpio ignored the jonin and walked towards Gaara.

"Gaara right?" The commander held out a hand.

"Your people killed my brother." Gaara growled.

"I'm sorry to hear that, it is however, a bi-product of war and cannot be helped." Scorpio said. "Moving on I am here to formally offer you a position as a member of The Order."

"I will have to refuse." Gaara said, shifting the sand underneath Scorpio ever so slightly as to open a large pit under the man and bury him, "I won't join the organisation that killed my brother."

"What a pity." Scorpio sighed, a large green scorpion stinger appeared from under his tunic and went through Baki's chest, a second one flew towards a group of chunin and decapitated all of them with little effort.

Scorpio then exploded in a shower of scorpions the size of Gaara's head and covered nearly every remaining Suna-nin from head to toe and stung. The only ones safe were Gaara, due to his sand armor, and Temari due to Gaara erecting a wall around her.

Gaara clapped his hands and two walls of sand rose up, slamming together with a majority of the scorpions in between them. He then made spikes of sand that impaled the few stragglers that had survived.

He let the walls around Temari fall just as a loud explosion echoed out behind him, where Sunagakure once was now a crater in the middle of the desert.

* * *

Gohan ducked under a kick from Vegeta and blasted a small ki ball into the man's chest. Vegeta flew back but caught himself.

"Not bad brat." He then appeared behind Gohan and threw a punch that sent Gohan flying through the white space that made up the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan caught himself mid-air.

"Raiton: Thunder Emperor's Claw!" Gohan shouted, appearing in front of Vegeta with a claw made from lightning in either hand and slashing the prince across the chest.

"I hate that attack." Vegeta spat, holding out one hand, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" He fired a molten ball of ki at Gohan, who seemingly phased right through it, ' _Is that… After Image?'_ The prince asked himself.

"No, not After Image Vegeta, that's Gohan's newest technique, Lightray Phasing." Piccolo said from his spot above them, where he sat in a meditative position.

"Stay out of my head Namekian." Vegeta growled, not noticing that Gohan's semi-transparent form had move right in front of him.

"Raiton: Thunder Surge!" Gohan shouted, grabbing Vegeta and sending a current of electricity through him before jumping back and holding one hand above his head, forming a small blue orb and grabbing it in his hand, causing a blue aura to surround him, "DRAGON FIST!" He shouted, the entire aura moving to surround his hand as he punched Vegeta in the stomach, shattering the armor the Saiyan wore and sending him flying to the ground.

"Hey Dende!" Gohan shouted, "Any update on Goten and Trunks' search for the Dragon Balls?"

"It seems that Naruto has obtained one of the balls and they have found a second. The others are in possession of kingdoms around the world." The Earth's guardian answered, "They're on their way back now."

"This would be so much easier with the dragon radar." Gohan sighed. "Seems like you're going to have to wait a while longer until you can leave Piccolo."

"I've waited a thousand years already, a few more won't hurt." The Namekian grunted.

* * *

 _So what'd you guys think? Suna is gone, Temari and Gaara are the only survivors. The Order is strong enough to literally demolish a village in a single attack. Have I raised the stakes high enough? I hope you all liked it, and sorry to any Kankuro fans, but he's gone for ever._

 _I know it was a short chapter but there's not much left to do other than the last chapter, which will be out on the 23rd since I'm going on vacation until the 21st, which is why this chapter is going up today and not Wednesday._

 _Also, do any of you wanna see Naruto and Sasuke fight next chapter? It's been awhile since they've sparred so I thought I'd ask, if you do let me know and I'll do a full fight between them._

 **THANKS FOR READING**

Final* update on the 23rd!

 _* Update may not be final :P I may add a few non-canon fight scenes to quell you guys until I start the second installment in the series, and I will put up a chapter letting you all know when the second part is up._


	50. Chapter 50

**Exeunt**

Gohan, Vegeta, and Dende stood on the side of the lookout, waiting for Goten and Trunks.

When the two demi-Saiyans arrived they were bruised all over.

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

"We saw two people near the dragonball that Dende told us about, when we chased after them they ran. We got in front of them but when we fought they destroyed us. The stronger one left and then we fused into Gotenks and won that way. We dropped the ball off at our place in Konoha." Goten said.

"Whoever it was had to have been dangerous." Gohan said, "Do you think they were after the dragonball?"

"Probably." Goten said, "That's why I chased them."

"That means that they might know a way to track them, or at least find their general area." Piccolo said, still inside the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Should we go after them?" Dende asked.

"No." Gohan said, "If one of them takes Gotenks to defeat, and he is possibly the weakest then they're too strong to go after."

"I think you're forgetting that the brats could've gone to level three but didn't have to." Vegeta said.

"And I think you're forgetting that the only two people who can beat Gotenks in Super Saiyan are Piccolo and I, and Piccolo is stuck in the time chamber." Gohan said, staring down Vegeta, "So if you wanna die go ahead and try to find them." Lightning swirled around Gohan as he spoke, his tone rising in challenge.

"Hn." Vegeta crossed his arms, "So what do you suppose we do?"

"We keep doing what we've been doing, training. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks will continue living in Konoha. We'll deal with them if they make themselves an open target." Piccolo said.

Vegeta turned around, "Kakarot would've made sure that these clowns were dealt with."

"My dad isn't here, I'm the leader now." Gohan said.

"Ch, you the leader?" Vegeta laughed, "If anyone is the leader it's the Namek over there, you seem to listen to him when he says go back to the petty little village. You could stay here and train all the time like him but you don't, you go and play ninja with your friends!" Vegeta spat at Gohan, "I thought you were smarter than your father."

Gohan was quiet, the lightning stopped and Gohan took off, leaving a trail of white energy in his wake.

"Brats, go back to the village." Vegeta said to the two younger demi-Saiyans. They nodded and left without another word.

"That was uncalled for." Piccolo said with a scowl.

"He had to hear it." Vegeta said, walking towards the edge, "I'll be back."

Piccolo shook his head.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, waving at his friend, who was leaving Tsunade's office with Suigetsu, Hiro, and Arthur, "Suigetsu! Arthur!" Naruto waved his three friends down. He didn't like Hiro much, not because he was dating Sakura, but because he got a strange feeling from him.

At Naruto's side Sakura ran forwards, jumping into a hug with Hiro.

"How was the mission?" She asked.

Hiro sent a glare at Sasuke before he answered, "It was pretty uneventful."

"What are you talking about man?" Suigetsu asked, by this time Naruto, Hanabi, and Shikamaru had arrived at the group, "Arthur took out one of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen and Sasuke beat some chick who could've flattened Raiga without effort."

"One of the Swordsmen?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure if Arthur was learning ki like the rest of them, if he was than it probably wasn't a stretch to say that even an S-Rank shinobi would have a hard time, "Did you collect the bounty?"

"I couldn't. A knight is never to desecrate the corpse of an opponent." Arthur said.

Shikamaru shook his head, he would never understand the whole chivalry thing.

Sasuke glanced over to Hiro and Sakura, a twinge of anger passed over him, but he put it aside. Why should he care, it wasn't like Sakura was reserved for him… was she?

"I took on someone pretty powerful too, needed Hanabi's help though." Naruto said, "This guy had an unbreakable shield. Pretty annoying."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, "The girl I fought was probably tougher." Sasuke said, "I had to use Kaioken and Pinton against her."

"I had to go Super Saiyan AND use kyuubi cloak, at the same time." Naruto said, "Plus I needed help, I think I fought the stronger person."

"Or maybe you're just not as strong as me." Sasuke said.

"Wanna test it?" Naruto glared.

"I've been dying to." Sasuke activated his Sharingan, tomoe spinning.

Naruto cracked his knuckles, his new teal coloured Byakugan activating as his nails and teeth grew and his whisker marks became darker.

"Chunin Exams arena. Now." Sasuke said, disappearing.

Naruto disappeared also.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, "You guys go make sure that the village isn't destroyed, I'll go give the mission report and meet you there."

* * *

Naruto met Sasuke in the arena, standing across from him. Sasuke had both blades drawn and was standing there, black marks dancing across his skin.

"Using that snake bastard's power? Aren't you strong enough as an Uchiha?" Naruto mocked.

"You're using that fox's power, and without that you're nothing. You can't use any of your Saiyan genes at will. I on the other hand, can use my inherited powers whenever I want." Sasuke said, spinning his Sharingan to prove a point.

Naruto growled and lunged towards Sasuke, slashing with his claws and leaving red trails in the air. Sasuke stepped back and slashed his Hawk Blade, sending a wave of flames towards Naruto, who roared, releasing a strong gust of wind that extinguished the flames and knocked Sasuke back.

The Uchiha darted forwards, slashing Naruto in an X-shape while both burning and shocking him with his chakra infused blades. Sasuke jumped back and released a beam of ki from his mouth, sending Naruto flying back.

Naruto caught himself by shoving his hand into the ground. He began going through one-handed hand seals and ran forwards, using his free hand to create a huge mass of clones, "Fuuton: Pressure Storm!" He shouted, a pressurised wave of wind flew from his hand.

Behind him his army of clones each fired off their own jutsu.

"Raiton: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!"

"Suiton: Water Cannon!"

"Hyoton: Ice Storm!"

Sasuke watched the torrents of water, the beasts made of electricity, and the blizzards that flew towards him. He closed his eyes and snapped the open, "KAIOKEN!" He shouted, a red aura erupted around him, he then clasped his hands as if in prayer, "Energy Field!" He shouted, throwing his hands to the side just as the combined might of all the jutsu crashed down on him, a blue field erected and stopped the jutsu.

When everything was visible again Naruto saw Sasuke standing there, looking just fine.

"Is that the best you got?" Sasuke asked as he appeared in front of Naruto and slammed a fist into his stomach, then planted his foot into his chin, knocking him into the air. Sasuke continued his assault by jumping into the air, grabbing Naruto by the ankles and spinning, letting go and sending Naruto even further into the sky. He held one arm out towards him, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" A molten purple ki ball formed and flew towards Naruto and slammed into him, creating a large explosion, followed by a shockwave that pushed all of Konoha's citizen's onto the ground.

Naruto fell to the ground, a small crater around him. Sasuke appeared over him with booth swords, ready to slash Naruto across the chest.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes snapped open and he created two blades out of his ribs, blocking Sasuke's attack, then rolling backwards.

Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes, blue meeting red. Naruto searched for the energy he felt whenever he went Super Saiyan, trying to grab a hold of it. Sasuke rushed forwards slamming his blades into Naruto's, creating sparks. Both shinobi jumped back and glared at each other.

"STOP IT!" Sakura shouted from the spectator stands. Sasuke turned to her and his Sharingan spun, putting her under a genjutsu. Her knees buckled and she fell over, Hiro caught her and glared at Sasuke.

"That's it…" Hiro jumped down and unsealed his naginata, rushing towards Sasuke.

Naruto blocked Hiro's slash and glared at him, "Get out of here."

Hiro scowled and delivered a spin kick to Naruto's face, sending him to the ground.

"Stay out of my way Naruto, it's not you I want to fight." The blade of Hiro's naginata ignited, he swung it at Sasuke, creating a blade of fire.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" Sasuke shouted, spinning hand seals quickly and firing a stream of water from his mouth, dousing the flames.

Naruto stood up and made finger guns, shooting the bones of his fingers like bullets towards the two and ran at Hiro, jumping up and kicking him in the face, then spinning hand seals, "Fuuton: Pressure Storm!" Naruto slammed Hiro into the ground and send out a second pulse, pushing him even further into the ground.

Naruto spun around and grew a bone from his forearm to block a slash from Sasuke, he was pushed back though, which was lucky as Hiro cut the air where he had been.

Naruto glared at both Hiro and Sasuke. Sasuke was strong, maybe stronger than him. Hiro was a mystery, judging from the power that he had shown so far he was around Neji's level.

Naruto watched as the two battled each other, "KAIMON! KYUMON! SEIMON!" Naruto shouted, opening the first three of eight gates. He rushed forwards, knocking Hiro away with a powerful kick and creating a large bone club that he swung downwards at Sasuke, who flipped out of the way.

"Katon: Grand Fireball!" Sasuke shouted out his attack name as he landed, Naruto dropped his club and began his hand seals.

"Suiton: Ripping Torrent!" Naruto gathered water in his hand and threw it at Sasuke's fireball, extinguishing it. Naruto began hand seals again as he saw Sasuke going through his own set.

"Raiton: Thunder Strike!" Hiro shouted, raising both hands and creating storm clouds that dropped bolts of lightning from the sky, one going towards Sasuke while the other -which was slightly smaller- went towards Naruto.

Naruto stopped his hand seals and instead slashed the air, "Beast Tearing Palm!" a blade of wind cut the bolt in half, each hitting the area around Naruto, leaving the jinchuuriki unharmed.

"Fuuton: Pressure Storm!" Sasuke shouted, using the jutsu Naruto had used just minutes ago to bounce the bolt away.

Sasuke then rushed Hiro, about to slash him across the stomach.

Naruto watched as Sakura jumped in the way, clad in stone armor with her new gauntlets on, blocking Sasuke's slash.

Hiro's eyes widened when he saw Sakura, he moved her out of the way and slammed his fist into Sasuke's face, sending him flying. He then rushed forwards, his hand going into his pocket and pulled out a strange emblem, it was a tiger with a naginata across it. He then stopped dead in his tracks, quickly putting the emblem away and running out of the arena.

Sakura glared at Naruto and Sasuke before running after Hiro.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, both were still fighting ready, just getting warmed up really.

Sasuke powered down, "We shouldn't be fighting." He said, turning and leaving.

"NARUTO!" The blond spun around and saw Goten and Trunks, landing right in front of him.

"You got a dragon ball?" Trunks asked.

"Ya. Who told you that though?" Naruto asked.

"Hanabi told us, we saw her and the others on their was here and stopped to ask how your missions went." Goten answered.

"Then she told us you have a dragon ball. We need it." Trunks said.

"What do you need it for?" Naruto asked.

"Piccolo." Trunks responded, "Now give it."

Naruto unsealed the dragon ball and threw it to Trunks, "There."

"Thank you." Trunks said, "I'm going to deliver it to the lookout." Trunks then flew into the air, blasting towards the lookout.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asked, Goten just shrugged.

"Did you win?" Goten asked, referring to the fight.

"I think I came in last place. Sasuke nearly killed me three times, and Hiro was holding back but keeping up."

"We should train together then." Goten said, "If we both need to get stronger then we could do it together."

"What do you need to get stronger for?" Naruto asked, Gren was the strongest enemy Naruto had ever seen, but Goten probably would've been able to beat him.

"This guy destroyed me and Trunks until we fused together, he was insane." Goten said, "And he was the weaker of the two. The other one batted me around like I was a toy."

Naruto was awestruck, the only people he knew of that could beat Goten were Piccolo, Vegeta, and Gohan.

"Sorry kid, I've got dibs on Naruto." Jiraiya was crouching on the border between the arena and the stands, "Say your goodbyes, we'll be leaving for three years." He said to Naruto.

"Why can't I stay here and train? Or train with Goten?" Naruto asked, he had nothing against training with Jiraiya, but he didn't want to be gone until he was sixteen.

"I guess you could, but I've got a spy network to run. Plus I've got a bunch more things to teach you than them." The sannin said.

"Go with him Naruto, he'll be a good teacher." Goten said, "I've got Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks to train with."

Naruto pondered it, could he go three whole years without seeing his friends? If Jiraiya could help him get stronger than Gren then was it worth it?

"Alright, I'll go with you Ero-sennin." Naruto said, "When are we leaving?"

"You'll have tomorrow to say goodbye, we leave sunrise the day after." Jiraiya said, before jumping away.

Naruto said goodbye to Goten and ran off to find the rest of his friends.

* * *

Sasuke had left once he saw Sakura's face, the sadness, anger, betrayal even. He remembered making that face at Itachi on the night of the massacre, just to a much greater extent.

It hadn't been his fault though, she was going to interrupt his fight. She knew full well what could've happened if she tried to stop them, in his eyes he had done right putting Sakura under a genjutsu.

The Uchiha was wondering around when he felt a tug at his chakra. Curious, he allowed whatever needed his chakra to take it, and suddenly Takarou appeared. The hawk had grown a little since the last time Sasuke had seen him, the cross on his stomach was more shaped, and he was now the size of an eagle and wore a steel beak cover.

"Sasuke, Takachi-sama wants to see you." Takarou chirped.

"For what?"

"Training, we've gotta go immediately." Takarou said, "No time to say goodbye. I tried to summon myself earlier but I guess you didn't notice."

"No I was… sparring with someone." Sasuke said, "Anyways, if Takachi-sama needs me now let's go." Sasuke said, he didn't think that Naruto or Sakura would really mind if he disappeared right now, it wasn't like he'd be gone long.

Takarou nodded and perched on Sasuke's shoulder, both of them entering a reverse summoning and appearing on a rock overlooking Stryst Pinnacle.

"This will be your home for the next three years." Takaharu, Takarou's father and the strongest of the hawks, said. His white plume seemed to cover the horizon as he stood in front of Sasuke.

* * *

 _And that's a wrap. This story is canonically over, however if anyone asks for a fight that I think would be fun to write I'll add it as a bonus chapter for you guys._

 _Thanks for all the support I've gotten over the year and a bit that this story has been going for, it means the world to me. All you guys who've voted on polls, left reviews. A special thanks goes to Ryuujin96 for reviewing every single chapter and letting me bounce some ideas off of him. I'd also like to thank Victor0606 who has reviewed every chapter since June._

 _When the sequel comes out, which will probably be around January, I will post the first chapter on this story as well as that one._

 **THANKS FOR READING :D**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

Sasuke Uchiha, one of Konoha's strongest jonin, being able to fight at levels above even the Hokage Tsunade Senju. He had mysteriously disappeared three years before and had returned a week ago, just in time for the jonin exams. He was smarter, faster, stronger, and overall better than every other candidate by leagues.

He was now sitting in the jonin lounge with his old sensei, Kakashi Hatake, another of the strongest jonin that Konoha had.

Sasuke's hair hadn't changed much since three years ago, though his outfit had. He now wore a light purple sleeved shirt with black pants and a black cloak above it all, with two katana on the right side of his waist. Kakashi, well he looked the exact same.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" A female voice resounded through the room where the two were sitting.

"Shit…" Sasuke muttered, he had been avoiding her, he hadn't told her when he left and was a little scared to see her, he hadn't parted on amazing terms per say. Sasuke got up and went to the window, opening it just as his teammate barged into the room.

"Sit." She said sternly. Sakura had grown, three years had done her well in Sasuke's eyes, she was more curved and had toned her body much more. Her pink hair cascaded down to her mid-back and she was wearing a red top with a white circular design on the back, and a pair of black shorts. She also had her forehead protector holding up her bacngs and a pair of black gloves with a barely visible sealing matrix on the wrist.

Sasuke complied with her order, he could tell that she hadn't slacked with her training, from what he could sense she probably trained harder than he had.

"What were you thinking?" She asked.

Sasuke tilted his head questioningly, he figured playing dumb would be a better option. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kakashi slip out the open window with a wave. Sakura either didn't notice or didn't care. Probably the latter.

"Don't play stupid Uchiha." She cracked her knuckles, "You left for three years, THREE DAMNED YEARS, without saying anything." He could see tears forming in her eyes and felt a pang of guilt.

"I…" He started, but Sakura wasn't done.

"You put me under a Genjutsu, nearly killed Hiro, then just left!"

"You were mad." He said as if it explained everything.

"And now I'm pissed." She said, the little droplets that were forming in her eyes were now running down her cheeks.

"I… I'm sorry." Sasuke said, "I'll apologise to Hiro too."

"Don't bother, he's gone." Sakura said, storming off.

' _Not something to talk about.'_ He noted, getting up and walking after her.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was excited, he was finally going home after three years. He too had grown. No longer fitting into any of the clothes that he had brought with him Naruto now wore an orange and black jacket with orange pants. His black forehead protector taking it's place upon his forehead.

Jiraiya walked behind him, writing notes with grinning and giggling perversely.

"Hey Ero-sennin, I'll meet you there." Naruto said. Jiraiya waved him away and Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed, reappearing next to the Konoha village gates.

"Naruto?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yup, it's me." Naruto said with a large grin. "Been awhile huh?"

"You're telling me." Kotetsu laughed, "Hey Izumo, Naruto's back."

Izumo, who was watching the entire time called back, "Yea, I can see that. How ya doing kid?"

Naruto smirked, "I've been good."

The two guards then let him through the gate and Naruto walked into the village, his grin nearly splitting his face.

He immediately jumped onto a nearby roof, noticing Kakashi climbing through a window before using Shunshin to disappear. Naruto shook his head and followed after his adopted brother with his own shunshin, finding him walking through the village streets.

"Yo! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out.

Kakashi spun around and saw Naruto.

"Yo." He waved, "Been a while."

"Tell me about it." Naruto grinned.

"Get any stronger?"

Naruto just stood there, a white aura radiating off of him.

"I guess so." Kakashi was shocked, even though he himself had trained with the Saiyans and Piccolo for the past three years Naruto was near his level, if not above it. "There'll be a team meeting tomorrow at training ground 7." The jonin said, "I expect you there."

"No worries Kakashi-sensei, I'll be there." Naruto smiled, "So where's everyone else?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Sasuke and Sakura were in the jonin lounge, Gohan is due back tonight with Shikamaru, Videl, and Goten. Other than that it's anyone's guess where the rest of your friends are."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I'll go find Sasuke and Sakura first I guess." He then took off in a blur.

Kakashi shook his head, "To think, seven years ago he was just a kid that everyone looked down upon." The jonin continued his walk, thinking back to when Naruto was young.

Naruto stood on the Hokage Tower, searching for Sakura or Sasuke's ki signatures, but was coming up blank. He decided to pop in and see Tsunade for a bit, it had been a while since he had seen her after all. He swung down to the window and noticed it was already open.

"He's grown a lot." Jiraiya told the blonde woman, "But I don't think it's enough to stop a member of The Order yet. Not unless he can use the Super Saiyan transformation at will, which may take a while from what I learned from Trunks and Minato."

Tsunade nodded, "Kakashi told me that you two were nearby about an hour ago, I set up a spar between Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura against Gohan for tomorrow in training ground 7. I'll be able to see how far they've all come then."

"Hey Ero-sennin, Granny-Tsunade." Naruto flipped into the room through the window.

"Brat." Jiraiya grumbled.

Tsunade stood up and hugged him, "It's been too long Naruto." She said with a smile.

Naruto returned the hug without hesitation, "I agree."

Tsunade then held him at arm's length, taking in his appearance, "You do resemble your father." She said longingly, "But I can see Kushina in you too."

"It's almost uncanny how looking at him can remind you of both of them at the same time." Jiraiya agreed.

"So I've gotta fight Gohan tomorrow?"

Tsunade bonked Naruto on the head, "Don't eavesdrop." She said sternly, "But yes, you will be fighting Gohan tomorrow."

* * *

 _This is just a sneak peak of Chapter 1 for the Shippuden arc of this story. The entire chapter will be up in it's own story by October 4th. Updates will be quite slow until about February though because school is really hard this semester, but I've heard that fourth term is pretty chill._

This section is a review response.

 _Shadark, I'm glad you enjoyed the story so much. When I read your review I smiled like a fool. It really brightened up a bad day. Thank you so much for the review._


End file.
